Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir
by Espeon of Shadows
Summary: The Top Ranger Petal, dejected from the separation from her boyfriend, Kellyn. However, the two are soon reunited in their efforts to save the Oblivia Region from a new criminal organization, the Moemon Pinchers! With the help of a retired Moemon Ranger and his family, can the two old lovers hope to defeat this new organization, which is backed by an unlikely old ally?
1. Chapter 1

EoS: Well, here's the long awaited sequel to the Moemon Ranger Story! What will happen? How will Petal and Kellyn deal with their break up? Review!

Lauren: I'm BACK, bitches!

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 1

* * *

"Petal, it's time for your newest mission." Professor Hastings said to Petal, who was standing in the Moemon Union meeting room.

"Sir." Petal said, nodding.

"I love what you've done with your hair, by the way." Wendy said, smiling, patting Wendy on the back. Petal's hair, which was a light brown, had been previously tied into two tails, but now was cut short and hung over her neck, flared out at the back. She also wore a set of goggles over her head.

"Thanks…" Petal said, smiling, adjusting her scarf. "I thought it was time to change my hair for summer, you know?"

"It's because of him, isn't it?" Wendy asked, frowning.

"…I don't know what you're talking about." Petal said, frowning.

"Anyways, Petal, it's always been a slight problem that you don't possess any partner moemon of your own." Professor Hastings said, frowning. "SO I think that you should find a partner moemon for this mission."

"Well, I don't know…" Petal said, looking down, frowning. "I'm not really ready to form an emotional attachment again…"

"…I understand." Professor Hastings said, frowning. "Anyways, you need to prepare for this new mission. We've received a transmission from one of our rangers that there's something fishy going on in the Oblivia Region, and I decided to send you out to investigate."

"Okay, got it." Petal said, nodding. "Wait… Did you say… The Oblivia Region?"

"Yes." Professor Hastings said, nodding. "Because you've worked with the Top Ranger we have stationed there, we figured you would be the best choice."

"Are you kidding me?" Petal asked, frowning. "I'm not going there. I'm not going to help that bastard."

"Petal…" Wendy said worriedly. "Well, the Professor is starting to get Alzheimer's, so he's a little… crazy…"

"…Fine." Petal said, frowning. "But understand this, after this mission, I don't want to ever see Kellyn again, do you understand?"

"Fine." Erma said, nodding. "Wendy, loan her one of your Staraptor. She'll leave as soon as she gets ready, so prepare a fast one for her."

"Roger." Wendy said, nodding, turning and walking out of the room. Petal headed downstairs to her large and empty room, and lay back on the bed.

"Momma…" Petal sat up and saw Rio standing next to her, frowning.

"Oh, Rio…" Petal said, hugging the young girl.

"I overheard you guys talking…" Rio said, frowning. "Are you going away again?"

"Yeah…" Petal said, nodding. "Wendy will have to look after you again…"

"You're going to see Papa, aren't you?" Rio asked, frowning.

"…Yeah, I am." Petal said, nodding.

"When Papa and all of the others were here…" Rio said, looking down, frowning. "It was fun, wasn't it?"

"…Yeah." Petal said, nodding, tears starting to well up into her eyes. "It really was fun."

"Are you going to bring Papa back?" Rio asked, frowning.

"…No…" Petal said, shaking her head. "No, I'm not. I don't think we'll come back together."

"I see…" Rio said, looking down, frowning.

"Don't worry." Petal said, holding Rio's hands. "I promise you, no matter what happens, I will always be here for you. Because that's what it means to be a parent. Understand?"

"Yeah." Rio said, nodding, a smile over her face. "Don't worry about me, okay? I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Yeah, you really aren't." Petal said, nodding. "You really aren't…"

* * *

"Are you alright with this, Hastings?" Erma asked, frowning. The two were standing in the command center, watching out over the Almia region.

"Yes…" Professor Hastings said, nodding. "Kellyn wanted me to protect her at all costs, but I can't. A certain person came to me, and told me some things… Petal can no longer be kept away from this. The only chance is for the two of them to work together."

"I know…" Erma said, nodding. "But these bridges aren't so easily rebuilt."

"She's going to Oblivia, you know." Erma added. "We'll need to contact that man."

"Yes…" Professor Hastings said, nodding. "It seems we'll have to."

* * *

"Alright, Petal, are you ready to go?" Wendy asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess." Petal said, nodding. Petal climbed onto the back of the Staraptor, who flapped her wings and soared up into the air.

Petal flew up across the air, and soared over the ocean, heading out towards the Oblivia Region. Petal placed her goggles over her eyes, and let the air hit her face.

The Staraptor had traveled across the ocean for a long time, heading off towards the islands. Petal stared at the flying moemon as she flew, but didn't say anything.

"Hello there." Petal turned, surprised, and saw a moemon flying beside her.

"No way…" Petal said, shocked, nearly falling off the Staraptor she was riding on top of.

"A Latias…" Petal said, shocked. The Latias had long white hair tied behind her head in a ponytail, with two points sticking out of the top, her hair held back with two blue triangle hair clips. She had shining golden eyes, and wore a red dress that covered her body, with white sleeves and red gloves. She had large red wings sticking out of her back, and a cheerful smile on her face.

"Hello there!" The Latias said, smiling. "You're a Moemon Ranger, right?"

"Yeah." Petal said, nodding. "But, um, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I love these islands." Latias said, smiling. "I love the air around them, I love flying around here."

"I see." Petal said, nodding. "Well, I must say that it's been an honor to meet a legendary moemon out here."

"Nonsense." Latias said, smiling.

Suddenly, a flash of energy shot out. Staraptor veered to the side, to avoid the shockwave, which struck Latias, who cried out in pain.

"Latias!" Petal exclaimed.

"Hello." Two strange people came flying towards Petal. They wore outfits that suggested they were forest rangers, and they were hovering on strange floating hovercrafts, moving towards the Latias.

"Air slash!" A blast of air struck one of the machines, veering it off course. The one person that Petal did not want to see was flying towards them, and Petal turned away in anger.

* * *

EoS: So, what will happen? I might update this daily, I might not. What do you guys think?

Lauren: Daily, obviously.


	2. Chapter 2

EoS: So, with popular demand, this story shall be updated daily! Please review!

Lauren: Yeah, because people would choose weekly over daily.

**Gunsandgames:**

EoS: I will be updating this daily.

**Guest:**

EoS: I've done it before, and I'll do it again.

**Nomercy745:**

Lauren: YES, IT'S A NEW ESPEON STORY.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Like writers block ever stopped him.

**Guest 2:**

EoS: Got it.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Glad to be back.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 2

* * *

"Kellyn…" Petal said, her face going white.

"Petal…" Kellyn said, frowning. Kurou, who Kellyn was riding on top of, was also shocked.

"Why are you here?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"I'm here to help you." Petal said, glaring at Kellyn. "Don't ask me why."

"Go home." Kellyn said, frowning. "I made it clear that we no longer have any relationship."

"Yeah, you did." Petal said, nodding.

"Oh, what's this?" Petal and Kellyn turned their heads, and saw a man flying towards them on a hover craft like the other two. He wore a red vest over black pants, and had wavy blonde hair with a red fringe on the front. He had glimmering red eyes, and a smirk.

"Hello there." The strange man said, smiling. "It seems that thanks to the interference of you two young rangers, Latias has managed to escape."

"Good." Petal said, smiling in relief.

"However, I don't accept failure well." The man said, glaring at Petal with his red eyes. "So let's see how well you can dive."

Suddenly, an orb of energy shot out from the red hovercraft, flying towards Petal.

"Kurou, go!" Kellyn ordered, Kurou flying out in front of Petal, taking the hit. Kellyn plummeted out of the sky, Petal looking on in horror.

"Capture him." The man ordered the two grunts, who flew down after Kellyn. The man then turned to Petal and fired another blast of energy, Petal maneuvering out of the way, avoiding the attacks. However, he fired one last shot, striking the Staraptor that Petal was flying on. Suddenly, the world around Petal began to zoom away.

Petal began to plummet out of the sky, falling towards the ocean below.

"Damn…" Petal said, reaching out towards the sky. "Why didn't I tell him? If I knew I was going to die, I would have tried to make things right… But it's too late… I guess… This is the end…"

Suddenly, space and time began to warp around her, and she disappeared.

Petal's eyes snapped open, and she was sitting in the center of a forest clearing, the sun setting.

"Hello there…" Petal turned and saw a young moemon standing next to her, smiling. She wore a yellow sundress with a black collar, and had yellow hair that reached her neck, with two small mouse-like ears sticking out of the top of her head, the tips black. The presence of ears was strange because she had a set of human ears as well. She had black eyes, and a black tail sticking out of her back in the shape of a lightning bolt. However, the strange thing was that she had a blue guitar strapped to her back.

"A Pichu?" Petal asked, sitting up, confused. "With a guitar?"

"Yeah, it was either a guitar or a ukulele, but I like the electric guitar better." Pichu said, smiling. "Made entirely out of wood."

"Seriously?" Petal asked, shocked.

"Yeah, ever watch the show Gilligan's Island?" Pichu asked, her eyes shining. "There was a guy called Professor Something-or-Other, and he made things entirely out of bamboo."

"…Okay, that's nice." Petal said, standing up, frowning.

"Wait, you guessed my name!" Pichu said, tugging on Petal's shirt. "What's yours? Huh? Huh?"

"Petal." Petal sighed. "My name is Petal. I'm a Moemon Ranger, and you're pretty annoying, you know that?"

"You can say that…" Pichu said, holding up her guitar, smiling, cheerfully. "But I'm still awesome when I play the guitar!"

Pichu sent a current through her guitar, which released a throbbing current of sound, Petal staring at her, sighing.

"Anyways, where are we?" Petal asked, frowning.

"We're on Dolce Island." Pichu explained, smiling. "It's a small island of the coast of Renbow Island! No one lives here, though, it's just us moemon!"

"How did I get here?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Oh, I found you on the beach!" Pichu explained, smiling. "You were just lying there, so I decided to bring you to my house!"

"Your… house?" Petal asked, confused, looking around at the strange area. The two were sitting in a clearing of trees, the ground covered in soft grass. There was a bed of leaves that she was laying on, and several crudely constructed wood chairs around a small tree stump.

_I feel so bad for this girl…_ Petal thought, face palming.

"It's a little small and cramped, but it's a very nice place, don't you think?" Pichu asked, smiling cheerfully.

"There's another one!" The two turned their heads, and saw one of the strange forest rangers come towards them from the bushes. He held up a gloved hand at the two.

"Ninth Form: Incanum!" Petal said, drawing her pipe, thrusting it towards the ranger, releasing nine strikes to his body, knocking him backwards into a tree and unconscious."

"Whoa…" Pichu said, shocked, staring at Petal. "You are amazing!"

"Not really." Petal said, blushing. "I'm not that special."

"No, you are!" Pichu said, her eyes shining in admiration. "You're really strong! I've never seen anyone as strong as you before!"

"Well, thank you, I guess…" Petal said, blushing. "No one's been this nice to me since Kellyn…"

Suddenly, Petal remembered something else.

"Oh my god! Kellyn!" Petal exclaimed. "Pichu, was there another ranger with me, when you found me? A boy?"

"A boy…" Pichu said, thinking. "NO, I don't think so…"

"Damn…" Petal said, frowning. "We need to find him…"

"Why, is he your boyfriend?" Pichu teased, smiling.

"No…" Petal said, looking down, depressed. "No he isn't…"

"Hey, sorry…" Pichu said, frowning. "Anyways, I want you to know, I'm here for you! I'll help you find your boyfriend, okay? I know just the guy who can help you, too! Just wait!"

"Awesome." Petal said, smiling a little.

"Now then, I just have to remember where he lives…" Pichu said, frowning.

* * *

EoS: So, who could it be? Let's find out!

Lauren: Well, we'll see, won't we?


	3. Chapter 3

EoS: Well, here's the third chapter! Remember to review!

Lauren: Come on, review, you dirtbags!

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Of course it won't.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: She'll get a name.

**Chariform:**

EoS: We'll just have to see, won't we?

**Toonlink77:**

EoS: I will.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 3

* * *

"Where are we going?" Petal asked, frowning.

"It's okay!" Pichu said, grinning. "He lives right over there!"

"Someone lives on this island?" Petal said, confused. "I thought that only moemon lived here."

"But he's a moemon, right?" Pichu asked, smiling.

"If he's a guy, then he's not." Petal said, frowning.

"…" Pichu looked at Petal with a look of shock on her face.

"He's not?" Pichu exclaimed.

"…Idiot." Petal said, face palming.

"Well, we're here." Pichu said, gesturing towards a small hut. "Rami! We're here!"

A young man walked out of the hut, yawning.

"Pichu, what's up?" The man, Rami, asked. "It's really late, you know."

Petal was surprised. She could tell why Pichu was so confused. This guy looked almost exactly like a male version of Pichu. He wore a yellow shirt and black shorts that seemed to match Pichu's dress, and he had messy blonde hair that matched hers in color. He even had the same cheerful black eyes as she did. The two could have been siblings.

"You're Rami, right?" Petal asked, frowning. "My name is…"

"Petal, yes?" Rami asked, smiling. "I know all about you, young ranger."

"Why, are you my stalker?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Kellyn told me much about you." He explained, chuckling. "He's your stalker, though."

"Yeah, I know." Petal sighed. "Anyways, who exactly are you?"

"Just a young man who cares about moemon and enjoys the sounds of music." Rami said, smiling. "Anyways, Pichu, why did you and your cute friend come to visit me?"

"Well, her boyfriend went missing, and…" Pichu started.

"He is not my boyfriend, god…" Petal blushed, staring at Rami shyly. "We're broken up, that's all…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Rami said, frowning solemnly, Petal blushing.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Petal giggled. "Anyways, um, I wanted to find him, and he's in a lot of trouble… those people… They must have kidnapped him…"

"Those people are known as Moemon Pinchers." Rami said, frowning. "They're trying to kidnap moemon for some goal or other…"

"Wait, are you saying that they're going out into the wild and capturing moemon AGAINST THEIR WILL, and forcing them to do whatever they want?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Yes." Rami said, nodding.

"Those BASTARDS!" Petal said, frowning. "How dare they do what every single moemon trainer in the world does on a daily basis!"

"Yeah!" Pichu said, frowning. "…Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I guess sarcasm just bounces right off you, huh?" Petal sighed, face palming.

"…I don't know, is sarcasm the same thing as those balls made out of rubber bands? Those bounce off me…" Pichu said, frowning.

"…" Petal face palmed again.

"Well, you guys better come in for the night." Rami said, gesturing Petal and Pichu to enter his hut. The two entered it, Petal surprised at how drab the inside was. It was pretty much just the clearing Pichu had, but with walls, a roof, and an actual bed.

"Petal." Rami said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Petal said.

"You can have the bed." Rami said, smiling. "I much prefer sleeping in nature."

"Yeah, it's really fun." Pichu said, smiling. She held up her guitar. "Now, let's play some nice, peaceful music to sleep to…"

"Error…" Petal's styler beeped. "Music is violation of warranty…"

"Can I see that?" Rami asked, gesturing for Petal's styler.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Petal shrugged. "It got kind of busted in the fight, so it doesn't work very well, but okay."

Rami held the styler in his hand, and smiled. Suddenly, electricity shot through his hand and into the styler, recharging it.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Petal exclaimed, shocked.

"I simply used my body as a conductor to release an electrical pulse." Rami said, smiling. "You know, normal stuff."

"And you're sure that you're not a moemon?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Of course not." Rami said, smiling. "I am a man, after all."

"Really?" Petal said, frowning. "Because that's pretty obvious."

"Of course I am." Rami said, turning the lights off. "What else could I be? I couldn't possibly be a woman, could I?"

"…Yeah, sure…" Petal said, laying down on the bed, falling asleep.

Kellyn was sitting in a jail cell, tied up, Kurou tied up next to him.

"Damn it…" Kellyn said, struggling against the ropes that held him captive. "Where are we, Kurou? What are we doing here?"

"I'm not sure, master…" Kurou said, frowning worriedly.

"Damn…" Kellyn said, frowning. "What did Petal have to do with this? Why did she have to get dragged into our mess?"

"I don't know, master…" Kurou said, frowning. "I hope she got away safely…"

"Yeah, I know…" Kellyn said, frowning. "I just hope that she'll be alright…"

"I don't think you have to worry about that." A young woman's voice said from the doorway, the door swinging open. An attractive young woman walked into the room with a sultry walk, smiling cheerfully. She had wavy blonde hair with a blue fringe on the front, and seductive blue eyes. She wore a blue vest over a white tube top that revealed her flat stomach to Kellyn, and a pair of white short-shorts. She wore high white boots, and white gloves on her hands. She strolled over to Kellyn, and licked her lips.

"It's soooo sweet to see you worried about you cute little girlfriend…" The girl giggled, kneeling next to Kellyn.

"She's NOT my girlfriend." Kellyn said coolly.

"Aw, that's so sweet…" The girl said, smiling. "You're trying to protect her… You must be a saint, cute ranger…"

Kellyn remained silent.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were the most adorable little thing…" The girl said, standing up, licking her lips. "I couldn't help but want to bully you…"

The girl lifted her boot, and placed it on Kellyn, grinding her heel into his shoulder.

"I asked Red Eyes to bring you back…" The girl said, smiling. "So I could spend as much time as I wanted making you into my perfect little boy toy… I hope you won't disappoint, cute ranger…"

The girl removed her heel from Kellyn, and spun around to the door, strolling out.

She turned back to him one last time, licking her lips.

"I'll be back soon, so you just sit tight." She giggled, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

EoS: So, what do you think? What could this girl have in store for Kellyn?

Lauren: Well, probably some perverted stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

EoS: Wow, I only got two reviews.

Lauren: Seriously, guys?

**Nomercy745:**

Lauren: Because I'm a bad influence.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Of course it won't.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 3

* * *

Petal was standing in a world of darkness.

"Where am I?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Hello there." Petal turned and saw a young woman standing next to her, smiling.

"Who are you?" Petal asked, frowning. The girl had sleek black hair that reached her shoulders, and warm violet eyes. She wore a black jumpsuit with the sleeves torn off, the material made out of some sort of latex. The suit had a zipper that went from the high collar of the suit down to the crotch. It was a very… Interesting choice of dress.

"Who are you?" Petal repeated, when the woman simply smiled after she asked the first time.

"You'll find out…" The woman said, smiling sweetly, like a mother looking warmly on her child.

Petal sat up from the bed, frowning.

"What a dream." Petal said, frowning. She looked out the window of the hut, and saw the sun blazing in.

"So, you've awakened." Rami said, smiling. He was sitting next to her, on the ground, the same cheerful expression on his face as was always there."

"Yeah…" Petal said, nodding. "What happened to Pichu?"

"Well, now that it's light out, she went to go find Old Man Booker." Rami said, smiling.

"Who is that?" Petal asked, confused.

"He is an old friend of hers." Rami said, smiling. "A woodsmith. She told me that he created that guitar for her."

"I see…" Petal said, nodding. "That's nice…"

"Well then, Booker is at the beach to the east of here." Rami said, smiling. "You should go find him. I believe that he should be able to bring you to Renbow Island, where you might be able to find you dear friend Kellyn."

"Thank you." Petal said, smiling. "For everything."

Petal turned and walked out of the house, smiling cheerfully.

"She's a nice girl, it seems."

Rami turned and saw a woman standing in the room with him.

"You really need to work on your entrances." Rami said, smiling. "You really need to work on that habit of appearing out of nowhere."

The woman wore leather pants and a black cleavage revealing top, with a leather trench coat and black hair down to her shoulders. She had shining violet eyes, and a stern expression on her serious face.

"It's an old habit." The woman said, smiling cheerfully.

"He's here, isn't he?" Rami asked, frowning. "Another one of those humans who you cared for."

"Yes…" The woman said, nodding. "At least, a version of him is…"

"Well, you're still our boss." Rami said, smiling. "So I'll keep following you for now."

"Thank you." The woman said, smiling. "And I can't help but hope to see Aurore again, as well. It should be amusing, at least."

Without another word, the woman disappeared.

"Hey, Pichu!" Petal said, walking down the beach to the young moemon.

"See, there she is!" Pichu said, smiling, gesturing towards Petal. Standing beside her was a rather old man, though he was surprisingly fit. He wore a purple vest and tanned shorts, his skin tanned and leathery from the sunlight. His hair was greyed, and he walked with a limp, supported by a cane.

"Ah, so you're the young ranger that this young Pichu saved." The old man said, smiling. "My name is Booker, but everyone calls me Old Man Booker."

"Hello…" Petal said, smiling. "I'm Petal, a Moemon Ranger. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Anyways, I heard that you fell from the sky." Booker said, laughing. "It's amazing you're still alive! Still, I think that you must want to travel to the mainland, correct?"

"Yeah, good idea." Petal said, nodding. "I need to find another ranger."

"Ah, you mean Kellyn, the ranger that arrived a few months ago." Booker said, smiling. "Yes, that young man has indeed helped us with our problems. Still, with the arrival of the Moemon Pinchers, it seems that the Union has decided to send another ranger our way, huh?"

"Exactly." Petal said, nodding. "Anyways, Kellyn got abducted by the Moemon Pinchers, and I'm cut off from the Union for some reason…"

"I see…" Booker said, nodding. "That is a major problem. I'll take you back with me to Renbow Island. We have a large radio tower that you could use to contact them… We'll have to check there…"

"Got it." Petal said, nodding. Booker led her over to a large boat, the two getting in.

"Wait, I want to come too!" Pichu huffed, climbing in next to Petal. "Those jerks messed with my island, and there's no way I'm going to let them get away with it! You hear me? NO WAY!"

"Got it." Petal said, nodding. "It's nice to be working with you, Pichu."

"Right back at you!" Pichu said, smiling.

The boat sailed off towards Renbow Island, and pulled up next to a pier. Booker climbed out, and helped Pichu and Petal out.

"Listen, Ranger, the tower is that way." Booker said, pointing at a large tower sticking out of the forest.

"…You don't say." Petal said, frowning.

"If I were you, I would try to find the other ranger we have working here." Booker said, frowning. "He used to be a moemon trainer, but retired and decided to become a ranger when he got married. He lives at the base of that tower with his wife and daughter. If you need help, I couldn't think of a more reliable man in this village. If I remember, his name was… um…"

"Right." Petal said, nodding. "Thanks."

"Good luck, child." Booker said, smiling confidently.

"Thanks." Petal said, smiling.

"Wait, wait, I'm going too!" Pichu cheered, smiling, following after Petal.

"Ah, those are some good kids…" Booker said, smiling, turning and walking into his house. "It does an old man's heart proud to see them."

"Old Man Booker!" A young man said, rushing over to him.

"AH, Nick, my boy, what is it?" Booker asked, smiling.

"Why, boss, you're smiling from ear to ear!" Nick said, smiling.

"Well, I saw a young new ranger, and she seems to be bonding with that Pichu with the guitar I built." Booker said, smiling. "Kids grow up so fast… I still remember when that Pichu hatched. Yes, well, I told the new ranger where to find that other ranger in the area… What was his name again…"

"Alaude, boss." Nick said, smiling.

"Ah, yes, Alaude, that was his name." Booker said, nodding.

* * *

EoS: Hah.

Lauren: What.


	5. Chapter 5

EoS: Well, I got one more review, so that's good!

Lauren: Well, still not as good as before, huh?

**Guest:**

EoS: Indeed.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Yeah… You won't.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Well, he's just a whiny bitch, so don't worry.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 5

* * *

"Ranger!" A young child cried, running up to Petal as she walked towards the town.

"Yeah?" Petal asked, turning to the child, smiling her saleswoman pitch.

"Can you help me?" The child asked, worried. "Arley, the woodsmith, went into Teakwood Forest, chasing after some weird people on UFO's…"

"I see…" Petal said, nodding.

"Arley is really strong, but he's also really old." The child said. "I think that he's in danger, so could you help him?"

"Wait, what?" Petal asked, frowning. "Well then, I'll go check up on him, then. Can you show me to Teakwood Forest?"

"Yeah, it's that way." The kid said, pointing towards a large forest. "He might have headed towards the caves!"

"Got it." Petal said, nodding, heading off towards the forest, Pichu following after her.

"So, where are we going?" Pichu asked, smiling. "The forest, right?"

"You know, you don't have to follow me all the time." Petal said, frowning.

"No, it's fine, really." Pichu said, smiling. "After all, Petal, you're pretty much the only friend I have left…"

"Wh-what?" Petal asked, confused.

"Well, see, back on Dolce Island, the Moemon Pinchers came and abducted the majority of my friends, and I was the only one left…" Pichu said, looking down sadly. "So I decided that I wanted to try and go rescue my friends, but I wasn't strong enough…"

Pichu turned to Petal, her eyes shining brightly.

"But then you came along!" Pichu said, smiling brightly. "And you were so strong, I knew that with your help, I'd be able to save my friends!"

"Aw…" Petal said, smiling. "You know, you're pretty sweet, Pichu!"

"Thanks." Pichu giggled.

"Anyways, I'm guessing that's the cave." Petal said, pointing at a large cave.

"Are you sure?" Pichu asked, frowning.

"It's got the suspicious UFO Parking Lot over there, so…" Petal said, gesturing to the UFO's gathered together.

"Oh, right." Pichu said, nodding. The two charged towards the cave, worried. They entered the cave, but there didn't seem to be anyone inside of it. They continued to walk through the cave, but the cave began to get much darker.

"Hey, you're an electric moemon, right?" Petal asked, frowning. "Make some light."

"Nope." Pichu said, frowning. "Don't wanna. Besides, you're a ranger, do that twirly, loopy thing with your light disk and light up for us."

"'Twirly loopy thing' instead of capture styler, huh?" Petal sighed, frowning. "Besides, please, just use like a flash or something."

"Fine…" Pichu sighed, releasing a flash of light, illuminating the cave around them with the standard circle of light you get when you use flash.

"So, what do you think?" Pichu asked, frowning. "Where should we go? How much further do you think we need to go before we find him?"

"I don't know…" Petal said, frowning. Suddenly, the two heard a loud roar.

"Wh-what was that?" Pichu asked, worried.

"I don't know…" Petal said, frowning. "I'm worried now… We should get going…"

The two headed deeper into the cave, and arrived at a new cavern that was now shining with light from sunlight dripping in from the sky. The light was trickling from a large hole in the ceiling, and aimed directly at a large monolith on a large dais, which was inscribed with mystic letters.

"What the hell?" Petal asked, frowning. Suddenly, she saw two Moemon Pinchers standing before the monolith, accompanied by a third person, a woman.

"That's…" Petal said, frowning.

"Hm?" Pichu asked, frowning.

"I know her…" Petal said, frowning, running towards the woman. "Hey, you!"

"So, it's you." The woman turned to Petal, frowning. "Petal." The woman wore leather pants and a black cleavage revealing top, with a leather trench coat and black hair down to her shoulders. She had glaring violet eyes, and a frown.

"What the hell are you doing?" Petal asked, frowning. "Weren't you the one who gave me Rio's egg?"

"Indeed." The woman said, nodding. "I did. I gave you that child because I knew I could count on you to raise her."

"Who is this weird lady?" Pichu asked, worriedly.

"Hey, have you translated that thing yet?" One of the pinchers asked, frowning.

"I have." The woman said, nodding. She held her hand out, and the monolith began glowing, a symbol tracing itself in front of her on the monolith, and shot out into her hand.

"What is that?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." The woman said, frowning. She turned away from Petal.

"I'm not going to let you leave with that." Petal said, frowning. Suddenly, she heard a loud roar from behind her. She turned and saw a moemon standing behind her, growling at the woman in fury.

The moemon wore a white shirt with yellow sleeve gloves, and wore yellow tight pants. A spiky tail was sticking out of her back, and she wore a violet mantel. She had hazel eyes, and white hair down to her neck tied back by a black crown.

"Who are you?" Pichu asked, surprised.

"I am Raikou." The moemon said in a booming voice. "Ruler of Thunder, and Guardian of Renbow Island."

Raikou growled at the woman.

"You have violated my monolith and stolen my sacred symbol." Raikou roared. "Now, you will face the full force of my fury."

"I think not." The woman said, frowning. She waved her hand, and she disappeared into the darkness.

"W-wait, don't leave us behind!" One of the pinchers cried.

"We can't defeat Raikou ourselves!" The other cried. The two ran off down through the cave, Raikou charging after them.

"Damn it!" Petal said, frowning, charging after Raikou, Pichu following after her reluctantly. They charged down into the depths of the cave after Raikou, following the echoing howls that charged before them.

"Not bad, Petal." The woman said, reappearing in the chamber. "You didn't even hesitate for a second to chase after Raikou. Just as I expected…"

The woman chuckled, and disappeared into the darkness once more.

* * *

EoS: So, what do you think? What could they be planning?

Lauren: Who knows…


	6. Chapter 6

EoS: Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, but fanfiction is being a dick, and I can't update for some reason. Well, I tried.

Lauren: Well, it just sucks that this website is a dick.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Because Alaude isn't what you're expecting.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Well, we'll see, won't we?

**Toonlink77: **

EoS: It's fine.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 6

* * *

"Come on, Pichu!" Petal exclaimed, turning back to Pichu.

"Petal…" Pichu panted. "I'm… seriously… going… to die…"

The two made their way out of the cave, Pichu collapsing on the ground, exhausted from the running, and Raikou having long since disappeared.

"Well, hello there." A gruff voice said, Petal turning to its owner, a hefty old man with surprisingly well muscled arms. He wore what resembled green tribal dress, and had a large scar over his face. He had greyish purple hair, and a stern face.

"Who're you?" Petal asked, standing up, frowning.

"Arley." The man said, frowning. "Arley the Lumberjack. And you're a Moemon Ranger, if I'm not mistaken."

"That's right." Petal said, nodding. "My name's Petal. Anyways, someone came to me to find you, said he was worried…"

"Must have been Ralph." Arley said, laughing. "Yes, I had merely gone out to gather firewood for the festival coming up."

"Firewood?" Petal asked, confused. "I thought you were chasing after the Moemon Pinchers."

"Well, at first I was!" Arley boomed, nodding. "However, one glance at these menacing biceps, and they began running as though death was after them! It seems that my great strength hasn't left me yet!"

Arley picked up a log and tossed it into the air, striking it with a chop against a tree stump, breaking the log and the stump.

"Can you see my great strength?" Arley asked, flexing for Petal.

"Whoa…" Pichu said, staring at Arley, completely in awe of his great strength. "You are the most amazing man I've ever seen…"

"I would say so." Arley said, flexing his muscles again. "Although, I'm nothing I was in my youth! I'm just a shadow of my former self!"

"That's fine!" Pichu said, her eyes shining. "You're still amazing!"

"Well then, we'd better head back to Cocona Village." Arley said, smiling. "I'll show you the way back."

"No, that's fine." Petal said, smiling. "Actually, we're looking for the resident Moemon Ranger, do you know where he is?"

"Ah, yes, the retired one." Arley said, nodding. "That way, past the beach."

"Right, thanks!" Petal said, smiling. She and Pichu turned and walked through the forest, Arley heading back to the village. Pichu and Petal walked down the beach, Pichu giggling at the feeling of sand between her toes.

"Ahaha!" Pichu said, smiling. "This beach is so much nicer than the ones on Dolce Island. There aren't very many good beaches there, to be honest."

"Technically, it's one beach." Petal said, frowning. "Because it's an island."

"I see." Pichu said, nodding.

"No, you don't." Petal said, frowning.

"No, I really do!" Pichu said adamantly. "I'm learning, I am! I'm listening to everything you tell me, and I'm applying it! I'm glad to hear everything that you have to teach me!"

"…You really are a sweet kid, you know that?" Petal asked, smiling.

"Oh, you know…" Pichu blushed, smiling cheerfully.

They arrived at a house on the beach, and the two were surprised.

"Whoa, that house is big!" Petal said, surprised.

"I've never seen a house that big!" Pichu said, shocked.

"Well, we might as well go see if anyone's there." Petal said, walking up to the house, knocking on the door.

"Nyu, you took my apple!" Mary exclaimed, running out the door after the young Sneasel.

"Mary? Nyu?" Petal asked, shocked.

"Oh my god…" Nyu said, dropping the apple, shocked. Mary's mouth was wide open, the two staring in shock. Mary then leaned over and grabbed her apple back off the ground.

"Petal!" Nyu said, running over to Petal, and hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" Mary asked, tears in her eyes as she hugged the ranger as well.

"I'm actually looking for the retired Moemon Ranger who lives here." Petal said, smiling. "But I'm so glad to see you guys again."

"He's inside!" Mary said, smiling. "Come on! Come in!"

Mary and Nyu led Petal and Pichu into the house, Petal surprised that the house was also quite large on the inside.

"Oh, hey!" Rimei said, surprised.

"It's Petal!" Kana said, smiling. "What're you doing in Oblivia?"

"Is Rio with you?" Rui asked, looking over Petal's shoulder hopefully.

"Nope, sorry." Petal said, Rui looking down in disappointment.

"The firewood has been chopped." Kaila said, walking in through the back door. "I've placed it behind the house."

Then, she noticed Petal.

"I see that you've found your way here." Kaila said, frowning. "Say, Rui, do you know where Alaude is?"

"I'm right here." A man walked into the room, smiling. He looked about thirty or forty, and had messy black hair and red eyes. He wore a ranger uniform of a red jacket over a black shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm Alaude." The man said, smiling, reaching out and shaking Petal's hand with a firm right hand.

"I'm Petal, a Moemon Ranger." Petal said, frowning.

"So, you're the infamous Petal." Alaude said, smiling. "Kellyn has told me quite a lot about you, you know."

"So, this is Petal, huh?" Petal turned and saw a young girl about her age standing next to her. She had light brown hair pulled down in a ponytail, and had sparkling brown eyes. She wore a simple white coat over a pair of blue overalls, over a white shirt stained in grease.

"Who are you?" Petal asked, frowning.

"My foster daughter." Alaude said, smiling. "Her name's Kelsi. She's also got kind of a crush on Kellyn, so she doesn't like you much."

"Oh, that's nice." Petal said, frowning.

"I do not, god…" Kelsi said, looking away, blushing, playing with her hair playfully.

"Well, can you tell me where Kellyn went to?" Alaude asked, frowning. "I've been looking all over for him."

"Yeah, when's master coming back?" Nyu asked, frowning.

"…" Petal said, looking down, frowning.

* * *

EoS: Yeah, that's awkward. Anyways, review!

Lauren: Yeah, review!


	7. Chapter 7

EoS: Here's another chapter, guys, where we see how Kellyn's moemon react to his kidnapping.

Lauren: They won't be happy.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Just butt out of it. We don't want people to cheer us up when we're sad, we just want to hold our grudges or buy a cat.

EoS: Not every girl handles stress the same way you do.

Lauren: Well they should.

EoS: Not for the sake of the male

**Darkria Defender:**

EoS: Oh yeah, real awkward.

**TheDragonsInferno:**

EoS: Don't worry, I'll be more than awesome in keeping it up.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: I know what you're thinking because I'm you.

**Guest:**

EoS: You're welcome.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 7

* * *

"Those bastards…" Kana growled, hitting the wall in fury. "How dare they kidnap my master?"

"Master…" Mary said, looking down worriedly.

"Because Rui is so attached to that human, I think we should rescue him." Kaila said, frowning.

"I agree." Nyu said, frowning. "I think we should take them down."

"Right…" Rui said, nodding.

"So it's agreed, then!" Rimei said, frowning. "We'll take down those bastard Moemon Pinchers, and we'll save our master!"

"Right!" Kellyn's moemon cheered, smiling confidently.

"Good, it looks like they're doing fine." Petal said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah…" Pichu said, nodding.

"Oh, do we have visitors?" A beautiful woman walked down the stairs, smiling. She wore a red top and jeans, and a white jacket over them. She had beautiful blue hair tied back in a ponytail, and sparkling blue eyes.

"Mom!" Kelsi said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Kellyn… Kellyn was kidnapped!"

"Wh-what?" The woman asked, turning to Petal. "I thought he just turned into a girl!"

"Oh, sweetie…" Alaude said, face palming. "No, Kellyn was kidnapped by an evil organization. We're planning on getting him back."

"Well, we should call for reinforcements." The woman said, frowning. She turned to Petal, smiling.

"I'm Leanne." The woman said, smiling. "I'm Alaude's wife and Kelsi's mother. I'm also an archaeologist. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello…" Petal said, smiling. "I'm Petal, I'm a Moemon Ranger, and this is my part- my friend, Pichu."

Petal caught herself and glanced at Pichu, who smiled innocently.

"Well, Alaude, I called my colleague Tsubasa over to help." Leanne said, frowning. "She's assisting me with my research, and searching for the Celestial Monolith."

"The Celestial Monolith?" Petal asked, confused.

"It's an ancient monolith that carries the ancient writings of the ancient language of Sechrima." Leanne explained. "If I can find it, then I'll be able to find definitive proof that the Sechrimans lived in harmony with strange creatures like the moemon of today."

"Wow, that's cool." Petal said, surprised.

"Hey, Petal, what about that pillar thing we saw in that cave?" Pichu asked, frowning.

"Really?" A voice asked from behind them. "What pillar would that be?"

Pichu and Petal turned around in shock. The woman who had been inside the cave and taken the symbol from the monolith was standing before them, smiling.

"Tsubasa!" Leanne said, her face brightening. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Well, I heard that there would be a Moemon Ranger here, so I rushed over." The woman, Tsubasa, chuckled. "So it's this girl, is it?"

"So your name was Tsubasa…" Petal said, frowning.

"Hiding in plain sight, of course." Tsubasa said, chuckling. "You know, Petal, you remind me of your sister, Leaf."

"You know my sister?" Petal asked, shocked.

"Oh, yes, we're old friends." Tsubasa said, smiling. She turned to the door. "You can come in now."

"Oh, who's this?" Leanne asked, confused.

"An associate." Tsubasa said, smiling, turning back to Leanne. Aurore walked into the room, smiling.

"Miss Leanne, Alaude, how nice to meet you." Aurore said, smiling, tipping his hat, raising it above his green hair.

"Oh, so this is Alaude?" Tsubasa said, turning to Alaude, smiling. "Wow… Alaude… You look very handsome…" Tsubasa strolled over to him, smiling.

"…" Leanne said, a little irritated.

"If only you weren't a kid back when I knew you." Tsubasa said, smiling.

"You know, how old are you?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Hm?" Tsubasa asked, turning to Aurore.

"I've known you for quite a long time, and I also know that you're apparently Sephiria's foster daughter." Aurore said, frowning. "But in all the time I've known you, you always look the same. How old are you?"

"I'm not sure, Aurore." Tsubasa chuckled. "How old are you?"

"…" Aurore said, frowning. "I see. SO that's what you meant."

"Are you insane?" Kana exclaimed, everyone turning to her. "Master has been captured! I'm going to go find him, and bring him back!"

Kana pushed past Aurore, and stormed outside in anger.

"Well, since this is no longer about me or Kellyn, I will also be leaving." Petal said, smiling, turning to follow after Kana. "Kana!" Petal said, running after Kana. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find master, obviously." Kana said, frowning.

"Oh, how sweet." The two turned and saw a moemon floating above the grass, smiling. She wore a light green shirt with long sleeves and mint green skirt, and had messy green hair. She wore a pair of black goggles on her hair and had mischievous blue eyes, and translucent wings sticking out of her back allowed her to fly. She had two small antenna sticking out of her hair, that twitched in the wind, and she wore a green scarf over neck.

"Whoa, no way…" Petal said, shocked.

"What?" Kana asked, frowning. "Who is that?"

"Celebi." Petal said, shocked. "The legendary moemon who can travel through time."

"Seriously?" Kana asked, shocked.

"Come on now!" Celebi chirped, smiling. "Petal!"

"You know my name?" Petal asked, confused. Suddenly, Celebi grabbed her wrist.

"Of course I know, silly!" Celebi said, smiling. "Now then, we're about to head off!"

"Where?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Not where." Celebi said, lowing. "When."

The two disappeared with a flash of light, and traveled back in time.

"Whoa…" Kana said, collapsing on the ground in shock. "That was so freaking weird…"

"Where did she go?" Leanne asked, walking outside. "I was going to go apologize for getting off topic…"

"Not where…" Aurore said, walking out after her, frowning. "When."

* * *

EoS: So, when could she be going? That's the question.

Lauren: That's a good guess. I'd just have to say any possible point in existence.


	8. Chapter 8

EoS: Well, in this chapter, we get to see how Petal reacts to being sent back in time. Review!

Lauren: I wonder how she'll react…

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Well, I wonder… How long were you under the impression… That I was a girl?

**Toonlink77:**

EoS: She will not take it well.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: …Well, this is more serious material than I'm used to, so I suggest we just drop it, 'kay?

**Leafeon of Flame:**

EoS: Well, I'll put one in when I'm ready.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 8

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" Petal demanded, turning to Celebi, but Celebi had disappeared.

"Damn it…" Petal said, looking around, frowning. "I guess she really did send me back in time…"

Petal was standing in what looked like a center stage or something. She was standing on a little stage in the center of a large village, with a pillar to her right and a monolith to her left.

"It's a human!" A voice said, shocked. Petal looked down, and saw a large cluster of people were standing at the foot of the stage.

"A human has interrupted the ceremony…" Another voice whispered.

"Ceremony?" Petal asked, frowning.

"She does not know!" Another voice declared.

"…" Petal said, looking around, and then saw a guy who was tied to a pole. But it wasn't just any guy, it was Aurore.

"Aurore?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Oh, hello, do I know you?" Aurore asked, smiling. "Right now, it turns out I'm getting sacrificed to their god, Arceus."

"Oh." Petal said, frowning. "Good luck with that, then."

"Wait, you're not from this time period." Aurore said, frowning. "Would you like me to get you back to where you came from?"

"No." Petal said, frowning. "I want you to burn."

"Grab her!" Suddenly, Petal was tied up, and tied to another post right beside Aurore.

"Well, fuck." Petal said, frowning.

"I guess we'll die here." Aurore said, smiling. "Oh, wait, that's right, I already died. Well, good luck young lady."

"Sacrifice! Sacrifice!" The crowd chanted.

"What'd you do, anyway?" Petal asked Aurore, frowning.

"Well, I broke into a sacred temple to translate sacred monoliths." Aurore explained, laughing. "And I guess you're my accomplice now."

"Damn I hate you." Petal said, frowning.

"So, you're from the future, are you?" Aurore asked, smiling.

"Not that far back, I guess, if you're still around." Petal said, frowning.

"Well, actually this is really far back." Aurore explained. "I'd say close to the beginning of civilization, considering this is Sechrima, an ancient civilization."

"What?" Petal asked, shocked. "…Geez, how old ARE you?"

"Well, I don't know." Aurore said, smiling. "What year are you in?"

"…2015." Petal said, frowning.

"Well, I'm quite a lot older." Aurore said, smiling.

"Is Arceus really going to kill us?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Oh, no, Arceus is cool." Aurore said, smiling. "She'll let it slide."

"Foolish humans!" Lucia boomed, descending down from the heavens. However, she did not look like a human. Her body seemed to be that of an armless centaur, her back torso surrounded by a golden ring. She had shining red and black eyes, and a long flowing white mane behind her head. She spoke with a voice that entered the minds of all people, booming like a decree from god. "I am Arceus, goddess of light and justice, ruler of- Aurore, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey Lucia." Aurore said, smiling.

"Wait, if you're Arceus from the past, how do you know Aurore?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Well, Lucia was the one who helped me out in the future, so I decided to look her up now, in the past, to help me." Aurore explained. "Anyways, Lucia, this little girl and I are in kind of a jam, do you think you could… I don't know… Help?"

"Fine…" Lucia sighed, turning to the villagers. "Ancient Sechriman People! These humans are allies to your sacred deities, the Dream World Celestials! Release them now, or you shall face the wrath of their ancient power!"

"Yes, Arceus!" The villagers exclaimed. They rushed to untie Petal and Aurore, the two standing up, Aurore stretching a little.

"Thanks, Lucia!" Aurore said, waving to Arceus, who disappeared.

"Humans…" Aurore and Petal turned to the village chief, who walked up to the two of them. He was a big man with dark tanned skin, wearing a chieftain dress and hat.

"Um, hello…" Aurore said, frowning.

"I'm Da Chief." Da Chief said, frowning. "But you can call me Boss. I run this village. Now then, you with the green hair, you seem to be on fairly good terms with Arceus, servant to our deities."

"Yeah, we used to date." Aurore said, frowning. "We've got joint custody of a child, and she has her for the next… Oh, 5000 years or so."

"I see." Boss said, turning to Petal. "And you, your clothes are even stranger than his. Where are you from."

"I'm from… the future." Petal said, frowning. "I was brought here by Celebi."

"Celebi…" Boss said, his eyes wide in surprise. "The forest spirit… Surprising… So it actually brought a human being back from another time period…"

"Yeah, now I'm more worried about how to get back." Petal said, frowning.

"Well, that is simple." Boss said. "You simply need to translate the ancient monolith of Celebi."

Boss pointed at the monolith next to Petal, upon which several words and symbols were etched, none of which were readable.

"Um…" Petal said, frowning.

"Allow me." Aurore said, smiling. "This is my field." Aurore walked over to the monolith, and began studying it. He turned to Boss.

"Boss, I had a bag when you took me prisoner, didn't I? Could you get it for me?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Of course, right away." Boss said, nodding, snapping to one of the villagers. In a minute or so, the villager returned and handed the bag to Aurore.

"Well now, if I use this key, I should be able to begin translating the language… But it would take about a day…" Aurore said, frowning

"A day?" Petal asked, shocked.

"Yes." Aurore said, turning to Petal, frowning. "Tomorrow, at 8:00… We're sending you BACK to the FUTURE!"

* * *

Lauren: Wow, real subtle there.

EoS: Oh, please, like I would try to be subtle.

Lauren: …No.


	9. Chapter 9

EoS: Well, I only got two reviews, but it's fine.

Lauren: THAT MEANS IT'S NOT FINE.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Well… Do you believe what I'm saying now… Or what I said then?

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Well, if you remember, Aurore was sent back in time to etch his name on a sacred monolith as one of the servants of the Celestials, so he must have been doing other things after that.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 9

* * *

"Do you have anything I can do around here to pass the time?" Petal asked Boss, who frowned.

"I'm not sure… You can look around the village all you wish, however." Boss said, smiling warmly. "I'm deeply sorry for how we tried to sacrifice you before."

"…Yeah…" Petal said, frowning. "I do have to ask, however, there are some strange animals around here…"

"Yes, those would be the sacred creatures." Boss said, smiling. "They are servants of the Celestials in spirit form."

Boss turned and gestured to one of the creatures, who ran up to Petal, smiling brightly. The creature was small and yellow, with black markings over its body. It had spiky yellow and black ears, and shining red eyes. It had a twitching black tail shaped like a lightning bolt, and looked at Petal curiously.

"Whoa, this thing is so cute!" Petal said, smiling.

Petal reached towards the creature, but she suddenly fell unconscious.

"Miss?" Boss asked, worried. "Master Aurore, this girl…"

"Yeah, whatever…" Aurore said, still deciphering the monolith. "It's fine, I'll just let the other guy get it."

"Where am I?" Petal asked, looking around, frowning. "Seriously, where am I?"

Petal was standing in a world of total white, with a large doorway looming in front of her.

"Hello." Aurore said, appearing in front of her. "It seems you've been chosen."

"Chosen?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Yes." Aurore said, smiling. "It's really quite an honor. You've been selected to take on the position of Fourth Child, the fourth human being to be accepted as the host of one of the Dreamworld Celestials."

"What are you talking about?" Petal demanded.

"Well, it's quite simple." Aurore explained. "Humans like Aoshi or Kellyn have seen the door within their minds, and have entered it themselves. However, when they did that, they formed a pact with the Celestials in exchange for their great power."

"But why would I be the fourth?" Petal asked, frowning. "I was selected before either of them!"

"Perhaps…" Aurore said, smiling. "But I'm not the Aurore in this generation… I'm the Aurore from the time you've come from. I was awakened in your memories in order to select you as the fourth."

"…So I've been chosen the same way Kellyn was chosen." Petal said, frowning.

"Yes." Aurore said, nodding. "It really is quite an honor."

"The reason Kellyn left me behind…" Petal said, frowning. "It was because he didn't want me to get caught up in this, wasn't it?"

"…Probably." Aurore said, nodding.

"I'm not gonna just let that slide." Petal said, frowning. "I'm going to stand beside him as an equal. Fine, I'll become a host for this Dreamworld Celestial or whatever!"

"…Excellent!" Aurore said, smiling. "As stubborn as you were, I thought this would be much more difficult! Very well then, open the doors, and accept the truth into your soul!"

Aurore stepped out of the way, Petal walking forwards towards the door and opened it, accepting the truth into her soul.

Petal's body was glowing with yellow light as she sat up, panting, the yellow light fading.

"So I'm the fourth…" Petal said, frowning. She stood up, and turned to Aurore.

"Aurore." Petal barked. "Move."

"…Alright…" Aurore said, backing out of the way. Petal walked over to the monolith, and held her hand up, the monolith shining and a symbol etched itself into the stone.

"The symbol of Celebi." Petal said, frowning. "Now, how do I use it?"

"Your styler!" Aurore exclaimed, Petal turning to him, shocked.

"The ancient signs need to be imprinted on the ground with a track of light!" Aurore exclaimed. "Use your styler!"

"Good idea!" Petal said, surprised. "Alright, go!" Petal released the styler, the styler spinning around in light, and traced a pattern into the ground. The light shot up into the sky, tracing itself over the clouds. Suddenly, Celebi emerged from the light, and descended down to Petal.

"Ready to go?" Celebi chirped. Celebi held her hand up, smiling.

"Aurore, you coming?" Petal asked, turning to Aurore.

"No, I'm fine." Aurore said, smiling. "It's not written in history that I can join you in the future."

"Alright, understood." Petal said, frowning. She turned to Celebi. "Ready to go?"

"Oh yeah." Celebi said, snapping her goggles onto her face. "I'm ready."

Celebi held her hand up, and the two went back to the future.

A gateway emerged in time, and Petal came tumbling out, Celebi flying away.

"So, how was it?" Tsubasa asked, helping Petal to her feet, Petal pushing her away.

"It was fine." Petal said, frowning. "Time travel wasn't as big of a problem as I thought."

"Not the time travel." Tsubasa said, frowning. "I'm talking about seeing the truth with your own eyes. How was it?"

"What do you know about it?" Petal asked, frowning. "Who are you, really?"

"No one." Tsubasa said, smiling, walking off. "I'm no one at all… Just a person who wants to discover the truth about Sechrima."

"I see." Petal said, frowning. She turned, and saw Pichu standing in front of her.

"Pichu…" Petal said, shocked.

"Petal…" Pichu said, her eyes watering. "Don't leave me again, okay? I wouldn't be able to bear it!"

"Okay, okay, I won't." Petal said, smiling. "Don't worry, okay?"

"Good…" Pichu said, smiling. "Good."

"Alright, I need to go back and see Aurore." Petal said, frowning. "I have something I need to talk to him about."

"Aurore…" Pichu said, frowning. "Do you mean the green haired guy?"

"That would be him." Petal said, nodding.

"Yeah, he left already…" Pichu said, frowning.

"He left?" Petal asked, shocked.

"Yeah, he said he had somewhere he needed to be." Pichu said, nodding. "He left a few minutes after you disappeared…"

"I wonder what those two are planning…" Petal said, frowning. "Whatever it is, it can't be good…"

* * *

EoS: So, we know a lot of the children, now.

Lauren: Yup.


	10. Chapter 10

EoS: Awesome, I got three reviews this time!

Lauren: Yeah, it sucks cause you used to get so many more.

EoS: It's fine.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: I don't believe anyone.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Well, we'll have to see.

**Toonlink77:**

EoS: …You've READ my other stuff, right?

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 10

* * *

"So, why are you going out?" Kana asked, frowning. The group was still gathered in Alaude's house, but Petal was preparing to leave.

"I'm going to do some quests." Petal said simply. "I need to get some Ranger Points and power up my styler. Besides that, I'm going out to find information on Kellyn."

"I'm coming too." Kelsi said, frowning. "I want to find Kellyn. Also, I want to see a Moemon Ranger in battle!"

"Fine." Alaude said, nodding. "Petal, make sure you take care of her, alright?"

"Right." Petal said, nodding. She and Pichu left the house, Kelsi following after the two.

"Okay, any quests?" Petal called out, walking around.

"Is this really how Moemon Rangers work?" Kelsi asked, frowning.

"Yes." Petal said, nodding. "Unfortunately, that means we get very little work done."

"Ranger!" A young girl cried out, running over to Petal. "I need your help!"

"On the other hand, I guess stuff like that happens." Kelsi said, shrugging.

"Sure, what can I help you with?" Petal asked, smiling.

"A young Vulpix is being attacked!" The girl said worriedly.

"Alright, I'll be happy to help!" Petal said, smiling. "Just tell me where she is!"

"Over by the beach." The girl said.

"Then I shall go there." Petal said, nodding. She headed down towards the beach, Kelsi and Pichu following after her.

"There!" Petal said, pointing at a young moemon surrounded by a bunch of other moemon. The single moemon wore a red dress and had curly red hair that reached her neck, as well as cute fox ears sticking out of her head. She had nine red tails bunched together sticking out of her back, and adorable blue eyes that were beginning to tear up.

Meanwhile, the group of moemon that crowded around the Vulpix wore tan and orange dresses, and had spiky orange hair. They also had a large claw in place of their right hands, and black eyes.

"Kingler, huh?" Petal said, frowning. "Alright, Pichu, use spark."

"Wh-what?" Pichu asked, shocked. "B-But I've never fought before… I only know how to play music…"

"How is that supposed to help?" Petal asked, frowning. "Fine, I'll do it myself. Capture styler, go!"

Petal released the disk from the styler mounted on her wrist, and the disk shot towards the Kingler, looping around one of them first, then followed with the others until all of them had been captured by the capture styler.

"There we go, head on home now." Petal said, frowning, the Kingler nodding.

"Well, I guess that's mission accomplished, huh?" Petal asked, turning to Kelsi, smiling.

"I guess so." Kelsi grinned.

"Um, excuse me…" Petal turned to the young Vulpix.

"Um, thank you for helping me back there…" Vulpix said, blushing. "If there's anything I can do for you, you let me know, okay?"

Vulpix turned and ran away into the bushes, Petal smiling cheerfully. Suddenly, a small rock next to her started glowing. The rock was shaped like a monolith and was the same slate gray as the others. Etched into its surface was a glowing symbol in the shape of Vulpix' tail.

"Whoa…" Petal said, shocked. "No way…"

"What is that symbol?" Kelsi asked, reaching into her bag and pulling out a notebook, etching the symbol down on it.

"It reminds me of the symbol to summon Celebi…" Petal said, frowning. "It looks surprisingly familiar…"

"Perhaps it's like a way of summoning her!" Pichu said, smiling. "You know, like a summoning crest!"

"Yeah, maybe." Petal said, nodding. "Who knows, though…"

"I think I should show this to my mom." Kelsi said, frowning, putting her notebook back in her bag. "If anyone would know what I means, she would."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Petal said, nodding. "I think we should head back to Alaude's house anyway."

"Hey, Kelsi…" Pichu said as they were walking back. "Is Alaude really strong?"

"My dad?" Kelsi asked, a little surprised at the question. "Yeah, I guess he is. He used to be a really strong moemon trainer, but then he retired and became a ranger. Still, though, I'm certain that he's really strong."

"Well, that's nice." Pichu said, smiling. "I like really strong people."

"Hey, Kelsi!" A voice called, a moemon running over to Kelsi. "Master told me to come get you!"

The moemon looked like she could be related to Pichu. She wore a yellow shirt and skirt, with a yellow and brown tail sticking out of her skirt. She had blonde hair down to her shoulders and black eyes, as well as yellow and black ears sticking out of her hair.

"This is my dad's parter." Kelsi explained. "She's a Pikachu."

"Hurry up!" Pikachu huffed.

"Okay, I'm coming." Kelsi sighed.

"Good." The Pikachu said, nodding. "Master says he wants to talk to the ranger, as well."

"Got it." Petal said, nodding. The group headed back to Alaude's house, where Alaude was planning away at his table.

"Good, you're back." Alaude said, looking up. "Anyways, I have some news. It seems that Raikou has been spotted near the control tower where we broadcast signals out to the Ranger Union. The Moemon Pinchers have also been spotted there."

"That's not good…" Petal said, frowning. "If they disable our communications with the Union, then we really will be all alone… We've got to stop them."

"Wait, Petal, shouldn't we tell mom about the symbol?" Kelsi asked.

"What symbol?" Leanne asked, concerned.

"This one." Kelsi said, flipping through her notebook, revealing the symbol that they had seen on the rock. "Petal helped out a moemon, the moemon thanked her, and then this symbol appeared on a rock next to us!"

"I see…" Leanne said, frowning. "That's interesting…"

Leanne took the notebook.

"Kelsi, I'm going to borrow this." Leanne said, frowning. "I might be able to find some information."

"Got it!" Kelsi said, smiling.

"Meanwhile, Petal, we've got to get ready to protect the tower." Alaude said, frowning. "I don't think that anything good is going to happen there…"

"Of course." Petal said, nodding.

* * *

EoS: So, what will happen? Let's find out!

Lauren: Who knows…


	11. Chapter 11

EoS: Well, back to two, but it's fine.

Lauren: How many people are reading this? Review, guys!

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: I don't recall ever stating that I trusted myself.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Again, we'll have to see.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 11

* * *

"Okay, here is the plan." Alaude said, frowning. "Petal, you and I are going to head up to the tower."

"…" Petal looked at Alaude, frowning.

"…" Alaude looked at Petal, frowning.

"…That's it?" Petal asked, frowning.

"That's it." Alaude said, nodding.

"…Well, it's just that you said 'here is the plan' so I assumed you'd have a more substantial plan." Petal said, frowning. "But that's really it? Just go in there guns blazing?"

"Yes." Alaude said, nodding.

"Awesome." Petal said, breaking out into a smirk. "Works for me. That's what I do anyways."

"Then let's get going." Alaude said, smirking.

The two headed out towards the tower, Pichu following after them.

"You're not going?" Kana asked, turning to the Pikachu, surprised.

"Oh, master doesn't need my help." Pikachu said, smiling. "He'll be just fine with Petal and Pichu."

"Well, okay then." Kana said, frowning.

"Wait…" Kaila said, looking around, frowning. "What happened to Rui?"

"Rui?" Kana asked, frowning. "I don't know, aren't you the one who's supposed to be drooling over the kid?"

"Silence!" Kaila shouted, frowning.

"Make me!" Kana said, the two glaring at each other.

"I don't have time for this…" Kaila sighed. "I need to find Rui… Who knows what could happen to her…"

"Well, she probably went after Petal and Pichu." Kana said, frowning. "You should head out after her."

"I know that already." Kaila said, running outside.

"Well, good luck with that." Kana said, smirking.

"So, this is the radio tower, huh?" Petal asked, frowning. "Gee, an evil team invading a radio tower, never seen that before…"

"Get over it." Alaude said, frowning. The trio walked towards the radio tower, but Rui ran up excitedly.

"Rui?" Petal asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to see you." Rui said, smiling. "Also, I thought I could help, you know?"

"Well, I guess, if you want to come…" Petal said, smiling. "But does Kaila know you're here?"

"Of course." Rui lied, smiling.

"Well then, good enough." Petal grinned. "Let's go!" The four walked into the radio tower, and moved up several of the levels before they encountered the moemon pinchers.

"Damn rangers!" The pinchers shouted. "Well, you won't be following us!"

The pinchers turned and ran down a series of pipes, and flipped up a control panel on the other side. Suddenly, the pipes became flooded with electricity.

"Hah! That'll show them!" One of the pinchers said, laughing.

"How are we supposed to get down?" The other member of the pinchers asked.

"Um…" The first pincher said, frowning.

"Pichu, do you think you can cross it?" Petal asked, frowning, Pichu shaking her head and hiding behind Petal.

"Damn." Petal said, frowning.

"It looks like I can be of some use to you right at the beginning!" Rui said, smiling.

"Huh?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Did you forget my ability?" Rui asked, smiling.

Rui knelt down and touched the pipe, Petal shouting out to her and Pichu covering her eyes. However, Pichu began absorbing the electricity from the pipe, and she transformed into a Jolteon.

"Whoa…" Pichu said, shocked.

"Yup." Rui said, grinning. "I've been training for my transformations. I'm stronger!"

"Amazing!" Pichu said, shocked. "You're so cool!"

"Now then…" Rui said, smiling. "Let me show you what I can do!" Rui charged across the electrical current, and shot towards the pinchers, knocking them out cold. She hit the machine, causing it to explode, the electrical current shutting off.

"Whoa, thanks Rui!" Petal said, smiling.

"No worries." Rui said, smiling. "I'm just here to help you, after all!"

"Well, awesome." Petal said, grinning. "Now then, let's keep going!" The group moved up to the next level, and were hit by a blast of wind.

"Damn, the wind is too strong…" Alaude said, frowning.

"It's fine, I can handle it." Petal said, smiling. She held her pipe up, smiling. "Seventh Form: Anemone!"

Petal spun around into the wind, swinging her pipe, cutting a hole in space that released a blast of wind, the two winds counteracting each other and crossing each other out.

"Whoa, I guess you got strong too…" Rui said, grinning.

"Yeah, you bet I did." Petal said, smiling. "What do you think of my technique?"

"I'm amazed." Alaude said, surprised. "I wonder what you could do with a real sword…"

"A real sword…" Petal said, frowning. "I've never tried one before… But I guess, there's always a first time for everything…"

"No, I don't think it's a good idea. Never mind." Alaude said, frowning. "Just stick with the pipe, please."

The group continued to move their way up the floors, and they finally arrived at the top of the radio tower.

"Well, it looks like we're the first ones here." Petal said, smiling.

"…"

"Where is everyone?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Well, to think the rangers would beat us to the top." A woman walked up the stairs, accompanied by two Moemon Pinchers. She had wavy blonde hair with a blue fringe on the front, and arrogant blue eyes. She wore a blue vest over a white tube top that revealed her flat stomach, and a pair of white short-shorts. She wore high white boots, and white gloves on her hands.

"Who are you?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I am Blue Eyes." Blue Eyes said, smirking.

"…Really." Petal said, frowning. "Not even 'Blue Eyes White Dragon', just 'Blue Eyes'? What kind of name is that?"

"It's an alias, obviously!" Blue Eyes said, irritated. "Because I'm one of the leaders of the Moemon Pinchers!"

"The Moemon Pinchers?" Petal asked, frowning. "Then you should be able to answer my question. Tell me… You kidnapped a ranger recently… His name was Kellyn… Tell me… Where is he?"

"Yeah, give him back!" Rui glared.

"Oh, you mean that cute little ranger?" Blue Eyes smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry, but that boy is my cute little boytoy… I won't be giving him up that easily."

"I see." Petal said, smiling. "You have my permission to die."

* * *

EoS: So, who will win?

Lauren: No idea, still not caring.


	12. Chapter 12

EoS: Here's another chapter, guys, where Petal has to fight Raikou.

Lauren: Will Petal's awesomeness be able to defeat Raikou? Let's find out!

**Darkria Defender:**

EoS: Actually, she can, but I won't let her.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Ridiculous. Would a god trust in their own abilities? Of course not. A god's power and knowledge is infinite, they would have no need to "trust" in themselves, they are simply beings of a higher state of being because that it what they are.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Yes. Yes she will.

**Supahyoloman9:**

Lauren: Technically it has six, but they split as it gets older.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 12

* * *

Petal began moving towards Blue Eyes, but suddenly she stopped due to an immense roar she heard.

Petal and Blue Eyes both turned and saw Raikou standing before them, enraged, her body crackling with power and electricity.

"Raikou!" Petal said, surprised.

"Right on time." Blue Eyes smirked. She held her hand up, an emblem tracing itself on the palm of her hand, shooting out towards Raikou, striking her head on.

"GRAAAAAAAH!" Raikou cried out in pain, it's body overflowing with energy.

"Raikou, you obey me now." Blue Eyes cackled. "Now, I want you to take that scrawny twig of a girl and break that little body of hers in half."

"I'm not scrawny!" Petal exclaimed. "I'm just really youthful and tight!"

Raikou, controlled by the mysterious symbol, charged at Petal, her body crackling with energy.

"Petal, I'll protect you!" Rui said, bravely holding her arms out to protect Petal. She closed her eyes in expectance of pain, but nothing came.

"Wh-what?" Rui asked, opening her eyes, confused.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" A cool voice asked, Raikou being held back by one hand.

"Kaila…" Rui said, tears of joy coming to her eyes.

"I asked you…" Kaila glared at Raikou, having stopped Raikou's charge with her bare hands. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Kaila pushed Raikou backwards, Raikou roaring at her.

"Leaf blade!" Kaila shouted, charging at Raikou, swinging her sword at her. Her sword cut Raikou across the chest, Raikou crying out in pain and striking Kaila in the stomach, sending her flying backwards.

"Kaila!" Rui cried worriedly.

"Silence." Kaila glared. "I'm not going to go down that easily."

"GRAAAAH!" Raikou shouted, charging at Kaila.

"Blaze of the fire dragon!" A voice shouted, a blast of dragon flame striking Raikou head on.

"What?" Rui asked, shocked.

"That annoying…" Kaila said, frowning. "Can't she leave me to my own battles?"

"Well now, if it isn't the gang all gathered together." Kana said, landing on the tower floor, grinning. "Well, no need to worry, the hero is here."

"We have no use for your pathetic help." Kaila glared. "Leave."

"Oh?" Kana asked, smirking. "And who was it that was about to get beaten by Raikou, huh?"

"Leave, or I will dispatch with you before I slay that beast." Kaila glared.

"You weak moemon would think to ignore I, the great Raikou?" Raikou glared. She glanced to Blue Eyes. "It is nearly as great an insult as for a human to assume their power is enough to subjugate myself."

"Silence, Raikou!" Blue Eyes said, snapping her fingers, Raikou crying out in pain. "Who gave you permission to talk?"

"Raikou…" Petal said, worriedly. "She looks like she's in pain…"

"Raikou…" Pichu said, worriedly.

"Kaila, Kana!" Petal exclaimed.

"What the hell do you want?" The two exclaimed, turning to Petal.

"Enough about that for now!" Petal snapped, glaring at the two. "Both of you, I want you to stop whatever stupid fighting you're doing, and help me assist Raikou!"

"Rrrr…" Kana growled.

"…Fine." Kaila said, nodding. "What did you have in mind?"

"…You guys aren't going to like it." Petal said, frowning.

"Destroy them, Raikou!" Blue Eyes ordered, Raikou charging at the two.

"Never mind, just do what I tell you to do!" Petal exclaimed. "I want you two to weaken Raikou as much as you can!"

"You got it!" Kana said, laughing. "Dragon pulse!" Kana opened her mouth, launching a shockwave of crimson flames at Raikou, striking her head on.

"Dragon pulse!" Kaila shouted, releasing a shockwave of green energy, propelled by leaves and wind.

"Why you…" Raikou growled, taking the full force of both attacks and unleashing a blast of lightning at the two.

"I didn't want to use this if it isn't for master's sake." Kana said, frowning. "All things in this world shall burn into crimson ash! Blast burn!"

Kana released a blast of white flame that struck Raikou, encompassing her in a pillar of red fire.

"In this world, everything is born from a verdant root. Frenzy plant." Kaila held her hand up, and large roots wrapped around the tower, shooting towards Raikou, sealing her movements.

"We can't fight anymore…" The two said, collapsing. "So go, Rui."

Rui absorbed Kana's flame and transformed into Flareon, using sunny day to illuminate the sky. Then, she absorbed Kaila's grass and transformed into Leafeon, absorbing the power of the sun into her body.

"Solarbeam!" Rui exclaimed, firing a blast of sunlight energy at Raikou, striking her head on, knocking her backwards.

"GRAAAH…" Raikou growled, standing up, enraged.

"Yes, Raikou, destroy them!" Blue Eyes declared.

"Enough…" Petal said, walking towards Raikou. "Enough, Raikou. You don't have to fight anymore. You can rest."

"Are you insane?" Alaude exclaimed.

"Petal!" Pichu cried out, shocked.

"That idiot!" Kaila said, trying to move after her, but her body was too weak.

"Petal…" Kana growled.

"Petal…" Rui said, shocked.

"Come on." Petal said, glaring at Raikou. "Come at me if you think you can win! I'll take all your anger head on!"

Raikou charged at Petal, enraged, but Petal reached out and hugged her.

"Wh-what…" Raikou said, shocked.

"What the hell?" Blue Eyes asked, shocked, the emblem on her hand shattering. "No…"

The emblem on Raikou's forehead shattered as well, and Raikou stared at Petal.

"Tell me your name, human." Raikou growled.

"I am Petal." Petal said, smiling.

"Petal…" Raikou said, moving away from her, nodding. "I will remember your name. I… deem you worthy of my crest."

Raikou held her hand out, and crest shaped like a lightning bolt shot towards Petal, hitting her chest and disappearing.

"No way…" Petal said, shocked.

"If you ever need my help, merely draw that crest in the sky, and I shall be there faster than a bolt of lightning." Raikou said, frowning. She turned to Blue Eyes.

"And now…" Raikou growled, her body crackling with electricity. "I shall deal with the humans who would have the arrogance to claim my power as their own…"

* * *

EoS: So, Raikou is pissed! What will happen next?

Lauren: Also, the new Miss Moemon Contest is up! Vote for whoever you want!


	13. Chapter 13

EoS: Hey, guys, Lauren said that the new popularity contest was out, but it was not on the profile at the time. It's up now, though. So please respond!

Lauren: Sorry, I kind of jumped the gun on that one.

**Toonlink77:**

EoS: Don't worry about it.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Your argument is meaningless. Humans, amoeba, animals, all of those things are nothing to me. They all are restrained by the limits of their own abilities…

**TheDragonsInferno:**

EoS: Thanks!

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Well, you can vote for her now.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 13

* * *

"You used me for your own goals…" Raikou said, grinning wickedly. "Now, I will return the favor."

"I'm sorry…" Another voice said, Raikou turning her head. "But I cannot allow that."

"Tsubasa!" Petal glared.

"Tsubasa?" Alaude asked, shocked. "What are you doing?"

"Simple." Tsubasa said, smiling. "I'm helping the Moemon Pinchers with their goals."

"Why would you do something like that?" Alaude glared. "The Moemon Pinchers are trying to control moemon!"

"Mayby." Tsubasa said, nodding. "However, with their power, the monolith that I search for will no longer be out of my reach."

"Why you…" Raikou growled, glaring at Tsubasa. "You're the one who destroyed my monolith…"

Raikou, enraged, charged at Tsubasa, her body glowing with electricity.

"Now now, Raikou, no need for something like that." A voice called. Raikou was suddenly stopped in her tracks by a new figure, who was holding her back with one hand. This figure was wearing a black cloak, most of their body obscured, and a white mask over their face. The mask had a black line drawn down the left eye.

"You…" Raikou growled. "You're… draining my energy…"

"Yes." The masked figure said, nodding. They turned to Tsubasa. "Is this acceptable?"

"Yes." Tsubasa said, nodding. "It will do." Tsubasa turned to Blue Eyes.

"We're leaving." Tsubasa glared. "Now."

"I don't take orders from you." Blue Eyes glared.

"We're leaving, or my masked friend over there can let Raikou have her strength back, and we'll see what she does to you and the rest of your friends."

"…Well…" Blue Eyes said, her face going pale. "I-I guess we can go…"

"Right." Tsubasa said, nodding, snapping her fingers, and she, the pinchers, and the masked figure disappeared.

"Who was that with her?" Alaude asked, frowning. "Was that Aurore?"

"I doubt it…" Petal said, frowning. "From what I know of him, I don't think Aurore is the kind of person who would loyally follow orders. I feel like he would be more likely to control events the way he would like…"

"I see…" Alaude said, frowning. "What are we going to do about Raikou?"

"Raikou will see to herself." Raikou growled. "My strength has returned, and now I will seek out those Moemon Pinchers and make them pay."

Raikou released a howl like a thunderclap, and jumped down the tower, disappearing like a lightning bolt.

"Well now, it seemed to be disappointing, but at least we managed to protect the tower." Alaude said, smiling. "Mission clear! Now, let's place a call in to the ranger union, and…"

Alaude turned to the controls, which had been utterly destroyed by the battle.

"Yeah, sorry about that, we don't know how to hold back." Kana grinned.

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Alaude exclaimed. "This is a major problem… Now, the rangers won't be able to help us…"

Alaude inhaled, then exhaled.

"Fine." Alaude said, frowning. "I guess I just have to go see what I should do next."

"Wh-what?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I know a guy." Alaude said, frowning. "He lives in Tilt Village. I think I can go see him, and see if he has anything that can help me."

"Well, you do that." Kana said, frowning. "Meanwhile, I have to go get some sleep."

"Yeah, me too…" Kaila yawned. "Right, Rui?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Rui said, nodding. "It's starting to get late."

"Well, fine then." Alaude said, frowning. "We'll have to go back to my house then, and get some rest."

"…Right." Petal said, frowning. _Something about Alaude just bugs me…_

* * *

"Well, hello there Kellyn." Blue Eyes said, walking into Kellyn's cell, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"…Not as good as I was when you weren't here." Kellyn said dryly.

"Oh, how cruel…" Blue Eyes said, smiling playfully. "And here I was going to tell you some good news… That friend of yours, the ranger… She's alive after all, it seems."

"What?" Kellyn asked, shocked.

"But don't get your hopes up." Blue Eyes smiled. "I'll eliminate her long before you'll ever get to see her again."

"Good luck." Kellyn scoffed, smirking. "That girl is like a demon… And you won't know it until she's mauled you to shreds."

* * *

"We're back!" Pichu said, smiling, the group walking back into the house just as the sun set.

"Got anything to eat?" Alaude asked, smiling.

"Of course." Leanne said, smiling.

"So, dad, was the radio tower working? Did you send the message?" Kelsi asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately, no…" Alaude said, frowning. "Those two dragon wannabes blew the systems to kingdom come. We'll have to work day and night to get it functioning again."

"Well, leave it to me, dad!" Kelsi said, grinning. "I'm the tech genius, after all!"

"Yeah, you are." Alaude said, smiling. "Leanne, before dinner, I need to go get something from my room."

"Oh, that's nice." Leanne said, smiling.

"I'll come with you, master." Pikachu said, smiling. The two headed up the stairs to Alaude's room.

"So, you're really going?" Pikachu asked, frowning.

"Yeah…" Alaude said, frowning. He walked over to his closet, and took out a long leather jacket. He removed his ranger uniform, and replaced it with a buttoned up red shirt and faded jeans. Draped the jacket over his body, putting his hands into the sleeves.

"Master, I'm going to come with you." Pikachu said, frowning. "You know I will."

"Yeah, no getting around it…" Alaude said, frowning. "I really enjoyed my peaceful life, but I guess to protect my family, I'll become as powerful as a demon once more."

Alaude reached into a drawer, and withdrew five moeballs. He placed them on his belt, and walked over to the window.

"The stars are beautiful…" Alaude said, smiling wistfully. "If that woman has gotten involved, then I don't have any choice."

Alaude turned away from the window.

"We're going." Alaude said, frowning. "Wait for me, Leanne, Kelsi, I will return soon."

Alaude turned and leapt out of the window, Pikachu following after him.

* * *

EoS: Interesting...

Lauren: Very interesting...


	14. Chapter 14

EoS: Well, I only got two reviews, and only got two votes on the poll, so come on guys! Review!

Lauren: You used to get so many more.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: All humans are limited in their abilities. It's for that reason the someone like me exists, to break through the barriers of potential.

**BlazeInfern0:**

EoS: Rui is the Eevee.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 14

* * *

"Mom!" Kelsi, pale as a sheet, walked down the stairs.

"Kelsi?" Leanne asked, looking up from her food.

"Dad… He's gone…" Kelsi said, frowning.

"What?" Leanne asked. "Oh, he probably went out for a walk before dinner."

"He wouldn't need his jacket if he was going out for a simple walk." Kelsi said, frowning. Leanne's face also went pale.

"Jacket?" Petal asked, frowning.

"My husband…" Leanne sighed, turning to Petal. "When I first met him, he was an incredible trainer, and had a team of powerful moemon at his disposal, but he was also violent and destructive."

"He was?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Yeah." Leanne said, frowning. "I thought that he was on the breaking point, and then all of a sudden, he seemed to calm down like nothing. He was tranquil, as though he figured everything else. Almost silent, like a glacier. He even stopped wearing his jacket. Then, a few months later, out of nowhere, he proposed…"

Leanne stared at the window dreamily. "But that was a long time ago…"

"I see." Petal said, nodding. "Well, maybe Alaude is going back to his 'glory days' huh?"

"I hope not…" Leanne said, frowning.

"He mentioned a guy he knew…" Pichu said suddenly. "Did he have any old friends?"

"…I can think of one." Leanne said, frowning in concern. "His old friend, Lori."

"Lori, huh…" Petal said, frowning. "I see… And he lives in Tilt Village?"

"Yeah, he does." Leanne said, nodding.

"This isn't good…" Petal said, frowning. "Pichu, we're going to head out, okay?"

"Wait, it's too late." Leanne said, shaking her head. "I don't need to worry about my husband, he'll be fine. Let's just eat, go to bed, and you can head out in the morning."

"…Fine, if you think so." Petal said, nodding. "Anyways, can I have seconds on this soup?"

"…Of course!" Leanne said, switching back into housewife mode. "You know, Petal, I'm not capable of having kids on my own…"

"Wh-what?" Petal asked, frowning.

"That's why we adopted Kelsi, my little angel." Leanne said, patting Kelsi's hand, Kelsi smiling, embarrassed.

"I see…" Petal said, looking down.

"So having you here…" Leanne said, smiling. "It's almost like you're a second daughter to me…"

"…" Petal's mouth was open for a while, but she closed it.

"I kind of get it…" Petal said, looking down, frowning. "Thanks, a lot. This really means a lot to me, Leanne."

"It does?" Leanne asked, surprised.

"Yeah…" Petal said, nodding. "I'm the youngest of three girls… And I'm not pretty, like Sakura, or a moemon training prodigy like Leaf, so my parents didn't pay attention to me…"

"Oh…" Leanne said, frowning.

"It's fine though…" Petal said, smiling. "Thank you, it means a lot to me."

* * *

"I knew you would come back…" Alaude stood before a house, Pikachu beside him, a man standing in the doorway.

"Hey, old man, I'm back." Alaude said, frowning.

"I'm not that much older than you, brat." The man said, turning, gesturing for Alaude to enter. The man was wearing a black suit over a strange violet covered silk shirt and black tie. He had silvery white hair that reached down to his neck, and piercing slate colored eyes.

"Yeah, but the white hair, man, how long have you had that?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Well, who knows…" The man said, walking to the counter, pouring himself a glass of wine, then a second for Alaude. "One of the first symptoms was my hair turning white…"

"Lori, what do you know about the Moemon Pinchers?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"The Moemon Pinchers?" Lori asked, coughing, reaching into his pocket for a pill bottle, placing two pills onto his palm, and swallowing them. "Don't know… I'm a recluse…"

Lori turned to Alaude, still coughing a few times.

"How's your family?" Lori asked, grinning.

"Kelsi's growing up so fast." Alaude said, smiling. "Leanne's as beautiful as always."

"You know, I was always envious of you, Alaude." Lori said, laughing. "You got the perfect family life, and what have I got? A rickety house on a cliff, looking over an ocean."

"Sounds great, sign me up for one." Alaude said, smirking. "Anyways, Lori, these Moemon Pinchers are bad news. I need to know if you know anyone who can help."

"Me?" Lori asked, coughing into his hand. He grabbed a towel and wiped his hand, dropping it to the ground, the towel now stained with blood. "I don't know anyone. I'm just a dying man trying desperately to cling to whatever shard of his life he can grab ahold of."

"This board…" Alaude said, walking over to one of the tables, and picked up a chess board. He blew the dust off of it, and revealed the fine wood that made it up. "Remember how many games we used to play?"

"Yes…" Lori said, after another coughing fit. "Even now, you still aren't a match for me, brat."

"Well, let's play a game." Alaude said, grinning. "For old time's sake. And hey, if you drop dead, we can call it my win."

"Please, I might be dying, but I'm not dead yet." Lori chuckled, pulling out the chess pieces, white a stainless marble and black a smooth ebony colored onyx. The pieces were flawless and expertly carved, as though done by a master carver. And though the board was dusty, it had been made of a fine wood and some nice polish would make it as good as new.

"Give it some time, and we'll see." Alaude smiled.

"Some time?" Lori asked, smirking, beginning to set up the pieces. "Please, I might be dying, but I'm still gonna live a lot longer than you are, especially if you keep shooting your mouth off at your elders."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Alaude chuckled, the two of them sitting at the table.

"White leads." Lori smiled, moving a pawn forwards.

* * *

EoS: So, what do you think of Lori?

Lauren: I think he's dying.

EoS: Well, you'll a barrel of laughs.


	15. Chapter 15

EoS: Well, here's another chapter, where a certain girl comes back.

Lauren: Who knows…

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: That's me, corruptor of mankind.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: It's fine. Lori's a cool guy.

**LexiconHuko:**

Lauren: Sorry for being a short B-cup British chick.

**PhoenixLord27:**

EoS: Well, there aren't really that many places I can put a lemon right now.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 15

* * *

"Checkmate." Lori said, coughing, moving his knight.

"…Damn it…" Alaude sighed, tipping over his king.

"Master, you lost?" Pichu asked, shocked. "But you never lose!"

"Yeah, well, he taught me, so what can I do?" Alaude asked, laughing.

"You know, I do know one kid." Lori said, coughing. "They call him a prodigy. He actually reminds me a little of you, Alaude."

"Really…" Alaude said, frowning.

"Yeah, back during your Crimson Shadow Armor Master days." Lori said, laughing. "Takes everything so seriously. Anyways, I can make a call, and he'll be here soon."

"Sweet." Alaude said, nodding.

"So, why exactly did you revert back to your old ways, and call me up after five years?" Lori asked, frowning.

"I realized that the man I am today doesn't have a chance of protecting my family." Alaude said, frowning, Pikachu frowning with him. "I have to turn into the man I once was if I want to protect them."

"…" Lori's silence was broken by a hysteric coughing fit, and when he stopped, he laughed.

"Ridiculous." Lori said, frowning. "Ever since I've known you, you've always tried to take on other people's burdens. Your duty is to be with your family, and look after them."

"..." Alaude said, frowning.

"And you do know that there's someone you can call to help you." Lori said, frowning.

"…I won't put this on him." Alaude said, frowning. "That guy's got enough problems."

"Well, good luck, Alaude." Lori said, finishing off the bottle. "I'll always be here to help you."

"Thanks, old man." Alaude said, chuckling, walking out of the house, Pikachu following him.

"Shove it, brat." Lori coughed, smirking.

* * *

Petal woke up that morning on a futon, and sat up.

"Oh, you're awake." Leanne said, smiling. "I made bacon and eggs."

"Thanks!" Petal said, her face brightening. She stood up, eagerly, and took a plateful of both. Pichu, who was sitting next to her, also quickly woke up to the succulent scent.

"Hey, where's Kelsi?" Pichu asked, frowning.

"Kelsi went out to go talk to her friend." Leanne said, smiling.

"Oh, I see." Petal said, nodding.

"We're back!" Kelsi said, smiling, walking confidently inside. "Hey, mom, Rin came over to visit!"

"Hello, ma'am." Rin said, walking into the room. She wore a white shirt and orange shorts, and brown-red hair. She had shining blue eyes, and a cheerful smile. She looked rather young, but she was probably about the same age as Kelsi, fifteen.

"So, you're Rin, huh?" Petal asked, smiling. "You're really pretty, you know that?"

"Oh, thanks…" Rin said, smiling.

"So, Rin, you visiting family here again?" Leanne asked. "Kelsi always looks forward to the months you spend with us."

"Yeah, an uncle of mine, on my dad's side I think." Rin said, smiling. "Uncle Lori's kind of weird, but he's nice."

"You know, Rin, you look familiar…" Petal said, frowning.

"Yeah, you too…" Rin said, frowning.

"Well, anyways, Rin, how's your mom doing?" Leanne asked, worried.

"She's still unreceptive of everything…" Rin said, looking down. "Will's completely disowned her relationship with dad…"

"I understand…" Petal said, frowning. "My sister… She's always… she never says anything, she just stares off into the distance…"

"I see…" Rin said, hugging Petal. "I'm glad we met, Petal. You're a really sweet girl."

Rin turned to Kelsi.

"So, Kelsi, how are things going between you and that boy you told me about last month?" Rin giggled.

"Kellyn… He's been kidnapped by the Moemon Pinchers." Kelsi said, frowning.

"No way…" Rin said, her face going pale. She placed her hand on Kelsi's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kelsi." Rin said, smiling. "You've got my on your side now, and anyone who I support will emerge victorious."

"Thanks." Kelsi said, smiling. "Rin, you're making me feel better already."

Kelsi smiled confidently, and turned to Petal.

"Here that Petal?" Kelsi asked, smiling. "I'm going to be the one who wins Kellyn's love."

"…No." Petal said, rolling her eyes, shaking her head. "…No, you won't be."

"Well, this suddenly got awkward, so I'm going to head out." Rin said, frowning.

"No, stay for breakfast." Petal grinned. "It's delicious."

"Petal, shouldn't we be going out to look for Alaude?" Pichu asked, to which Petal responded with a glare.

"But… But my breakfast…" Petal said, looking at her plate longingly. "…Fine…"

Petal turned and walked out the door, Pichu following out after her.

Petal headed towards Tilt Village.

"Alaude said the person he was going to meet was in Tilt Village." Petal said, frowning.

"She did?" Pichu asked, frowning.

"Yeah, remember?" Petal asked.

"If you say so." Pichu said, shrugging. "But I don't think so…"

The two arrived at the bridge, frowning.

"Well, Ranger, how nice to see you." The blonde haired man who had kidnapped Kellyn was floating above them on a flying craft, frowning.

"Who are you?" Petal asked, frowning. "Where is Kellyn?"

"You mean the kid ranger?" The man asked, smiling. "Well, I bet he's between Blue Eyes' thighs right about now…"

"What did you say?" Petal growled.

"I am Red Eyes, leader of the Moemon Pinchers." Red Eyes said, laughing. "Now then, small Ranger, take on these Electrode!" Red eyes held his hand up, four moemon appearing in front of him. They wore white shirts over red shorts, and had white hair cut in a bowl cut down to their shoulders. They had black eyes, and all glared at the two.

"Hold it." A moemon jumped down in front of Petal, frowning. She wore a blue and silver hakama, with tan and yellow armor. The armor covered her shoulders and she wore tan and yellow cestus on her wrists, and tan and yellow boots, with two shells that were about eight inches long on her belt, in the shape of sword hilts. She had long silver hair down her back and wore a tan and yellow helmet with a horn.

"Who are you?" Red Eyes asked, frowning.

"A noble warrior." The moemon said, frowning, holding her hand up, the waves around the bridge swirling around her, lifting up around them, striking into the moemon, knocking her backwards, the moemon being knocked out.

"Whoa…" Pichu said, shocked. "She's amazing…"

"Yeah…" Petal said, nodding.

* * *

EoS: So, who is this mysterious moemon?

Lauren: Indeed, what a problem…


	16. Chapter 16

EoS: Well, here's another chapter, where a certain boy comes back. Please review!

Lauren: Again…

**LexiconHuko:**

EoS: Where is it heading?

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Women exist to stand above men.

**Guest:**

EoS: Maybe.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Ranger is five years after Aoshi and nine years after Aurore.

**Guest 2:**

Lauren: She never learns.

**Toonlink77:**

Lauren: Not done yet.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 16

* * *

"Damn it…" The Electrode said, standing up, frowning.

"Who the hell are you?" Red Eyes demanded, frowning.

"Oh, I'm just a kid." A young voice came from behind Petal. Petal turned and saw a kid about her age. He had short, straight brown hair greased back, and fox-like brown eyes. He wore a leather jacket over a white shirt, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Who the heck are you?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Another brat…" Red Eyes said, frowning. "Electrode!"

"Don't worry." One of the Electrode said, frowning. "We'll take her down."

"Use self-destruct." Red Eyes ordered.

"Wh-what?" The Electrode each turned to Red Eyes. "B-But…"

"Now." Red Eyes glared.

"…Yes…" The Electrode said, frowning.

"Sammy!" The kid ordered. "Stop them!"

"Yes, master." The moemon said, nodding. She charged at the four Electrode, and withdrew the shells from her belt, water shooting out from the shells and shifting into swords, the swords striking each of the Electrode, knocking them down, only for the electrical shockwave out of her body, striking the bridge, the bridge exploding, the moemon knocked back, hitting the bridge, which had been split in half.

"What happened to the Electrode?" Pichu asked, running to the edge, frowning.

"Don't worry." The moemon said, standing up, walking to the edge. A sphere of water floated out up into the air, the Electrode, injured, floating inside of it.

"Red Eyes…" Petal growled, clenching her fist. "What did you do? You're… You're a monster… I won't forgive… I definitely won't forgive…"

Petal looked up and glared at Red Eyes with raw fury.

"I will NEVER, EVER FORGIVE YOU!" Petal shouted, glaring at Red Eyes.

"Master." The moemon said, turning to the boy. "I apologize. I was unable to stop the bridge from being destroyed."

"It's fine, Sammy." The boy said, smiling cheerfully.

"Who are you?" Petal asked, turning to the boy, frowning.

"My name is Kanone." The boy, Kanone, said, smiling. "Just a young man who dreams of love."

Kanone got down on one knee, and took Petal's hand, gingerly planting a kiss on it. Petal's face turned slightly red.

"May I ask what sort of name a lovely woman like you might have?" Kanone whispered.

"I'm Petal." Petal said, frowning. "And what the hell were you thinking, sending that moemon out recklessly like that?"

"Well, there's a slight problem, see, Sammy doesn't really follow my orders well." Kanone smirked. "I suppose that's just what I love about her."

"Master!" A moemon emerged from a moeball on Kanone's belt. She wore a pleated white skirt and a white button up blouse with detached sleeves that reached down to her wrists, the sleeves detached at just past the shoulders. She had black hair that reached down to her neck, as well as two black and yellow mouse ears on her head. She had a black tail shaped like a lightning bolt sticking out of her butt, and shining black-red eyes. She had a mantle that reached down to her waist, connected to her sleeves. The mantle was black on the outside, and yellow on the inside, just like her mouse ears were.

"This is another one of my moemon, Cheri." Kanone said, smiling.

"I've never seen any of these moemon." Petal said, frowning.

"Well, I came from Unova, a region rather far from here." Kanone said, grinning. "Sammy's a Samurott, and Cheri's an Emolga."

"Hello…" Pichu said, smiling.

"Aw, you're so cute!" The Emolga, Cheri, giggled, hugging the other electric moemon.

"So, do you have any other moemon from Unova?" Petal asked, excited.

"A few." Kanone grinned. "Lira, Maka, Connie, go." Kanone tossed out three moeballs, which three moemon emerged from.

The first moemon wore a green sundress and had neat green hair that reached her shoulders, and sparkling orange eyes. Her dress was dotted with flowers, and her sleeves were foofy.

The second moemon wore a red shirt with yellow dots on the front, and had wild red hair down to her neck, with yellow highlights. She had black eyes, and a smirk.

The third moemon wore a red and black striped shirt and bright green skirt, with black and red striped tights. She had pale violet-red hair with black streaks that reached down to her neck, with golden eyes. She had two small antenna sticking up from her head, sticking back, red like her hair.

"This is Lira." Kanone said, pointing at the green moemon. "She's really sweet, and a Deerling."

"Maka." Kanone pointed at the red moemon next. "She's a wild one, and a Darumaka."

"And Connie." Kanone said, pointing at the red and black moemon. "She's a pretty cool one, right?"

"Yeah." Connie said, nodding.

"Hey, Petal." Rin said, walking up to them. "I was just coming to see how you were…"

Rin's eyes landed on Kanone. She turned, and cocked her body to the side. "…Hello."

"…Rin?" Sammy asked, shocked. Rin turned to the Samurott, shocked.

"Samurott?" Rin asked, shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Sammy asked, smiling, walking towards Rin, hugging her.

"Visiting a friend of mine." Rin grinned. "You?"

"I'm here with my master, Kanone." Sammy said, gesturing towards Kanone.

"…Kanone, huh?" Rin asked, turning to Kanone, frowning. "What kind of name is Kanone?"

"…What kind of name is Rin?" Kanone asked, giving a fox grin.

"…My mother named me that." Rin said, frowning. "Don't know who she is, though."

"…I see." Kanone said, frowning. "I'm sorry."

"Really." Rin said, frowning. "You're sorry. My real mom is gone, my dad left, and my step-mom is a catatonic wreck. You think a simple 'sorry' is enough?"

"Well, you're a barrel of laughs." Kanone said, frowning.

"You know, pal, you're a real jerk." Rin said, glaring at Kanone in fury.

"Well, I'm sorry." Kanone said, frowning. "Although I don't think you're that nice of a girl, either. And it's HARD for me to find a girl that I don't like."

"Well, I bet you can find a lot who don't like you." Rin said, frowning.

The two glared at each other, sparks flying between them.

"…Are they gonna kiss?" Pichu asked, pulling on Petal's sleeve.

* * *

EoS: Who knows…

Lauren: They do get married…


	17. Chapter 17

EoS: Well, in this chapter, we get to finally reach Twist Village! Review!

Lauren: Yay…

**LexiconHuko:**

EoS: Yes he is.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Yeah, finally.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Maybe.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 17

* * *

"How are we supposed to get across the bridge?" Rin asked, frowning. "This bridge is the only way to reach Twist Village!"

"…Hm…" Petal said, frowning. "Wait… We just need someone who can jump the bridge!"

"Are you kidding?" Rin asked, frowning. "I mean, it's barely six feet! Who could jump that? I mean, even if we grabbed some flying moemon and had them help us across, I'm not sure we could make it! There must be SOME moemon out there who could get us across!"

"That's it!" Petal said, smiling. "I have an idea!" Petal released her capture styler, and sent the disk spinning across the ground. The disk traced itself into the image of a lightning bolt, and began glowing, the light track shooting up into the sky. Then, lightning struck down on the bridge in front of them, Raikou emerging from the lightning.

"Whoa!" Rin exclaimed, shocked.

"Crap!" Kanone said, grinning wildly in shock.

"Ah, hello there, human." Raikou said, grinning like a wild animal. "So, already you have need for my skills!"

"Yeah, I need you to carry us across the bridge." Petal said, frowning. "Do you think you could do that?"

"Of course I can." Raikou boasted. She gestured for the three to get on her back. Kanone returned his moemon to their moeballs, and got on Raikou along with Rin, Petal, and Pichu.

"Move your hands off my breasts." Rin growled.

"Those are your breasts?" Kanone asked, surprised. "Sorry, I thought that was your waist."

An irritation mark throbbed on Rin's head. Raikou touched down on the other side of the gap and charged forwards, moving across the bridge. She reached the other side, and the four dismounted.

"Alright, Petal, we're going to head over to Lori's house, right?" Rin asked, smiling.

"Lori? Why?" Petal asked, frowning.

"That's the friend of Alaude's." Rin said, frowning. "Leanne explained it to me, and that's when I knew you were looking for him."

"I see." Petal said, nodding. "Well, please, show me where he lives."

"Got it." Rin said, nodding, the four of them walking towards the house.

"…Why are you following us?" Rin asked, frowning.

"Oh?" Kanone asked, smiling like a fox. "I'm just going this way as well."

The four continued to walk across the cliff edge, and Kanone continued to walk with them even as they moved off onto the outskirts of town.

"I can't believe that Samurott is your moemon." Rin said, frowning. "What could she see in someone like you?"

"Oh, let's ask her, shall we?" Kanone asked, grinning. He released Sammy from her moeball.

"Samurott, why did you become Kanone's moemon?" Rin demanded, frowning, the five continuing to walk as they discussed.

"Simple." Sammy said, frowning. "Because that boy has a strong will and brave heart."

"He does not." Rin said, shaking her head in disbelief, laughing.

"Aw, come on, Sammy, you're making me blush." Kanone said, laughing.

"Is this it?" Pichu asked, pointing at the large wooden cabin on the edge of the cliff.

"Yeah." Rin said, nodding. "I'll go see him."

Rin walked over to the cabin, knocking on the door. "Lori, it's Rin! I'm back!"

There was no response at the door.

"Lori?" Rin asked, frowning, knocking on the door again.

"Maybe no one's home?" Petal asked, frowning.

"No…" Rin said, shaking her head. "I called before I left, he should be expecting us."

"I'm breaking it down." Sammy said, frowning. "Move back."

Sammy charged at the door, slamming her shoulder against it, breaking it open.

"Lori!" Rin exclaimed, shocked. She ran over to the fallen man's side, and turned him over on his back. She noticed the puddle of blood next to him, and saw the blood staining his mouth.

"He had another attack…" Rin said, her face going pale. "We need a doctor, now!"

"I'll make a call." Kanone said, frowning, pulling out his cell phone. He typed on it, and then held it up to his ear. "Hello, I need a doctor, in Tilt Village. The address is…"

After finishing the call, Kanone turned to Rin.

"Do you know where Lori keeps his medication?" Kanone asked, frowning. "He must have some sort of medicine around for his attacks."

"…It would be in the top drawer." Rin said, frowning. Kanone pulled out the top drawer and removed a bottle of pills, tossing it to Rin.

"Use these and see if you can help him!" Kanone said, frowning.

"Don't give me orders." Rin said, frowning. She opened the bottle, and placed the pills in his mouth, Lori beginning to cough, but she forced him to swallow. She held her hands over his chest, and the coughing stopped.

"Did someone call a doctor?" A man walked into the house. He wore a white coat over a grey shirt and black pants, and carried a black medical bag. He had grey hair that was wild and sticking out, and a grey mustache to match his grey eyes.

"Yeah, me." Kanone said, frowning. "Lori…"

"He had another attack…" The doctor said, kneeling next to him.

"Is he…" Rin asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine." The doctor said, frowning. "It seems that his lungs actually might have gotten better recently, thanks to your help, young lady."

"Oh, um…" Rin said, frowning.

"So, doc, what's up with Lori?" Kanone asked, frowning.

"…You're not going to like it." The doctor said, frowning.

"What…" Kanone said, frowning.

"Lori's dying." The doctor said, frowning. "We managed to get this attack under control, but he could die on the next one, or the one after that… It's nearly impossible to tell. His disease… It doesn't have a cure…"

"How long does he have?" Rin asked, frowning, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I really can't say." The doctor said, frowning. "From what I can tell, he's had this since he's been my patient, for the last ten years."

"Ten years?" Petal asked, shocked. "He's had a deadly disease in his body for ten years?"

"It should have killed him a long time ago…" The doctor said, nodding. "But the only reason it hasn't is his amazing amount of willpower."

"Yeah, I'll bet…" Kanone said, nodding.

"I'm going to transfer him to the hospital." The doctor said, frowning. "There, we can prepare for the recovery process."

"Right." Kanone and Rin said, nodding.

* * *

EoS: So, will Lori survive?

Lauren: Or will he succumb to the incurable cough of death?


	18. Chapter 18

EoS: So, will Lori die?

Lauren: I knoq I'M unbelievably worried about this character that we barely know and had never seen before this story.

**LexiconHuko:**

Lauren: Twitch.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: He won't die.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Incorrect.

**Supahyoloman9:**

EoS: I can't really help it. There isn't really a place I can just insert gratuitous sex, is there?

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 18

* * *

"Rin…" Petal said, staring at Rin, whose face was ashen. They were sitting in the Twist Village Hospital, Pichu next to them.

"Here." Rin looked up, and saw Kanone standing in front of her, holding a canned coffee in front of her.

"…Thanks." Rin said, frowning, taking the coffee from him, cracking it open.

"Don't worry." Kanone said, frowning. "Lori should have died a long time ago."

"…Why is that supposed to make me not worry?" Rin asked, frowning.

"Because if he's not dead yet, then that means his willpower is keeping him alive." Kanone said, frowning. "And he's got the strongest will I've ever seen."

"Excuse me." The doctor said, walking out into the hall, frowning.

"Hey, doc, how's Lori doing?" Kanone asked, frowning.

"I have a name, you know." The doctor said, frowning.

"Sure, doc." Kanone said, frowning. "Anyways, how's Lori doing?"

"Ask him yourself." The doctor said, smiling. He stepped out of the way, Rin rushing into the room. "He's in a stable condition."

"Lori!" Rin exclaimed, running over to the bed.

"Oh, Rin!" Lori said, surprised. "Nice to see you!"

"…Well, you're looking better." Rin said, frowning.

"Yup, it's just a typical attack." Lori said, shaking his head as though it was nothing, a daily occurrence.

"How you're still alive is a miracle to me, old man." Rin said, frowning.

"This is the same girl that was just crying over Lori?" Kanone said, holding his hand over his smirk.

"…Shut it." Rin said, glaring at him.

"Ah, so this must be your boyfriend, right?" Lori asked, giving her a silent stare.

"Ah, so this must be you lifeline, right?" Rin asked, holding a knife over the IV, smiling.

"Geez, you're as crazy as your old man." Lori said, coughing.

"Geez, Lori…" Rin said, frowning. "I guess that's what I get for worrying about you."

"Yeah." Lori said, smiling warmly. Then, he began coughing, blood spurting out past his hand.

"Lori!" Rin exclaimed.

"Hey!" Kanone said, frowning.

"Gotcha." Lori said, frowning, holding up a blood bag.

"…Let's see some real blood." Rin glared.

"Hey, Lori." Petal said, walking up, frowning.

"…You, I don't know why you're here." Lori said, frowning. "And there isn't many things I don't know about Oblivia. I even know more than Izaya knows."

"Izaya…" Petal glared.

"What?" Lori asked, frowning.

"Never mind, I thought we were doing a bit." Petal said, frowning. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Alaude?"

"Well, what do you want to know?" Lori asked, frowning. "I know a lot of things. I even know that you're the moemon ranger sent here to replace Kellyn, after he got kidnapped by the Moemon Pinchers, isn't that right?"

"That's right." Petal said, nodding.

"I even know about your sisters." Lori said, staring at her silent. "You see, Petal, I know that Rin is technically your niece."

"What?" Rin asked, shocked.

"Well, you're Sakura's daughter, and Sakura's her sister." Lori said, coughing.

"How do you know about that?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Seriously?" Rin asked, shocked.

"Yup." Lori said, frowning. "I know a lot of things, Rin. I even know the name of your real mother."

"My mom…?" Rin asked, frowning. "What is it?"

"…" Lori coughed for a while, then frowned. "I won't spoil it for you."

"…Fine." Rin said, frowning. "I'll just find out on my own. Lori, make sure you get better, okay?"

Rin turned on her heel and walked outside, leaving Pichu, Petal, and Kanone standing in the room.

"So, Kanone, you want to know why I called you here, right?" Lori asked, frowning. "And Petal, you wanted to know where Alaude was, correct?"

"Yeah." Petal said, nodding, Kanone nodding as well.

"Well, it's very simple." Lori said, frowning. "What you two are looking for is the same thing. Kanone, I want you to assist Alaude with his mission. And Petal, you want to stop Alaude on his quest and bring him back, right? You want to oppose each other."

"…" Everyone looked at each other in silence.

"Well, good luck with that." Lori said, frowning.

"Hey, that's it?" Kanone asked, frowning. "You just called me out here to help some guy I don't even know?"

"You'll do it…" Lori said, turning to him, frowning. "Or I'll reveal the name of the person you like."

"…Right, as you wish." Kanone said, smiling. He turned and walked out of the room.

"You know, Petal, it sometimes helps knowing more than anyone else." Lori said, chuckling icily.

"Yeah." Petal said, nodding. She headed out, seeing Kanone standing there, smiling.

"So, what do you think of him?" Kanone asked, smiling, the three walking down the hall.

"He seems a little weird." Petal said, frowning.

"He's the man who knows everything there is to know." Kanone said, frowning. "I don't really know how he does it."

"Huh." Petal said, nodding.

"I personally think he used to be CIA or something, from the U.S., but I know what the truth is." Kanone said, laughing.

"Well, what is it?" Petal asked, frowning.

"He used to be the head of information of the Reinhart Family, and leader of the observers." Kanone said, frowning. "You know what the Reinhart Family is, right?"

"…I've heard about it." Petal said, frowning, her face darkening.

"He used to be known as Lori, the Demon Vice-Leader." Kanone said, frowning. "He was a master of disguise and interrogation during the war, but he contracted a deadly disease and had to pass off his job onto his associate and protégé, Sephiria."

"Why was he called the Demon Vice-Leader?" Petal asked, confused.

"Because he was known as second in command to the Crimson Demon." Kanone said, frowning. "Head of the combat corps of the Reinhart Family."

"Head?" Petal asked, shocked.

"Yup." Kanone said, nodding. "That'd be Alaude."

"Alaude is a member of the Reinhart Family…" Petal said, frowning. "That's… intriguing."

* * *

EoS: So, what do you know? Alaude is a member of the Reinhart Family!

Lauren: …So he's evil?


	19. Chapter 19

EoS: Well, I wonder what will happen with the information that Alaude is a member of the Reinhart Family. Great.

Lauren: I still think that he's evil on soul count of being a member of the Reinhart Family.

EoS: Ex-member, thank you very much.

**LexiconHuko:**

Lauren: The latter.

**PhoenixLord27:**

EoS: I'm not going to do forced.

**Leafeon of Flame:**

EoS: Did I? I did not. That Alaude is in no way associated with the Reinhart Family.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: All will be revealed in time.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: We shall see, won't we?

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 19

* * *

"So, we need to find Alaude, now." Petal said, frowning.

"What about Rin?" Kanone asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure." Petal said, frowning. "I think she's back at Lori's house."

"Sammy, go." Kanone said, tossing out a moeball, Sammy emerging.

"Sammy, I think that you should go see if Rin is at Lori's house." Kanone said, frowning.

"Then what?" Sammy asked, frowning.

"Bring her back here." Kanone said, frowning.

"Right." Sammy said, nodding. She disappeared, jumping off into the forest.

"Well, that should handle that." Kanone said, smiling.

"Hey, Petal!" Petal turned in surprise at the new voice.

"Murph?" Petal asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I'm here!" Murph said, running up, smiling.

"Who are you?" Kanone asked, frowning.

"I'm Murph." Murph said, smiling. "Executive something-or-other of the Moemon Rangers. When the Union realized that the sound tower had stopped transmitting, the Union decided to send me over to see what went wrong."

"How did you even get here?" Kanone asked, frowning.

"On that." Murph said, pointing out over the bay at an enormous ship. "The Union is the pride ship of the… Union. Weird. Anyways, it was my first time steering a ship, but I got here in one piece!"

"Well, this has been very nice, and very productive." Kanone said, frowning. "However, I have something else I need to deal with, and I think that I should just ignore you, and wait for Sammy to return."

* * *

Sammy kicked the door open to Lori's house.

"Rin, where are you?" Sammy asked, frowning.

"S-Sammy!" Rin said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Master sent me to retrieve you." Sammy said, frowning.

"I have a better idea." Rin said, frowning. "You can help me look."

"For what?" Sammy asked, frowning.

"A while ago, I saw Lori had a book that titled that existence of that strange symbol." Rin said, frowning. "By some guy named Amun. It had the exact same symbol Petal traced."

"How do you remember that?" Sammy asked, surprised.

"Please, tell me you remember." Rin said, grinning. "I'm psychic. When I was with Lori in the hospital, he sent me a mental note about a certain book, and that book had a symbol similar to the one I saw Petal draw. I know it's gotta be here somewhere, I just need to find it…"

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Should we answer it?" Sammy asked, frowning.

"Sure, I don't see the harm." Rin said, frowning. She picked up the phone, and answered it.

"Hello, Lori's residence, Rin speaking." Rin said, frowning.

"Rin, it's me, Lori." Lori's voice crackled over the phone.

"Lori, what are you doing calling your own house?" Rin asked, confused.

"I knew you would be there." Lori's voice was interrupted by a crackling sound, which Rin realized was Lori coughing. "I called you because I knew you were looking for the book."

"Yeah, I am." Rin said, frowning. "But I can't seem to find it."

"I don't have it anymore." Rin sighed in frustration when Lori admitted that.

"Well, where is it?" Rin asked, frowning.

"I gave it to my friend to look after." Lori said, frowning. "He's a bit of a recluse. His name is Kallin, and he lives in an old mansion in the forest. By that way, his real identity is…"

Lori's talking began to get interrupted by violent coughing, and he hung up the phone.

"Well, crap." Rin said, frowning. "Sammy, we're looking in the wrong place."

"Well, where should we look?" Sammy asked, frowning.

"Some old mansion in a forest." Rin said, frowning. "Crap, let's get going."

"Hey, Sammy…" Rin said, as the two walked down the street towards the mansion.

"Yes?" Sammy asked.

"I still don't understand." Rin said, frowning. "Why did you agree to go with that guy, Kanone?"

"It's strange…" Sammy said, frowning. "Cheri was immediately attached to him, but I didn't like him that much to begin with."

"But you eventually grew to like him, right?" Rin said, frowning.

"Yeah, I did…" Sammy said, smiling. "I realized that no one could ever love me as much as he could."

"I see…" Rin said, frowning. "Still, he is pretty cute, for a jerk. With those fox-like brown eyes, and that smile…"

"…" Sammy's face twisted into a wry grin.

"…Shut up." Rin said, frowning.

"Wasn't saying anything." Sammy smirked, the two walking across the cliffside.

"Hey, Sammy's back!" Kanone said, turning back to see the two of them, Rin frowning in disgust.

"What the heck?" Rin asked, glaring at Sammy, frowning.

"Master asked me to bring you back." Sammy said, frowning. "That's exactly what I did."

"You jerk…" Rin sighed. "Listen, Kanone, Petal, I thought of something."

"What?" Petal asked, frowning.

"That symbol you drew… The one on the ground, that summons Raikou, I've seen it before." Rin said, frowning.

"You have?" Petal asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I have." Rin said, nodding. "In a book that Lori showed me once. He said that the book belongs to Kallin, and he left it in a mansion."

"That must be the haunted mansion." Kanone said, frowning. "It's a rumor I heard. I think we should check it out."

"You sure?" Pichu asked, shaking. "That place seems so scary…"

"Oh, yeah, it'll be fine." Kanone said, smiling. "The only thing I know, though, is that it seems to be haunted by a mysterious floating ghost that resembles a school girl who's missing the lower half of her body."

"…" Pichu said, tears welling up in her eyes as she hid behind Petal.

"Geez, you're scaring Pichu." Rin said, frowning.

"Fine, sorry." Kanone said, frowning. "But it's the truth."

* * *

EoS: Kufufu…

Lauren: Aw, fuck yeah!


	20. Chapter 20

EoS: So, in this chapter, Yomi returns! Fuck yeah!

Lauren: Fuck yeah she does! Yomi's returned to do a whole lot of shit!

EoS: And I've placed in a new character once again. We'll see some more of her, I promise.

**Supahyoloman9:**

EoS: I will put in lemons eventually, you just need to wait.

**LexiconHuko:**

Lauren: No. You can't. But give me the brownies anyway.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Yomi doesn't just suck souls, she also eats people whole.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Yes, it is. What will we see? Will she be just as much fun as always?

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 20

* * *

"So, this is the mansion, huh?" Petal said, looking up at the large metal gate, Kanone and Rin also looking up at it. Pichu, on the other hand, was looking down, shaking.

"I don't like this…" Pichu said, shaking. "Petal, do you think we could leave?"

"Nope." Petal said, shaking her head. "Sorry, we need to find that diary. And before that, we need to find a way to get into this mansion."

"I have an idea." Kanone said, smiling. "We just need to go around the gate, into the forest."

"And that's smart?" Petal asked, frowning.

"No, but it's an idea." Kanone said, shrugging.

"Well, let's get going, then." Petal said, frowning. The four turned and walked into the forest, which was darkened by the canopy of trees.

"We need to be careful…" Petal said, frowning. "This is where evil lies."

"Yeah, that's gonna make Pichu feel better." Rin said, frowning, patting Pichu on the back reassuringly. They walked through the forest, before they arrived at the entrance again."

"Wh-what?" Kanone asked, shocked.

"L-Lets keep going." Petal said, frowning. They continued walking through the forest, and before long they once again arrived at the entrance.

"Okay, this is really pissing me off!" Petal shouted, running into the forest. In about a minute, she arrived back at the entrance, standing in front of Kanone and Petal.

"Really… Pissing… Me… Off…" Petal panted in anger.

"I have an idea." Kanone said, smiling.

"What?" Rin asked, frowning.

"Well, if this forest won't let us through, there's only one thing we can do." Kanone said, pulling a lighter out of his pocket. "Set it on fire."

"…" The other three stared at him in shock.

"Okay then." Kanone said, walking towards a tree, which began shaking. Suddenly, an exit created itself out of the forest, seeming to lead them out.

"Well, that was easy." Kanone said, smiling, flipping the lighter closed, walking through the path and out into the garden of the mansion.

"Whoa, this mansion is pretty big…" Rin said, surprised.

"I want to live in a place like this someday." Kanone said, smiling.

"Well, let's get going." Rin said, frowning. "We need to find that diary."

Rin walked across the lawn, and arrived at the front door, opening it, the four walking inside.

"What about the ghosts…?" Pichu asked, looking around, shaking.

"There are no such things as ghosts." Rin said, frowning.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." The four turned and saw a young woman sitting on the second story railing of the house, smiling. She wore a black dress and a black witch's hat, and had pink hair tied behind her in two pink ponytails. She had sparkling blue eyes, and a smirk.

"Lulu?" Rin asked, surprised.

"Lulu…" Petal glowered.

"The very same." Lulu giggled, jumping down to the first story, smiling. "I came here because I heard there might be ghosts. And where there are ghosts, you know I'll be there."

"Hello, beautiful woman." Kanone said, taking Lulu's hand, his eyes shining with passion. "That hat of yours… It is the most stunning thing I've ever seen, atop your body…"

"Well, aren't you the little charmer?" Lulu chuckled. "No, thank you."

"I see…" Kanone said, sighing. "Ah, well…"

"Hey, Lulu." Rin said, frowning.

"Rin?" Lulu asked, shocked. "Cute little Rin? Is that really you?"

Lulu hugged Rin tightly, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a book." Rin said, frowning. "It was a diary, by someone named Amun."

"Amun's diary, huh…" Lulu said, smiling. "How interesting… I, myself, am looking for such a thing."

"You are?" Rin asked, surprised. "Have you found it?"

"No, I haven't." Lulu said, frowning. "And I'm even using my two secret weapons."

"Secret weapons?" Rin asked, frowning.

"Yup!" Lulu said, grinning. "Melody, Yomi-chan, come on out!"

Two girls entered the room from a door on the second floor. One of the girls was exceptionally beautiful, and dressed as a school girl. She had long, stringy brown hair and shining golden eyes with slits in them. Her skin was pale and her lips were a light pink, and at her waist… Was nothing. Everything below her belly button had been severed away, leaving flaps of skin as she hovered in the air next to the other girl.

The other girl, thankfully, looked normal. Or, at least, not like she'd been cut in half. She had messy, ratty pink hair that looked like it had never met a comb, reaching down to her neck, and wore a white shirt and jeans. She had pale green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, and she looked shyly at the others.

"I-I'm Melody…" The girl said, walking down the stairs, her skin a flushed pink in her embarrassment as she extended her hand.

"Kanone." Kanone said, taking the girl's hand, kneeling down, and kissing it. "Young lady, laying my eyes on your beauty is enough to make my heart stop… Everything about you screams intelligence and knowledge, and to me there can be nothing more beautiful…"

"Um, I… Um…" The girl said, flustered.

"Down boy." Sammy emerged from her moeball, hitting Kanone on the head. She turned to Melody, frowning.

"Sorry about that." Sammy said, cracking a smile. "He does that whenever he meets a cute girl."

"Oh…" Melody said, looking down, blushing.

"Hey, I don't remember him saying stuff like that to me." Rin said, frowning.

"That's because I didn't." Kanone said, frowning.

"…" Rin glared at Kanone with enough venom to kill a snake, Kanone simply turning away in disinterest, towards Yomi.

"Oh, please." Yomi said, smiling. "Just try and flirt with me, please."

"…Right, I don't think so." Kanone said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Yomi said, smiling.

* * *

EoS: So, what will happen? Will the two groups manage to get along, and will Kanone manage to keep it in his pants?

Lauren: Not if he wants to lose it.


	21. Chapter 21

EoS: So, we begin the investigation into the old mansion! What will we find?

Lauren: Who knows? Let's see if Yomi will do anything interesting…

EoS: Oh, I bet she will. We'll see.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Yomi would be thrilled that such an idiot was visiting her.

**LexiconHuko:**

Lauren: Join the club.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Well, Kanone only flirts with pretty girls.

**Supahyoloman9:**

EoS: Okay, sorry.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 21

* * *

"So, Luna, who are these people?" Yomi asked, frowning.

"Luna?" Rin and Petal asked, frowning.

"Never mind." Lulu said, frowning.

"So, your name is Yomi, right?" Kanone asked, smiling. "Well, Yomi-chan, do you live here?"

"No, of course not." Yomi said, shaking her head. "Luna just came to get me, and told me that I could possess her body in order to visit a few places. This is actually one of the few places outside of Unova that matches the territory I need to survive in this world."

"Well, that's nice." Kanone said, smiling.

"I find it hilarious that _half_ a girl is more attractive to Kanone that you are." Petal chuckled, Rin glaring at her.

"I don't really care." Rin said, frowning. "I mean, just because one guy thinks I'm not worth flirting with, it's nothing to get ashamed over."

"Well, how many guys do flirt with you?" Lulu asked, smirking.

"…" Rin said, frowning, turning away from Lulu. Lulu, in turn, moved over to Melody.

"So, Melody." Lulu said, smiling.

"Y-Yeah?" Melody asked, blushing.

"Let's head back to the library." Lulu said, smiling. "We need to find that book!"

"Okay, got it." Melody said, nodding. She turned and saw Kanone, and blushed a little.

"Um, do you guys want to come?" Melody asked shyly.

"Of course." Kanone said, smiling, Melody blushing a little.

Lulu smirked.

"Let's get going then!" Lulu said, patting Kanone and Melody on their backs. They headed up the stairs, and into another room.

"This is the library." Lulu said, smiling.

"…Why are there so many books on the ground?" Petal asked, frowning.

"We'll, we're looking for Amun's diary." Lulu said, frowning. "So, we're looking one shelf at a time, and throwing books onto the ground."

"What's that pile?" Petal asked, pointing at a smaller pile on top of a table.

"Those are the books I'm keeping." Melody said, smiling. "Lulu said that if I helped her find the diary, she'd let me keep whatever I found that I liked."

"Socrates' Student Records?" Kanone asked, holding up a thick book. "A book of each of Socrates' students documenting his teaching skills." Kanone flipped through it.

"…Wow, that's pretty big." Kanone said, placing the book on the desk.

"Um, I can help you…" Melody said, blushing. "You know, with figuring out how to read it?"

Melody's voice got quieter and quieter until it was nearly a whisper.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Kanone said, smiling.

"Master can't even _spell_ book, let alone read one." Sammy said, smiling.

"Ha, spell book." Lulu said, grinning.

"Ha." Yomi chuckled.

"So, have you guys found it yet?" Kanone asked, frowning.

"Nope, we haven't…" Melody said, frowning.

"I see…" Kanone said, frowning. He turned, and looked at another shelf. "What's wrong with this shelf?"

"Huh?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Something's off…" Kanone said, frowning. He looked up and down at it, then held out his hand.

"This shelf…" Kanone said, frowning. "Notice anything about it, Melody?"

"Um, I don't know…" Melody moved towards the shelf, and looked shyly behind her glasses at it. "I… I can't…"

"The shelf doesn't have any dust on it." Kanone said, pointing at the inch between the edge of the shelf and the dusty books. "The books have dust, but the shelf doesn't. And there are NO books on the shelf beneath it… I wonder why…"

Kanone turned to Yomi.

"Yomi, you're a ghost, right?" Kanone asked, smiling.

"Yup, you got it." Yomi said, nodding.

"I want you to move past this shelf, and into the wall." Kanone requested, smiling.

"Sure." Yomi said, shrugging. She floated through the shelf, and disappeared.

Suddenly, Yomi's head popped out of the shelf, Melody pushing against Kanone in fear.

"Hey, guys, there's a whole passage behind this shelf." Yomi said.

"I knew it, haunted mansions ALWAYS have secret passageways." Kanone said, smiling. "Now, what should we do?"

Kanone held his hands out, and ran them across the shelf, until he found a hidden knob. He pushed against it, the shelf flipping down, but the books remaining safe. Behind the shelf, he saw a control panel. On the control panel was a keypad with a screen that could hold a four digit code.

"Great." Kanone said, frowning. "Now what?"

"Allow me…" Melody said, blushing. She walked towards the keypad, and held her hand up.

Melody typed onto the key panel, and the wall flipped back, revealing a hallway with Yomi floating in the center of it, smiling wickedly.

"Let's get going, then."

"How did you know that was the password?" Kanone asked, impressed.

"I told her." Lulu said, frowning. "Only one word it could be, for that guy, Kallin."

"What word?" Petal asked, frowning.

"…Hope." Lulu said, grinning. "The only word it could be was hope."

"God, how depressing…" Yomi sighed. "I came here, hoping to get a taste of how far that guy has fallen, and he's just spouting on about hope… It makes me sick."

"Here…" Petal said, frowning. "Another room."

"What do you want to bet that the diary is behind this door?" Rin asked, frowning.

"What do you want to bet that the Moemon Pinchers are behind this door?" Kanone asked, frowning.

"…Good point." Rin said, nodding.

"Well, I can take a look." Yomi said, smiling. She pushed herself through the door, and on the other side loud screams were heard.

"…Lucky guess." Rin said, frowning.

"It's what I do." Kanone said, smiling, Petal pushing the door open. The group walked inside, and saw several Moemon Pinchers huddled in a corner, leaving only Blue Eyes to glare at Yomi angrily.

"Such power in your eyes…" Yomi said, frowning. "So brave… It's disgusting."

"What the hell are you, you monster?" Blue Eyes asked, frowning.

"Blue Eyes!" Petal exclaimed. "Give Kellyn back!"

"Fine." Blue Eyes said, frowning. "On one condition. I want that cute boy standing next to you as a hostage instead."

"Done." Petal said, frowning.

"Not done!" Kanone said indignantly.

"Done." Rin said, nodding.

"You guys are jerks." Kanone said, frowning.

* * *

EoS: Yes. They are.

Lauren: Huge jerks.


	22. Chapter 22

EoS: In this chapter, we'll fight with Blue Eyes a second time! Will Petal manage to win?

Lauren: Yes, and the battle will be an easy one, just watch.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: You do realize Yomi is just a manga character, right? She isn't real.

**LexiconHuko:**

EoS: Sorry, the only drug I take is life.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Yes, it is very terrifying.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 22

* * *

"Blue Eyes, I want Kellyn back." Petal said, frowning. "I still have things I need to resolve with him."

"You can't have him." Blue Eyes said, frowning. "He's mine. I won't give him to you!"

"I know you won't." Petal said, frowning. "However, Red Eyes will give him back, if we take you hostage, and trade you for him."

"…You do realize that you're discussing kidnapping a human being and exchanging them for another human being, right?" Kanone asked, frowning. "I'm _cool_ with that, I just want to be sure."

"Yes, that's what's happening." Petal said, nodding.

"Okay, got it." Kanone said, nodding.

"Well, if you really want to be with your precious Kellyn again, I can arrange that." Blue Eyes said, smirking.

"Really?" Petal asked, her face brightening. "Wow, that's so nice!"

"Wait, that's not what I…" Blue Eyes started.

"You're not that bad, Blue Eyes, thanks!" Petal said, smiling. "Now, if you could just let him go, that would be…"

"I'm not being serious!" Blue Eyes exclaimed. "I mean that I'm going to take you hostage!"

"Oh, I see." Petal said, frowning. "Well, that's not nice."

"I don't care!" Blue Eyes said, frowning. "Meganium go!" Blue Eyes held her hand out, and a Meganium came out from the corner. She wore a green cleavage exposing dress, with the bottom spread out like a green flower. She wore green tights, and green shoes. The straps of her dress were sticking out in two pink and yellow petals covering her shoulders. Her hair was bright green and down her back, with two ahoge antennae sticking out, and she had dull green eyes.

"Meganium, I want you to take that girl down!" Blue Eyes ordered.

"Yes, leader." Meganium said, frowning.

"Whoa, whoa, hold everything." A voice piped out. A young woman walked out from behind the large bookshelves. She wore a white shirt and jeans, and had brown hair that reached down to her neck, with two brown fringes in the front that framed her face. She had shining brown eyes, and a jovial smile.

"Who are you?" Blue Eyes asked, frowning.

"What the hell are YOU wearing?" The woman asked, frowning, eyeing the girl's clothes. "Your clothes aren't exactly the most concealing for a young lady your age."

"Listen, lady, I don't know who you are, but you better get out of the way." Blue Eyes said, frowning.

"That's…" Petal said, her eyes widening.

"Hey, um…" Rin started, but the woman held her hand up to silence the girl.

"Be quiet for a second." The woman said, frowning. "Listen, I think that you should just politely go with those kids, and maybe you can get out of this alive, okay?"

"Meganium, go!" Blue Eyes ordered.

"Oh, that's a bad idea." Petal said, frowning. "Blue Eyes, I don't think…"

The woman grabbed Meganium and flipped her into the air with a spin of her wrist, Meganium falling on her back in shock.

"What the hell?" Meganium asked, standing up. The woman knocked her back down again.

"Listen, young lady, I think you should dress a little better." The woman said, walking up to the girl, frowning. "If you're really trying to find a nice guy, then you need to act a little more mature, okay? Did you have father issues? Is that why you dress so slutty? You poor thing…"

The woman sat down next to Blue Eyes, and patted her on the shoulder.

"Just cry on my shoulder, alright?" The woman asked.

"What are you doing here?" Petal asked, walking up to the woman, frowning.

"Oh, Petal!" The woman said, smiling. "I'm here to visit some friends, that's all."

"Who is this?" Kanone asked, frowning.

"My sister…" Petal sighed. "She's the cool one."

"Leaf!" Lulu said, hugging the girl.

"Hey, it's my little witch girl!" Leaf said, hugging the girl, smiling. "So, cutie witch, how's it going? You still playing around with Wally?"

"Naw, I'm good." Lulu said, grinning. "You see, ever since he got married to Robin, I decided that I should just be fine with my life the way it is, and focus on getting that guy back to normal."

"And how's Anabel?" Leaf asked, smiling. "Is she still a… You know?"

"Yeah, she still refuses to admit she likes girls." Lulu said, nodding.

"And is Tsubasa around?" Leaf asked, frowning.

"No, I haven't seen her." Lulu said, shaking her head.

"So, Luna, who is this?" Yomi asked, frowning. "She's got a lot of evil inside of her, you know that?"

"Aw, you're so sweet!" Leaf said, hugging the ghost girl.

"So, what happened to Dawn?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"I'm having Robin and Wally watch her." Leaf said, smiling. "Meanwhile, I'm still looking for that stupid husband of mine… Leaving me all alone… Jerk…"

Leaf turned to Blue Eyes.

"Okay, are you going to behave?" Leaf asked the woman, frowning.

"Yes…" Blue Eyes said, nodding.

"Okay the, come with me." Leaf said, grabbing Blue Eyes, yanking her to her feet and dragging her off.

"Hey, Leaf, can you help us find Amun's diary?" Lulu asked, frowning. "We're looking for it."

"Amun's diary?" Leaf asked, turning back to the witch girl.

"Yeah." Lulu said, nodding. "Do you know if it's here or not?"

"Oh, yeah, Kallin let me borrow it." Leaf said, reaching into her bag and handing it to Lulu, to the shock of everyone in the room. "Here, you can have it if you want, it's kind of boring."

"…Really." Lulu said, frowning. "We've spent the last three days looking for this book, and you had it the whole time?"

"…Yeah." Leaf said, grinning. "Now, Lulu, if you would escort me to Lori, I have a few questions for him."

* * *

EoS: So, what do you think? Leaf is back, people!

Lauren: Wow, a lot of bad asses are coming back, nice.


	23. Chapter 23

EoS: This chapter, we get to see more of Leaf's shenanigans.

Lauren: Well, is she as awesome as we remember?

**Supahyoloman9:**

EoS: Nope, she had brown hair.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Interjecting here. Manga characters are real. Fictional characters exist in an alternate reality from this story, just as this story exists in an alternate reality from our world. But we have not found a way to get past the barrier between them yet.

**Nomercy745:**

Lauren: Oh, no there won't be.

**LexiconHuko:**

EoS: Many would.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Me neither! I hope she's as crazy as always!

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 23

* * *

"So, Lori's in the hospital, huh?" Leaf asked, frowning. The group was walking through the mansion. "Why? Did he forget to pay those guys off every month?"

"No… What?" Rin asked, confused.

"Never mind." Leaf said, shrugging. "Still, I need to ask him about Aoshi. He's the only one who would know…"

"Who's Aoshi?" Rin asked, frowning.

"My husband." Leaf said, grinning. "He's an awesome guy, but he left for some reason… I need to find him, and bring him back."

"And Lori knows where he is?" Rin asked, frowning.

"Of course." Leaf said, grinning.

"How does he know everything, anyways?" Rin asked, confused.

"Simple…" Leaf sighed. "He's… The Twelfth Doctor…"

"YES." Lulu said, giving Leaf a thumbs up.

"LIAR." Rin said, swinging her hand at Leaf, but Leaf blocked it.

"Wh-what?" Rin asked, shocked. "How can you block my 'you're an idiot' slap?"

"I INVENTED that technique." Leaf grinned wickedly. "You foolish girl, there's no way you can beat me at it."

"…" Rin glared at her, frowning.

"Well, if Lori's in the hospital, I probably shouldn't go bug him…" Leaf said, frowning. "Anyways, do you guys have a base or something? I think we need to interrogate this girl."

"What are you going to do to me?" Blue Eyes demanded.

"Oh, nothing." Leaf said, smiling.

"So, you guys are going, huh?" Melody asked, looking down, frowning. She was holding her large stack of books.

"You know, you could help Kelsi decode Amun's Diary." Kanone suggested, smiling. "We really need your help."

"Really?" Melody asked, blushing. "Um, okay…"

"Well, I, on the other hand, need to head back." Yomi said, frowning. "And I think I know how to do it."

Yomi turned to Melody, smiling wickedly.

"Huh?" Melody asked, confused. Suddenly, Yomi flew towards her and grabbed the sides of her head, disappearing into Melody's mind.

"Oh yeah…" Yomi said, smiling wickedly. "This is quite the nice body…"

She turned to Kanone, smiling.

"Tell me, cutie, ever wonder what I would be like to do it with a ghost?" She asked, licking her lips.

"I'm not going to do that." Kanone said, frowning. "Give Melody her body back."

"Oh, you're no fun…" Yomi sighed. "Fine, fine…"

Melody turned to Kanone, embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry, I…" Melody said, turning bright red.

"It's fine." Kanone said, smiling. "It wasn't you, it was Yomi, after all."

"Y-Yeah…" Melody said, nodding, her face still red.

_This guy…_ Lulu thought, sweat dropping. _He really has a hug effect on girls, huh?_

_Hey, Melody._ Yomi said into Melody's mind. _If you really want that guy to like you, tell him that you want to…_

"I-I can't do that!" Melody gasped, her face going red and her glasses fogging up. Yomi cackled into her mind maniacally.

"Shut it." Leaf said, punching Yomi on top of the head.

"Wh-what?" Melody asked, shocked.

"I think Leaf just punched through the barrier of space to hit Yomi…" Lulu said, frowning.

"She's a real monster…" Rin said, shaking.

"That's my big sis for you." Petal said, smiling smugly.

"Wow, she's the strongest I've ever seen…" Pichu said, her eyes shining with admiration. "Her strength inspires me to write music even more!"

"Now then, it looks like it's time to head to your base!" Leaf said, frowning. "Where is it?"

"We have a boat…" Petal said, shrugging.

"That'll work." Leaf said, nodding.

* * *

The group arrived at the Union, Lulu surprised at the size of it.

"Whoa, this ship is amazing!" Lulu said, surprised.

"A galleon…" Melody said, frowning. "I'm surprised…"

"Oh, Petal, you're back!" Murph said, walking down to them. "And there are a lot more of you… Where did you go off to, exactly?"

"The abandoned mansion." Petal said, frowning. "We were looking for Amun's diary."

"I see." Murph said, frowning. "The… abandoned mansion… You mean the haunted mansion?"

"Yes." Petal said, nodding.

"W-with ghosts?" Murph asked, shaking.

"Yes, there were ghosts there." Lulu said, grinning. "'Cause I brought 'em with me of course."

"I see." Murph said, shaking.

"Anyways, this woman." Leaf said, frowning. "She's Blue Eyes, the leader of the Moemon Pinchers."

"I see…" Murph said, frowning. "Take her to one of the rooms."

"Got it." Leaf said, nodding. "Petal, come help me."

"Right." Petal said, nodding. The two guided Blue Eyes up the boat, and into one of the rooms. Leaf pushed Blue Eyes down onto a chair, standing in front of her.

"Listen, Blue Eyes, tell me where Kellyn is." Petal glared.

"Kellyn?" Leaf asked, turning to Petal.

"He's… I guess he's my boyfriend…" Petal said, blushing.

"Ooh, is he cute?" Leaf asked, grinning.

"Um, well…" Petal said, smiling.

"Do you guys do it a lot?" Leaf asked, smiling. "You do, don't you? Man, when I was your age, I was only into chicks. Then, Aoshi came along, and…"

"Aoshi…" Petal said, blushing. "He was pretty handsome, wasn't he?"

"…Mine." Leaf said, frowning, lightly hitting Petal on the head.

Leaf turned to Blue Eyes, frowning coldly.

"Don't think you're getting out of this." Leaf said, frowning. "Tell me where that boy is."

"I won't." Blue Eyes said, spitting on Leaf's shoe.

"…" Leaf inhaled, then exhaled slowly. "…Petal, get me that rope on the wall, so we can tie her up a smidge on the tight side, okay?"

"Right." Petal said, nodding.

"Okay, okay!" Blue Eyes said as soon as Petal turned away. Petal turned around in surprise.

"…She felt like talking." Leaf said, smiling innocently, Blue Eyes shaking in fear.

* * *

EoS: Yeah she did.

Lauren: I think I'm in love…


	24. Chapter 24

EoS: So, in this chapter Leaf meets up with Lori!

Lauren: Yeah, it's pretty obvious that she will. And then maybe she'll learn where Aoshi is.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Leaf wouldn't allow that.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: …I can think of _one _person who can travel dimensions…

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Leaf is a figure who stands above all others. You can neither love nor fear Leaf more than another.

**Supahyoloman9:**

Lauren: We even have dragons in this story, too!

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 24

* * *

"Now then…" Leaf said, frowning. "It seems that your friend Red Eyes is going to make the trade for you at the Daybreak Ruins."

Blue Eyes glared in anger. The three had left the room, and were now on the deck with the rest of the group; Blue Eyes' hands were still bound, however.

Leaf placed her phone into her pocket, and frowned.

"Now then, it seems it's time to get going." Leaf turned to Petal.

"So, know anyone who's good at bondage?" Leaf asked, frowning.

"No, I don't." Leaf hissed.

"I am!" Yomi, in Melody's body, said.

"Not you." Leaf said, hitting Yomi on the head again.

_Again…_ Rin thought, frowning.

_She did it again…_ Kanone said, sweat dropping.

"No need to worry, I bound her hands with ropes a smidge on the tight side, so it will all be fine!" Murph said, laughing.

"Also, Red Eyes specifically said he wanted you to go alone." Leaf said, frowning. "He wants to ensure a smooth deal, and doesn't want you all to overpower him."

"He's pretty noble for a criminal." Petal glowered.

"Whatever, just get going." Leaf said, frowning. "Meanwhile, I have to get back to my original task."

"What's that?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I need to find Lori, remember?" Leaf asked, grinning. "I wish I could hang out with you some more, but we have things we each have to do."

"Yeah." Petal said, nodding, smiling cheerfully.

"Don't worry, though!" Leaf grinned. "I have faith in you! You're my little sister, after all, so we're cut from the same tree!"

"Yeah." Petal said, nodding.

"Take care of yourself, Petal." Leaf said, walking to the edge of the boat. "I'm just a call away, remember."

Leaf jumped from the deck of the boat, and landed on one of the upper cliffs.

"Whoa, did she seriously jump that far?" Rin asked, shocked.

"I wouldn't put it past Leaf." Kanone said, frowning.

"Okay then!" Petal said, turning to Blue Eyes, frowning. "Pichu, we'd better get going! Let's bring Blue Eyes!"

Petal grabbed Blue Eyes, and they headed off towards the cliffs.

"No serious business!" Pichu said, glaring at Blue Eyes.

"It's 'funny business'." Petal said dryly.

"Right, that." Pichu said, frowning. "None of it! One joke, and I'll get mad!"

"That's not what funny business means." Petal said, frowning.

Blue Eyes began snickering.

"What's so funny?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Sorry…" Blue Eyes said, smiling. "But still, you guys… There's just something hilarious about the two of you!"

"Whatever." Petal said, frowning. "Anyways, you better be right about him being there, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Blue Eyes said, frowning.

Meanwhile, Leaf walked into the hospital Lori was staying at. She checked on his room, and walked in.

"I knew you would come here." Lori said, frowning, staring out the window.

"Of course you did, Demon Vice-Leader…" Leaf said, smiling, sitting down next to him.

"Where's my present?" Lori asked, turning to Leaf. "You need to bring a present when you visit someone in the hospital."

"Okay, got it." Leaf said, smirking. She reached into her bag, and withdrew a book from it.

"That book... is it?" Lori asked, cracking a smile. He sat up. "Dr. Hilbert's research diaries… Excellent. I can make use of these."

"You know, Kallin…" Leaf said, frowning. "Or, I should say, Aurore, will not be happy to see that he no longer has that book."

"Knowing him, he'll probably accuse my ex-wife or Hughes…" Lori said, frowning. "However, I doubt he would come to me."

"Lucky you." Leaf said, smiling. "So, is that book an acceptable gift?"

"You bet." Lori said, nodding. "Tell me… What would you like to know about the location of your husband?"

"Is he… Is he alright?" Leaf asked, frowning. "Please."

"He's fine." Lori said, nodding. "He's a strong man, as you must know."

"I guess I must have rubbed off on him." Leaf said, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess there is no god then…" Lori said, laughing.

"Second question." Leaf said, getting back on topic. "What is Aoshi doing now?"

"He's working on the legacy of his father." Lori said, frowning. "Along with Alaude."

"Alaude?" Leaf asked, shocked. "But I though Alaude lived here!"

"He does." Lori said, nodding. "This is a different Alaude."

"What do you mean?" Leaf asked, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you." Lori said, frowning. "However, let me just say this. In this world, there is indeed more than one Alaude."

"Then my final question." Leaf said, frowning. She paused, inhaled, and exhaled. "…Does he still love me?"

"…You don't need to ask that question." Lori said, shaking his head. "Because you already know the answer, don't you?"

"I do." Leaf said, nodding, smiling cheerfully. "He loves me… More than anything. That's why I know that he'll come back. That's why I don't need to know where he is right now."

"Got it." Lori said, nodding. Lori turned to the window. "Your sister, I met her."

"Really." Leaf said, grinning. "What do you think? Was she as amazing as always?"

"Yeah, she really is." Lori frowned. "Still, I don't think you should ask me what I think about a little girl."

"Well, it's better than being in love with a dragon." Leaf said, shrugging. "Not even a dragon moemon, but an actual, powerful, fire breathing dragon. You've got some serious issues, dude."

"Say what you like." Lori said, frowning. "But that beast was a magnificent sight to behold… Nearly the same beauty as my daughter…"

"Cynthia?" Leaf asked, frowning.

"No…" Lori said, shaking his head. "Sephiria and I… Our first child… Her name was Sarah… She was the prettiest little girl you'd ever see… That dragon… It's just a beautiful as she was…"

"I see…" Leaf said, looking down, frowning. "I know what you're talking about, Lori. I have a child, as well."

* * *

EoS: So, it's getting more complicated!

Lauren: This timeline is so complicated, EoS actually has a CHART of who was born at what point and at what section of time they are. It's incredibly confusing.

EoS: But it's all held out so far.


	25. Chapter 25

EoS: So, in this chapter, we get to see more of Lori's story, and we also get to talk with another Alaude! …Or, you know, watch him fight Kellyn's moemon.

Lauren: Because he's a normal human.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: That's not going to happen. Dragons aren't sexy. Unless they are.

**PhoenixLord27:**

Lauren: I know, EoS has thought things out far too much.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: I'm too lazy to do that. It's MY chart, and it's full of spoilers and stuff. I can't put it up, sorry.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Actually, yes, she has. Sarah was the girl that Aurore first fell in love with, and was forcefully reincarnated into Sora, his moemon partner. This action was done by Sephiria, her mother, on order of Ghetsis.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 25

* * *

"Leaf…" Lori said, staring out the window. "Do you know why my wife and I split up?"

"No, why…?" Leaf asked, frowning.

"My wife…" Lori said, frowning. "She sacrificed our own daughter for the Reinhart Family. She sacrificed her own heart for that organization. When I realized that, I decided that I could no longer stay with that family. I left her and my own daughter, who was no longer recognizable to me, and moved away from that damned group."

"The Reinhart Family…" Leaf said, frowning. "Aurore once told me about it… He also told me that he once loved a girl, only for the Reinhart Family, and Sephiria herself, to sacrifice that girl."

"I left behind that woman, and the rest of my children, and decided to become the man I am today." Lori said, nodding. "I haven't even seen Cynthia or Riley."

"Or Tsubasa." Leaf said, frowning. "This is another thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"I see…" Lori said, frowning. "Tsubasa…"

"I've done a lot of research on this girl." Leaf said, frowning. "On the family registry, she's registered as your oldest daughter… However, I knew her five years ago, and she still looks exactly the same as she did then. It turns out, that, according to this, she's about… Aurore's age. She'd be just over 30. But she only looks about 18, and has for the last five years. So what's her secret? Who is she, really?"

"…" Lori frowned. "Her real name… Is Sarah. Tsubasa is just an alias."

"Impossible." Leaf said, frowning. "You said Sarah died, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." Lori said, nodding. "She's not my Sarah. She's another Sarah."

"You mean like how there's another Alaude?" Leaf asked, frowning.

"There are to goddamn many people with the same soul." Lori said, leaning back on his bed. "I'm going to go to sleep. Make like a tree and leave."

"Hilarious." Leaf said, laughing dryly. "I didn't even know you had a sense of humor."

Leaf turned and walked out of the room, frowning.

Meanwhile, at Alaude's house, a stranger walked up.

"Dad?" Kelsi asked, walking outside, frowning. "Are you… My dad?"

The man was the spitting image of Alaude. However, instead of Alaude's black hair, his head was a bright golden blonde. His eyes were also golden, and he wore a black sleeveless shirt and black pants.

"So, this is where Alaude lives, is it?" The man said, smiling.

"Who are you?" Kelsi asked, frowning. "You aren't my dad. Why do you look like him?"

"My name is Alaude." The man, Alaude, said, frowning. "Now then, tell me where this Alaude is."

"Not going to happen." Kelsi said, frowning.

"Pity." Alaude said, shrugging. Suddenly, he ducked, Kana having launched a blast of fire at his head.

"That one was set to 'singe'." Kana said, frowning. "The next one is gonna be set to 'immolate'."

"Interesting!" Alaude said, smiling. "This is indeed interesting! Let me see just how strong you are."

"A human is going to take me on?" Kana asked, laughing. "Flamethrower!"

Kana held her hand up, and launched a blast of flames at the man.

"Heaven's Magic. Art of the Heavenly Sorcerer. Variance Magician." Alaude held his hand up, and the fire from Kana's mouth began swirling around it.

"The hell?" Kana exclaimed, shocked. "Damn it!"

"Leaf storm!" Kaila shouted, launching a blast of leaves at Alaude, who turned to her, raised his hand, wind shooting up and blowing the leaves away.

"Bubblebeam!" Rimei said, running up, firing a barrage of bubbles at the man, who snapped his fingers, the bubbles popping.

"Don't worry, Kelsi." Nyu said, she and Mary stepping in front of Kelsi. "The five of us are going to help you."

"Six!" Rui said, frowning adamantly.

"Come on, six against one?" Alaude asked, smiling. "That's not fair…"

"Our elemental attacks aren't doing anything…" Kana said, frowning. "So we'll just beat the shit out of you!"

Kana, the wild, nutjob that she always is, charged at Alaude head on.

"Heaven's Magic. Art of the Heavenly Body. Grand Chariot." Alaude's body began glowing with golden light, as though he was covered in a heavenly glow.

"Urah!" Kana shouted, hitting Alaude in the face, sending him flying backwards into the ground. However, he stood up, uninjured.

"Not bad, Kana." Alaude said, laughing. "Still, you need to hit me a little more."

"I'll be happy to." Kaila said, frowning, hitting Alaude in the back, knocking him forwards, Alaude taking the hit and turning around. He turned around, and kicked her in the stomach, and sent her flying backwards, hitting a large tree, breaking through it.

"Ice punch!" Nyu exclaimed, throwing an ice covered punch at Alaude, who grabbed her wrist, flinging her into Kana, knocking the two back.

"Thunderbolt!" Mary shouted, launching a bolt of lightning at Alaude. Alaude held his hand back, and punched the lightning at full force, actually redirecting the flow of the lightning at Rimei, striking her head on.

"What do you want?" Kelsi asked, frowning.

"I'm looking for Arceus." Alaude said, frowning. "I've heard that she possesses the power to fight me evenly."

"What are you?" Rui asked, frowning. "You aren't an ordinary human, but you're not a moemon, either."

"I came from another world." Alaude said, laughing.

"So you're an alien?" Kelsi asked, her eyes shining.

"No, no, no…" Alaude said, shaking his head. "Not that sort of other world. Another dimension."

"I see…" Kelsi said, frowning. "That theory… I've heard it before."

"Is Alaude here?" Alaude asked, frowning. "If not, I have no business being here."

"He's not." Kelsi said, frowning. "My dad's gone."

"I see…" Alaude said, shaking his head. He jumped up into the air, and flew away.

* * *

EoS: So, is this Alaude the same Alaude from Blake's story?

Lauren: Of course not, there's obviously THREE Alaude's.


	26. Chapter 26

EoS: Well, in the chapter, we finally get on with the Daybreak Ruins!

Lauren: It's about damn time.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: He does get snippy, doesn't he?

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: …Okay…

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: …Yeah, Lauren was being sarcastic.

Lauren: …Or was I?

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 25

* * *

"So, this is the Daybreak Ruins, huh?" Petal asked, frowning, staring up at the large doors that were built into a large temple.

"Yes." Blue Eyes said, frowning. "Look… They're expecting you."

The doors creaked open, and a Moemon Pincher stepped out.

"Hello, leader." The Moemon Pincher said, smiling. "Let me rescue you!"

"…That's not necessary…" Blue Eyes said, frowning.

"Go!" The Moemon Pincher sent out three moemon towards Petal, the three being three Houndour. They each wore black dresses with an orange front, cut low and sleeveless, with black hair down to their necks and red eyes, as well as dog ears.

"What a pain in the ass…" Petal sighed. She released the capture disk from her styler, and the disk shot towards them. It jerked around quickly, avoiding each of their attacks, and capturing the three of them with little to no effort.

**Moemon**: Houndour

**Type**: Dark/Fire

**Poke Assist**: Dark

**Field Move**: Tackle x2

**Info**: Houndour are very aggressive and angry moemon, and enjoy biting things with their sharp teeth. They growl angrily at people they view as threats, but they are loyal to people they care about.

"Whoa, that was so cool!" Pichu said, her eyes shining. "I didn't even have to help you! You're really strong!"

"Anything else?" Petal asked, frowning.

"N-No!" The Moemon Pincher said, running off.

"Please, just forget that happened…" Blue Eyes sighed.

"Forgotten." Petal said, nodding. They ventured into the ruins.

"Wow, this place is really strange…" Petal said, frowning. "This looks like an archaeologists' wet dream."

"Um, listen, ranger…" Blue Eyes said, frowning.

"My name is Petal." Petal said, frowning.

"Please, I've heard that before starting missions, rangers do poses. Red Eyes thought it was cool, so we invented our own poses as well. But can you show me yours?"

"…Fine." Petal said, nodding. She did a pose that looked cool, Blue Eyes and Pichu applauding in joy.

"…Great, it's like I have to look after two kids now…" Petal sighed.

They headed deeper into the ruins, and maneuvered their way through the maze. The inside of the temple was covered in brown stones, with red images etched onto the walls. Suddenly, they found that there were two large doors, one covered in stone and the other blocked by a psychic door.

"We need to find something that can get through these doors." Petal said, frowning. She held up her styler, and aimed it at the psychic door.

"I need a psychic power of two." Petal said, frowning. "I know where we can go!" Petal turned and backtracked, finding a Kirlia. The Kirlia wore a white dress with a flared out bottom, and green tights beneath it. She had green hair tied up in two ponytails with red hairclips, and shining red eyes.

"Capture styler, go." Petal launched out her capture styler, capturing the Kirlia.

**Moemon**: Kirlia

**Type**: Psychic

**Poke Assist**: Psychic

**Field Move**: PSY Power x2

**Info**: Kirlia enjoy music and dancing, and use their psychic powers to tap into people's emotions. They dance to improve the moods of people around them and make them happy.

"Kirlia, can you help me?" Petal asked, smiling. "I want you to break the psychic lock on a door."

"Of course." Kirlia said, curtsying. They moved back towards the door, and Kirlia held her hand up, releasing an orb of psychic power, which struck the stone wall, which began glowing. The wall vanished, revealing a cave. Petal, Blue Eyes, and Pichu entered the cave, Petal waving to Kirlia as she danced off.

The cave was a simple cavern, and in the cavern was a moemon, a Mankey. She wore a tan shirt and shorts, and had a monkey tale. She had furry tan hair, and red eyes.

"Alright, capture styler, go." Petal launched out the capture styler and caught the Mankey, another easy capture.

**Moemon**: Mankey

**Type**: Fighting

**Poke** **Assist**: Fighting

**Field Move**: Crush x2

**Info**: Mankey are violent and wild, and enjoy fighting. They dance around aggressively, and use their powerful fists to crush boulders. They fight with other Mankey for territory disputes.

"Alright, Mankey, I want you to crush those rocks." Petal ordered, the Mankey nodding. She crushed the large rock in front of the other cave, the three of them moving into the next room, where two more Moemon Pinchers were standing.

"Leader, let us rescue you!" The Pinchers exclaimed. They sent out two moemon to fight Petal. One of them was a Quilava, and she wore a dark blue jacket over a tan shirt and tan shorts. She had fiery red and orange hair that reached down to her shoulders, and red eyes.

The other moemon was an Ambipom. She wore a violet shirt and violet shorts, and had two long tails that extended from her back, ending in two tan hands. She had purple hair that was tied into twintails, and red eyes.

"Go get them!" The Pinchers exclaimed, the moemon charging at Petal.

"This is starting to irritate me." Petal said, frowning. She shot her capture styler at the two. Quilava shot a blast of flames at it, but the styler maneuvered out of the way, also dodging the rocks that Ambipom threw. The styler looped around the two, and captured them.

**Moemon**: Ambipom

**Type**: Normal

**Poke Assist**: Normal

**Field Move**: Crush x4

**Info**: Ambipom are very gluttonous moemon and use their tails to steal food. They like to climb through trees with their tails, and use them to throw rocks when fighting. They rub their tails to communicate.

**Moemon**: Quilava

**Type**: Fire

**Poke** **Assist**: Fire

**Field** **Move**: Burn x2

**Info**: Quilava are very passionate moemon, and enjoy fighting. They use the flames they spit from their mouths and backs to ignite wood. They can coat themselves in a veil of flames, and charge at enemies.

"You know, all these moemon showing up and challenging us is starting to get annoying." Petal said, frowning when the Moemon Pinchers ran off.

"Listen, Petal, I'm really sorry." Blue Eyes said, frowning. "I want to make a fair trade, but like this… This isn't working well."

"I don't care." Petal said, frowning. "I need to get Kellyn back."

"Fine." Blue Eyes said, nodding. "But I don't want you to blame me for this."

"I already said I don't care." Petal said loudly. "Let's just go."

"Right!" Pichu cheered, smiling.

* * *

EoS: So, what will they encounter in the ruins?

Lauren: Who knows?


	27. Chapter 27

EoS: So, we continue to move through Daybreak Ruins! What will we find within? Let's see!

Lauren: ENTEI, BITCHES!

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Stop guessing my ideas, damn it.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Yeah, Petal has always been very strong, and very skilled at her job as a Ranger. However, she was always holding back to let Kellyn be the big hero. But now, she means business, trying to rescue Kellyn.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Yeah, Blue Eyes isn't that bad of a person, and we'll get to see more into that in a little bit.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 27

* * *

"Wow." Petal said, staring up at a large figure. It was a massive totem pole, with a large crystal orb in the center of it, about at their eye level.

"Strange…" Petal said, frowning, holding up her styler and pointing it at the crystal. "Psychic power again, huh?"

Petal walked back to Kirlia and captured her again, and walked back towards the totem pole.

"This should be interesting." Blue Eyes said, grinning.

"Kirlia, use a psychic blast!" Petal ordered. Kirlia released an orb of psychic energy, which hit the pole, two large beams of light shooting out of it, striking mirrors on pedestals, and shooting through two entry ways.

"You know, I think that I should just keep coming with you." Kirlia said, frowning. "If you lot are going to keep coming back to me."

"Got it." Petal said, smiling. "Glad to have you with us, then!"

The group of four walked through the doors and into the next room, which was row after row of columns, each with a mirror on top. The beams of light were bouncing off of the mirrors and pointing at the walls. In the center of the room was a large statue of a bird with another crystal in the center.

"I have an idea!" Pichu said, smiling. "We can redirect the mirrors and aim the beam at that crystal!"

"Yeah, amazing!" Petal said, brightening. "Good idea, Pichu!" Pichu and Petal ran around the pillars, and each reached the closest mirror. They each turned the mirrors the other direction, so the beams aimed towards other mirrors. They continue to adjust the mirrors, and then aimed them around until the beams of light struck the crystal. The bird began glowing, and the crystal shot a beam of light out of its back, striking a crystal on a pedestal, stairs moving down from the wall to allow the two to reach the next level. The two returned back to Blue Eyes and Kirlia, and the group of four moved further into the ruins.

"Leader!" A Moemon Pincher exclaimed, running towards them.

"Crap…" Blue Eyes said, face palming.

"Xatu, Natu, take them down!" The Moemon Pincher ordered. Three moemon appeared, frowning. Two of them were the same moemon, Natu, and wore green dresses with red sleeves. They had red hair tied back in ponytails, and black eyes.

The Xatu wore a green Native American dress with long white sleeves, and had long red hair tied back in a ponytail She had shining black eyes, and a stoic expression.

"Okay, capture styler, go!" Petal said, releasing the capture styler. The psychic moemon released blasts of psychic energy at the styler, which shot and jerked around, dodging the psychic spheres, and shot towards Natu. It looped around one Natu, capturing her, and then moving on to the next one, capturing her as well. Petal retracted the disk to avoid another attack of Xatu, and shot it towards Xatu, looping around her body, capturing her as well.

Moemon: Natu

Type: Psychic/Flying

Poke Assist: Psychic

Field Move: PSY Power x1

Info: Natu are very silent, and rarely ever talk. They stare off into the stars, and get messages from them. They can control objects with their minds, and read other people's minds.

Moemon: Xatu

Type: Psychic/Flying

Poke Assist: Psychic

Field Move: PSY Power x2

Info: Xatu are very silent moemon, and are said to be able to predict the future by looking at the stars. They rarely close their eyes, not even when sleeping, as it helps them focus their psychic energy.

"Whoa, you've got some impressive dexterity there." Blue Eyes said, surprised.

"It's what I do best." Petal said, nodding. "It's why I was made a Top Ranger."

"Really?" Blue Eyes asked, surprised.

"…Well, yeah." Petal said, confused. "You didn't just think I became a Top Ranger for story purposes only, did you?"

"…"

"DID YOU?" Petal asked, glaring at the readers angrily.

"Sorry, Leader!" The Pincher exclaimed, running away.

"We're just going to move on." Blue Eyes sighed. They walked down the hall, and arrived at a large room, with a large pillar of cloth standing in front of the doorway.

"Let me handle this." Petal said, holding up her styler. "First Stance – Hibiscus." Petal charged forwards, and released a powerful slash that struck the cloth, slicing straight through it, revealing that the cloth was being held up by wood boards… Which were also sliced through.

"You did that… With an iron pipe?" Blue Eyes asked, her face going pale.

"Yeah, why?" Petal asked, confused.

"That's impossible…" Blue Eyes said, shocked. "You destroyed that thing with pure technique?"

"Yup." Petal said, grinning.

"Petal is really strong!" Pichu said, grinning.

"Well, let's move on." Petal said, frowning. They arrived in another room with crystals and mirrors, much to Petal's frustration.

"Kirlia, do it again…" Petal sighed, Kirlia launching the attack, hitting the two pillars, causing them to release beams of light that shot out and hit mirrors. Pichu and Petal once again reorganized the mirrors, causing them to hit another statue, which again caused a staircase to come out. The four walked up the stairs and out the door, standing in a large clearing outside of the temple.

"Whoa…" Petal said, shocked. In the middle of the clearing was a large monolith with symbols etched into it. Petal walked closer towards the monument to get a better look, but a symbol began glowing on the front of it, and an unearthly roar rang out across the clearing.

* * *

EoS: So, what will happen next?

Lauren: The fight against Entei, obviously.


	28. Chapter 28

EoS: In this chapter, we get to finally get Kellyn back, and Petal has to fight Entei. Oh yeah!

Lauren: But because she's an awesome character, she's gonna win.

**Supahyoloman9:**

Lauren: I was born in England, at which point my parents moved to the United States.

EoS: So, technically, her parents are British, and she's technically a citizen, but she was raised here.

Lauren: I do have a good accent though, so ha.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Probably not.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: My reasoning is that they were the ones who always set up the roadblocks.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: You are very annoying. Please stop.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 28

* * *

"Human!" Entei roared, glaring down at them. "Why have you trespassed on my sacred ground?"

Entei jumped from her cliff side to down in front of Petal, glaring with anger. She wore a white shirt with brown sleeve gloves, and wore a white skirt with brown leggings. She had spiky white protrusions from her back, with a clear white mantel. She had hazel eyes, and wore a red and yellow crown that held back brown hair that reached down to her neck.

"Entei…" Petal said, frowning. "Please, forgive me. I am merely here to make an exchange with the Moemon Pinchers for my friend."

"So it is you who is allied with them?" Entei growled. "They, who destroyed the monolith that praised my sisters' heavenly name?"

"Um, no?" Petal said, frowning.

"Unforgiveable!" Entei roared. She opened her mouth, and launched a blast of flames at Petal.

"Petal!" Pichu exclaimed, terrified. However, lightning struck the ground in front of Petal, and a hand reached out to block the flames.

"Hello, sister." Raikou said, frowning, standing between Entei and Petal.

"Well, this is a surprise, isn't it?" Red Eyes asked, walking up, smiling. "Well, Blue Eyes, it looks like you're wrapped up in something dangerous, doesn't it?"

"Red Eyes." Blue Eyes said, frowning. "Enough, just get me out of this!"

"In time." Red Eyes said, frowning. "Petal, I have brought the ranger you've requested." Red Eyes tossed Kellyn to the ground, Kellyn having been badly beaten.

"Kellyn!" Petal gasped, running towards him, but Red Eyes held up his hand.

"I kept up my end of the bargain." Red Eyes said, frowning. "Now, Blue Eyes will be coming with us."

"…Right." Petal said, nodding. She pushed Blue Eyes over towards Red Eyes, Blue Eyes running to his side.

"Now then, to ensure you don't follow us…" Red Eyes said, smirking. "I've learned from Tsubasa how to remove the symbol from the monolith." Red Eyes pointed his capturing device towards the monolith, and a large symbol began shining on it, ripping free from the monolith, Entei crying out in pain.

"HUMAN!" Entei roared, charging at Red Eyes.

"Kneel before me!" Red Eyes ordered, holding his hand up. Entei growled in anger, but knelt down all the same.

"It's just like you said, Blue Eyes… Red Eyes said, laughing wildly. "The power of the legendary moemon is within my grasp!"

Blue Eyes looked at Red Eyes uncomfortably.

"Red Eyes, let's just go…" Blue Eyes said, frowning.

"Yes…" Red Eyes said, laughing. "Entei, destroy both of them!"

"Red Eyes!" Blue Eyes exclaimed.

"I've fulfilled my deal." Red Eyes said, frowning. "What I do with them now doesn't matter."

Red Eyes turned and walked out of the clearing, Entei glaring at them in anger.

"Oh, teacher…" Red Eyes said, walking away from the clearing, laughing. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see the power I've obtained…"

"Raikou…" Petal said, turning to Raikou, frowning. "Do you think you can beat Entei?"

"The power of the three of us siblings is totally equal." Raikou said, frowning. "If only there was some way I could tip the balance…"

Entei fired a shockwave of flames at Raikou, who countered them with a blast of lightning. The two attacks collided, sending sparks of fire and lightning out in all directions, Petal ducking for cover.

"If… If it's lightning you want…" Pichu said, shaking. "I… I can help! You can rely on me!"

"That's sweet…" Raikou said, frowning. "But your power is nowhere near the level of ours."

"Pichu, you can't create that much lightning!" Petal said, worried.

"But I can try to create electricity! I can!" Pichu said, frowning. She began focusing her energy into the guitar. _Please, even just a few sparks… Anything…_

"Don't worry." Petal said, wrapping her arms around Pichu, smiling. "I believe in you."

I have heard your wish, Fourth Child. A voice rumbled in Petal's mind. It has been answered.

Suddenly, Petal and Pichu's bodies began glowing an illuminating golden light as they were infused with electricity.

"This power…" Raikou said, turning her head to Petal.

"Pichu, give all of this power to Raikou, now!" Petal ordered.

"Yes!" Pichu exclaimed. She released her lightning at Raikou, who mixed the lightning with her own and fired it at Entei, full force. The lightning struck Entei head on, sending her flying back against the cliff wall, Entei howling in pain. She got to her feet, and charged at Raikou. However, Raikou charged at Entei at a super-fast speed, and hit her in the stomach with the force of a lightning bolt, injuring her once more.

"Human…" Entei growled, standing up again, shaking, before collapsing to the ground.

"Allow me." Petal said, walking past Raikou.

"Entei…" Petal said, kneeling next to Entei. "Do you know why Raikou is fighting for me?"

"Rai… Kou?" Entei asked, finally realizing who her opponent was.

"It's because she gave me her emblem." Petal said, frowning. "She believes in me. She believes in my power, and she believes that I will have the power to protect all of you."

"…" Entei stared at Petal, the sanity slowly returning to her eyes.

"So please… I want you to believe in me as well…" Petal said, smiling warmly.

"Human…" Entei growled. "What is your name?"

"My name is Petal." Petal said, smiling. "Not human, Petal."

"Petal… You fought alongside my sister for the sake of my emblem and I…" Entei said, frowning. "I… deem you worthy of my crest."

Entei held her hand up, and a symbol the shape of two large fangs shot from her palm and onto Petal's chest, disappearing.

"Human…" Entei said, standing. "No, Petal… You managed to free me from their control. If you ever need my assistance, please draw that crest into the sky and I shall emerge from the flames to your side."

Entei let out another roar, and leapt up the side of the cliff, disappearing over the edge.

* * *

EoS: So, Petal has called both Entei and Raikou to her side! What will happen next?

Lauren: I guess you'll just have to wait to find out!


	29. Chapter 29

EoS: So, will Kellyn be able to survive against Petal?

Lauren: You don't just "survive" against Petal.

**Supahyoloman9:**

EoS: I was born in the darkness… (That means I don't want to answer)

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: I always eat chocolate. But I'm not on my period.

EoS: You would need to be a human for that.

Lauren: I am a human, jackass.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: That's why I always have an electric moemon.

**Guest:**

EoS: Eventually, yes.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: She will beat him.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 29

* * *

Kellyn woke up, feeling exhausted. Then he saw Petal standing over him, and promptly went back to sleep.

"Oh, no you don't." Petal said, kicking him in the nuts.

"God damn it!" Kellyn said, sitting up, holding his precious area.

"So, Kellyn…" Petal said, looking down at Kellyn, radiating a murderous aura. "Have anything you want to say to me?"

"…Um…" Kellyn said, shaking.

"Petal is scary…" Pichu said, shaking.

"Okay, listen." Petal said, frowning. "I want to hear your apology."

"Apology?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Is there an ECHO?" Petal asked, cracking her knuckles.

"I think she wants an apology…" Pichu said, trembling

"Would you like me to electrocute him?" Raikou asked, frowning.

"No, it's fine, you can leave." Petal said, smiling cheerfully. She turned back to Kellyn, her face going back into a glare.

"You're upset about the breakup, aren't you?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"No, really?" Petal asked, glaring at him.

"Look, Petal, I'm sorry." Kellyn said, looking down, frowning. "But I need you to stay away from me. It's too dangerous if you continue to be around me."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that." A voice called out. Petal and Kellyn turned and saw Aurore standing there, chuckling.

"Aurore." Kellyn and Petal glared, Aurore throwing his hands up defensively.

"Hey now, I'm just here to congratulate the happy couple on their reunion, no need to bite my head off!" Aurore said, chuckling.

"We're not…" Petal said, frowning.

"We're not a couple." Kellyn said, frowning.

"You aren't?" Aurore asked, frowning. "But Petal, you struggled so hard to get Kellyn back, I just assumed…"

"…Sh-shut up!" Petal exclaimed, blushing. "Aurore, shut it!"

"Well, anyways, you two are on equal footing now, so it doesn't matter." Aurore said, frowning. "You two obviously still love each other. However, Kellyn had to break things off to keep you from being dragged into his problem."

"And you told me not to get her involved." Kellyn said, frowning.

"…Right." Aurore said, nodding.

"SO, this is YOUR fault…" Petal glared.

"However, now you two have both seen the truth." Aurore said, ignoring Petal's anger.

"What?" Kellyn asked, shocked.

"So, even if you want to protect her, it doesn't matter." Aurore said, frowning. "She's already implicated into it."

"I…" Kellyn said, shocked. "Listen, Petal, I…"

"Please…" Petal said, frowning. "Just… Just don't… Don't say anything."

"I… I'm sorry." Kellyn said, frowning.

"I think that the two of you should head on back to the Union." Aurore said, frowning. "Anyways, I have things I need to do here."

Aurore snapped his fingers, and suddenly Kellyn, Petal, and Pichu were standing on the deck of the Union.

"What the heck?" Murph said, shocked.

"Whoa, where'd you guys come from?" Kanone asked, shocked.

"That asshole Aurore sent us here." Kellyn sighed, frowning.

"Aurore?" Rin asked, Kellyn turning to her, confused.

"Who are you?" Kellyn asked, frowning. Rin stormed up to him quickly, and grabbed him by the collar, glaring at him.

"You said 'Aurore' didn't you?" Rin asked, frowning. "I heard you."

"Crap…" Lulu said, frowning. She held her hand up, pulling a vile from her sleeve, and held it in front of Rin's face. The lid snapped, and a gas released, Rin blacking out and letting Kellyn go.

"What the hell was that?" Petal exclaimed. "Don't just use your weird drugs on other people!"

"I couldn't help it, she was asking questions." Lulu said, frowning. "She can't know that Aurore is still alive."

"What?" Petal asked, confused.

"It's a long story." Lulu said, frowning. "Melody has every one of the stories saved on the hard drive on her computer, so you can ask to read it."

"Lulu!" Melody said, blushing a bright red.

"Hello, I haven't met you before." Kellyn said, reaching a hand out towards Melody.

"…I'm not interested." Melody said, shaking her head, though she did shake his hand.

"Why is it always a sex thing?" Petal said, face palming.

"Kellyn, you don't know ME that well, either…" Lulu purred, rubbing against Kellyn's body. "Want to get to know my body better?"

"Listen, even if I did, I wouldn't." Kellyn said, frowning. "I still need to save Kurou."

"Kurou?" Petal asked, frowning. "Damn it, that's right! I forgot to tell them to bring Kurou with you!"

"It's fine." Kanone said, frowning. "It wouldn't have mattered anyways."

"You don't know that." Petal glared.

"I don't know specifically, but I have a pretty good idea." Kanone said, frowning. "The deal was for ONE person, after all. Kellyn for Blue Eyes. I doubt Red Eyes would have exchanged two people just for Blue Eyes."

"Yeah, I know…" Lulu said, frowning. "I think that we should probably rescue Kurou on our own."

"Do you know where she is?" Kellyn asked anxiously.

"…No." Petal said, frowning. She turned to Kellyn, frowning. "But don't worry, I promise you that we'll find her."

"We still need to find Alaude, as well…" Petal said suddenly, frowning. "I don't know where Alaude is right now, but he's also a top priority."

"Alaude?" Kellyn asked, shocked. "You met him?"

"Yeah, he was one of the first leads I had towards you." Petal said, smirking. "And remember, you know about him, right?"

"Yeah, I knew him." Kellyn said, frowning. "But that was before I became a ranger. I knew him back during the 'crimson demon' days."

"Seriously?" Petal asked, shocked. "No way, you must have been just a kid!"

"I was." Kellyn said, nodding. "He was one of the men who inspired me to become a ranger. The other one would be Aoshi, my cousin."

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Leaf exclaimed, jumping through the air, striking Kellyn in the side of the head, sending him flying across the deck.

"I heard someone mention the name Aoshi." Leaf said, looking around, frowning. "Who was it?"

"How the hell did you hear that?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Because I'm awesome." Leaf said, frowning.

"I wouldn't put it past Leaf." Kanone said, nodding in agreement.

* * *

EoS: So, what do you think? Will Kellyn tell Leaf what he knows about Aoshi?

Lauren: Who knows?


	30. Chapter 30

EoS: So, in this chapter, Kellyn finally returns to his moemon. It's about time.

Lauren: Aw, it should be really romantic…

**Guest:**

EoS: He won't die.

**Supahyoloman9:**

EoS: …Or will he?

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: I'm not a terminator. I'm human.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Yeah, they can recharge your styler quite easily. I always have one.

**Toonlink77:**

Lauren: Leaf can leap tall buildings in a single bound.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: You don't need to fear her. There is no need for fear.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 30

* * *

"Alright, you mentioned Aoshi?" Leaf asked, frowning.

"He's my cousin." Kellyn said, nodding.

"…Wait, your cousin Aoshi is my sister's husband?" Petal said, frowning. She thought for a while. "Nope, wait, I've lost interest, moving on."

"Wait, so do you know where my husband is?" Leaf asked, grabbing Kellyn by the shoulders and shaking.

"No…" Kellyn said, shaking his head. "I haven't seen Aoshi in years."

"DAMN IT!" Leaf exclaimed, head-butting Kellyn on the head. "That's not what I want to hear."

"Okay, listen, Leaf, can you not beat up my friend?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Oh, he's just your friend." Leaf said, surprised. "I thought he was your boyfriend. Never mind then, that was a big mistake. I just need to beat him up even more, then."

"No, no, he is my boyfriend, he is!" Petal said, separating the two. "Just, please, enough with the beatings. Unless they're of Lulu."

"Hey!" Lulu said, frowning. "Why should I get punched?"

"Those meat sacks of yours make good cushions." Petal said, frowning. "They'll block you from getting hurt."

"Well, it would be easier to hit a flat surface." Lulu sniped. "Maybe she should use the washboard you call a chest."

"At least I can see my feet." Petal scoffed.

"My breasts aren't THAT big." Lulu objected. "They're just big enough to be sexy."

"Yeah, but not on the rest of that short body." Petal said, frowning.

"We're the same height, idiot!" Lulu said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but I've got the appropriate figure." Petal said, frowning. "Instead of silicon double Ds."

"Hey, my breasts are real!" Lulu said, frowning. "Shove it!"

"Okay, whatever you say…" Petal said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Petal…" Kellyn said, frowning.

"What?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Can we go find the rest of my moemon?" Kellyn asked, frowning. "I really need to go see them."

"Oh, yeah, you're right." Petal said, nodding. "Sorry, Leaf, I have to borrow Kellyn for a little while, we need to head to Alaude's house."

"Alaude, huh…" Leaf said, frowning, but still releasing . "Fine. You can go."

"Awesome!" Kellyn cheered, smiling. The two climbed down to the harbor, Pichu jumping down after them.

"Okay, we'll get there in a flash." Petal said, grinning. She released the capture styler, and traced tracks of light on the ground, which shot up into the sky, Raikou descending in a flash of lightning.

"Hello once more, Petal." Raikou boomed, grinning. "Would you like my assistance to carry you somewhere?"

"Of course!" Petal said, grinning. "I want you to take Kellyn and I back to Alaude's house, okay?"

"Understood." Raikou said, nodding. She jumped down in front of Petal, Kellyn and Petal climbing on top of her, Pichu holding onto Petal's waist. Raikou howled out, and charged across the cliff, running towards Alaude's house at lightning speed. In a few minutes, she arrived at Alaude's house, the three of them dismounted, Raikou howling out, and turned, running away towards the cliffs once more.

"Um, I'm kind of nervous." Kellyn said, inhaling, shaking nervously.

Kellyn walked towards the door, and knocked on it. He gulped. The door shot open with a slam, Nyu jumping on top of him.

"Master!" Nyu exclaimed, hugging Kellyn tightly, pushing him down onto the ground, kissing him over and over.

"Master's back!" Mary cried, running over to Kellyn's side, hugging him tightly.

"YEAH!" Kana exclaimed, roaring fire. She pushed Nyu off of Kellyn, hugging him tightly, Kellyn starting to get smothered by her chest.

"Yeah, master's back!" Rimei cheered, grinning.

"Welcome back." Kaila said, smirking.

"Yay!" Rui said, hugging Kellyn as well.

"Wait, master, where's Kurou?" Mary asked, worried.

"She's still captured." Kellyn said, frowning.

"What?" Kana exclaimed, shocked. "Those bastards… How dare they kidnap our friend?"

"Seriously?" Kellyn asked, shocked. "Wait, Kana, I thought you would be happy she was gone."

"No way!" Kana exclaimed. "She might be my rival, but she's still our friend, right?"

"Right!" Nyu said, nodding.

"Yeah!" Mary agreed, nodding.

"I really don't care." Kaila said, frowning.

"But it's bad… We need to get her back…" Rimei said, frowning.

"…I guess so." Kaila said, shrugging, Rui nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry, master!" Rui said, frowning. "I promise we'll find out exactly where the Moemon Pinchers are hiding, then we can take them out!"

"No you." Kaila said, frowning. "You're still too young to be fighting."

"Let the kid fight." Kana shrugged. "She can't get that hurt."

"Yeah, it won't be that bad." Rui said, nodding.

"If you want her to fight, then I don't want her to fight even more." Kaila said, frowning. "Nothing you suggest can ever be a good idea."

"…I'm getting some serious déjà vu here." Kellyn said, staring at Petal, frowning.

"What does that mean?" Petal asked, turning to Kellyn, frowning.

"Oh, nothing, just that I remember how those two always fight, and I'm feeling nostalgic seeing it again." Kellyn said, smiling innocently.

"…Yeah." Petal said, narrowing her eyes, nodding.

"Do we have guests?" Kelsi asked, walking outside.

"Kelsi?" Kellyn said, shocked.

"Kelly!" Kelsi chirped, smiling, Petal twitching in disgust that someone else was using the pet name she gave Kellyn.

"Oh, great…" Kellyn said, smiling, Kelsi hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad you managed to save him!" Kelsi said, grinning widely, hugging Kellyn.

"Yeah, no problem." Petal said, nodding coolly, not taking her eyes off of Kelsi, her gaze capable of freezing flames themselves.

"Kelsi, please, get off of me…" Kellyn said, frowning.

"But I like it here." Kelsi said, grinning.

"Please, you're being too clingy." Kellyn said, frowning. "I don't like you that way. It's just too creepy and weird."

"…Fine." Kelsi said, frowning. "But I haven't given up yet."

"You'll give up soon enough." Kellyn said, trembling, feeling Petal's icy gaze on his back.

* * *

EoS: How nice. Petal is going to pop a bitch.

Lauren: YEAH she is!

EoS: Remember to review, guys!


	31. Chapter 31

EoS: Well, in this chapter, the group decodes Amun's Diary, and they determine the next plan of attack!

Lauren: Well, this should be good.

**Supahyoloman9:**

Lauren: Well, EoS gets to write this story, so I want to find some way to be amused by it.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: …Not really, no.

**PhoenixLord27:**

EoS: …Right on.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: There's no reason to kill her, she's a sweet girl.

**RandomGuest:**

EoS: I don't know, Alaude can't see his past self.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Fear accomplishes nothing. Whether you fear her or not, she will still conquer your soul.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 31

* * *

"Hey, Petal…" Kellyn said, walking up to Petal as she was reading one of Alaude's books. She was sitting in Leanne's private library, reading peacefully.

"Yeah?" Petal asked, looking up, a pair of glasses on her face.

"…Wait, you need glasses?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"…Only for reading." Petal said, nodding.

"Wow." Kellyn said, surprised. "You didn't have them back when we were in school."

"I didn't like 'em." Petal said, frowning. "They weren't 'cool' enough."

"So, why haven't I ever seen you wear glasses?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"…There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Kellyn." Petal giggled.

"Rrrr…" Kelsi growled, glaring at the two. "She's intruding on my nerd territory…"

"…And my glasses girl territory…" Melody said, Kelsi suddenly noticing the girl was standing next to her.

"Who the heck are you?" Kelsi asked, surprised, Petal and Kellyn turning to the two of them.

"Hello." Melody said, frowning. "My name is Melody…"

"Melody, huh?" Kelsi asked, frowning. "And are YOU in love with Kellyn too?"

"…Of course not." Melody said, frowning. "No, um, Lulu told me… She said that I should come here and tell you guys what I found out…"

Melody held up Amun's book.

"This diary…" Melody said, frowning. "I finished reading it. I think I know what those symbols you draw are, Petal."

"Whoa, you finished reading that diary already?" Petal asked, shocked. "You're amazing!"

"N-No, I'm not that amazing…" Melody said, blushing.

"Anyways, the symbols that you draw…" Melody said, coughing. "They're called Guardian Signs, or Involiths. They are emblems that summon guardians to your side."

"Involiths?" Petal asked, shocked. "So, that's interesting…"

"Amun wrote that they were created by the legendary hero, a powerful warrior in the past who could summon powerful warriors to her side." Melody explained.

"Wow, so I'm just like a legendary hero?" Petal asked, her eyes shining behind her glasses.

"…I guess, yes." Melody said, blushing. "Also, a man named Lori called me."

"Lori?" Petal asked, her eyes widening.

"Who's Lori?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"He's… He's an information broker." Petal explained. "He's a very intelligent guy, but he's a little sickly."

"He's my dad's friend." Kelsi bragged.

"…And my dad runs a library." Melody said, shrugging. "…Anyways, he told me that according to his information, the Moemon Pinchers are planning to strike Moltres."

"Moltres?" Kellyn asked, shocked. "The great fire bird?"

"That's the one." Melody said, nodding. "Also, I've decoded something else. These Involiths, they're keys."

"Keys?" Petal asked, surprised. "For what?"

"The Ancient Gate." Melody said, frowning. She flipped open the book to one of the bookmarked pages. "Amun writes, and I quote this, 'Gather the Keys together, and the Ancient Gate will be opened.' I have no idea what it means, and that's all he wrote."

"I see…" Petal said, frowning. "So, where is the Ancient Gate?"

"…Right." Melody said, frowning. "And I would know that. Because, as I just said, that's all he wrote."

"Oh, right." Petal said, frowning.

"So, the Pinchers are trying to open this Ancient Gate…" Kellyn said, frowning. "And according to Lori, they're trying to pinch Moltres… I wonder how it's all connected…"

"Well…" Petal said, frowning, pulling her glasses off, shaking her hair. "I think that we'll just have to see how it all turns out."

"…You cut your hair." Kellyn said, surprised. "I just noticed."

"Um…" Petal said, blushing. "Well, yeah, I did…"

"Wait, so you like Petal, because she has short hair?" Kelsi said, frowning. "I don't believe that!"

"Not bad." Kellyn said, running his fingers through the edges of her hair, Petal's cheeks flushing.

"N-No, it's nothing!" Petal said, blushing, shaking her head, pulling away from Kellyn.

"Okay, geez, sorry." Kellyn said, frowning.

"It's… It's nothing." Petal said, frowning, blushing a little.

"Now then…" Kellyn said, frowning. "We have three things to accomplish."

"Yeah?" Petal asked, frowning.

"We need to stop the Pinchers from pinching Moltres, we have to get Kurou back, and we have to stop the Ancient Gate from opening." Kellyn said, frowning.

"Right." Petal said, nodding. They shook hands, grinning. "Then, let's get going."

"…Where?" Melody asked, frowning.

"…Give us a second…" The two said, frowning.

"Wait, I have something for you guys." Kelsi said, grinning. She held up their stylers.

"Our stylers!" Petal exclaimed, looking down at her wrist.

"Yeah, I took 'em, and made some modifications." Kelsi said, grinning. "It was fun to tinker with."

"I reminded her that tampering with a styler is against the law." Petal's styler said.

"…Yeah, stealing one is a problem, too." Petal glared.

"Hey, I made it BETTER." Kelsi said, frowning.

"How?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Come with me!" Kelsi said, grinning, dragging Petal out of the room. Kellyn followed after her, but then turned back to Melody.

"You can just… Stay here and read." Kellyn said, grinning.

Melody's eyes widened, and she turned to the large shelf of books in Leanne's private library, her face shifting into a wide smile.

"Awesome." Melody grinned.

Meanwhile, in the field outside, Kelsi, Kellyn, and Petal were grinning.

"Okay, let me show you how to use this new function!" Kelsi grinned. "Okay, Kellyn, activate your styler."

Kellyn activated his styler, and prepared to shoot it out.

"Wait, hold on." Kelsi said, smiling in anticipation. "Okay, after building energy, release the styler!"

Kellyn shot out the styler, which shot forwards with a track of rainbow light behind it.

"Cool!" Kellyn said, surprised.

"I call it the 'Double Rainbow All The Way 'Cross The Sky' charge attack!" Kelsi said, grinning widely. "It's a super intense charge that creates more power for your styler!"

"…Thanks!" Kellyn said, grinning. "With this, we should be able to capture other moemon easier."

* * *

EoS: Because that's what we need.

Lauren: More Moemon.


	32. Chapter 32

EoS: So, in this chapter, the group will head off to face the Moemon Pinchers, in order to reclaim Kurou!

Lauren: Yeah, we're finally gonna get Kurou back! It's time!

**Supahyoloman9:**

EoS: That's the effect of a double rainbow.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: …Good for you.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: He won't get any more, don't worry.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: But that's what makes her Kelsi, idiot. Kelsi is an embarrassing idiot, that's all.

**PhoenixLord27:**

EoS: Please, no.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 32

* * *

"Hey, guys." Kellyn said, frowning. The three were practicing with the stylers in the field.

"Yeah?" Petal and Pichu asked, frowning.

"We need to get Kurou back from those guys." Kellyn said, frowning. "And there's only one place she can be."

"What? Where?" Petal asked, frowning.

"The only place." Kellyn said, frowning. "Back when I was a prisoner, I was blindfolded… But there was one thing I could tell about where I was."

"What?" Petal asked, frowning.

"It smelled like a specific kind of flower." Kellyn said, frowning. "I hadn't even thought about it then, or even until just now. But I remembered that the dock the ship was docked at had a similar aroma."

"Wow, you can tell that?" Pichu asked, her eyes shining.

"Yeah, recently, my nose has been getting more acute for some reason." Kellyn said, grinning.

"Strange…" Petal said, frowning. "If that's the case, then I can only think of one place it can be, if it's in Tilt Village."

"Where?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"There was a cave there…" Petal said, frowning. "It must be on the opposite side of that."

"Yeah, it must be." Pichu said, nodding.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" A voice called, the three turning around to see Nyu there, grinning.

"Let's get going, huh?" Nyu said, grinning.

"OH YEAH!" A voice exclaimed, Nyu turning to see Kana behind her, grinning.

"Let's get that little birdie back, huh?" Kana asked, grinning.

"Right!" Nyu said, nodding.

"I'll go too…" Mary said, frowning.

"I might as well…" Kaila said, frowning. "After all, Kurou's the only one of you that I can stand."

"Me too!" Rimei grinned. "It should be a lot of fun!"

"Yeah!" Rui said, grinning.

"…You aren't going." Kaila said, turning to Rui, frowning.

"You tyrant!" Rui complained.

"Call me names all you want, but I won't let you just kill yourself." Kaila said, frowning.

"I'm strong now!" Rui complained.

"Not strong enough." Kaila glared. Rui glared back, but eventually had to back off as Kaila was far too frightening.

"Fine, I'll stay here…" Rui complained.

"Okay, guys, let's get going!" Kellyn said, grinning. "Petal, take us to the cave!"

"Right." Petal said, nodding. The eight of them headed across the route, and before long, it became a little too frustrating to continue the journey.

"I'm going to call Raikou if you don't mind…" Petal complained. "This walking is too stressful… And it's taking too long."

"I know." Kellyn said, frowning. "You do that, I have my own idea."

"What?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Did you think that you were the only person who could use the Involiths?" Kellyn asked, grinning. He released his styler, and traced a symbol shaped like a beak on the ground.

A figure ran up to him, blushing.

"Um, Master Kellyn! I'm here, sir!" The young moemon said, panting. She wore a brown shirt and fluffy brown skirt, with brown pom-poms in each hand, and fluffy brown hair down to her neck. She had shining black eyes, and an embarrassed expression.

"Is that a Doduo?" Petal asked, surprised.

"Yup." Kellyn said, nodding.

"Um, hello, Kellyn, you called me?" Doduo asked, blushing.

"Yeah, I need your help." Kellyn said, nodding. "Do you think you could take me to the next town?"

"Of course!" Doduo said, her face brightening. "But, um, the rest of them…"

"Please, I can just fly over." Kana said, grinning.

"I can run faster than you can, anyway." Kaila said, frowning.

"Me too!" Nyu grinned.

"Whereas we…" Mary said, looking down.

"We can barely run at all…" Rimei sighed.

"I can fit two!" Doduo said adamantly. "Two people!"

"Awesome, then Raikou can carry me, Pichu, and Rimei." Petal said, nodding. "Mary, you can ride with Kellyn."

"Yay!" Mary grinned.

"…" Nyu glared enviously at Mary, who grinned cheerfully.

"Okay, go!" Petal said, releasing her capture styler, tracing Raikou's symbol, Raikou appearing in a flash of lightning.

"Okay, are you ready to get on?" Raikou asked, frowning. Petal clung to Raikou's back, and Rimei held onto her as well. Raikou got down on all fours and shot across the ground like a lightning bolt, the three holding onto her tightly.

"I-I don't think I can run that fast…" Doduo said, stunned.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Kellyn said, grinning. He and Mary got on Doduo's back, and Doduo ran off after Raikou. She stopped in town, panting.

"Wow, you actually got here pretty fast!" Kellyn said, surprised. Nyu and Kaila appeared after her, Kana dropping down, grinning.

"Where are the other three?" Kellyn asked, getting off of Doduo along with Mary. Doduo bowed to him quickly, and then ran away.

"Here…" Rimei said, walking towards Kellyn, collapsing in exhaustion. "Raikou is… Too fast…"

"Yeah, she really is." Petal said, nodding, walking up along with Pichu.

"Well, maybe you can run your way here by yourself." Raikou said, frowning.

The group headed up the cliff ridge towards the large cave, and entered it.

"Wow, this place is pretty dark…" Petal said, turning to Pichu.

"Step aside, kids." Kana said, smirking. She snapped her fingers, and a flame ignited in the palm of her hand, illuminating the cave.

"…Congratulations." Kaila said dryly. "You can be the replacement for lanterns everywhere."

"Yeah, how about I set you on fire too?" Kana asked, frowning, moving the flames closer to her.

"Bring it, matchstick." Kaila glared.

"SILENCE!" Raikou roared. "We have no time for these squabbles!"

"…Yes, ma'am…" The two said, nodding in fear.

"Good." Raikou said, nodding. "We're almost out of the cave. Just a little longer, and we'll be home free."

* * *

EoS: But what is at the end of the cave? Let's find out!

Lauren: Let's not.


	33. Chapter 33

EoS: So, what is on the other end of the cave?

Lauren: We will now find out.

EoS: Yes. Yes.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Well, nope!

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Lauren apologizes.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: No, they aren't.

**Supahyoloman9:**

Lauren: Yes. Yes you are.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 33

* * *

"Something isn't right…" Petal said, frowning. She suddenly pulled to a stop.

"What?" Kellyn asked, stopping as well and turning to her.

"We haven't seen a single Zubat in this cave." Petal said, frowning.

"…So?" Everyone in the group asked, with Raikou being the exception due to not caring.

"Einstein once said that only two things were infinite, the universe and the number of Zubat in a cave." Petal said, frowning. "Which means that someone must have captured all the other Zubat, and they are being held hostage."

"…I'm fairly certain you're getting that quote wrong, but your logic actually makes a lot of sense." Kellyn said, frowning. "So, Petal, what are we going to do?"

"…All we know now is that we've confirmed the Moemon Pinchers are behind this cave." Petal said, frowning. "So nothing has really changed. We're going to take them down with all of our power."

"Right." Kellyn said, nodding.

"Yeah, we're definitely going to get her back." Kana said, nodding.

"We're there already." Raikou said, frowning. She charged forwards at light speed, and ended at the other side of the cave.

"Don't run so fast!" Petal complained.

They reached the outside of the cave, and realized they were standing on the ledge of a huge cliff overlooking the ocean.

"Cliffs." Petal complained. "It's always cliffs. Why can't a nice flowerbed be on the other side of a cave?"

"How many villains do you know that hide their secret bases in the center of flower beds?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"I've already scouted ahead." Raikou said, frowning. "It would appear that they are about a mile down, in some sort of submarine."

"A submarine, huh?" Petal asked, frowning.

"It seems they are beginning to leave." Raikou said, frowning. "I suggest we should get there as fast as possible."

"Well then, that gives me another idea!" Petal said, grinning. She released her capture styler, and traced another symbol on the ground, which shot up into the sky. The symbol etched itself into the ground, and flames burst from the ground itself. Emerging from those flames came Entei.

"I am Entei. Ruler of Flames, and Guardian of Mitonga Island… Oh, wait, it's you guys." Entei said, frowning. "What do you need for me?"

"I need your help." Petal said, frowning. "I want you to give Kellyn a ride to the sub. Raikou will show you the way."

"I have sworn my allegiance to you, and no other." Entei said, frowning. "I shall not serve as ferry to some human found off the street."

"You will." Petal glared.

"I will not."

"…You will." Petal said, this time coldly.

"…Very well…" Entei said, nodding. "I am not allowed to disobey the wishes of one who contracts me. I shall take this human child with me."

Entei knelt onto the ground.

"Get on." Entei ordered. Kellyn climbed onto Entei's back, and Mary held on tightly to him.

"Me too." Nyu said, frowning indignantly. "I want to ride with master too."

"Fine, then I guess I'm stuck with Petal again…" Nyu said, looking at Raikou uneasily. The moemon charged towards the submarine at full speed, Entei shattering the rocks in their path.

Soon, the two legendary beasts arrived at a cliff overlooking a submarine.

"No way…" Two Moemon Pinchers were guarding the submarine, their faces turning white. "It's… Entei… And Raikou…"

"Move…" The two glared. They released powerful roars, and the Pinchers ran away instantly.

"This is as far as we can go." Entei said, allowing Kellyn and his moemon to step off. Kana dropped down from the sky, and Kaila appeared beside her.

"However, should you need our help again, you need only send a sign up into the air." Raikou said, smiling. The two legendary beasts ran off, leaving the rangers standing there.

"Thanks, guys!" Petal said, grinning, waving to them as they vanished.

"Now then, let's turn our minds to this submarine." Kellyn said, frowning. "We need to determine what to do."

"…Blow it up, right?" Kana asked, holding a fireball in her hand.

"…Slice it up, right?" Kaila asked, holding a leaf blade in her hand.

"Not a chance! Kurou would drown!" Kellyn said, frowning. "No, we have to find a way to sneak in."

"…How about through the hatch?" Petal asked, pointing at a hatch that was on the top of the submarine.

"Yeah, that would work." Kellyn said, nodding.

"So, how are we going to get down there, then?" Kana asked, frowning. Everyone turned to her, expectantly.

"…Oh, you have GOT to be shitting me." Kana said, frowning.

After Kana had finished carrying everyone down to the submarine, they began thinking about how to get in.

"…Burn our way in, right?" Kana asked, holding a fireball in her hand.

"…Cut our way in, right?" Kaila asked, holding a leaf blade in her hand.

"Something that wouldn't compromise the sub would be nice." Petal glared.

"…Um, I can get in." Mary said, raising her hand, blushing a little.

"Seriously?" Petal asked, frowning. "How?"

"Well, it's electronic, right?" Mary asked, blushing. "So, I could just…"

Mary placed her hand on the submarine, and sent an electrical current through it. The door opened, Mary grinning cheerfully.

"…Do that, right?" Mary asked, smiling.

_I'm amazed…_ Petal thought, smiling. _Mary really has improved her control over electricity. And it's not just her. In the time we've been separated, they all seem to have gotten much stronger._

"You jerk." Petal said, punching Kellyn in the side, smirking. "You got taller than me, damn it."

"Hey, it's not my fault, I'm in the middle of a growth spurt." Kellyn said, shrugging.

"Yeah, well, when am I gonna get MY growth spurt, huh?" Petal asked, frowning.

The two were silent for a little, then burst out laughing.

"Let's get this done, right?" Petal asked, bumping fists with Kellyn.

"You got it." Kellyn said, nodding.

* * *

EoS: So, will they manage to rescue Kurou?

Petal: Let's find out!


	34. Chapter 34

EoS: Because I'm a dick, I'm going to cut out of the scenario temporarily. Like the games.

Lauren: It's optional in the games though.

**Supahyoloman9:**

Lauren: …Ugh…

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: I've killed off characters before.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Still working out how they stand. They might not even get back together, they might just be friends. It depends how well they work at being friends.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: We'll see.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 34

* * *

The group headed through the corridors of the submarine, when suddenly a symbol etched itself on the ground.

"That symbol is…" Petal said, shocked. Suddenly, she began to get sucked into the symbol.

"Petal!" Kellyn exclaimed, grabbing her arm, getting pulled into the sign with her.

"Master!" Kana exclaimed, running over to the symbol, which had disappeared.

"Damn it!" Kana exclaimed, striking the floor of the submarine. "Give master back!"

"And Petal!" Pichu wailed.

"What are you moemon doing here?" A Moemon Pincher asked, walking towards the moemon.

"I don't have time for this…" Kana said, standing up, turning to the Moemon Pincher. "You've taken my master from me before, and now you've taken him again… I am in no mood to play around…"

Kana glared at the Moemon Pincher, and he burst into flames.

"Kana!" Rimei exclaimed, extinguishing the flames with her water. "What were you thinking?"

"Tell me where you've taken my master…" Kana said, grabbing the throat of the slightly burnt man. "Or I will incinerate you."

Meanwhile, in another time, the two people in question were standing in the middle of an open field.

"Not again…" Petal said, face palming.

"What are we doing here?" Kellyn asked, frowning. "Where exactly is here?"

"We just need to calm down…" Petal said, frowning.

"Calm down?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Yeah, we just need to calm down and find a time machine." Petal said, looking inside of a blue police box.

"I don't think we're going to find one there." Kellyn said, frowning.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you here tonight." Celebi said, appearing in front of the two.

"…It's the middle of the day." Petal said, frowning.

"Yeah, but I always wanted to say that." Celebi said, frowning. "And since I'm a time traveler, 'always' is a lot longer than you'd think it is."

"Sure." Kellyn said, nodding. "Now, what do you want?"

"…Petal, did you lose even more of your boobs?" Celebi asked, smiling innocently.

"I'm here, idiot!" Petal said, hitting Celebi on the head.

"Hey, just for that, I'm going to send you back to when the Earth was a pile of molten slag." Celebi said, frowning. "However, I need your help for something."

"What is it?" Petal sighed.

"I want your assistance with defeating the ancient temples." Celebi said, smiling.

"…" The two looked at Celebi like she was crazy.

"Okay, fine, maybe I need to explain myself a little better." Celebi said, frowning. "Anyways, as I'm sure you know, in this age, the country is controlled by several large temples, eight of them to be specific."

"What about them?" Petal asked, frowning.

"The temples are controlled by eight priests." Celebi said, frowning. "They are supposed to fight for justice, but recently they've been possessed by some sort of evil force."

"I see…" Petal said, frowning.

"We can't!" Kellyn said, frowning. "We're in a hurry, and we need to get back to rescue Kurou!"

"No way." Petal said, face palming. "Please don't tell me he said 'I don't have the time' to a time traveler."

"…Oh, right." Kellyn said, nodding. "We can just get back whenever we want."

"Right, of course we can." Petal said, nodding. "Now then, where are we going?"

"Alright, the first temple is the Forest Temple!" Celebi suggested. "Why don't you go check it out?"

"Sure." Petal said, shrugging. The two of them walked through the forest, and arrived at a large temple covered in vines.

"So, should we just go in?" Kellyn asked, shrugging.

"I guess so." Petal said, nodding. They began walking through the temple, which was made entirely out of green rocks, with moss growing out of the cracks.

"This place is pretty cool." Kellyn said, surprised. "In a really eerie way." They continued walking through the temple, when suddenly the saw several moemon.

"Whoa, there were even moemon back then…" Petal said, surprised.

"You bet there were!" A moemon said, grinning. Petal and Kellyn turned to see a moemon standing there, grinning. It was a Drapion. She wore a purple and dark purple striped shirt, with purple hair tied to the sides in twintails, flowing down her back.

"A Drapion?" Petal asked, shocked.

"Um, I guess?" The Drapion asked. "I mean, I didn't really think I had a name, but…"

"Well, from where we come from, your species is called Drapion." Petal explained.

"Oh, I have a species?" Drapion asked, surprised. "I didn't know, I was the only one of my kind in this temple."

"Well, anyways, I have an idea." Petal said, grinning. "Do you happen to know where the head priest of this temple is?"

"Sure do." Drapion said, nodding. "I can show you two where he is, too."

"Hey, Drapion!" A voice piped up from behind her, Drapion face palming.

"Oh, Venusaur…" Drapion sighed, turning to the other powerful moemon. She was rather tall, woman with loose, long green hair flowing down her back, with a pink flower hat on top of her head. She also had deep, red eyes and a wide smile, and wore a blue long sleeve shirt combined with a blue dress.

"Wait, but you know that she's a Venusaur?" Kellyn asked, confused.

"She's a Generation One Moemon." Drapion said, pointing at her.

"Yup, yup, Generation One." Venusaur said, nodding.

"…Sure, that makes sense." Kellyn said, shrugging.

"So, who's the cutie?" Venusaur asked, smiling mischievously. Suddenly, Kellyn felt something rub across his ass.

"What the hell?" Kellyn asked, turning around, Petal grabbing the vine and squeezing down on it.

"…Sorry." Venusaur said, grinning. "Force of habit."

"Wrong." Drapion huffed, hitting Venusaur over the head.

"But I wanna…" Venusaur whined.

"Nope." Drapion said, shaking her head.

"You're mean…" Venusaur complained.

"…It's like looking after my sisters." Petal said, face palming.

"Yeah, I guess it would get pretty irritating." Kellyn said, nodding. "So, what do we do now?"

"Yeah, we just need to calm down and find a time machine." Petal said, looking inside of a blue police box.

* * *

EoS: Oh, Petal, we all know the best time machines are found in DMC DeLoreans.

Lauren: I think I'm in love with you for putting the police box in your story.


	35. Chapter 35

EoS: So, I have some news for you guys! We've moved on to the elimination round of the Miss Moemon Contest, so I want you guys to cast your votes for who you think the five best female characters are! Go vote!

Lauren: …I didn't make the cut.

EoS: Well, Lulu did, and since Lulu is technically you…

Lauren: Just shut up.

**Supahyoloman9:**

EoS: Because she's a jerk.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Incorrect.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Oh, please.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: I completely agree with you, but EoS doesn't. Cars are better than police boxes? Please.

******Sgt Mufflebuns**:

EoS: No. No it wouldn't.

**XtremeBud:**

Lauren: All of them are annoying. And I'm glad you know about Doctor Who.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 35

* * *

"So, how big is this stupid temple, anyway?" Petal complained. The four of them were walking through the temple, Petal beginning to get irritated at Venusaur clinging onto Kellyn.

"I dunno, a little further…" Venusaur said, shrugging, not taking her eyes off of Kellyn.

"It shouldn't be much farther until we get through it." Drapion clarified. "However, I do have one question for you two…"

"Wh-what?" The two asked, frowning, worried about what she was going to ask.

"What kind of clothes are those?" Drapion asked, frowning. "They aren't worn by anyone in the village. So I have to know, where did you get them? Where are you really from?"

"Um…" The two said, unsure of how to answer the question.

"We need to talk about this for a second." Petal said, smiling, dragging Kellyn with her.

"What do we tell them?" Kellyn whispered.

"I don't know." Petal whispered back. "We have to make something up!"

"Like what?" Kellyn demanded, still whispering.

"I don't know what!" Petal hissed. The two were silent for a while, then turned back to the two moemon, smiling innocently.

"We're from far away." Kellyn said, smiling.

"Yes, very far away." Petal said, smiling. The two turned away from the moemon again.

"Far away? That was the best you could do?" Petal demanded.

"I didn't see you pitch any ideas." Kellyn hissed.

"You know, it was easier to get you to do what I wanted when we were having sex." Petal hissed.

"You guys do realize we can HEAR you, right?" Drapion asked, frowning.

"Okay, look, we're from somewhere… Really far away." Petal said, frowning. "We were brought here by a certain person, in order to purify the temples."

"Where are you from?" Drapion demanded.

"…We can't tell you." Petal said, looking down.

"…" Drapion glared at them, frowning in contemplation as though she was trying to determine whether or not the two were telling the truth.

"…If you two are really here to protect this temple…" Drapion said, frowning. "Then I don't care where you're from. This temple is my home, and if you are going to protect it, then that's good enough for me."

"Me too." Venusaur said, grinning, Kellyn and Petal sighing in relief.

"Good, thanks guys." Petal said, smiling cheerfully.

"However, once this whole business with the temples is complete, I expect you two to tell us everything." Drapion said, frowning, the two nodding in defeat.

"Good." Drapion said, giving a wicked smile. "Then, we'd better get going."

* * *

"Strange…" Melody said, looking through Amun's diary as she was sitting in Leanne's library.

"What's strange?" Yomi asked, appearing next to her as a projection.

"This book says that eight temples were erected to serve the gods…" Melody said, frowning. "However, everything I've ever read on the subject of the Celestials has told me that there has always been seven. Not eight, only seven. Furthermore, it seems that Arceus was an apostle, a servant of the Celestials…"

"A servant?" Yomi asked, laughing. "That's hilarious."

"Why?" Melody asked, looking up, frowning.

"Because the last time Arceus was sighted, she fought against the Celestials." Yomi said, licking her lips.

"How do you know?" Melody asked, frowning.

"I've got a few sources of my own…" Yomi cackled, tapping her head. "You see, Melody, long ago I read the soul of a man who fought in that battle. And he remembered it in perfect detail."

"You can read people's minds?" Melody asked, frowning.

"Yes." Yomi said, chuckling. "So you better start listening to me, or I'll tell everyone who your first crush was."

"You think you can blackmail me, Yomi?" Melody asked, frowning. "You do realize that while you possess this body, you're at my mercy, right?"

"Oh, this should be intriguing…" Yomi said, smiling wickedly.

"If I were to kill myself, I would move on to the afterlife…" Melody said, frowning. "But what about you? I imagine that if you could pass on, you would have done so already. So I assume if you're not in a living body, or in a certain area, then you would cease to exist."

"Yes…" Yomi said, nodding, her eyes shining. "However… I would find the cessation of existence to be a rather interesting end…"

"Don't worry." Melody said, shaking her head, blushing. "I don't have the guts to kill myself."

"Pity." Yomi said, shaking her head. "It would have been interesting…"

"You know, you've got a lot of pride." Melody said, frowning. "You do realize that you're more or less a Haunter, right?"

"…" Yomi looked at Melody, frowning.

"A Haunter…" Yomi said, curling up into half a ball on the floor.

"…Okay, so you won't be bothering me, right?" Melody asked, turning back to her book. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Yomi asked, looking up, frowning.

"It says here…" Melody said, trembling. "It says that Sechrima designed a super weapon…"

"A super weapon?" Yomi asked, her eyes shining. "What kind of super weapon?"

"It was said to be able to control the mind of any being…" Melody said, frowning. "Look."

Melody held the book up, and showed the picture to Yomi. It seemed to look like a floating island.

"A floating island?" Yomi asked, frowning. "That's a weapon?"

"I guess so…" Melody said, nodding. "It was said that back when Sechrima created the weapon, it controlled the mind of the temple priests."

"Is that bad?" Yomi asked, frowning. "Because that was a long time ago…"

"Well, if someone conveniently traveled back to that time to take back the temples, it would be a problem…" Melody said, frowning.

* * *

EoS: So, it's bad for them.

Lauren: Very bad.


	36. Chapter 36

EoS: Well, I've gotten some more votes for the popularity poll, and since Lulu is in first place, Lauren seems to be placated for now… Finally...

Lauren: Just as planned.

EoS: Yeah. Sure it was.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Yes. Some very bad things will happen soon enough.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Not something THAT different.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Oh yes. She is much, much more powerful.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 36

* * *

"The next room is where the Forest Temple Priest resides." Drapion said, frowning.

"Yeah, then you guys'll be done!" Venusaur said, grinning.

"Yeah, I hope so." Petal said, nodding.

"Wait, you're not getting through!" Two moemon jumped out in front of them, glaring in frustration. They were a Vileplume and a Forretress.

The Vileplume wore a long dark blue dress and had shining blue eyes, as well as long honey colored hair down her back, and a large red flower on top of her head. She winked at Kellyn, licking her lips.

The Forretress wore a red shirt and dark grey skirt, with long red sleeves extending into gloves. She had dull, black eyes, and grey hair that reached down to her neck.

"We can handle these guys." Drapion said, cracking her knuckles.

"Really? Cause we both loose to Forretress." Venusaur said, frowning.

"…Maybe." Drapion said, nodding. "But you'll do better than I will, so you take her."

"Jerk." Venusaur sighed.

Drapion charged at Vileplume, who held her hand up and launched a tornado of petals at her.

"Pin missile!" Drapion shouted, opening her mouth and launching a blast of poisonous needles, piercing through the flower petals and flying at Vileplume, who jumped out of the way.

"Energy ball!" Vileplume said, holding up her hand, launching a blast of green energy at Drapion, who countered it with a sludge bomb.

"Unfortunately, you can't do much close up." Drapion said, frowning, charging at Vileplume. "Cross poison." Drapion swung her claws, and sliced into Vileplume, knocking her backwards.

"Capture styler, go!" Petal said, looping around Vileplume with her capture styler.

Moemon: Vileplume

Type: Grass/Poison

Poke Assist: Grass

Field Move: Cut x3

Info: Vileplume are very sensual moemon, and dislike fighting. They enjoy tricking people, and attract humans towards them with the scent of their flowers. They strike while the humans are entranced.

Suddenly, Drapion was hit in the head by the Forretress.

"Sorry!" Venusaur apologized. She was moving all over the place with her rapid spin, so when I got ahold of her with my vines, I just flung her at random.

"Not a problem!" Drapion exclaimed, an irritation mark on her head. She flung Forretress at Venusaur, striking her head on with the steel type moemon.

"That's it!" Forretress said, frowning. "Mirror shot!" Forretress fired a blast of light energy at Venusaur, who smirked.

"Solar beam!" Venusaur said, absorbing sunlight. She fired the sunlight at the beam of light, striking it head on, and absorbing its power to strike Forretress head on, knocking her backwards. Kellyn released his capture styler, looping around Forretress, capturing her.

Moemon: Forretress

Type: Bug/Steel

Poke Assist: Normal

Field Move: Tackle x3

Info: Forretress are very strong, and can endure large amounts of damage. They spin at high speeds, and can tackle while spinning with enough force to push objects away from them.

"Pretty cool." Kellyn said, smiling.

"What the hell did you just do?" Drapion asked, frowning. "What was that light disk of yours?"

"Oh, nothing…" The two said, grinning.

"…Fine." Drapion said, frowning. "This will be the last room." Drapion led the two of them into the final room, where a man was standing. He wore a green suit of armor, his face covered by a green mask. Beside him stood a Tangrowth. The Tangrowth wore a blue shirt and blue skirt, and had long, curly blue hair that fell down her back, with red tips. She had dull red eyes, and a shy expression.

"You humans who would seek to trespass on this sacred territory, who would seek to defy Weiss, our master…" The man said, frowning. "You must answer to the power of the Forest! Tangrowth, you must defeat those humans!"

"Tangrowth!" Drapion said, frowning. "Don't fight us!"

"You betrayed us, and are now fighting against Master Weiss…" Tangrowth said, frowning. "You are a traitor… You must be defeated…"

"Venusaur, it looks like we don't have a choice." Drapion said, frowning. "We'll have to fight her…"

"Ancient power!" Tangrow said, holding her arms up, creating enormous rocks that she threw at Drapion.

"Razor leaf!" Venusaur shouted, firing a blast of leaves at the rocks to give the two time to jump out of the way.

"Cross poison!" Drapion said, slicing at Tangrowth.

"Earthquake!" Tangrow shouted, punching Drapion in the stomach.

"Fire fang!" Drapion exclaimed, biting down on Tangrowth.

"Let go!" Tangrowth shouted, slamming her into the ground, Drapion crying out in pain.

"Sleep powder." Venusaur said, tossing sleep powder onto Tangrowth as she was distracted, putting her to sleep.

"Capture styler, go!" Petal said, releasing her capture styler and capturing Tangrowth while she slept.

Moemon: Tangrowth

Type: Grass

Poke Assist: Grass

Field Move: Crush x3

Info: Tangrowth are very strong, and can manipulate their hair into tentacles to wrap up other people. They can extend their hair as far as they want, and can control ancient powers.

Petal turned to the Forest Priest, who was unconscious.

"Strange…" Petal said, frowning.

* * *

"I see…" A masked figure said, staring down at the temple from a taller, white temple. "So, the Forest Temple has been conquered… It seems that Aoshi and Leaf's families are very powerful…"

"I wonder if those two will be able to defeat the other temples…" The masked figure said. "Either way, it should be very interesting…"

"The first of the keys has been gathered." The masked figure said, turning to a large altar, where a green tree had grown out of circle etched into it.

"Soon, the great weapon will be awakened, and we shall seize our power from the Celestials, and move on to a new era." The masked figure said, laughing.

* * *

EoS: So, who could this masked figure be?

Lauren: Who does it always turn out to be?


	37. Chapter 37

EoS: So, in this chapter, they have managed to return back to the present!

Lauren: Where they will rescue Kurou.

**Supahyoloman9:**

EoS: Well, maybe.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Everywhere.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: It might be someone we know, it might not.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: No, it is definitely not Morning Star.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 37

* * *

"You…" The Forest Chief said, standing up, frowning. "Do you have any idea what you've done? If I am defeated, then…"

"No need to worry." The Forest Chief collapsed, and a masked figure jumped down to take his place. He wore golden armor that covered his chest, and a white mask that covered his face and head, with the exception of his eyes. He wore white robes, and had golden gauntlets.

"Who are you?" Petal demanded.

"I am Weiss." The man said. "I am the head priest of these temples."

"So, you're the final boss." Kellyn said, frowning. "Well then, we'll just have to defeat you."

"If you think you can." The masked man, Weiss, chuckled. "I will be waiting for you in the Heaven Temple. Once you have conquered all seven of the temples, you may make your way to me."

"Oh, we're going to reach you." Petal said, glaring at him.

"Then, let the games begin." Weiss said, snapping his fingers, he and the Forest Priest disappearing.

"Tangrowth!" Drapion said, standing up, running over to Tangrowth. She shook the moemon awake, Tangrowth looking at her groggily. "Sorry for being so rough on you, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Tangrowth said, yawning. "I'm rested, too…"

"What happened to you?" Drapion asked, frowning. "Was the Forest Chief controlling you?"

"I just followed my orders like I was supposed to…" Tangrowth said, frowning. "I… I didn't mean anything…"

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Venusaur said, grinning. "You were just being used."

"Well, that's nice." Petal said, smiling. "But unfortunately, it's time we headed towards the next temple."

"I'm sorry…" Celebi said, appearing in front of the two of them, frowning. "But the amount of time you can stay in this time has ended… Please, I have to ask you to accompany me back to your original time…"

"Hey!" Drapion exclaimed, noticing Celebi. "What the hell's going on?" Petal and Kellyn began glowing, a sign that they were being sent back home.

"We're going back home." Petal said, frowning. "We… We can't stay here any longer…"

"Why not?" Drapion exclaimed.

"We have to go back to where we originally came from…" Kellyn said, looking down sadly.

"But that's no fair! We just met you!" Venusaur said, frowning. "You helped us so much, we have to repay the favor somehow!"

"Don't worry about us." Petal said, smiling. "If all goes as planned, we should be back before you know it!"

"But…" Drapion said, worried.

"Don't worry!" Petal said, grinning. "Just give us some time!"

The two disappeared into the future, leaving three disappointed moemon.

"So, two travelers journeying through time." Weist said, staring up at the sky. "Well, this should prove to be entertaining…"

* * *

"So, what are you moemon doing on this submarine?" The Moemon Pinchers demanded, pointing their gauntlets at the moemon.

"Back off." Petal said, she and Kellyn appearing in front of them, the Moemon Pinchers jumping back in shock.

Petal knocked out the two guards, and turned back to their moemon.

"What the hell?" Kana exclaimed, shocked. "You guys just disappeared for a few seconds, and then reappeared!"

"That's just what we do." Petal said, shrugging. "We were called back to assist with something."

"You mean Celebi took you back through time again?" Pichu asked, excited.

"Kind of, yeah!" Petal said, nodding.

"Cool!" Pichu said, her eyes shining.

"Seriously?" Kaila said, surprised. "Whoa."

"Cool!" Nyu said, excited. "I want to travel through time!"

"Too bad." Mary said, frowning. "We won't be able to…"

"Listen, guys, we need to find Kurou." Kellyn said, frowning. "We should ask these guys where they have the moemon held."

"I have a better idea." Petal said, placing her glasses on her face, kneeling next to a computer monitor built into the wall. "I'll get us in."

"You can hack?" Kellyn asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Petal said, nodding sadly. "You know, Kellyn, we might have dated, but you never really knew much about me, did you?"

"Well, I…" Kellyn said, taken aback slightly. "I just assumed that you were a very open person, and weren't really hiding anything…"

"Pay more attention to me this time." Petal said, grinning. "You might learn something…"

"Yeah, sure." Kellyn said, grinning.

"Kurou is being held on the third level." Petal said, frowning. "We just need to get there."

"Awesome!" Kana said, grinning, creating fire in her hands. "I'll burn our way there!"

"Are you insane, lighting a fire inside of a submarine?" Kaila exclaimed. "We're underwater! You could blow the thing to pieces, and we could drown or just get blown up!"

"…Okay, fine." Kana said, frowning. "No fire."

"There's a ladder right there." Petal said, pointing at the ladder. The group headed down, and moved through the maze inside of the submarine. They arrived at another room, which was a large maze of boxes that reached high above their heads.

"I can get us through this." Kaila said, frowning.

"How?" Kana asked, frowning.

"Simple for me." Kaila smirked. She jumped into the air and then off of the boxes, jumping until she reached the top. She then stood on top of the box, and looked out over the maze.

"That way!" Kaila pointed, smirking. She ran across the boxes, and the group followed after her. They arrived at the door, and entered the room where the moemon were being held.

"Kurou!" Kellyn shouted, running past the cages where the moemon were being kept.

"Master…" Kellyn turned and saw Kurou, badly beaten and trapped within a cage.

"Kurou!" Kellyn picked the lock quickly (another useful skill he'd picked up from Petal) and pulled Kurou out, hugging her.

"Master, I…" Kurou cried.

"It's fine." Kellyn said, smiling. "Let's just go back…"

"…Yes…" Kurou said, smiling, tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

EoS: So, will they make it back?

Lauren: Who knows…


	38. Chapter 38

EoS: In this chapter, we finally get to rescue Kurou from the Pinchers!

Lauren: I hope so. It's been a long while since she was captured.

**Supahyoloman9:**

EoS: What? Who said that? Did I say that? I never said that.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Yeah.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Don't worry, Blue Eyes just beat her up some out of jealousy.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 38

* * *

"Come on, Kurou, we need to get going." Kellyn said, frowning. Kurou turned, hesitantly, towards the other caged moemon.

"We… We have to help them…" Kurou said, frowning.

"…Yeah, I know." Kellyn said, nodding. "Unfortunately, I don't think we can just let every moemon out of their cages and expect to get away."

"It's not whether or not we're capable of doing such a thing." Petal said, frowning, snapping the lock on one of the cages. "It's whether or not we'll attempt it!"

Petal opened the caged door. "Listen, these guys are going to show you the way out." The moemon nodded in agreement.

"But what are we going to do about the Moemon Pinchers?" Kana asked, frowning.

"Petal and I are going to fight Blue Eyes to buy time for the rest of you." Kellyn said, frowning, Petal nodding in agreement.

"What?" Kana asked, shocked. "Wait, we need to fight these jerks too!"

"Kana, I need you to do this for me." Kellyn said, frowning. "I need you to protect these moemon with your life, and make sure they get out safely."

"…Yeah." Kana said, nodding. "I understand."

"I will protect them with more of my life than Kana will." Kaila said, frowning.

Pichu ran over to another cage, this one containing several other Pichu inside of it.

"Don't worry, these guys are really strong!" Pichu giggled, opening the cage. "We'll be back on that island before we know it!"

Once the two had emptied out all of the cages, Kellyn and Petal turned to the two remaining moemon.

"Pichu…" Petal said, frowning. "Why are you here? We rescued your friends, now you need to go escape with them."

"I won't!" Pichu said, shaking her head, frowning. "You see… On that island… It was nice. However, it was dull… I couldn't find excitement… But then you came along, and… You showed me the world… And… It was fun…"

Pichu looked up at Petal, adamant.

"I don't want those fun times to end!" Pichu exclaimed. "I… I want to come with you guys, and keep having more and more fun!"

Petal held her hand over her mouth, trying to stop tears from coming out.

"Of course you can come with us!" Petal said, hugging Pichu. She removed her glasses and wiped her eyes dry, then stood up, smiling.

"Okay, let's get going!" Petal said, grinning. Kellyn, on the other hand, had different concerns.

"Kurou." Kellyn said, frowning. "What are you doing? You're injured. We need to get you home."

"I don't care if I'm injured." Kurou said, frowning. "I'm your partner. And that means that I have to fight by your side."

"You need to leave." Kellyn said, frowning.

"I'm not going to." Kurou glared. "As long as you're here, I'm going to be here as well. Do you understand?"

"Wow, Kurou got a lot tougher." Petal said, grinning. "Nice!"

"Okay then!" Kellyn said, smiling. "Let's get going, then!"

"Yes." Kurou said, smiling sweetly again. "We'd better get going!"

The four headed out to the next level of the submarine, searching for Blue Eyes.

"Where is the control room?" Kellyn asked, frowning, Petal hacking into another wall monitor.

"Two more floors down." Petal said, frowning.

"Well, we'd better get going." Kellyn said, frowning. The duo headed down the next ladder, their moemon following after the two of them.

They continued to descend down the decks of the submarine, until they reached the control room.

"Blue Eyes!" Kellyn exclaimed, bursting in.

"We're going to take you down!" Petal exclaimed.

"HUH?" An angry moemon turned to the two of them, Petal and Kellyn's faces going white.

"Wrong room, sorry." The two said, closing the door. After a few seconds, they opened it again. "Hey, wait a second!"

"You stupid rangers!" Blue Eyes exclaimed, turning around from her command chair to face them. "You still follow me and upset my plans?"

"We came here to free the moemon." Petal said, frowning. "But we also need to take you down for what you did to them."

"Well then, this should be interesting." Blue Eyes said, grinning. "Wouldn't you agree, Feraligator?"

The angry moemon, Feraligator, turned back to the two of them. She was wearing blue jeans and a blue jacket over a yellow shirt. She had long, wild blue hair flowing down her back, with red fringes sticking out. She had shining golden eyes, and jagged fangs.

"Come on now!" Feraligator exclaimed. "Let me see just how strong you jerks are!"

"Let's go!" Pichu said, frowning. She pulled her guitar out, and began releasing a shockwave of song in the tune of 'Hard Rock Hallelujah' to strike at the water moemon."

"Water pulse!" Feraligator shouted, releasing a blast of water that released a shockwave of sound to drown out the music.

"Brave bird!" Kurou exclaimed, coating her body with a blast of energy, flying head on towards Feraligator, sending her flying backwards.

"Thunderbolt!" Pichu said, launching a bolt of lightning at Feraligator, shocking her.

"Aqua tail!" Feraligator shouted, charging at Kurou, striking into Kurou with her fist, sending her flying backwards into Pichu.

"Yeah! Take them down!" Blue Eyes cheered.

"Surf!" Feraligator exclaimed, focusing a blast of water at the two, releasing a tidal wave. The two moemon continued to dodge the blasts of water Feraligator was launching at them. No one realized how close the cabin was to flooding, until it was too late.

"Was the water always this deep?" Petal asked, looking down at the water rising above her knees.

"Superpower!" Feraligator exclaimed, charging at the two head on. They dodged, Feraligator tackling the wall, which began to leak.

"…Crap." Petal said, face palming just in time for the leak to rapture and water to begin flowing into the cabin.

* * *

EoS: Well, this isn't good.

Lauren: You and weird stuff like this…


	39. Chapter 39

EoS: Sorry, fanfiction still won't let me update until now.

Lauren: This website sometimes...

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Yeah, he's kind of a whiny bitch.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Well, they're all idiots, so what did you expect, exactly?

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Just stop fighting all together. That might be smarter.

**Darkria Defender:**

Lauren: Yes. Yes he does. Because he's a jerkass.

**Supahyoloman9:**

EoS: What, strong girls can't have soft sides? I know lots of girls like that. Lauren just isn't one of them. Also, judging by who her sister and her father are, I'm not surprised if she pulled a few strings to get in. And if they let in a dick like Kincaid, I'm sure they don't have THAT high of standards.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 39

* * *

"Ah, we're filling up with water!" Blue Eyes exclaimed. "We're sinking!"

"How fragile is this stupid submarine, that it sinks from a single crack?" Pichu exclaimed, frowning, everyone turning to her in surprise.

"…Every submarine is that fragile." Petal said, frowning.

"Oh, really?" Pichu said, frowning. "Sorry, I just wanted to try being like Petal, getting mad about everything…"

"So, why the hell did you guys have to buy such a fragile submarine, then?" Petal exclaimed. "One that sinks from a single attack?"

"That's more like it." Kellyn said, frowning. While they were talking, the water had reached their waists.

"Wah, master, I can't swim!" Kurou floundered in the water, her wet wings dragging her down.

"Why did you even come here?" Petal and Kellyn snapped.

"Wah, it's up to my chest!" Kurou exclaimed. Meanwhile, it was nearly at Petal and Pichu's throats, both of them being a head shorter than Kellyn and Kurou.

"Listen, guys, when the water reaches a certain point, we're going to have to grab on to that ladder." Kellyn said, frowning. Suddenly, the sub began jerking, and began to move down, the entire room shifting 90 degrees.

"…Listen, guys, when the water reaches a certain point, we're going to have to grab on to that doorway." Kellyn said, frowning.

Kurou held tightly on to Kellyn, and Pichu held on to Petal. They slowly swam up with the water, and made their way towards the upper levels.

"What about Blue Eyes and Feraligator?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Don't worry about them." Kellyn said, frowning. "Feraligator probably escaped with Blue Eyes already."

"Rangers!" Feraligator exclaimed, swimming towards them.

"Feraligator!" Petal glared.

"Please, I need your help…" Feraligator said, frowning. "You need to save Blue Eyes! She's trapped under the water, and she's running out of air!"

"Can't you help her?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I lost most of my strength in that battle." Feraligator said, frowning. "Please, I'm not strong enough by myself!"

"…Fine." Petal said, frowning. "I'll help."

Petal put her goggles on over her face and put on her diving tube, diving under the water to follow Feraligator.

"Here." Feraligator said, gesturing to a large box that had fallen on Blue Eyes' leg.

_This shouldn't be that difficult…_ Petal thought, frowning. _But I have to clear this water away, first…_

_Third Stance – Water Lily!_ Petal thought, holding her pipe and spinning it. The current created from the pipe began pulling the water around, and channeling it around Petal's body, the water pulling out of the room and swirling around in the air.

"Okay, move it!" Petal shouted, swinging the pipe, releasing a blast of water from the pipe, knocking the box off.

Feraligator help Blue Eyes up to the surface as the water flooded back in, the groups swimming up to the next room. The six continued their journey up the submarine, until they reached the emergency escape hatch.

"Yes!" Petal exclaimed, swinging her pipe, breaking the hatch open. "We're not… gonna die!"

The six broke to the surface just as the submarine fully sank, the six floating on the surface, exhauste.

Suddenly, a large boat came by them.

"You guys!" Murph shouted down from the deck of the Union. "It's me, Murph!"

"Murph?" Kellyn asked, surprised.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the ocean?" Petal exclaimed, surprised.

"I called him." Kanone said, dropping down a ladder for the six. "You see, a friend of yours came by to ask for my help."

"A friend?" Petal asked, frowning. The group had finished climbing up, and they even let Feraligator and Blue Eyes onto the boat, though Blue Eyes was still unconscious.

"Hello…" Rui said, walking over to Petal, looking down.

"Rui?" Kellyn asked, surprised. "But…"

"I followed you guys…" Rui admitted. "I watched you leave… And then I ran into him."

"You followed us?" Kaila asked, frowing, Rui turning to her, ashamed.

"Wait, you guys are here too?" Kellyn asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we picked 'em up, floating on the ocean with this guy." Murph said, jerking his thumb towards Booker, who smiled.

"I was just passing by in my boat, and thought I should pick these moemon up off of the sub." Booker explained, grinning. "I barely had enough room, so it's lucky the Union picked us up."

Booker looked at the ship beneath him in admiration.

"She's grown into a fine ship." Booker said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Almost like when a father watches his children grow up…"

"All the moemon are safe." Kana said, grinning. "And you managed to rescue Kurou, and take Blue Eyes hostage, so I guess it's mission accomplished, right?"

"Yeah." Kellyn said, nodding.

"Listen." Feraligator said, glaring at them. "Blue Eyes is in really bad shape. I'll agree to whatever you want, but I want you to look after her."

"Strange…" Murph said, frowning. "Why would you want to help a Moemon Pincher?"

"…Because she's important to me." Feraligator said, frowning. "That's the only reason I need."

"…Fair enough." Murph said, nodding. "We'll get her looked at by a hospital as soon as we get back to port."

"Fine." Feraligator said, nodding.

"But in exchange, she'll be our prisoner, and both of you will have to answer any questions we have about your organization." Murph said, frowning.

"…Fine." Feraligator repeated. "Just as soon as she's safe."

"You have my word as a member of the Ranger Union." Murph said, frowning.

"Then I can accept your terms…" Feraligator said, collapsing onto the deck. She turned to look at Kurou and Pichu.

"It's a pity." Feraligator said, grinning. "I wonder how our fight would have ended…"

"Oh, we totally would have won." Kurou teased.

"The hell you would have!" Feraligator exclaimed, coughing.

The two laughed, before Feraligator collapsed from exerting herself.

* * *

EoS: So, what will our heroes do now?

Lauren: Well, hopefully get some rest.

EoS: Yeah… No…


	40. Chapter 40

EoS: In this chapter, we get to experience the joys of the Faldera Volcano.

Lauren: Well, this should be good. Should be.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: We'll see just what will happen.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Yes, she will become a good guy. Or girl.

**Supahyoloman9:**

EoS: I didn't say she wasn't a nice person, I just said she doesn't have a soft side. She's like a jawbreaker, a solid rock all the way to the center. But if you suck on it for a while…

Lauren: You don't want to finish that sentence, do you?

EoS: No. No I do not.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 40

* * *

"Hey, Blue Eyes." Petal said, walking into Blue Eyes' hospital room.

"Petal." Blue Eyes said, frowning. "So, you saved me, huh?"

"Yeah." Petal said, nodding. "Kind of."

"Why?" Blue Eyes asked, frowning. "You didn't need to save me. If you want to use me as a hostage, there's no way that Red Eyes would deal with you. He would just leave me at your mercy."

"That's not why I did it." Petal said, frowning. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Blue Eyes asked, smirking. "You wanted to know how I got beautiful, right? You need some help on your basic make-up foundations. You can't really save your chest at this point, but you could…"

"…" Petal said, smiling, squeezing on Blue Eyes' leg.

"Okay, ow, sorry!" Blue Eyes exclaimed. "What is it?"

"Why did you become a Moemon Pincher?" Petal asked, frowning. "You said before that you admired rangers."

"…I joined so I could be with my brother." Blue Eyes said, frowning. "Red Eyes joined up with them because he was seeking power. And I only joined up so that I could watch after him and make sure he wouldn't lose himself to the darkness. Only now, there's no way I can do that…"

"I see…" Petal said, looking down.

"He's beyond the point where I can help him…" Blue Eyes said, frowning. "There's nothing I can do to get him to leave them…"

Blue Eyes looked down at her sheets, tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't worry." Petal said, frowning. "We'll save your brother. We'll get him to quit that organization."

"Why would you do that for me?" Blue Eyes asked, looking up at Petal.

"…Because you remind me of me, I guess?" Petal said, blushing. "Doesn't make much sense, does it?"

"Petal…" Blue Eyes said, frowning.

"Yeah?" Petal asked, turning to her.

"Blue Eyes… It isn't my real name." Blue Eyes said, frowning.

"…Yeah, imagine that…" Petal said, rolling her eyes.

"My real name… It's Lavender." Blue Eyes admitted.

"Lavender, huh?" Petal said, smiling. "That's a pretty cute name, I guess. I can't imagine what it must be like to have the name of a flower, though…"

"…REALLY." Lavender said, frowning. "You REALLY can't imagine what it must be like, huh?"

"…Nope!" Petal said, smiling.

"Listen, Petal." Lavender said, frowning. "I'm sure that you can save my brother."

"I will, I promise." Petal said, smiling.

Meanwhile, Red Eyes was standing on top of the Faldera Volcano, standing in front of a blazing moemon. The moemon, Moltres, wore a long, flowing yellow and red flaming dress, with matching flame colored hair down her back, as well as flaming wings. She was surrounded by a halo of flames that seemed to burn around her dress itself, and she glared at the Moemon Pinchers with hatred emanating from her dark blue eyes.

"Soon, Moltres, soon you will be mine." Red Eyes said, laughing. "And, when the three of you have had your powers harnessed by me, I shall use you to awaken the ancient weapon once more!"

"Wow, that was easier than I thought." Alaude said, smiling. "I should have brought my tape recorder."

"You…" Red Eyes said, turning around to face Alaude. "What is the once great Crimson Demon doing here?"

"I'm here to save the world." Alaude said, frowning.

"We'll take care of him, leader." The Moemon Pinchers said, moving towards Alaude.

"No need." Red Eyes said, smiling twistedly. "I'll take him down myself. You would just get in my way…"

"Red Eyes…" Alaude said, frowning. "SO, that is your name?"

"Of course it's not my name." Red Eyes said, frowning. "However, your name when you were the Crimson Demon was not your true name either."

"So you want to emulate me that much, huh?" Alaude said, frowning. "Why would you want something like that?"

"Of course I want to emulate you!" Red Eyes declared. "You were powerful! You were undefeatable! I looked up to you, and you betrayed my beliefs!"

"I did, did I?" Alaude said, frowning. "You think that I was powerful, huh?"

"Of course! No one could have defeated you!" Red Eyes exclaimed.

"I'm… I'm not that great." Alaude said, shaking his head. "I'm just a foolish kid who couldn't keep his father from dying…"

"So, that's why you left, huh?" Red Eyes said, laughing. "You gave up your title as 'the strongest' just because you couldn't save one man? How pathetic!"

"You don't have anyone you care about?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Not a one!" Red Eyes said, frowning. "Why would I care about someone, if it does not grant me power!"

"You simply care about power?" Alaude asked, frowning. "I can't believe how foolish you are."

"You don't value power?" Red Eyes exclaimed. "If you had enough power, you could protect anyone you wanted to! So, what do you want?"

"What I want…" Alaude sighed. "What I want… Is a world where a child doesn't have to freeze to death on a mountain to mourn their father."

"Fine then." Red Eyes said, frowning. "It seems that you and I will never be able to reach any understanding. "Then, I guess we'll just have to fight."

"You think you can fight me, huh?" Alaude asked, shaking his head. "Foolish child. I remember just who you were. You used to admire me when I was a demon. But admire wasn't the correct term to use. Like everyone else, you feared my power, and the destruction I could cause."

"Now then." Alaude said, glaring at Red Eyes. "Let me show you just how terrifying my power can be."

* * *

EoS: So, will Alaude be able to defeat Red Eyes?

Lauren: Yeah, probably.


	41. Chapter 41

EoS: In this chapter, we finally get to discover who Alaude really is.

Lauren: I thought we already knew.

EoS: Then you were wrong.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Want a Darwin Award?

**Memmola:**

EoS: Well yeah, he's awesome.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: He is very strong. He's the strongest.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 41

* * *

"So, you think that you can show me true terror, huh?" Red Eyes declared. "After obtaining your title, I have become far stronger than you could ever be!"

"The name 'Red Eyes' that I took on for myself…" Alaude said, frowning. "It wasn't supposed to be used for something like that."

"Fine then." Red Eyes said, laughing. "I will show you true terror!"

Red Eyes held his hands up, and six moemon arrived next to him, a Typhlosion, a Blaziken, a Drapion, a Tyranitar, a Rampardos, and a Pidgeot.

The Typhlosion wore a blue jacket over a tan dress, and had long flame colored hair falling down her back, with blazing red eyes.

The Blaziken wore a red shirt and jeans with yellow ends, and had long white hair falling down her back. She had bright blue eyes, and a scowl.

The Tyranitar wore a blue and green leotard. The leotard was a translucent blue, with a green section covering her lower area, with a green over part, covering the upper part of her breasts, with three green spikes out of each side. She had long green gloves, and long green tights, with bright green hair down her back, the end tied off. She had bright red eyes, and a long green tail behind her.

The Rampardos wore a grey shirt and grey and blue pants, with grey hair down to her shoulders, covered by a large blue helmet. She had glaring red eyes, and roared.

The Pidgeot wore a tan and white dress with large wings, and had long, flowing red and golden streaked hair. She had blue eyes, and wore a long white scarf.

"What do you think, foolish Red Eyes?" Red Eyes declared. "I have surpassed your name and your title, and become stronger than you could possibly imagine!"

"You think that's strength?" Alaude asked, laughing. "My idiotic little brother is stronger than you are."

"Oh, really?" Red Eyes declared. "You've outlived your era, old man! You're nothing more than a retired old trainer without the name that made you great!"

"Yes." Alaude said, nodding. "And I will show you what I mean. You think your team is strong? Let me show you mine."

Alaude held out six moeballs.

"Pia, go." Alaude said, tossing out a moeball, which his Pikachu emerged from, smiling.

"Charla, go." Alaude said, tossing the second moeball, which a Charizard emerged from. She wore an orange shirt and an orange skirt, with long orange hair falling down her back, with two sections sticking out of the back like horns. She had red eyes, and large orange wings sticking out of her back.

"Vena, go." Alaude tossed out a third moeball, which a Venusaur emerged from.

"Bianca, go." Alaude said, tossing out his fourth moeball, which a Blastoise emerged from. The Blastoise wore a brown jacket over a yellow shirt, two large hydro cannons sticking out of the back of the jacket. She wore blue pants, and had blue hair that reached down her back, as well as red eyes.

"Aeria, go." Alaude released the fifth moemon, an Aerodactyl. She wore a violet dress and had long violet wings sticking out over her back, with a violet devil tail. She had long, violet hair that reached down her back, red eyes, and a mouth full of fangs.

"Syia, go." Alaude said, tossing out his final moeball, which a Scizor emerged from. The Scizor wore a red and black jumpsuit with clear wings sticking out of her back. She had messy red hair that reached down to her shoulders and yellow eyes, and in her hands were two red pincers.

"Well then…" Alaude said, frowning, his eyes glowing like a demon. "I will show you just what is needed to claim the name Red."

The Typhlosion charged towards Alaude, but Pia held her hand up, releasing a blast of lightning, which stunned the Typhlosion. The Typhlosion launched a blast of flames at Pia, who jumped to the side, and struck her with an even more powerful blast of lightning, knocking the moemon unconscious.

"Typlosion!" Blaziken shouted, charging towards Pia.

"You aren't getting past me." Charla said, hitting Blaziken with a blast of flames. Blaziken took the flames and kicked them back, but Charla flapped her wings, extinguishing them. She flew towards Blaziken, and wind swirled around her hand. She cut into Blaziken at full force, sending her flying up into the air. Charla grabbed onto her, and flung her into the stone ground of the volcano.

"Damn it!" Drapion exclaimed. Suddenly, Syia appeared right beside her, and hit her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. She held her pincer open, and focused energy into it, striking Drapion in the stomach head on, sending her flying back. She shot forwards at near light speed, and hit Syia in the stomach, knocking her into the air, Drapion falling unconscious.

Bianca knelt on the ground, and lowered her cannons towards Tyranitar, striking her head on, sending her pushing backwards. No small feat, due to the fact that she weighed quite a bit. Tyranitar stomped on the ground and released a shockwave towards Bianca, who jumped into the air, opened her mouth, and shot a blast of water at Tyranitar, knocking her over, unconscious.

Vena ran towards Rampardos, who lowered her head and charged at Vena, but vines shot out from her shirt, the vines wrapping around Rampardos, restraining her, and Vena flung her into the air, Rampardos falling to the ground, injured. She stood up, lowered her head, and charged at Vena, but Vena held her hand up, releasing a blast of sunlight that struck Rampardos, knocking her unconscious.

Pidgeot flew into the air and shot towards Alaude, but Aeria flapped her wings and flew up after her, Aeria striking Pidgeot in the stomach with her claws, and bit down on Pidgeot's shoulder, Pidgeot crying out in pain. Aeria flung Pidgeot down towards the ground and shot after her, striking into her at full fore with a blast of rocks, Pidgeot striking the ground in pain, falling unconscious.

"So, Red Eyes, do you understand?" Alaude asked, frowning. "It's not the name Red you should be fearing, it the 'retired old man'."

* * *

EoS: Yes. Yes it is.

Lauren: So, we finally figured out who Alaude is!


	42. Chapter 42

EoS: We take things a little slowly this chapter, and we reaffirm why we fight. Well, anyways, review!

Lauren: It'll probably be boring.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Maybe not, but you probably took yourself out of the gene pool.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: We've seen Red before. I think you should go back and read my older stories.

**Gunsandgames:**

EoS: Right, because he's awesome.

**Guest:**

Lauren: Good for you.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 42

* * *

"You might have defeated my moemon…" Red Eyes said, glaring at Alaude. "But I'll still have the last laugh! I've unsealed the great bird of flames, Moltres, and now she will soar up into the heavens!"

"…" Alaude said, frowning. "Do you honestly think that I'll let you get away?"

"I think you won't have a choice." Red Eyes said, grinning. "After all, I have my Z.Z. Flyer." Red Eyes jumped onto his hovercraft, and soared off into the sky.

"Aeria, do you think you can chase after him?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"No, I'm too out of practice." Aeria said, frowning.

"Yeah, I haven't fully gotten readjusted to my wings yet, either…" Charla said, frowning.

"Well, that's a pity, then." Alaude said, frowning. "I think we've completed our job here."

"What now, then?" Pia asked, frowning. "Where should we go next?"

"Red Eyes will probably head to Mt. Layuda first." Alaude said, frowning. "However, it's also possible that he'll head out after Suicune as well. If we want to handle the entire area of Sophian Island, then we'll need to get some help."

"Yeah, sure…" Pia said, nodding. "So, where should we go?"

"Home…" Alaude said, frowning. "We're going to head home."

* * *

Meanwhile, the group, exhausted, returned back to Leanne's house.

"Kellyn, you're back!" Kelsi said, smiling, hugging Kellyn.

"Hello." Rin and Lulu had also returned to the house, and were sitting at the dining room table, playing a board game.

"I've finished my research." Melody said, blushing, handing the book over to Leanne.

"Thanks." Leanne said, smiling. "So, what did you find?"

"Nothing new…" Melody said, frowning. "At least, nothing that I really know… I want a second opinion, however."

"Anyways, Leanne, do you have any food?" Kana asked, laughing. "We're starving, you know!"

"I can prepare you something." Leanne said, nodding. "I just… need…"

Leanne looked past Kana, trembling.

"Huh?" The group turned around, and saw Alaude standing there, frowning.

"Dad…" Kelsi said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm home…" Alaude said, frowning.

Kelsi rushed over to Alaude and hugged him tightly, Alaude looking up towards Leanne. "Leanne…"

"It's fine…" Leanne said, smiling. "I'm used to this… I'm used to you just walking out sometimes…"

"I'm sorry…" Alaude said, shaking his head. "I just needed to accomplish one last thing…"

"Don't worry about it." Leanne said, smiling. "I know you'll come back every time you head out. I have faith in you."

"Alaude." Kellyn said, frowning.

"Well, so you made it back, huh?" Alaude said, offering a wry smile. "So, good for you, then."

"Yeah, Petal saved me." Kellyn said, smiling. "And now, I'm going to fight with her to save this region."

"So, my baby cousin finally grew up, huh?" Alaude chuckled. "Aoshi would think that was hilarious."

"Alaude, you don't need to fight anymore." Kellyn said, frowning. "It's the job of old folks to sit back and sip tea, while we fight for you."

"Not a chance." Alaude said, frowning. "I used to be the Crimson Demon. If my family, my home, is threatened, then I will become that demon again to protect them."

"Demons don't protect." Kellyn said, frowning. "They only know how to destroy."

Alaude had no response for this.

"Alaude… Cousin…" Kellyn said, frowning. "I'll always remember your name and who you really are… So please, take this new name of yours, and this new life of yours, and live on into the future. If you want to protect your family, then I want you to bury that demon for good."

"So, what solution would you give?" Alaude demanded. "How would you defeat the Moemon Pinchers? The only thing that can defeat those monsters is another monster."

"That's fine." Kellyn said, frowning. "If it comes down to it… If a monster is the only person that can defeat the Moemon Pinchers… Then I'll become a monster in your place, and defeat them myself."

"Wow." Kurou said, clapping, the rest of Kellyn's moemon whistling in support.

"He kind of reminds me of Aurore…" Lulu said, surprised. "But so much warmer…"

"He is similar…" Rin said, blushing.

"You know, Kellyn, I think I might just fall in love with you again." Petal giggled, Kelsi glaring at her.

"You know…" Alaude said, frowning. "I didn't expect you to have grown so much, since I left here."

"Yeah, a lot can happen when you've set aside all your regrets." Kellyn said, grinning, Petal smiling cheerfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Lori was staring up at the ceiling. Standing beside his bed was Tsubasa, looking down at him.

"Hello, Lori." Tsubasa said, frowning.

"Well, if it isn't my cute little daughter…" Lori said, sitting up, frowning.

"I thank you, for providing me with that identity." Tsubasa said, frowning. "It must not have been easy."

"It wasn't." Lori said, shaking his head. "Still, I knew it would happen…"

"…You've been speaking with him, haven't you?" Tsubasa asked, frowning.

"I have." Lori said, nodding. "You never should have left them."

"I didn't have a choice." Tsubasa said, frowning.

"He has a kid, you know." Lori said, smiling.

"That's nice…" Tsubasa said, smiling.

"Have you ever thought about going back there?" Lori asked. "Going back to spend time with them?"

"I have my duty." Tsubasa said, frowning. "I can't sacrifice my duty, even for them."

"I see…" Lori said, frowning. "Still, even like this, you are a truly magnificent sight."

"Thank you." Tsubasa said, nodding. "Lori… Even though you are different, it was nice to see a familiar face."

"Yeah, if you say so…" Lori said, nodding. "Still, I hope you manage to find what you're looking for… And after all this is over, maybe we could play a game of chess, do you think?"

"…I'd like that." Tsubasa said, nodding, turning and leaving the room.

* * *

EoS: So, things are going on between Lori and Tsubasa! What treachery is this?

Lauren: Who knows?


	43. Chapter 43

EoS: This chapter, we go to Sophian Island!

Lauren: What will happen?

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Then you should not do things like that.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Yes, that is one family radiating awesome. And Tsubasa's duty is to uncover the truth about history.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 43

* * *

"So, where should we go now?" Petal asked Alaude, frowning.

"The Moemon Pinchers have succeeded in releasing Moltres from her sleep." Alaude said, frowning. "That means they will be looking for Articuno next, on top of Mt. Sorbet."

"Um, I have a question…" Kellyn said, frowning.

"What?" Alaude asked.

"Why did they go after Moltres first?" Kellyn asked, frowning. "I mean, they should have gone ArticUNO, ZapDOS, and THEN MolTRES."

"…Words do not _describe_ how much I want to hit you right now." Petal said, face palming.

"Listen, you need to go to the Aqua Resort on Sophian Island." Alaude said, frowning. "You need to talk to a girl there, her name is Supurna."

"Supurna…" Kellyn said, nodding. "Alright, got it."

"Yeah, she should tell you everything you need to know about finding Articuno." Alaude said, nodding. "However, you'll need to fly there. As you can probably assume, Sophian Island is an island."

"Yeah, I understand." Kellyn said, nodding. "Kurou, ready to go?"

"Yup!" Kurou said, nodding. "I'm all fixed up, and ready for flying!"

"I'll go too." Kana said, smiling.

"Okay, then you can carry Petal." Kellyn said, smiling. Kana forced a smile to her face, and turned to Petal.

"It should be fun." Kana said, smiling a forced smile.

Petal held on to Kana, and the two flew up into the air, followed by Kellyn and Kurou.

"I wanted to go too." Rui pouted.

"Not going to happen." Kaila said, shaking her head.

"Hey, Mary…" Nyu said, tracing pictures on the ground, sitting hunched in depression.

"Yeah?" Mary asked, sitting next to her.

"We still matter, right?" Nyu asked, frowning.

"Hey, at least you guys used to matter." Rimei sighed, sitting next to the two of them.

The foursome flew through the air, when suddenly they encountered three Moemon Pinchers flying in front of them.

"Damn it!" Kana said, irritated. "I can't fight them while carrying Petal! I guess I just have to drop her!"

"Don't say creepy things in such a worried manner!" Petal exclaimed. "I feel like I'm really going to die!

"Charging the blasters!" The Moemon Pinchers, atop Z.Z. Flyers, began charging energy into their blasters.

"Fire!" The Moemon Pinchers fired three shots at the two.

"Metal claw!" Three red figures jumped in front of the attacks, and smashed them.

"What the hell?" The Moemon Pinchers exclaimed.

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The red moemon, Scizor, said. Then, the three faded out and one appeared. "Or, just double team. Shit all over Naruto, I guess…"

"Urgh, again!" The Moemon Pinchers exclaimed.

"That's not going to happen." The Scizor said, grinning. "Hyper beam!" The Scizor created a sphere of energy in the pincer she was holding.

"Evasive maneuvers!" The Moemon Pinchers exclaimed.

"That won't work." Scizor said, grinning wickedly. She closed her pincer, trapping the sphere of energy within it. The energy encompassed her pincer, and she shot towards the middle Z.Z. Flyer, hitting it head on with her claw, sending it flying backwards through the sky.

"Fire!" The two remaining Z.Z. Flyers began charging energy to shoot at Scizor.

"Dragon pulse!" Two blasts of draconic energy, one in the form of crimson flames and the other in the form of a tornado of violet crystals, shot towards the two Z.Z. Flyers, knocking them back.

"The hell?" Kana exclaimed, looking back.

"Syia, you move to fast!" Two moemon, and Aerodactyl and a Charizard, flew up next to her.

"Aeria, Charla, nice of you guys to catch up." Syia said, smiling. She turned to Kellyn and Petal. "Listen you two, I want you guys to get to Sophian Island. Don't worry, the three of us will protect you!"

"You're Alaude's moemon, right?" Kellyn asked.

"Yup, that's master!" Charla grinned, smiling.

"You lovebirds just leave everything to us." Aeria said, grinning a fang filled smile.

Kana and Kurou landed on the ground of the Aqua Resort, Kellyn and Petal getting off their backs. Aeria, Charla, and Syia landed on the ground next to them.

The Aqua Resort easily stood up to its name, as the city greatly resembled Venice, Italy, all the streets made of water. The ground was paved concrete and there were bridges attaching the different sections together. However, the houses had a much more ancient feel, being old and made of old wood.

"So, where should we start going?" Petal asked, frowning. "We have to find that girl, Supurna, right?"

"Rangers!" A voice called. Petal and Kellyn turned to see a girl a few years younger than them standing on one of the bridges, waving. She ran over to them, smiling.

Petal and Kellyn first thought she was a moemon, because her outfit was too ridiculous to belong to a human. She wore a bright blue and white sailor suit, and had short blonde hair that reached her neck. She had sparkling sea blue eyes, and wore a hat shaped like a seagull, white with a blue stripe down the back, a flap reaching down to her neck, and two wing shaped flaps on the sides of the head falling down past her shoulders like ribbons.

"Who are you?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I'm Supurna!" The girl, Supurna, said, grinning. "Alaude told me to come see you guys!"

Supurna turned to Kellyn, smiling. "You know, ranger, you're really cute! You smell just like a bird moemon!"

"Wh-what?" Kellyn asked, confused. He got even more confused when the girl leaned up, and kissed his lips gently.

"What the hell?" Petal exclaimed, shocked.

"You're pretty cute, too!" Supurna grinned, kissing Petal as well, Petal getting flustered. Supurna stepped back, giggling, then noticed Kurou and Aeria.

"Birds!" Supurna gushed, her eyes glowing. "They're SHOO CYUUUTE!"

Supurna hugged the two smiling, kissing each of them. She then turned to Charla and Kana, and did the same.

Syia looked down, dejected.

"You're… Supurna?" Kellyn asked, shocked.

"Yup, I'm Supurna, the Bird Moemon Lover!" Supurna giggled, smiling.

* * *

EoS: So, a new rival(?) to Petal appears! How will she defeat this new foe?

Lauren: I don't think she's that much of a rival, if you know what I mean.


	44. Chapter 44

EoS: This chapter, we bring back an old character for a short time.

Lauren: This ought to be good.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Yes, it is very similar.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Definitely.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 44

* * *

"Hey, Lori!" Rin said, she, Kanone, and Sammy walking into Lori's room. "I heard you've almost completely recovered!"

"Yup." Lori said, nodding. He was standing on his own power, now, at least. "Thanks to Tsubasa."

"Why?" Rin asked, confused.

"Never mind." Lori said, shaking his head. "Anyways, Kanone, you aren't assisting the rangers?"

"It's not my place right now." Kanone said, shaking his head. "But I'll loan them my help when the time comes."

"When the time comes, you say…" A voice said from behind them. "The time will come soon enough, you realize…"

"Who are you?" Kanone asked, turning to face the man, frowning.

The man wore a grey turtleneck shirt and black jeans. He had short black hair with bangs covering his face, and piercing black eyes. He had a look that seemed to be a cross between cynicism and despair, and a solemn frown.

"You would come…" Lori said, chuckling. "The last one…"

"Lori…" Aoshi said, frowning. "I've come to ask you about Longinus."

Kanone twitched at this, staring at the man.

"Longinus…" Lori breathed, chuckling. "I see…"

"Who are you?" Kanone demanded. "How do you know about Longinus?"

"I'm a nobody." The man said, frowning. "My name... I've forsaken it. You may call me Dr. Jones…"

"I don't know how you know what Longinus is…" Kanone said, frowning. "But you're not getting out of here without a fight."

Sammy drew her swords in preparation.

"You want to fight me?" Dr. Jones asked, frowning. "Fine…" He held his hand up, and released a Charizard from her moeball.

"Cara, take care of this." Dr. Jones said, frowning.

"With pleasure." The Charizard, Cara, said, grinning. She held her hand up, flames dancing in them.

_What… Is this pressure?_ Sammy asked herself, a bead of sweat running down her temple. _Am I… Sweating? This sensation, this overwhelming pressure… Is this fear?_

Sammy slowly smiled, in spite of the feat surging through her body.

_To think that there are opponents this strong left to face… I can't believe it… _Sammy collapsed to the ground, the mental strain incapacitating her.

"Back to business." Dr. Jones said, turning to Lori.

"You don't need to stand on ceremony with me, Aoshi." Lori said, frowning. "You wanted to know what Longinus was, is that correct?"

"Yes." Aoshi said, nodding. "It seems to be the only thing that Purple Eyes is afraid of. However, I'm not sure if it's an organization, an individual, or a weapon of some sort. Or perhaps even some lost moemon species or an ancient deity."

"You're very thorough." Lori said, nodding. "However, Longinus is a very carefully guarded secret. Don't expect me to reveal it to you just yet."

"Well, it's funny you should say that." Aoshi said, smiling. "Because I happen to know another secret of yours, a secret you've kept for a very long time. And a secret even more carefully guarded than the existence of Longinus."

"Really?" Lori asked, frowning.

"Yes." Aoshi said, nodding. "And it's a secret that I would even say that no one else other than the two of us, on this entire planet, knows of it."

"Well now…" Lori said, frowning. "That is quite a secret… Still, I doubt that it will be anything that I need to concern myself with."

"Yes…" Aoshi said, nodding. "I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone to know that there is another-"

"Silence." Lori said, frowning. "Kanone, Rin, leave us."

"But…" The two said.

"Leave us." Lori said, frowning. He turned back to Aoshi.

"Oh?" Aoshi asked, frowning. "I thought you doubted the need to concern yourself with it."

"How did you know? How did you figure it out?"

"Very simple." Aoshi said, smiling. "I asked Alaude."

"Your brother doesn't know either." Lori said, frowning. "Which means…"

"That's right…" Aoshi said, nodding. "I asked a different Alaude. Two people, entirely identical. I wonder why that would be such an important problem…"

"So, you wanted to know about Longinus…" Lori said, frowning. "You wanted to know this badly…"

"Secret societies and organizations like the Reinhart Family and the countermeasures created to fight them are relics of a dying age." Aoshi said, frowning. "This era of peace we live in has no use for such things."

"You say that, and yet you still allied yourself with the Reinhart Family to create the Genesis Crystal." Lori said, frowning.

"You really do know everything." Aoshi said, laughing. "I'm impressed. However, this secret is my trump card. Tell me what I need to know about Longinus."

"Why would you want to know about it?" Lori asked, frowning.

"Because the one thing that I know about it is that it's a contingency plan to the existence of the Reinhart Family." Aoshi said, frowning. "I have need for the resources of the Reinhart Family, as I'm sure you know."

"I know." Lori said, nodding. "Remember, I was the one who told you what will happen to Dawn."

"To reverse that, I need the Genesis Crystal." Aoshi said, frowning. "And to create that, I need funds. The Reinhart Family is willing to fund me, for now, and I can't allow it to stop."

"You don't need to worry." Lori said, shaking his head, sitting down at the table next to his bed. "Longinus isn't what you think. It's simply a countermeasure, a subterfuge."

"Countermeasure to what?" Aoshi asked, frowning.

"The Reinhart Family itself." Lori said, frowning. "Should the Reinhart Family fall into darkness, Longinus exists to guide it back into the light. However, it exists for two other purposes."

"I want to know the other purposes." Aoshi said, frowning.

"The first is to become the seal that prevents the Reinhart Family from seizing control over a certain set of deities." Lori said slowly. "The Celestials. Longinus exists as the only means of defense to protect the Seven Celestials."

"And the other purpose?" Aoshi asked, after a long pause.

"Just as you have a trump card, Aoshi, I have a trump card of my own." Lori said, holding up his phone.

"What?" Aoshi asked, frowning.

"I'm sure you realize the extent of my information network." Lori said, frowning. "I always know where you are. Out of courtesy to you, I have refrained from revealing that information to others."

Lori sighed. "If you tell anyone about this secret of mine that you hold, that courtesy will be revoked. And if that happens, I'm sure you can be expecting a visit from an old friend of yours, one you happen to be married to."

Aoshi's face turned slightly pallid, then he glared at Lori.

"One phone call from me, and she'll be here in seconds." Lori said, frowning. "Now then, how fast do you think you can run, Aoshi?"

* * *

EoS: It seems that Lori still has all the cards.

Lauren: I am intrigued by his secret, though…

EoS: On a separate note, the Fairy Type has been confirmed as the Eighteenth Pokemon Type!

Lauren: I KNEW they were going to make a new type!


	45. Chapter 45

EoS: Well, in this chapter, we meet the third of the legendary beast trio!

Lauren: Finally, the third!

**Nomercy745:**

Lauren: He can't run that fast.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Fairies can defeat dark types!

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Well, Aoshi has a "Leaf-Jammer" on hand.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Very simple. Fairies can fly up a dragons nostrils and make them sneeze to death.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 45

* * *

"So, can I go flying on you?" Supurna asked Kurou, her eyes shining excitedly.

"Sorry, I only really like Master riding on top of me…" Kurou said, blushing.

"Then… Then can I please take pictures of you flying, for my scrapbook?" Supurna asked.

"Um, sure…" Kurou said, shrugging. She flapped her wings, and flew up into the air, dancing around in the sky, while Supurna took pictures of her.

"Ah, youth." A voice said, Petal and Kellyn turning to the owner of the voice.

"Who are you, eh?" Kana demanded, holding her hand up threateningly.

"I'm no one, just an innocent old lady." The woman said, smiling. "My name is Kasa."

The woman wore a red dress underneath a white jacket, and had greying hair with a slight pink tint. She had red eyes, and her face seemed to be slightly youthful, though it was impossible to tell her true age. She had a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck, and wore black leggings.

"Hi, I'm Petal." Petal said, smiling. "I'm a Moemon Ranger."

"Oh, Rangers?" Kasa said, surprised. "Well, I see you've made the acquaintance of Supurna."

"Yeah, she seems to be a little… special." Petal said, smiling awkwardly.

"Yes, she is 'The Girl Who Likes to Soar High into the Sky'." Kasa said, smiling.

Kellyn and Petal looked at her, confused.

"_High_ into the sky." Kasa repeated.

"Oh, right." Petal said, holding her fingers up in front of her mouth and inhaling.

"Exactly." Kasa said, nodding. "She's a bit of an airhead and a space cadet, but she's a good girl."

"Anyways, Rangers, it would be nice if you would join us in our tea party." Kasa said, smiling. "Please, come with me."

"Kurou, we're going this way." Kellyn said, gesturing for Kurou to come with him.

"Aw…" Supurna sighed, frowning.

"The three of us will return to our master." Aeria said, Kellyn nodding in agreement.

"No, I still want to hug you guys!" Supurna said, hugging Aeria and Charla, Syia smirking and flying off into the air.

"Traitor!" Charla exclaimed, irritated, while Kana followed after Kurou and Kellyn.

"Now then, here we are." Kasa said, smiling. She led the four of them to a small table, where Dr. Edward, Arley, and an unknown man.

"Welcome to our Tea Party, young rangers!" Dr. Edward said, smiling. "We are merely a group of elderly people with a strong desire for World Domi-Tea. A strong desire for tea."

"I see." Kellyn and Petal said, smiling clueless at the group.

"Now then, would you join us for tea?" Kasa asked, smiling, the rangers sitting down at the table and drinking tea.

"So, first Tilt Village and now the Aqua Resort?" Edward said, surprised. "You rangers certainly are hardworking, aren't you?"

"Same with you, huh?" Kellyn asked. "Walking around the entire nation, huh?"

"Well, as a doctor, I go where I must." Edward said, smiling. "It's nice to help others, I'm sure that's why you kids decided to be rangers, yes?"

"Yes, that is why and no other reason." Petal said, smiling innocently.

"Ah, young rangers, I should introduce myself." The two turned to the other man, who wore a tuxedo and a top hat, and had curly orange hair with a thin mustache, and shifty black eyes. "I'm a magician of sorts, you see, and my name is Hocus."

"Rangers, why exactly have you come to the Aqua Resort?" Arley asked, frowning, concerned about them.

"I'm sure they're just on some duty as rangers." Edward said, smiling.

"We're looking for Articuno." Kellyn said, frowning.

"Articuno?" Edward asked, surprised. "The legendary bird of ice? Whatever for?"

"The Moemon Pinchers are looking for her, and we need to find her before they do." Petal said, frowning.

"Well, I don't know, but…" Edward started. Suddenly, a howl let out, and a figure shot across the water that made up the streets of the city. The figure wore a blue and white leotard with blue and white tights and blue gloves. She had long clear ribbons wrapped around her body, and a blue hexagonal crown holding back her long, flowing violet hair.

"Suicune…" Edward breathed.

The Suicune charged elegantly across the water, her eyes closed as she moved effortlessly, as though she was dancing.

"Suicune…" Kellyn said, standing up from his seat, shocked.

Suicune turned to him as she ran past, and opened her eyes slowly, glancing at him with her red eyes. She faintly smiled, and then disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

"Suicune… Here?" Petal asked, shocked. "Two legendary moemon in one place… I can't believe it…"

"If that's the case, then that means that the Moemon Pinchers are probably looking for both of them, as well."

"I see…" Petal said, nodding. "Listen, this has been nice, but we really need to go, now that there are two legendary moemon we have to protect."

"I see…" Edward said, nodding. "Well, good luck to you both, Rangers. I hope to see you kids save our home from the Moemon Pinchers."

"We'll do our best." Petal said, smiling. The four moved off towards the mountain range in the center of the island.

"Hey, Petal, do you mind if I ask you something?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Sure, what?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Why didn't you bring that Pichu along with you?" Kellyn asked.

"Very simple." Petal said, frowning. "Pichu wants to stay with me, and that's fine, but I don't want to drag her into dangerous situations if I can't help it."

"So, you didn't want her to get hurt, huh?" Kellyn asked, grinning. "You're so sweet, Petal. I can't believe you have emotions like a real girl!"

"Shut it." Petal said, frowning, her face a little flustered.

"Aw, you're getting embarrassed, that's so cute!" Kurou giggled.

"She's turning bright red!" Kana cackled, pointing at Petal.

"You kids want to die, huh?" Petal asked, smiling, dark aura emanating from around her.

"…We'll be good." The three said, looking down.

* * *

EoS: So, Petal is trying to protect Pichu. How cute!

Lauren: How cute!


	46. Chapter 46

EoS: So, in this chapter, instead of capturing Suicune, we go back in time!

Lauren: Again? Really? Try something else!

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Okay.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Yes, I know, I'm awesome.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 46

* * *

"Any ideas where Suicune would be hiding?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"One." Petal said, frowning. "Remember, both Raikou and Entei were hiding in places with sunlight streaming down on them."

"So, what's your point?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"It would have to be a place out in the open, for sunlight to hit it, but it wouldn't be too easy to find. I have an idea." Petal typed something in to her styler.

"Hey, Leanne, it's Petal." An image of Leanne's face appeared on the screen of Petal's styler.

"Oh, Petal!" Leanne said, surprised. "I was just working on my computer, when this happened. I was wondering who it was that was messaging me."

"What do you know about Sophian Island?" Petal asked, frowning. "Is there any connection to Suicun on the island?"

"Well, I have heard that Suicune is the guardian protector on the island, but other than that…" Leanne said, frowning. "I'm not sure about what else there could be…"

"What about ruins?" Kellyn asked suddenly. "Are there any ancient ruins or monoliths you know about?"

"Well, I think there are a few…" Leanne said, nodding. "There used to be a shrine to Suicune on the west side of the island…"

"West, huh?" Petal and Kellyn said at once, looking at each other. "I guess we're going west."

The four headed towards the west of the island, when suddenly a figure emerged in front of them.

"Oh no…" Petal said, frowning.

"Not now…" Kellyn said, frowning.

"Yes, now." Celebi said, nodding. "We have need of you, you must conquer the Volcano Temple."

"…Fine." Petal said, frowning.

"Kana, Kurou, just hold tight." Kellyn said, turning to them, frowning. "If all goes as it should, we should be back before you even notice we're gone."

"We're coming with you, then!" Kana exclaimed. "Don't think I'll let some weird moemon drag you god knows where by yourselves!"

"Impossible." Celebi said, shaking her head. "I can only bring the two of them to the past."

"…" Petal and Kellyn looked at Kana and Kurou sadly.

"We'll be back soon." Petal said, frowning, Kellyn nodding in agreement. Celebi snapped her fingers, and the two traveled back in time to the Volcano Temple.

Petal and Kellyn were standing outside the large red temple, standing in the molten area around it.

"You two!" A voice shouted. Petal and Kellyn turned to the owners of the voices, and saw three moemon standing there, frowning.

"Wait a second, you guys are…" Petal said, surprised.

"Surprised to see us, huh?" Drapion asked, smirking. She, Venusaur, and Tangrowth were standing there, glaring at the three.

"But… How? Why?" Petal asked, shocked.

"Oh, some guy named 'Aurore' told us where you guys would be." Drapion said, shrugging.

"Wait, Aurore?" Petal asked, shocked. "That can't be!"

"I guess it is." Tangrowth said, frowning.

"Yup, we're back!" Venusaur said, smiling, hugging Kellyn tightly.

"Why did you guys come to us, though?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Well, we talked it over…" Drapion said, shrugging.

"And we all agreed that you two were trying to save all of us, even though you aren't even from this time…" Tangrowth said, looking down.

"And because of that, we decided to help you!" Venusaur finished, smiling.

"So, first the Jungle Temple, now the Volcano Temple…" Drapion said, frowning. "I see… Well, good luck with all of that. We'll be certain to help you as much as we can!"

"We look forward to your help." Petal said, smiling. The two shook hands, grinning.

The five entered the Volcano Temple, which was quite similar to the Jungle Temple, except that the bricks that made it up were orange and red, and all around the temple were pools of magma.

"Ooh, we don't want to fall in that…" Venusaur said, clinging onto Kellyn's body.

"Intruders!" A voice exclaimed, a figure shooting towards them. Venusaur ducked, pulling Kellyn down with her. The figure touched down on the stone path between two pools of magma. She placed her hands on the ground, and flipped up into the air, lowering down in front of Kellyn and Venusaur.

"You, grass and poison moemon!" The figure exclaimed. "What business do you have entering the Volcano Temple?"

The figure was a moemon, a Blaziken. She looked down at the two of them, frowning.

"We're here to help save the Volcano Temple." Kellyn said, frowning. "Please, you need to let us through."

"And why would I listen to a human?" Blaziken demanded. "You humans are meant to serve us, which is why we live in the temples and you humans are forced to fend for themselves."

"Really?" Petal said, surprised. "Because it's the opposite where we come from."

"Oh, what's it like for you guys?" Tangrowth asked, turning to Petal, her eyes shining. "Do humans and moemon live together in happiness?"

"…Relatively, yes…" Petal said, nodding, turning away from the innocent moemon.

"It does not matter!" Blaziken exclaimed. "You, you moemon decided to bring a human into our sacred temple! For that, the punishment is severe! You humans shall be put to death, and you moemon shall be cruelly injured for what you have done!"

"Now, now, let's not overreact." Blaziken turned to see a figure standing behind her. And slightly above. He was standing on the air.

"Weiss!" Petal exclaimed, shocked.

"He will be addressed as Master Weiss!" Blaziken exclaimed.

"I told you not to overreact." Weiss said. "Stand down, Blaziken, and do NOT make me repeat myself."

"Yes, Master Weiss…" Blaziken said, shaking, collapsing to the ground.

"Now then, Blaziken, I will forgive you, but I want you to do something for me." Weiss said.

"Ask me whatever you wish, Master Weiss." Blaziken said, frowning.

"I want you to assist these humans." Weiss said.

"But…" Blaziken started.

"No." Weiss said, shaking his head. "You will do this. I need your help. This temple, along with the other temples, has fallen into darkness. I need your help to overthrow the darkness possessing the Sacred Priests. Blaziken, you're the only one I can rely on to help. Can I count on you?"

"Of course, Master Weiss." Blaziken said, nodding.

"I expect great things from you, Moemon Rangers." Weiss said, turning to Kellyn and Petal before disappearing.

"…Rangers?" Kellyn and Petal asked, shocked.

"What's a 'ranger'?" Tangrowth asked, confused.

* * *

EoS: So, what could Weiss be planning?

Lauren: Obviously, he's a good guy trying to save the Sacred Priests from the darkness.

EoS: …Obviously.


	47. Chapter 47

EoS: In this chapter, we continue the battle in the Volcano Temple. Oh joy.

Lauren: So, what will happen after they conquer the temple?

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: I agree, it would be nice if Lauren was just a figment of my imagination. On the other hand, I like my hair length and body weight the way they are. No comment on the neck beard.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Uh… Yeah… I'd never do something like that… Right…

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Damn straight.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 47

* * *

"Allow me to guide you." Blaziken said, frowning.

"Damn straight, march girl!" Venusaur glared.

"Fool…" Blaziken said, shaking her head.

"Hey, did you just call me a fool?" Venusaur exclaimed, glaring at Blaziken, walking over to her.

"Maybe I did." Blaziken said, glaring back at her. "Even if I did, what could a weakling like you do about it?"

The two glared at each other angrily.

"…This feels disturbingly familiar." Kellyn said, frowning.

"Yes." Petal said, nodding. "Yes it does."

"Hey, you two!" Drapion shouted. "Enough of this! We need to free the Sacred Priest!"

"…Fine." Blaziken said, frowning. "I shouldn't have been distracting myself with this fool, anyway."

"Hey! You just called me a fool again, didn't you?" Venusaur exclaimed.

Blaziken ignored her, and led them through the mazes of the temple. Fire moemon were enraged, and spit flame at the group. However, Blaziken was incredibly skilled, and extinguished the flames with her legs.

"We're here." Blaziken said simply, stopping in front of a large door.

"Are you sure?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Of course I'm sure." Blaziken said, nodding. She opened the large doors of the temple, and entered the chamber. The chamber was made of two islands, surrounded by magma, and connected by a stone bridge. The door was built into the wall that the first island jutted out of. The group slowly moved across the bridge, and stood on the second island.

"Magmortar!" Blaziken declared, glaring at the moemon in front of her. "Stand aside! Let us through, so that we can take down the Sacred Priest and free him from his corruption!"

"The Sacred Priest isn't corrupted!" Magmortar said, frowning. She wore a red skirt and a red and yellow shirt with a flame pattern, with long yellow sleeves, and long red hair down her back, with red eyes. She had an evil smile, and glared at Blaziken.

Magmortar was standing next to a man in a red robe, with a red suit of armor and red face mask.

"Master Weiss said that he was being controlled, so now I will take you down." Blaziken said, frowning. "I am sorry, my friend."

"If you think you can take me down, then just you try." Magmortar said, grinning. She held her hand up, and launched a blast of flames from her sleeve.

"Vacuum wave!" Blaziken shouted, spinning her legs, creating a vacuum that extinguished the flames, and launched a shockwave of wind pressure at Magmortar.

"Not bad!" Magmortar shouted, laughing. She charged towards Blaziken, and hit her with a blast of fire focused into her fist, sending Blaziken flying backwards.

"Blaziken!" Kellyn exclaimed. "Venusaur, you need to help her!"

"Fine…" Venusaur sighed. "But you owe me, got it?"

Venusaur charged at Magmortar, and held her hand out, launching a blast of seeds at Magmortar.

"…Really?" Magmortar asked, raising her eyebrow. She held her hand up, and a small flame emerged from it, hitting the seeds, which burst into flames and gently exploded upon contact with her body.

"…OH, right, I suck against fire." Venusaur said, grinning.

"I do fine, though." Drapion said, inhaling, then launching a blast of poison at Magmortar, who shot a blast of flames at it, the poison hardening, cracking, and then collapsing in on itself. However, in this time, Tangrowth had created a large mass of rocks in the air, which she launched at the Magmortar.

"Damn, that's strong!" Magmortar said, shocked, jumping back to avoid the rocks smashing down on her.

"Cross poison!" Drapion slashed Magmortar twice with her poison infused claws, Magmortar crying out in pain and anger.

"Sky uppercut!" Blaziken appeared in front of Magmortar and punched her in the jaw, sending her flying into the air. Blaziken jumped after her, and slammed her leg into Magmortar's stomach, sending her flying down into the ground. Blaziken landed behind her, and turned back to face her.

"Hah!" Magmortar exclaimed, standing up, tackling Blaziken head on, sending the two crashing into the rocks.

"Capture styler, go!" Petal said, launching her capture styler at Magmortar, who jumped backwards to avoid it. The styler began looping around Magmortar, but flames burst out from around her body.

"Flare blitz!" Magmortar shouted, coating her body in flames. She charged at Petal, but Drapion jumped in front of her, pinning Magmortar in place with her hands.

"Come on, do it, now!" Drapion shouted. Petal nodded, and launched her capture styler out, looping around the two, Magmortar settling down.

Moemon: Drapion

Type: Poison/Dark

Poke Assist: Poison

Field Move: Crush x4

Info: Drapion are very violent and aggressive moemon, and enjoy fighting. They spit poison from their mouths and infuse it into their bodies, making their strikes deadly.

Moemon: Magmortar

Type: Fire

Poke Assist: Fire

Field Move: Burn x3

Info: Magmortar are aggressive and powerful moemon that have the ability to release fire from their entire body. Touching one is likely to get an intense burn, unless you have their trust.

"Okay, that's two temples down." Petal said, turning to the Volcano Temple Priest.

"Petal, I wanted to talk to you about something Weiss said." Kellyn said, frowning.

"What?" Petal asked, turning to Kellyn.

"He… He called us Moemon Rangers, right?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Yeah, so? That's what we are." Petal said, shrugging.

"Yeah, and you don't see anything wrong with that?" Kelly asked, frowning. "Moemon Rangers are from our time, not this time. How would he know what we were? Unless…"

"Unless…" Petal continued. "Unless he was also from our time, as well…"

"But how is that possible?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Kellyn, before this, I went back in time once." Petal said, frowning. "And do you know who I met?"

"Who?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Aurore." Petal said, frowning. "I don't know how, but Aurore is in this time."

"But if Aurore was from our time, and is now in this time…" Kellyn said, frowning. "Then he's probably Weiss's true identity."

"Yeah…" Petal said, nodding. "The question is… What do you think he's after?"

* * *

EoS: Indeed, what could he be after?

Lauren: We'll have to see.


	48. Chapter 48

EoS: Well, now that we're done with the Volcano Temple, let's move on!

Lauren: To the future?

EoS: No, to the Ocean Temple!

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: …Okay. Sure. Go ahead and think that.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Well, who knows if it's really Aurore?

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Well, there's Aurore, Looker, Kallin, and I think that's about it for now.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 48

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Petal asked, frowning. "Usually, we would have been brought back into the future."

"Your job is not done." Celebi said, appearing in front of Petal. "You must now conquer the Ocean Temple."

"The Ocean Temple?" Petal asked, frowning. "But we only defeated one temple last time."

"Yes, but you must increase your progress." Celebi said, frowning. "Please, your mission is not yet over."

"Fine." Petal said, frowning. "Anyways, do any of you know how to get to the Ocean Temple?"

"Simple!" Magmortar chirped. "See that panel?" Magmortar pointed to a large glowing green panel. "That will teleport you to the Ocean Temple."

"Thanks." Kellyn said, smiling. "Well, we'd better get going, we need to take down the Ocean Temple."

"We're coming with you." Drapion said, frowning. "We've already sided with you, and we're going to see it through."

"I'm coming as well, due to my orders from Master Weiss." Blaziken said, frowning.

"Oh, can I come? Please?" Magmortar begged. "I really want to help Petal out some more!"

"Um… Sure." Petal said, shrugging. "We can use as much help as we can get."

"I don't know what Aurore is planning…" Kellyn said, frowning. "But we'll play his little game for now."

The large group moved onto the green panel, which teleported them to the third temple, the Ocean Temple, which was a large blue brick temple in the center of an island, which was located in the middle of the ocean.

"Whoa, what a beautiful beach…" Petal sighed. "And of all days, I had to forget my swimsuit TODAY."

"It's fine." Kellyn said, shrugging. "You look better without it."

"Reeeeaalllly…" Petal purred, leaning in close to him. "How sweet of you…"

"Focus." Blaziken said, frowning. "We need to get the job done, understand?"

"I understand…" Petal said, frowning. "Killjoy…"

The group headed into the Ocean Temple, which was freezing cold inside, surprising due to the fact that it was on an island. The tracks of the temple were made out of some sort of pinkish blue coral, and around them were large pools and lanes of water. In fact, the floor seemed to be more just water with coral on top of it.

"Watch out!" Blaziken shouted, pushing Kellyn out of the way, as a large moemon jumped out of the water, a Feraligator.

"Hello there, little humans." The Feraligator cackled, smiling a toothy grin at them. "So, what brings you all here?"

"We're trying to free the Ocean Temple Sacred Priest from his mind control." Kellyn said, frowning.

"…Really." Feraligator said, narrowing her eyes.

"Really!" Kellyn said, nodding.

"…Okay, works for me." Feraligator said, shrugging.

"Somehow, it seems easier than with you." Kellyn said, turning to Blaziken, who frowned indignantly.

"Don't compare me with this lazy water moemon!" Blaziken said, frowning.

"…And yet, you're breaking the rule of moemon staying to their respective temples." Feraligator smirked.

"What exactly does respective temples mean?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Simple." Feraligator said, smiling. "There are seven temples with moemon inside of them. And the moemon found in them are divided as such:

Forest: Poison, Grass, Bug

Volcano: Fire, Fighting

Ocean: Water, Ice

Desert: Ground, Rock

Sky: Flying, Dragon

Mountain: Electric, Steel

Cave: Ghost, Dark, Psychic

…With Normal Moemon found in all of them, though mainly the Heaven Temple." Feraligator finished.

"…But what about the last one, the Heaven Temple?" Petal asked. "Is that it, only Normal? I mean there aren't any other types."

"…Fairy Type." Feraligator said, shrugging.

"No such thing." Petal said, frowning.

"Yes, there is." Feraligator said, frowning.

"No, there isn't." Petal said, frowning.

"Yes, THERE IS." Feraligator said, frowning.

"Twenty bucks says there isn't." Petal said, frowning.

"Deal." Feraligator said, smiling, shaking her hand. "Now then, you people needed help in conquering the Ocean Temple, right?"

"You'll help us?" Kellyn asked, surprised.

"Sure, I'm bored, why not?" Feraligator said, shrugging. "Besides, if you're telling the truth, and the Ocean Temple Sacred Priest is being controlled, then it's my duty to stop him. And to be honest, I REALLY like fighting."

"Yeah, I know, I recently fought a Feraligator." Kellyn said, frowning.

"Oh, is that what Master Weiss decided to name me?" Feraligator asked, smiling. "So, that's what my species is!"

"Anyways, do you think you can show us the way through this cave?" Kellyn asked.

"Of course I can!" Feraligator said, hugging Kellyn. "I'm always willing to help out a cutie!"

"Don't flirt with humans." Blaziken said, frowning. "It's disgraceful."

"Aw, don't be like that." Feraligator sighed. "He's a cutie! Please?"

"It's beneath you, I don't want to see it." Blaziken said, frowning.

"Prude." Venusaur huffed.

"Fool." Blaziken scoffed.

"Huh?" Venusaur asked, frowning. "What did you just call me?"

"I just called you a fool, weren't you listening, fool?" Blaziken said, frowning, the two glaring at each other.

"Yeah, really familiar." Kellyn said, frowning.

* * *

"So, the Volcano Temple has also fallen." Weiss said, staring at the altar atop the Heaven Temple, as a crimson flame burst out from one of the circles on it, burning steadily.

"Slowly, I shall continue to wait." Weiss said, frowning. "And then, the great power shall awaken. Only then, will we be able to seize a future where humans will control the moemon. We will guide the world into a new era… Soon…"

Weiss sat down on a large throne, smiling beneath the mask.

"Unfortunately, it will not be a simple as I wished. Two temples have fallen, and five remain to fall. Petal, Kellyn, I continue to enjoy this game of ours." Weiss said, laughing. "So, who will become victorious? Will you manage to save the temples, or will I succeed in conquering the world?"

* * *

EoS: So, who will win? Weiss, or Kellyn and Petal?

Lauren: What defines "winning" in this situation?

EoS: …It's a secret.


	49. Chapter 49

EoS: So, what will next on the journey through the Ocean Temple? Well, let's find out!

Lauren: This should be good.

**PhoenixLord27:**

EoS: Well… I win.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Sure.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: That sounds about right.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Good guess.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 49

* * *

"So, you're like a hero, right?" Feraligator asked, grinning, hugging Kellyn's arm. "From where you come from. You save people, right?"

"Um, yeah, I guess so." Kellyn said, nodding.

"That is SO COOL!" Feraligator said, laughing. "I bet you're really strong! Hey, we should fight! Just for fun of course, but I really want to see how strong you are!"

"…I'm really weak though." Kellyn said, frowning.

"Oh, don't be modest, I'm sure you're really strong!" Feraligator said, smiling.

"He's human, which means he's weak." Blaziken said, frowning.

"That does it! Stop insulting him!" Venusaur said, frowning. She sent a vine flying out towards Blaziken, who raised her leg to block it, the vine wrapping around her leg.

"Okay, vine whip!" Venusaur said, pulling her vine up. However, Blaziken placed her hands on the ground and pulled her leg back, pulling Venusaur through the air.

"Vine whip!" Venusaur said, two more vines grabbing onto Blaziken's legs. The two tumbled to the ground, then stood up, glaring at each other.

"Okay, you two stop fighting, or you'll both fight me." Feraligator said, licking her lips in spite of herself.

"Fine." Blaziken said, walking towards her, only to trip on the tentacle Venusaur still had tightly wrapped around her leg.

"Hah! Who's the fool now?" Venusaur asked, laughing.

"If you thought doing that to me was smart, then you're the fool…" Blaziken said, turning to the grass type.

"Stand down, moemon!" A Froslass said, walking in proudly. She wore a white and blue kimono and had white hair tied into two ponytails by red ribbons. She had golden eyes, and a haughty smile.

"Just stay still you little blade of grass!" Blaziken said, covering her body with fire.

"Listen, you need to leave this temple at once!" Froslass exclaimed.

"Okay, bring it on hothead!" Venusaur laughed. "I'll dump you into the ocean!"

"Please pay attention to me…" Froslass said, still talking proudly, but tears were falling from her face.

"Mistress, I shall get their attention for you." An Empoleon said, bowing. She wore a dark blue suit jacket over dark blue dress with white lace, and had long dark blue hair with blonde highlights down her back and gold eyes.

"Bubblebeam!" Empoleon said, blowing a blast of bubbles at the three.

"Vacuum wave!" Blaziken said, kicking at the bubbles, the vacuum effect popping them.

"Very skilled…" Empoleon said, frowning. "Aqua jet!" Empoleon charged at Blaziken, her body coated with water.

"Double kick!" Blaziken ducked under Empoleon and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into the air. She kicked her higher into the air, and then grabbed her shoulders.

"Release me!" Empoleon declared.

"I can't do that." Blaziken said, pulling Empoleon down. "I still need to finish my mission!"

Blaziken used seismic toss to send Empoleon flying into the coral, Empoleon crashing onto the ground in pain.

"Hydro pump!" Empoleon said, standing up, focusing water into her mouth.

"Vine whip." Venusaur said, holding her hand down low, a vine shooting out of her sleeve and knocking Empoleon off of her feet, the water pressure knocking her into the ground again.

"I didn't need your help." Blaziken said, frowning.

"Empoleon!" Froslass said, frustrated. "How could you? You all are terrible!"

"So then, you're all that's left, huh princess?" Blaziken said, frowning.

"I'm not going to go down easily!" Froslass exclaimed. "Destiny bond!" Froslass released a ring of light that hit Blaziken, and suddenly Blaziken couldn't move.

"What did you do to me?" Blaziken demanded.

"Destiny bond." Froslass said, smirking. "You shouldn't have underestimated me! Now, I've paralyzed your movements! You can only move when I move! And furthermore, any damage I take will be inflicted on you! Now your friends will be hurting you every time they hurt me!"

"You… Really are an idiot…" Blaziken said, frowning.

"Hey, Froslass, is it true that any damage we do to you reflected back on Blaziken?" Feraligator asked, smiling.

"Of course!" Froslass said, nodding.

"Well then, that means we can take both of you down at the same time!" Venusaur said, laughing. "It's like killing two peas with one pod!"

"Its 'killing two birds with one stone', you idiot." Blaziken and Froslass said, face palming.

"No, that's too much work." Feraligator said, smirking. "Let's just beat the crap out of Blaziken, and then we can take Froslass out too!"

"You assholes!" Blaziken exclaimed.

"Okay, no hard feelings, right?" Venusaur asked, punching Blaziken in the face, Blaziken and Froslass both taking damage.

"Damn straight there are hard feelings!" Blaziken said, punching Venusaur back, thanks to Froslass.

"Okay, let's do this!" Feraligator said, smiling, cracking her knuckles.

These guys are insane! Froslass thought, her mind reeling. "I'll have to separate for now…"

"Hey, I can move again…" Blaziken said, flexing her fingers. "Hey, you guys…"

"Superpower!" Feraligator shouted, hitting Blaziken in the face, sending her flying backwards.

"What the hell?!" Blaziken exclaimed, standing up. "I was released, you assholes!"

"…Darn." Venusaur said, putting her large hammer down.

"DARN?!" Blaziken exclaimed.

"Oh, hey, I just had an idea!" Feraligator said, smiling. She grabbed Blaziken, holding her up.

"Fling!" Feraligator sent Blaziken flying into Froslass, knocking the two over.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Blaziken exclaimed. Suddenly, Venusaur's vines wrapped around her waist.

"Body slam!" Venusaur said, picking up Blaziken and slamming her down onto Froslass.

"That won't affect me." Froslass said, standing up.

"She's part ghost!" Feraligator said, frowning. "You shouldn't have used a normal move."

"Oh, right." Venusaur said, frowning.

"Shadow ball!" Froslass said, holding her hands up, creating a sphere of darkness in her hands.

"Let me help you out with that…" Blaziken said, frowning, Froslass turning to her, shocked.

"SEISMIC TOSS!" Blaziken said, picking Froslass up and flinging her at the two idiots, Froslass slamming the shadow ball into them.

"Why would you do that?" Froslass asked, standing up, turning to Blaziken, frowning.

"Mirror move." Blaziken charged towards her, a sphere of dark energy swirling in her hands. She hit Froslass in the stomach with it, and sent her flying backwards, injured. Froslass stood up, panting, and looked at Blaziken. Tears began flowing from her eyes.

"WAAAH! WAAAH!" Froslass wailed, rubbing her eyes. "You guys are so mean! Why? I need to protect the temple, but you guys just… WAAAH!"

"Aw, man, she's crying…" Blaziken said, frowning. "This the fault of you idiots!"

"Hey, don't blame us." Venusaur said, frowning.

"You were the idiot who beat her up." Feraligator said, frowning.

"You morons provoked me!" Blaziken exclaimed.

"WAAAH! WAAAH!" Froslass cried.

"Oh, you jerks…" Petal sighed, kneeling next to the injured moemon. "Here, let's wipe away those tears…"

Petal held her handkerchief up, and wiped away Froslass' tears.

"…" Froslass said, staring at Petal. "…Big sister!"

"…Huh?" Petal asked, taking aback, Froslass wailing into her shoulder.

"Well, that was unexpected." Magmortar said, frowning.

"Hey, we didn't get any lines!" Drapion exclaimed.

"…You're being loud…" Tangrowth said, frowning.

* * *

EoS: Well, will Drapion get more lines next chapter?

Lauren: Find out!


	50. Chapter 50

EoS: So, time for another encounter in the Ocean Temple!

Lauren: Oh, yay…

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Yes it was.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: I bet it does.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: No it would not.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 50

* * *

"Okay, big sis, I'll show you the way through here!" Froslass said, smiling.

"Um, hey, Blaziken, can you let us go?" Feraligator asked, she and Venusaur tied up by her vines, which were binding the two together tightly.

"…You can stay there." Blaziken said, frowning, turning and walking after the group.

"Hey, come on, this isn't fair!" Venusaur exclaimed.

"Neither is using me as a bludgeoning weapon." Blaziken said, frowning.

The group walked through the temple, until they reached the second to last room. The room was a large pool of water, with two bridges leading from the opposite sides of the room to a large island of ice in the center. The group moved onto the ice, but two moemon landed on the ice in front of them.

"Sorry, but you won't get past us." The two moemon said, standing in front of them.

"Who are they?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"I have been named Weavile by Master Weiss." A Weavile said, smiling her menacing smile. She wore a tight black miniskirt and black shirt, with silver claws over black gloves, and a long red scarf tied around her neck. She had messy black hair down to her shoulders beneath a red nurse hat, and red eyes.

"I'm a Delibird!" The other moemon said, smiling. She had messy white hair down to her shoulders, underneath a Santa hat, and wore a red Santa styled dress. She carried a white bag over her shoulder, and had cheerful golden eyes.

"Weavile, Delibird, we need to get through." Froslass said, frowning. "We need to save the Sacred Priest of the Ocean Temple!"

"We cannot allow that." Weavile said, shaking her head. "We'll have to take you out!"

Weavile disappeared, and reappeared in front Froslass. She swung her claw, but her claws were countered by Empoleon's metal claw.

"You will not lay a hand on my mistress." Empoleon said, frowning.

"You freaking maid!" Weavile declared, swinging her claw at Empoleon.

"Whirlpool." Water swirled around Empoleon, sending Weavile flying backwards.

"Ice beam!" Weavile said, shooting a beam of ice at the whirlpool, freezing it solid.

"Aqua jet!" Empoleon shouted, coating her body in a veil of water and charging at Weavile.

"Moron!" Weavile cackled. "Ice beam!" Weavile launched a beam of ice at Empoleon, coating her in ice.

"Drill peck!" Empoleon shouted. By adding rotation to the water, she displaced the ice beam, adding its power to the attack, and slammed into Weavile, sending her flying back.

"Weavile!" Delibird shouted. She reached into her sack and pulled out a present, tossing it to her.

"Thanks." Weavile said, healing herself. She charged back at the Empoleon again, only for Magmortar to fire a blast of flames at her, Weavile jumping out of the way.

"Let us handle this." Magmortar said, frowning.

"Yeah, we didn't get to fight last time." Drapion said.

"…This is our time…" Tangrowth murmured.

"Surf!" Weavile shouted, letting loose a torrent of water.

"I have an idea…" Tangrowth said, frowning. "Rage powder…" Tangrowth released green powder onto Magmortar, infuriating her.

"Why you…" Magmortar roared, charging at the water. "Lava plume!" Magmortar released a blast of magma, which struck the water, melting with it, and turning into stone.

"Fire blast!" Magmortar shouted, launching a blast of fire at the stone, shattering it, and flying towards Delibird.

"Um…" Delibird tossed out a present, which exploded, knocking her safely into the water and extinguishing the fire blast.

"Whoa." Drapion said, surprised.

"Vine whip…" Tangrowth said, launching vines from her sleeves, which shot toward Delibird, pulling her out of the water.

"Delibird!" Weavile exclaimed. "Ice shard!" Weavile launched a blast of ice at Tangrowth, who raised her hands.

"Ancient power." Tangrowth picked up the rocks and moved them to protect her, Weavile frowning.

"Sludge bomb." Drapion spit poison at the two moemon, Weavile disappearing and Delibird jumping into the air.

"Venoshock." Drapion raised her hand, the poison shooting up after Drapion and knocking her out of the air.

"Fire punch!" Magmortar charged at Drapion, and hit her head on with a fire coated arm, sending her flying backwards and into the water.

"Delibird…" Weavile said, frowning. "You jerks!" Weavile turned back towards the three, frowning.

"Weavile…" Delibird said, standing up, shaking. "Let me help… Please…"

"Right on." Weavile said, smiling. "Now then, let me show you my ice punch!" Weavile charged at Drapion, and hit her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards.

"Okay, your turn, Delibird!" Weavile said, smiling.

"Presenting, Delibird's Present!" Delibird said jollily, throwing a present at Drapion, healing her. "Oh, oops…"

"…Terrible…" Weavile said, frowning.

"Cross poison!" Drapion said, charging at Weavile, only for Delibird to jump in front of her, taking the hit, and losing consciousness.

"Delibird!" Weavile cried.

"Flamethrower!" Magmortar launched a blast of flames at Weavile, who jumped out of the way, only to be hit by Tangrowth's whip, knocking her into the ice.

"Damn it…" Weavile said, standing up angrily. Kellyn released a capture styler, and looped around Weavile, capturing her.

Moemon: Weavile

Type: Dark/Ice

Poke Assist: Dark

Field Move: Cut x4

Info: Weavile are tricky and aggressive moemon, and enjoy playing pranks. They are incredibly fast and agile, making them almost impossible to catch in battle. They attack with blades of dark energy.

"Okay, that's both of them." Kellyn said, frowning. "On to the next room."

Weavile remained there to nurse Delibird's wounds, and the group moved on to the next room. The room had lost all traces of water now, and looked more like a glacier of ice. The entire room was frozen over, and in the center of the room was a large mound of snow, where an Abomasnow was standing. She wore a large white sweatshirt with green on the bottoms of her sleeves, with long white pants with green at the bottoms of their legs. She had long white hair down her back with green tips, and bright violet eyes.

"Now then, let me destroy you for my master." Abomasnow said, frowning.

* * *

EoS: So, how will they defeat Abomasnow?

Lauren: Let's find out!


	51. Chapter 51

EoS: With this chapter, we go back… to the FUTURE!

Lauren: Duhn, duh duh duhn duh duh duuuumm!

**Memmola:**

EoS: Yeah, I really like her. I like airheads.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Yeah, Delibird are really cute.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: They're back this chapter!

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: This chapter.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 51

* * *

"Avalanche!" Abomasnow shouted, sending out a torrent of ice and snow at the group.

"Magmortar!" Blaziken shouted.

"You got it!" Magmortar shouted, holding her hand up. "Lave plume!" Magmortar launched a torrent of magma at the ice, the two substances colliding, the lava cooling as the ice melted.

"Rock climb!" Blaziken shouted, jumping up, shooting across the stony floor at Abomasnow.

"Wood hammer!" Abomasnow shouted, swinging and energy filled fist into Blaziken's side, knocking her backwards.

"Flamethrower!" Blaziken said, holding her hands in front of her mouth, launching a blast of flames at the moemon.

"Mist." Abomasnow shot out a blast of condensed mist at the flames, the water causing the flames to extinguish.

"Poison fang!" Drapion shouted, charging at Abomasnow, poison emanating from her teeth.

"Bulldoze!" Abomasnow shouted, stomping the ground, sending a tremor through it, shooting straight at Drapion, the force striking her head on and shattering the ice beneath her, sending her into the freezing water.

"I will rescue her." Empoleon said, jumping into the water. She broke through the ice in a few seconds, pulling Drapion out.

"Unfortunately, she's been frozen." Empoleon said, frowning.

"Ember!" Magmortar said, tossing a few sparks at Drapion, defrosting her but still leaving her weak.

Meanwhile, Blaziken was still battling Abomasnow, who was launching blasts of solar energy at her, Blaziken using her speed to avoid the attacks.

"You won't catch me." Blaziken said, frowning. "My speed boost raises my speed." Blaziken became a blur, and shot towards Abomasnow.

"Not a good idea." Abomasnow said, smiling. Suddenly, Blaziken froze in her tracks. Quite literally, it seems, as her legs had been frozen to the ice.

"What did you do?" Blaziken exclaimed.

"My frost breath has frozen you solid." Abomasnow said, laughing. "I've cast it over the ice."

"Really…" Blaziken said, frowning.

"Now then, taste my wood hammer!" Abomasnow shouted, lowering her fist towards Blaziken. Suddenly, however, Blaziken was freed from the ice, and flipped backwards, kicking Abomasnow in the jaw.

"How?" Abomasnow exclaimed.

"Fool." Blaziken said, frowning. "My blaze kick is my signature technique. You honestly thought you could freeze my legs?"

"Not bad at all…" Abomasnow said, frowning.

Suddenly, Petal's styler shot towards Abomasnow, but she jumped out of the way, avoiding the disk. The capture styler shot after her, but she sent out a blast of ice, breaking the track.

"Damn." Petal said, frowning, the styler shooting back to her.

"Human." Blaziken shouted. "Stay out of this."

"…Fine." Petal glared, frowning.

"Ancient power!" Tangrowth said, frowning, launching a wave of rocks as Magmortar launched a blast of flames.

"Avalanch!" Abomasnow shouted, releasing a torrent of ice and snow.

"Froslass, aren't you going to fight?" Kellyn asked.

"Mm-mm…" Froslass said, shaking her head. "My body is still feeling the injuries from my destiny bond…"

"So it's up to them, huh?" Petal said, frowning. "Still, that Blaziken seems pretty reliable."

"Sludge bomb!" Drapion shouted, launching a blast of poison at the Abomasnow.

"You're getting on my nerves!" Abomasnow shouted. She turned and opened her mouth, launching a wave of ice. "Sheer cold!"

The ice struck Drapion, and froze her solid, Drapion losing consciousness.

"You shouldn't have turned you back on me!" Blaziken shouted. "Mirror move! I'll throw your technique right back at you!"

Blaziken opened her mouth and released a blast of freezing air at Abomasnow, hitting her head on.

"To bad…" Abomasnow said, smiling ruefully. "It won't work on me."

"What the hell?" Blaziken exclaimed, shocked. "Why not?"

"Because I'm at a higher level than you." Abomasnow said, hitting Blaziken in the stomach, sending her flying backwards.

"Wing attack." Empoleon appeared behind Abomasnow and swung her claws at her, but Abomasnow turned to face her.

"Flash!" Abomasnow said, creating a blinding shot of light, throwing off Empoleon's accuracy, causing her wing attack to miss.

"Bad move." Empoleon said, frowning, when the light cleared.

"Oh, and why's that?" Abomasnow asked, smirking.

"Due to my ability, defiant, whenever one of my stats is lowered, my power is increased." Empoleon said, her body glowing with blue light. She shot towards Abomasnow and threw a punch at her, but the punch slid off her snow-covered body.

Abomasnow laughed. "You still have to hit me though!"

Abomasnow hit her in the back with a wood hammer, knocking her unconscious, Empoleon falling to the ground.

"Anyone else want to fight me?" Abomasnow laughed. Froslass hid behind Petal, shaking.

"Yeah, I'm not done yet." Blaziken said, frowning, standing up.

"You're getting on my nerves…" Abomasnow said, frowning angrily.

"Magmortar, Tangrowth, I want the two of you to attack from the sides!" Blaziken shouted. "I'll make a frontal assault!"

"Right!" Magmortar shouted. "Fire blast!"

"Right!" Tangrowth nodded. "Solar beam!" The two attacks shot towards Abomasnow at full force, as Blaziken charged at her.

"Substitution!" Abomasnow said, a log appearing in her place. She appeared behind Blaziken, and hit her in the back, sending her flying into the two attacks.

"Crap!" Tangrowth and Magmortar said, Abomasnow laughing.

"Super power!" Feraligator exclaimed, bursting through the wall, hitting Abomasnow in the back at full force, sending her flying backwards.

"Feraligator… How…" Abomasnow said, standing up, shocked. However, the capture styler looped around her body. She tried to fight it, but her body was weakened from the attack, and she collapsed.

Moemon: Abomasnow

Type: Grass/Ice

Poke Assist: Ice

Field Move: Crush x3

Info: Abomasnow are aggressive and violent moemon, who hate losing. They have incredible power, and can control wood and ice. Their skin seems to be coated in snow, and they are hard to touch.

"How did you free yourself?" Blaziken asked, standing up, frowning.

"Oh, that?" Feraligator asked, laughing. "Easy! See, when I realized that it was Venusaur's vines keeping us tied up, then I just had to knock her out with a head-butt, and the vines disappeared!"

Feraligator laughed, everyone else sweat dropping.

Suddenly, light began to trace itself on the ground around Petal and Kellyn.

"It seems like it's time for us to go…" Petal said, frowning.

"Big sister!" Froslass exclaimed, reaching for Petal.

"Don't worry." Petal said, smiling warmly. "We'll be back soon enough. We just have some things we have to do in our time, and then we'll be back!"

"Promise?" Froslass asked, holding out her pinky, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Promise." Petal said, pinky promising with Froslass. She and Kellyn disappeared after that, heading back into the future.

On the peak of the Heaven Temple, Weiss stood over the array. A third circle had lit itself, a small geyser erupting from a pool of water.

"So the Ocean Temple has fallen as well…" Weiss said. "It would seem I would need to step up the quality of my Temple Guardians… Oh well. Either way, it should be an interesting battle…"

Weiss laughed, and the sky seemed to shake with what was to come.

* * *

EoS: So, what will happen? Will what happens in the past affect the events in the future?

Lauren: I hope not…


	52. Chapter 52

EoS: In this chapter, we return to the present, and begin looking for Suicune! Where could her monolith be?

Lauren: Near water, I would guess.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Well, sorry.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Yeah, sorry about that. I forgot to edit it correctly.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: This chapter.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 52

* * *

"We're back…" Petal said, frowning. Then, she realized it was pouring rain. "…And, it's raining. Lovely."

"So, now what? We need to go find Suicune, right?" Kellyn asked.

"Master!" Kana shouted, running over to Kellyn. "Sorry, it started raining after you left, so we ducked for shelter in those ruins."

"It's fine." Kellyn said, he and Petal going into the ruins to dry off. "Anyways, do you guys have any ideas where we need to go to find the Involith?"

"I have an idea!" Kurou said, smiling. "These ruins are like a bunch of connecting tunnels, and maybe the big statue thing is at the end of them!"

"Yeah, that actually does make some sense." Kellyn said, nodding. "We should start looking for it, then."

The group of four headed deeper into the ruins, moving around the pools of water that formed around them, and moving around the crushed pillars. They made their way deeper and deeper into the ruins, until they had reached a section that was obviously the end. The final room was nothing more than an underground lake.

"Whoa…" Kurou said, her eyes shining as she stared at the shimmering lake, illuminated with crystals. "It's beautiful…"

"Yeah, it's beautiful and not what we came here for." Kana said, frowning. "That was the biggest wild goose chase ever!"

"Oh, you're no fun." Kurou said, frowning.

"Wait, it might not be a dead end." Petal said, frowning. "Kellyn, do you think we should go down under there and see if there's anything down there?"

"Master, I don't think that's a good idea." Kana said, frowning. "We can't help you if you go down there, since neither one of us can swim."

"It's fine." Petal said, grinning. "You guys don't have anything to worry about, got it? We'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah, we just heard you say that when you went into the past for like five or six chapters." Kana said, frowning.

"No arguments!" Petal said, frowning. She and Kellyn placed their breathing devices over their mouths, and slowly entered the water.

They swam towards the bottom of the lake, the lake illuminated by shiny crystals all over the bottom of the lake. They swam downwards, and Petal pointed at a small tunnel illuminated by crystals.

We should probably head through there… Kellyn thought. But I better go talk to Kurou and Kana first…

Kellyn swam back up to the surface with Petal, the two surfacing.

"So?" Kana asked excitedly.

"There's an underwater tunnel." Kellyn said, frowning. "We're going to see where it leads us."

"Are you sure, master? We won't be there to help you…" Kurou said worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll have Petal with me." Kellyn said, smiling. "So you don't need to worry about me, remember? Petal is invincible."

"Oh, yeah, Petal is invincible!" Kurou said, smiling. "I should have known about that!"

"Yeah, you totally should have known about how invincible I am." Petal said, frowning. "Don't you know awesomeness when you see it?"

"Yeah, good point." Kana said, laughing. "Okay, fine, we'll let you go, but I can't promise I won't worry about you."

"Fair enough." Kellyn said, shrugging. He and Petal ducked back down into the water and began swimming towards the tunnel they had seen before. They entered the tunnel, and began swimming inside of it. The tunnel was surprisingly smooth and lined with shining crystals, as though it had been set as a path for them to follow. They swam for a long distance, and just as they were beginning to tire, the tunnel opened up into another lake. The lake was larger than the one they were in previously, although it was also lined with blue crystals. They surfaced, and realized they were in another grotto like the one before. However, in the center of this lake chamber was an island with a large monolith in the center of it, sunlight shining down on it from a hole in the center of the stone roof.

"Well, hello there, rangers." Petal and Kellyn turned to see Red Eyes standing on the island, next to the monolith, laughing.

"How did you get here so fast?" Kellyn exclaimed.

"…What do you mean?" Red Eyes asked, confused. "The entrance to this cavern is like ten feet away from the entrance to the ruins." Red Eyes pointed to an outgoing tunnel that built into the wall, water making up the bottom of it, but there was a small ledge jutting out where people could enter through.

"…Seriously?" Kellyn asked, unable to believe that they had spent so much time wandering through a maze to get somewhere that was ten feet away from the entrance.

"Red Eyes, enough of this!" Petal shouted. "Lavender doesn't want you to become possessed by this family! Just give up this desire for power!"

"My sister is weak!" Red Eyes exclaimed. "She does not understand the need for power! However, I do. And I will show it to you."

Red Eyes held his capture gauntlet out, and pointed it at the monolith, which began glowing, the Suicune Involith pulled from the stone pillar. Suddenly, Suicune charged through the tunnel and into the cavern, standing atop the water.

"Right on time, Suicune." Red Eyes said, laughing. "Rangers, consider this revenge for what Alaude did to me. Suicune, I want you to destroy them!" Red Eyes held the involith up, Suicune howling out in anger and charging at the two rangers.

"Forgive me, humans, but I must destroy you!" Suicune roared, glaring at the two angrily, focusing water energy around her body, as whirlpools formed in the water.

"Seriously?" Petal asked, frowning. "More fighting? Can't we just have one chapter where we don't have to fight some powerful moemon?"

"…What do you call what this chapter was?" Kellyn asked, confused.

"…Padding." Petal said, shrugging. "Or filler."

* * *

EoS: No, it's called "story development."

Lauren: Bull crap.


	53. Chapter 53

EoS: This chapter, the battle against Suicune begins!

Lauren: Well, this should be good.

**Phoenixlord27**

EoS: Okay, sure.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: No, Petal is definitively human.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Yeah, he sucks.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: They're idiots. And they're beginning to remember, since they've been apart for a while.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 53

* * *

"Well, rangers, I would like to stay and chat, but I had better get going." Red Eyes said, laughing. "I have to see a girl about a bird."

Red Eyes climbed onto his Z.Z. Flyer, and flew up towards the hole in the roof, disappearing into the sky, leaving Kellyn and Petal treading water in front of Suicune.

"Aurore beam!" Suicune howled, letting loose a blast of rainbow energy at the two, Kellyn and Petal swimming to the sides to avoid the attack, Suicune charging towards Kellyn. Kellyn jumped other the water, and swam down into the depths, staring after Suicune. Suicune jumped down into the water and shot towards Kellyn, Kellyn gasping out air.

Suicune hit Kellyn in the stomach with a punch, and threw Kellyn up through the water with her fist, Kellyn flying out of the lake and into the air.

"Kellyn!" Petal exclaimed.

"Surf!" Suicune surfaced and focused her energy, releasing a crushing tidal wave of water at the two. Petal swam down under the water to avoid it, but the wave hit Kellyn and washed him up onto the island. Suicune ran towards him.

"Okay, I need your help!" Petal shouted, releasing her capture styler. She traced a symbol on the ground and it shot up into the air. A bolt of lightning struck the island and Raikou appeared from it, tackling Suicune into the water.

"Raikou…" Suicune growled. "Why have you come here?"

"I've come to stop you." Raikou said, frowning. "Petal has called me to her side, and I will protect her and her servant."

"I'm not a 'servant'." Kellyn said, irritate.

"Thunderbolt!" Raikou shouted, howling out a blast of lightning at the Suicune, who jumped to the side to avoid the attack. Suddenly, she could no longer move, due to the fact that Petal was holding onto her waist from the water.

"Let go of me!" Suicune exclaimed, Petal shaking her head. Raikou charged at Suicune, and tackled her, with her body encompassed in lightning. Suicune was electrocuted, and shouted out in pain, collapsing into the water.

"Hydro pump!" Suicune shouted, surfacing, holding her hand out, water shooting out from the lake and striking Raikou, sending her flying into the air, striking the rock roof. Raikou fell towards the water, and Suicune released a blast of ice that froze her solid as she hit the water, and froze the water around her.

"Raikou!" Kellyn shouted.

"That's not the only thing I have." Petal said, swimming up, releasing her capture styler again, and drawing a second symbol. A flash of fire occurred on the island, Entei appearing from it. Entei jumped through the air, and let out a howl, releasing a blast of flames towards Suicune, who jumped out of the way, running across the water and launching a blast of water at Entei, who released a blast of fire to counter it.

Entei landed on the ice, and released heat from her body to thaw out Raikou. The two jumped off of the melting ice, and landed back on the island. Petal climbed on top of the island, panting, and sat down next to Kellyn, exhausted.

"Entei, you also wish to protect those humans…" Suicune growled.

"Suicune, come back to your senses!" Raikou shouted.

"Remember how we were?" Entei asked, frowning. "She has no control, she is being used by Red Eyes."

"I see." Raikou said, nodding. "Then we need to find some way to save her, correct?"

"Yes." Entei said, frowning. "We must find a way to reach her spirit."

"I can help with that." Petal said, frowning.

…_I feel like a third wheel here…_ Kellyn thought, sweat dropping.

"I'll make a frontal attack." Raikou said, frowning. She jumped into the air with her powerful jumping ability, and cloaked her body in lightning. She landed on the wall of the cavern, and charged parallel to the water, moving across the wall to move towards Suicune. She leapt off, and charged at Suicune, releasing a blast of lightning at Suicune, who jumped into the air to avoid the attack, the lightning hitting the water, releasing an electrical charge through it.

"Flamethrower!" Entei shouted, releasing a blast of flames at Suicune, who countered with a blast of water. Suicune landed on the water, just in time for Petal to shoot her capture styler at it. Suicune immediately sunk into the water to avoid the attack, and swam forwards under the water, jumping out and charging at Petal and Entei.

"I won't let you!" Entei shouted, charging at Suicune. Suicune jumped over Entei, and slammed into Petal, knocking the two of them into the water.

_Human…_ Suicune's voice rang out in Petal's head.

_Suicune?_ Petal asked, shocked. She suddenly realized that she could breathe.

_This is my space, you can breathe here._ Suicune said, frowning.

_Why did you bring me here?_ Petal asked.

_I am Suicune._ Suicune said, closing her eyes. _Ruler of Water, and Guardian of Sophian Island._

_I know._ Petal thought, nodding. _Why did you call me here?_

_I cannot free myself from his control. So I ask for your help._ Suicune said. _Please… Free my soul._

_I'll try._ Petal said, nodding. She held her hand up, and touched Suicune's head, smiling.

Suicune's body began glowing, and she released a symbol from her head in the shape of the symbol on her crown.

Suicune surfaced with Petal in her arms, and gingerly lowered Petal onto the ground of the island.

"Suicune…" Raikou said, landing on the island, frowning. "Are you back to normal?"

"I am." Suicune said, nodding. "Thanks to this human. I have granted her my emblem."

"That's a relief." Entei said, nodding.

"Human." Suicune said, turning to Kellyn.

"Yeah?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Tell that girl, that I will enjoy working for her." Suicune said, smiling. The three legendary beasts jumped into the air and disappeared, leaving Kellyn and the unconscious Petal on the island.

* * *

EoS: So, what next?

Lauren: Mt. Sorbet.


	54. Chapter 54

EoS: This chapter, the group heads towards Mt. Sorbet! What will they find there?

Lauren: …Articuno, probably.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Okay, got it.

**Phoenixlord27**

EoS: Who knows?

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: They are idiots.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: I take it you don't like that part.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 54

* * *

Kellyn and Petal swam upwards, surfacing in front of Kurou and Kana.

"You guys are soaking wet." Kana commented as the two pulled themselves out of the water.

"We need to get to Mt. Sorbet." Kellyn said, frowning.

"…So, the first thing I say to you is that you're soaking wet, and your KNEE JERK REACTION is to go hiking up a freezing mountain?" Kana asked, face palming.

"By the time we get out of these ruins, we should be dry." Kellyn said, frowning. "We've got a fire moemon with us, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kana said, blushing a little, grinning. The four ran through the ruins, and headed towards the exit. After a long trek, they arrived out of the ruins.

"We'll need to get there as fast as possible." Kellyn said, frowning.

"Right." Petal said, nodding. She released her capture styler, and summoned Raikou once more.

"Again?" Raikou asked, frowning. "What, maybe you want me to fight Arceus now?"

"No, no, nothing like that!" Petal said, smiling. "…Yet. Anyways, I do need your help with something, though."

"What is it?" Raikou asked, frowning.

"We need to get to Mt. Sorbet." Petal said, frowning. "Can you take us there?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Raikou asked, frowning. "Of course I can." Raikou knelt down, Kellyn and Petal grabbing onto her. She shot across the ground like a bolt of lightning, Kana and Kurou flying after her.

"It's a good thing she makes such a distinguishable trail." Kana said, grinning. In a minute or so, Raikou pulled to a stop in front of the large mountain.

"This is as far as I can go." Raikou said, frowning. "The entrance to the inside of the mountain is over there."

"Got it, thanks." Petal said, kissing Raikou on the cheek. "Come on, guys, let's get going!"

Kana and Kurou landed on the ground, and the group of four headed into the caverns that made up the inside of Mt. Sorbet.

"Good luck. Raikou said, jumping across the rocks that led away from the mountain.

"Man, this place is starting to get a little cold, though…" Kellyn said, shivering.

"Come on, you guys are pathetic." Kana said, laughing.

"You know, usually when people grow up in warm climates, it becomes harder for them to adapt to the cold." Petal said, frowning.

"Yeah, but fire moemon aren't most people." Kana said, laughing. "Anyways, where should we go?"

"Wait, I just had an idea!" Petal said, smiling. She held out her capture styler and drew a sign on the ground, and in a few minutes, a Vulpix ran up to her, hugging her.

"Hey, Vulpix, can I hug you?" Petal asked, smiling.

"…I NEED AN ADULT!" Vulpix cried.

"Hey, hey, I was just kind of kidding!" Petal said, smiling. "See, we're kind of freezing, and you're a fire moemon, so…"

"But she's a fire moemon too." Vulpix said, pointing towards Kana.

"…Yeah, but she's a bitch." Petal said, frowning. Kana moved towards Petal, cracking her knuckles, but Kurou and Kellyn held her back.

"Okay, you can hug me…" Vulpix shrugged. Petal hugged her tightly, smiling, as she became warmed up. The group, now consisting of a new addition in Vulpix, continued to head through the large cavern, which seemed to be made out of ice. Then, they arrived at another cavern that actually WAS completely made out of ice. It was a large cavern of ice, with the floor made entirely out of ice.

"Wow, this is gonna suck." Petal said, frowning. "How the hell are we supposed to get across there?"

"I don't suppose you have a sword stance for this?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"…This exact situation? No I do not." Petal said, shaking her head.

"Well, I have an idea." Kana said, smirking. She wrapped her arms around Kellyn's waist, and carried him over to the other side of the room, by the entrance.

"Okay, awesome." Kellyn said, smiling. "Can you go get Petal and Vulpix?"

"Maybe we could just stay with the two of us?" Kana asked, hugging Kellyn.

"Three." Kurou said, landing on the ground next to them. Kana rolled her eyes, sighed, and flew over to pick up Petal, then Vulpix, and brought each of them back.

"Okay, we had better head up to keep looking for Articuno." Petal said, frowning. The five headed up through the cave areas, and headed off to the next room. They moved through the hallways, and arrived at another cavern covered in ice, only this time moemon were all over it. The ice was split into pathways, and the rest being an empty void over a large pit of spiky ice, with icicles hanging off the ceiling.

"Okay, same plan!" Kana said, flying into the air, when suddenly an icicle struck her in the back and knocked her into the ice, Kana nearly slipping off the edge, Kana grabbing onto the ice.

"Damn it!" Kana groaned, climbing onto the ice, panting. "SO, I guess flying is out." Another icicle hit her in the head, this time knocking her out.

"Wow, that was lame." Petal said, helping Kana up. "Okay, wake up."

Petal slapped her across the face a few times, then Kana slapped her back. Petal responds, with a punch in the jaw.

"Okay, I'm awake." Kana said, frowning. "I have a splitting headache, but I'm awake."

"So, how should we get across, if we can fly? Kurou asked, frowning.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Petal said, smiling. "We could try just walking across it!"

"…Um, sure, I guess…" Vulpix said, looking down, shaking.

"Don't worry!" Petal said, patting Vulpix on the back. "I'll help get you across!"

"Thanks!" Vulpix said, smiling. The group slowly moved across the ice, making sure to avoid the falling icicles and avoid the moemon. They slowly made it across, until the room began shaking. Then, they realized it wasn't the room, but the ice they were on. Icicles had crashed on either side of the ice, and it was cracking and splitting, until the group fell from the ice ledge and plummeted towards the sharp ice.

* * *

EoS: Will they get out alive? What do you think?

Lauren: Yes.


	55. Chapter 55

EoS: In this chapter, the group heads towards Mt. Sorbet! What will they find there?

Lauren: …Articuno, probably.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: That is kind of weird, but now that you put the idea into my head, I think that it makes a lot of sense. I can now imagine moemon running daily businesses, like ice moemon running snow cone stands, grass moemon being gardeners, water moemon being lifeguards, I really like that idea…

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: I don't really understand what you mean by less standard, can you explain?

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: You will bow down before me! Both you, and then one day, YOUR HEIRS!

**Supahyoloman9:**

Lauren: He's _mad_… JK, JK.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 55

* * *

"Shit!" Petal exclaimed, the group of five plummeting towards the ice spikes.

"Fire spin!" Vulpix shouted, releasing a tornado of flames. The flames were much more massive than she expected, all of the ice on the ground melting in seconds, the group falling harmlessly onto the blue stone ground.

"Whoa…" Vulpix said, shocked. "Did I… Do that?"

"Yeah, you did…" Petal said, shocked. "What the hell was that?"

"I think I know." Kellyn said, grinning.

"What?" Petal asked, confused.

"Very simple." Kellyn explained. "Moemon that you summon with the help of a symbol have their power levels boosted to their maximum to help with captures."

"Seriously?" Vulpix asked, her eyes shining. "So I'm like a Super Vulpix?"

"All your effort values and internal values are at their maximum." Kellyn explained. "My cousin once explained something like that to me."

"Wow, that is so cool." Petal said, smiling. "So, how do we get back up there?"

"Well, I assume Kurou could fly us up, but before that, we should get to the doorway first." Kellyn said, turning to the now empty floor. "Now that Vulpix has so kindly opened a path for us."

"You're welcome!" Vulpix smiled, humming to herself cheerfully.

"Okay, let's do it!" Kurou said, smiling. "The sooner we get through this cave, the sooner we can get to somewhere where it isn't freezing."

The group made the quick journey across the room, until they reached the wall that the exit was imbedded in.

"Okay, I can fly you guys up!" Kurou said, smiling. She carried each of them up one by one, until they were all standing in the next tunnel. (Though Kana was laying down, not standing)

The group of five moved through the tunnel, and moved towards the next cavern. However, instead of another cavern, they walked out into the middle of a blizzard.

"The hell?" Petal asked, shivering. Suddenly, an avalanche began to crash down towards them.

"Take cover under those rocks!" Kellyn shouted, pointing towards a large outcropping a few feet away. They rushed towards it, and ducked behind it.

"Great, how the hell are we going to make it through the avalanche?" Kellyn shouted, the sound of snow nearly drowning him out.

"We can see the sky right now, right?" Petal asked, holding up her styler, giving Kellyn a crazy grin.

"…Evil is really hot on you, you know that? Kellyn asked, smirking.

"Oh yeah." Petal said, standing up, smirking. "I know." Petal released the capture styler, and summoned forth Entei, who appeared with a burst of flames.

"Entei!" Petal shouted over the snow. "I need your help! We need your flames to get past the snow storm!"

"As you wish." Entei said, nodding. She leaned down, Kellyn and Petal grabbing onto her back, holding onto Kana as well.

"What about us?" Kurou asked, frowning.

"We shall clear a path." Entei said in her booming voice. "You must follow after us."

"…Great, that sounds like a blast…" Kurou muttered, shaking her head. Entei coated her body in flames, and charged forth into the ice and snow, burning a path through it, as Kurou grabbed onto Vulpix and flew after them as fast as she could. Entei shot forth into a cavern, Kurou jumping in just as the snow closed off the entrance.

"There should not be avalanches of that ferocity this time of year." Entei said, frowning. "Articuno is in danger. She must be reacting to the threat with this avalanche."

"Are you sure?" Kellyn asked. He and Petal climbed off of Entei, Kellyn still holding Kana up.

"Yes." Entei said, nodding. "The Three Sacred Birds have defense mechanisms designed for this. If Moltres is in danger, the Faldera Volcano will begin erupting. If Zapdos is in danger, lightning shall rain down on Mt. Layuda. And if Articuno is in danger, then avalanches will begin on Mt. Sorbet."

"So we need to rescue them?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Yes, but it will not be easy." Entei said, shaking his head. "It was not since the three heroes united them that the trio had all flown together. If they are all enraged and flee these islands, then I sense great danger will emerge…"

"What should we do?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Moltres has fled Faldera Volcano, and now Articuno is in danger. You must go off to save her." Entei said, frowning. "At the end of this tunnel is where Articuno lives. You must do battle with the man who has threatened my sisters and I."

"Are you going to help us?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I will accompany you momentarily." Entei said, frowning. "However, you must go ahead. I have to contact Raikou and Suicune and have them come as well."

"Alright, got it." Petal said, nodding. "Just make sure you come back, okay?"

"I would never abandon a human I have sworn to protect." Entei said, smiling warmly. The group turned and headed down the tunnel, Entei smiling wistfully after them.

_Two of the legendary birds have awakened… _Entei thought, smiling. _And not only that, but two of the heroes who rode them into battle have also come here… The two that rode atop Moltres and Articuno six years ago… All that remains is Zapdos, and the one who rode her…_

Entei smiled and headed off after the rangers.

_"And to think one of the two heroes who have come is our savior, the man who awakened us from our slumber… This must truly be the work of a god even more mighty than Arceus..." _Entei said, smiling.

* * *

EoS: Or me, but I guess I am a god.

Lauren: Enough with the ego already.

EoS: Hey, I just tied in events from two YEARS ago to now. Give me some credit, geez.


	56. Chapter 56

EoS: So, in this chapter, we face the final confrontation between Red Eyes and Petal!

Lauren: Well, this should be good…

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Cool.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Yeah, I was probably exhausted due to the trip to Japan I'm taking soon, and I had to stay up to sort things out here.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: No. You will kneel before me.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 56

* * *

"Red Eyes!" Petal exclaimed. She was standing on the freezing peak of the mountain, in front of Red Eyes. Kellyn and Vulpix were standing behind her, as well as Kurou who was holding up Kana. Behind Red Eyes was the legendary bird Articuno, surrounded by raised walls of ice.

Articuno wore a light blue dress that reached her knees and two light blue wings sticking out of her back. She had bright red eyes, and long blue hair flowing down her back.

"Damn!" Red Eyes exclaimed, turning to Petal, frowning. "You rangers… How dare you… You continue to insult me, by stopping my efforts…"

"Damn straight we're going to stop you!" Petal exclaimed. "There's no way we'll let you take down Articuno!"

"I've had enough with this…" Red Eyes said, frowning. He walked towards them, frowning. "Typhlosion, go!" Red Eyes sent out his Typhlosion, which roared angrily, flames bursting from her body.

Typhlosion charged towards Petal, who jumped out of the way, Typhlosion heading straight for Kurou.

Typhlosion tackled her head on, but was stopped by Kana's hand.

"I was sleeping…" Kana growled, throwing Typhlosion backwards. She stood up, irritated, and walked towards the fire moemon.

"Enough of this." Entei said, stepping out of the cave, Kana and Typhlosion both turning to her.

"Entei?" Petal asked, smiling.

"Red Eyes… Enough of this." Entei said, frowning. "You seek power for no reason, and you've let yourself become blinded by this lust for power."

"Shut up!" Red Eyes shouted. "Shut up!"

"She is correct." Raikou said, Red Eyes turning to see her standing on a large outcropping from the mountain. "You seek power for no other reason than for power itself."

"And as long as you seek power, you will not be able to see yourself." Suicune, standing on another rock outcropping, said, frowning. "You are incapable of seeing what power has done to you."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Red Eyes shouted. "I need to become strong! I need to be stronger than anyone! I need to become strong enough to protect my family!"

"You think power makes you strong…" Entei said, shaking her head. "But this lust for power you have only makes you weak."

"Power not tempered with intelligence is merely blind rage." Raikou said, frowning.

"And that rage will only drag you into hell." Suicune said, shaking her head.

"No… You're wrong…" Red Eyes shouted. "You're wrong! To have power is to be strong! I will become stronger than anyone, and I will use the power of the legendary moemon to obtain even greater strength! And then… Then I can make a world where Blue Eyes and I can live."

"Chris…" Everyone, shocked, turned to the entrance of the peak, where Lavender stood, shivering.

"Lavender…" Red Eyes said, frowning. "What are you doing here? Leave!"

"I'm not going to leave!" Lavender exclaimed. "Chris, I know why you're doing this! I know! Ever since our parents died, I know that you promised to protect me! But this… I didn't want this…"

"Lavender, shut up…" Chris said, frowning. "You know that he's right! He promised us the power to make the world a better place, a world where we could live together! You know that he can do it!"

"Chris…" Lavender said, shaking her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't… I don't want that anymore… I don't want… I don't want an older brother willing to sacrifice anyone or anything to obtain power… I just… I just want the brother that I used to know… Even if we're hurt, even if we're poor, at least we were together… Please… Just stop…"

"I can't stop…" Red Eyes said, shaking his head. "I need to become strong! I need to become strong for you! Ever since I saw that man, I knew that I needed the power he offered!"

Suddenly, the walls of ice shattered, and Articuno spread her wings, soaring up into the air.

"She's awakened…" Red Eyes said, smiling widely.

"You who have awakened me…" Articuno said, frowning. "Why did you release me?"

"I wanted your power…" Red Eyes said, smiling. "With your power, I can finally fulfill his goal, and make a world where we can live happily!"

"If you've awakened me, you seek to use the power of the ultimate weapon…" Articuno said, frowning. "You will not create a new world with that. You will only create a world of sadness and suffering."

"No, you're wrong!" Red Eyes exclaimed. "He promised that I… That we…"

"Nothing I say will reach your ears…" Articuno said, shaking her head sadly. "All I can do… Is pray for your soul."

Articuno turned to Petal, smiling.

"You look so much like that beautiful girl…" Articuno said, smiling. "I hope we'll meet again…"

Articuno flapped her wings, releasing a blast of cold air with them, and flew into the air, flying off into the sky.

"No…" Red Eyes said, collapsing to the ground. "This can't be… This can't be…"

"Chris…" Lavender said, kneeling next to her brother.

"He said…" Red Eyes said, tears falling into the snow. "He said that he could become powerful… He could help us… It can't be a lie… It can't…"

"Lavender…" Petal said, placing her hand on the girl's back. "We need to go now… Please… I don't know if there's anything more we can do…"

"I know…" Lavender said, frowning. "Please… We'll go back willingly… I will…"

Lavender turned to Red Eyes, smiling sadly. "I will stay by my brother's side…"

* * *

"So, Red Eyes has also failed me…" A man sitting on a large throne said, frowning. "I should have known neither of them would have the strength to help me… But they did make good pawns, to say the least. Now… What should I do…"

* * *

EoS: How nice… Family bonds…

Lauren: Yeah, real nice.


	57. Chapter 57

EoS: In this chapter, we wrap things up with Red Eyes and Blue Eyes!

Lauren: Or Chris and Lavender.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Or Dr. Phil.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Yeah, I'm going there on a two week vacation. Unfortunately, I will not be able to update my story for a few weeks, though.

**Nomercy745:**

Lauren: How would I know?!

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Oh, you want me to make you, huh?

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 57

* * *

"Name?" Petal asked, frowning, she and Kellyn sitting across the table from Red Eyes, in one of the rooms on the Union.

"…" Red Eyes said, frowning.

"Name." Petal demanded, glaring at him.

"…" Red Eyes mumbled something.

"What?" Petal asked, confused. "What's that?"

"Chrysanthemum…" Red Eyes said, embarrassed. "That's… My name…"

Petal and Kellyn burst into hysterical laughter, rolling on the floor.

"Shut up!" Red Eyes exclaimed. "My parents were really weird, so they named me that! It's just Chris, got it? Just Chris!"

"Yeah, I got it…" Petal laughed, rolling on the floor in near-hysterics.

"Okay, and you're agreeing to confess to being one of the leaders of the Moemon Pinchers, right?" Kellyn chuckled, getting back on topic.

"Yes." Chris said, nodding. "I'm done with them… I just… I just don't care anymore…"

* * *

After Chris's statement, they moved out to the deck of the Union, where they met up with Lavender.

"We talked with the Ranger Union, and they've agreed that in exchange for your reports, they will agree to keep you on probation for your sentence, reporting to Murph every week, and during your sentence you will be unable to leave the Oblivia Region." Petal said, smiling. "You two are free."

"Thank you." Lavender said, hugging Petal, smiling.

"I didn't have anything to do with it." Petal said, shaking her head, blushing at being pressed against Lavender's breasts. "It was all Professor Hastings' idea to let you off easily."

"No, _thank you_." Lavender said, separating from Petal, and holding her hands. "You brought my brother back in one piece."

"Yeah, but he's still…" Petal said, frowning. "He's not…"

"He's back with me." Lavender said, turning to her brother, smiling sadly. "Where there's love… There's hope."

"Yeah, you're right." Petal grinned, smiling.

"One last thing." Lavender said, grinning. She kissed Petal on the cheek. "I'm really sorry about everything I did to your boyfriend."

"It's fine…" Petal said, frowning, biting her lip. "Just… Did you guys… Do anything?"

"Nope, promise." Lavender said, shaking her head.

"She pretty much just tied me up." Kellyn said, frowning.

"Why did you do it?" Petal asked, frowning. "Why did you kidnap Kellyn? You seem like such a good person."

"Well, actually it was my brother who kidnapped him, I just kept him prisoner." Lavender said, frowning.

"And threatened him with rape." Petal said, frowning. "And beat up Kurou."

"Yeah, I know, there isn't any justification for my actions, but…" Lavender said, frowning.

"Listen, it's fine." Petal said, shaking her head. "In spite of what people think, I'm actually more forgiving than you'd expect. Besides, Kellyn and I broke up months ago, we aren't dating."

"…Wow, that's a kick in the balls." Kellyn said, frowning.

"Oh, so does that mean we can go on a date?" Lavender asked Kellyn, smiling.

"Ha ha, no." Petal glared at Lavender, frowning. "You lay a hand on him, and you're going to get your probation revoked, and I will throw you into a cell."

"…You're pretty protective for someone who isn't his girlfriend." Lavender said, sweat dropping.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean you can have him." Petal glared.

"Sorry, Kellyn." Lavender said, turning to Kellyn, frowning. "I know, you can't forgive me, but…"

"No, we're cool." Kellyn said, shrugging. "I mean, you were willing to let me go, so it wasn't that bad. Still, there is someone else you need to apologize to."

Kurou slowly walked up to them, looking down to avoid looking Lavender in the eyes.

"Kurou, that's your name, right?" Blue Eyes asked, frowning apologetically. "Listen, Kurou, I…"

"It's… It's fine!" Kurou said, smiling cheerfully. "See, I already got pretty injured in the fall, so you didn't really hurt anything that wasn't hurt before! And since I'm all better now, I'm not upset, so don't worry about it, just be happy!"

"You're like a saint." Lavender said, shocked.

"Yeah, Kurou isn't the kind of person to hold grudges." Kellyn said, shaking his head. "Listen, you did some pretty bad stuff. I'm angry at you about how you treated those moemon. But I don't care about anything you did to me."

"Yeah…" Lavender said, nodding. "I'm a terrible person."

"No, you're not!" Petal said, frowning, glaring at Kellyn to shut up. "Listen, you've done some really bad stuff, but we've all done things we regret."

"Really?" Lavender asked, frowning. "Did you kidnap hundreds of people, take them from their homes, and keep them trapped in cages?"

"…No, I haven't." Petal said, frowning. "But I've also never had a Feraligator fight her way through a sinking submarine for my sake, either. You might have been a bad person, but I know you aren't a complete monster. And I know that your brother isn't one either."

"Petal." Murph said, running over to Petal and Kellyn. "We've got a situation."

"What?" Petal asked, frowning. "We're in the middle of a touching moment here."

"Leanne and Kelsi have been kidnapped." Murph said, frowning. "We believe that the Moemon Pinchers are behind it."

"What?" Kellyn asked, shocked. "But Chris and Lavender are here."

"Then it must be someone else." Murph said, frowning. "Anyways, I came here because I wanted to talk to your prisoners."

"What about?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Are there any places where the Moemon Pinchers would take Leanne and Kelsi?" Murph asked Lavender.

"I'm not sure…" Lavender said, frowning. "I don't know much about those things…"

"I know." Red Eyes said, frowning. "The Ancient Ruins. That's where our leader, Purple Eyes, has his base."

"Good." Murph said, frowning. "See, this is good, because I told Alaude about what happened to his family, and he got this weird look. Now, we can tell him exactly where Purple Eyes is!"

"Murph, you idiot!" Petal said, face palming. "Don't you remember Alaude's nickname?"

"No." Murph said, shaking his head.

"The Crimson Devil, and the Red Eyed Demon." Chris said, chuckling. "If Alaude is going to look for Purple Eyes, he's going to find him, and he's going to kill him."

"Not good." Kellyn said, frowning. "I promised I wouldn't let him go down that path again, and I'm not. We're going to those ruins."

* * *

EoS: So, will they stop Alaude from killing Purple Eyes?

Lauren: Do they want to?


	58. Chapter 58

EoS: Well, will we get to see Alaude defeat the Moemon Pinchers before the rangers arrive?

Lauren: Well, he's awesome enough to do it, that's for sure.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Wolverine, because he's immortal. Hulk becomes Banner, and he would be sliced to pieces.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Yeah, I'll try and find some stuff out.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: I won't need to do anything.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 58

* * *

"Petal, I want to come with you guys." Pichu said, frowning. She glared at Petal from the deck of the Union as she and Kellyn headed out towards the ruins.

"Wait, Pichu, I thought that I left you back at Alaude's house!" Petal said, frowning.

"I asked Murph to take me over to here." Pichu said, frowning. "I want to come too!"

"Come on, please?" Kurou asked, frowning. "Kana's recovering, and I don't want to go alone!"

"…Fine." Petal said, frowning. "According to Chris, the main ruins are behind a waterfall."

"So, when are we going?" Pichu asked, climbing down next to Petal, smiling cheerfully.

"Now." Petal said, frowning. She held her styler up, and traced Suicune's symbol on the ground, Suicune appearing out of a geyser of water.

"How may I be of service?" Suicune asked, smiling.

"Do you know anything about a set of ruins behind a large waterfall?" Petal asked.

"Of course." Suicune said, nodding. "It is my duty to protect the ruins of Sophian Island."

"Well, we'd better get going, then." Petal said, smiling. "Can you take us there?"

"Of course." Suicune said, nodding. Petal climbed onto her back and Pichu clung to Petal, Kellyn getting onto Kurou's back. Suicune ran down the water streets of the Island Resort, Kurou flying after her. She charged down the water streets, that breached out into the river, and charged down the river.

"Kellyn, can you see any waterfalls from up there?" Petal shouted up.

"Yeah, a few!" Kellyn shouted down.

"Okay, Suicune, keep going!" Petal ordered. Suicune nodded, and continued to run elegantly down the rivers, and arrived at a large waterfall falling down from an enormous rock ledge.

"Behind that waterfall." Suicune said, walking over to a makeshift staircase out of rocks, Petal climbing off and Kurou landing next to her, Kellyn getting off of her.

"Good luck, my friends." Suicune said, bowing to the two of them, and running off with the current. The group of four walked up the rocks, and headed up to the waterfall, the group heading back through the waterfall and entering the large cavern behind it.

"Whoa." Petal said, shocked. The large cavern was carved into the stone ledge, and had large tiles imbedded into the floor and walls. The foursome headed into the cave, and moved deeper into the ruins.

"Rangers…" A voice boomed. A large figure walked up to them, an older man wearing a silver suit of armor that resembled the armor worn by Weiss in the past. "I am the Steelhead. I am a guardian of the sacred ruins. I am a knight of old. No quarter shall be given to those who trespass in this sacred place."

The Steelhead held up his hands, and summoned forth possessed moemon to fight for him, two Gabite. They wore blue dresses and red vests over the blue dresses, with blue hair down to their shoulders and gold eyes.

"Dragon types, huh?" Petal said, frowning. "And they're ground types… So Pichu can't do very much…"

"Okay, Kurou, you think you can handle them?" Kellyn asked, smiling.

"…No…" Kurou said, shaking her head. The two Gabite charged straight at her, Kurou flapping her wings and flying into the air. The two Gabite looked up, and fired blasts of sand at her. She dodged to the side, disappeared, and reappeared behind the two, striking them with their wings, knocking them down. Kellyn released his capture styler, and Petal released hers. The capture stylers looped around the two moemon, capturing them quickly, due to the loops being at half the time.

"Damn." The Steelhead said, turning and walking away. "Claydol shall pass her judgment on you."

They headed out through the hallways of the cavern, and saw a Claydol floating there, her eyes closed. She wore a black dress with white symbols across it, and lined with pink circle shapes. She had black hair down to her shoulders with pink highlights. She opened her eyes, which were pink, and stared straight at the rangers. Suddenly, space warped between them, and they returned to the entrance. They headed back, and ran into Claydol again, who teleported them back again.

"Okay, this is getting annoying." Kellyn said, frowning. "Pichu, can you use flash?"

"Sure." Pichu said, smiling. She ran down the hall, and released a flash of white light, blinding Claydol. Kurou shot down as Claydol was blinded, and knocked her unconscious.

"Awesome." Kellyn said, grinning. They repeated this problem on each Claydol they encountered, and soon made their way into the next room. They arrived at a room filled with water, and shattered bridges. Kellyn walked forwards, and stepped on a red tile, the tile glowing red, and creating a red bridge in front of them.

"Whoa." Kellyn said, surprised. They continued moving across the tiles, and arrived at more islands of ruins.

"Hey, Rangers!" A voice shouted. A figure charged at the two, Kellyn and Petal jumping out of the way to avoid her.

"Whoa, who are you?" Kellyn asked, shocked.

"I'm an Armaldo." The moemon said, grinning wildly. She wore a blue and yellow outfit, wearing a blue skirt with a yellow stripe down each side, and wore a blue shirt with a yellow breastplate over her large chest. She had armored hands with blue blades sticking out of the backs, and wore a blue helmet over her head, which had two large white and red feathers sticking out of the back. She had long blue and black hair tied up in two ringlets, and intimidating red eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kellyn asked, frowning. "And why did you attack us?"

"I'm terribly sorry." Armaldo said, sharpening her claws, grinning wickedly. "But I'm going to have to ask that you both die."

* * *

EoS: So, we know they won't die, but how will they defeat Armaldo?

Lauren: With the power of love and friendship and ponies.


	59. Chapter 59

EoS: So, how will they defeat Armaldo? Find out… Right now!

Lauren: Good.

**Guest:**

Lauren: Why not?

**Supahyoloman9:**

EoS: No, that would require a little thing called a partial lobotomy.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: …Good for you.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Sanity would be nice.

**Phoenixlord27:**

Lauren: YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH PONIES?

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: They'll trick her.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 59

* * *

"Thundershock!" Pichu exclaimed, firing a bolt of lightning at Armaldo, who swatted the weak attack like it was nothing.

"Whirlwind!" Kurou said, releasing a strong blast of wind that began pushing Armaldo backwards.

"Annoying." Armaldo said, frowning. "That's so annoying! Try fighting for real!" Armaldo launched a blast of rocks at Kurou, who dodged the attacks, flying into the air.

"Okay then, if that's how you want it!" Kurou exclaimed. "Brave bird!" Kurou focused her body with energy, and charged at Armaldo head on, striking into her with a tackle, knocking her into the water as Kurou flew into the air. She flinched from the pain of using the attack, and almost fell.

"Excellent!" Armaldo exclaimed, standing from the water, laughing wildly. "That's the kind of power I wanted to see from you!"

Armaldo charged at Kurou, who soared higher, but Armaldo opened her mouth and fired a blast of water at her, Kurou twisting to dodge the water pulse. Suddenly, portions of the ruins tore themselves out of the ceiling and fell on her, Kurou being struck by Armaldo's ancientpower attack.

"Is that all you can do?" Armaldo asked, staring down at the moemon being pinned by rubble.

"Not even close." Kurou glared. "Close combat!"

Kurou maximized her destructive power and shoved the rocks off of her, and then charged at Armaldo and began hitting her at full force, knocking her backwards with a barrage of powerful attacks.

"Excellent!" Armaldo exclaimed. "Crush claw!" Armaldo struck Kurou with her claws, badly injuring her. She knocked Kurou back, Kurou coughing in pain.

"Is that all you can do?" Armaldo asked, frowning.

"Why are you doing this?" Petal demanded.

"I want to fight strong opponents!" Armaldo said, laughing. "The Moemon Pinchers said that if I fought against you, I could fight against the strongest opponents there were!"

"But you're taking orders from them." Kellyn said, frowning.

"Right." Armaldo said, nodding.

"So, doesn't that mean that they're strong, since they can boss you around?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"What?" Armaldo asked, confused.

"If you really want to fight strong opponents, then doesn't that mean that you should fight the Moemon Pinchers, who are trying to control the legendary moemon, who are stronger than any other moemon?"

"Uh…" You could actually hear Armaldo's brain shorting out as Kellyn confused her. "Yeah, that's right, I'll fight the Moemon Pinchers!"

"See? Isn't controlling stupid people fun?" Petal asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess." Kellyn said, nodding. He released his capture styler and caught Armaldo.

Moemon: Armaldo

Type: Rock/Bug

Poke Assist: Rock

Field Move: Cut x4

Info: Armaldo are violent and aggressive, and enjoy fighting. They train their claws to cut through anything, and enjoy fighting against strong opponents to sharpen their cutting techniques.

"Alright, just point me towards those Moemon Pinchers!" Armaldo said, draping an arm over Kellyn and Petal's shoulders.

"Um, let's just keep walking…" Kellyn said, shaking. Kellyn walked over to Kurou and helped her up.

"Sorry about that, kid!" Armaldo said, extending her hand. "All in good fun!"

Kurou held out her hand and shook Armaldo's hand, only to be crushed in her powerful grip.

"…Sorry, does that hurt?" Armaldo asked, frowning.

"Very much so, yes." Kurou said, nodding.

"Sorry about that." Armaldo said, pulling back her hand, patting Kurou on the back, nearly knocking her over. "I guess I don't know my own strength!"

Armaldo turned to the two rangers, grinning. "So, which way?"

The now group of five headed out of the ruins, when they were stopped by a Steelhead.

"Armaldo, how dare you betray us?" The Steelhead exclaimed. "We, guardians of these ruins, shall pass judgment on you!"

The Steelhead held his hands up, and directed the moemon who lived in the room to attack, two Kabuto and two Anorith.

The Kabuto wore brown shirts with yellow sleeves and black skirts, and had brown hair down to their necks and red eyes.

The Anorith wore grey shirts with green trim and grey skirts, and had green and grey hair down to their shoulders with red eyes.

"Big sister Armaldo?" One of the Kabuto asked. "Why do we have to fight you?"

"It's not fair, you're supposed to help us!" One of the Armaldo cried.

"Sorry, I don't want to fight you, but you're getting in my way of fighting worthy opponents." Armaldo said, frowning. "Now, will you get out of the way?"

"I'm sorry, we can." One of the Anorith said, shaking her head.

"I understand." Armaldo said, nodding. She raised her hand, and swatted the four out of the way like bugs.

"Get out of my way." Armaldo glared at the Steelhead, who nodded, turned, and walked away.

"Okay, let's get going!" Armaldo said, grinning, walking into the tunnel cheerfully.

"She's… Plucky." Petal said, smiling. "You know, I think you can have her."

"I don't want her." Kellyn said, trembling. "I think she's a perfect match for you."

"Hey!" Armaldo said, sticking her head back into the room, the two jumping in surprise.

"You two coming, or what?" Armaldo asked, frowning.

"R-Right." Kellyn said, nodding, the four following Armaldo.

"Now, past this point, the rooms are filled with lots of booby-traps, so you'd better follow exactly." Armaldo said, stepping on a special panel, a large rock falling onto her head and cracking.

"…That was just a college prank." Armaldo said, smiling.

"You fell for that trap and you know it!" Petal and Kellyn exclaimed.

"Come on, what do I look like, an idiot?" Armaldo asked, stepping onto another panel, spikes shooting out from the ground all around them, the other four jumping back before their feet were filled with holes.

They eventually made it past the booby-traps, after Armaldo triggered ALL of them, and made it outside into the fresh air, overlooking a large lake.

"…Okay, break time!" Armaldo said, smiling.

"Hey, why do you get a break?" Petal exclaimed. "We've just been dodging booby-traps YOU triggered, WE'RE the ones who need a break!"

"Gosh, complain much?" Armaldo sighed, rolling her eyes.

* * *

EoS: I like Armaldo.

Lauren: So do I.


	60. Chapter 60

EoS: In this chapter, we'll get to see the exact circumstances behind Leanne's kidnapping.

Lauren: I wanted to see more from Armaldo.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Good.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Sure, but me first.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Yes, she's very dangerous. Armaldo is, too.

**Guest:**

Lauren: Good.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 60

* * *

Before Leanne's kidnapping…

"Leanne." Melody said, running into the living room, frowning.

"Melody?" Leanne asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you know about Longinus?" Melody asked, frowning.

"I… I don't know." Leanne said, confused. "I've heard Alaude use that term before, but…"

"Why do you ask, Melody?" Lulu asked, walking up, confused. "What does Longinus mean?"

"I think I know." Rin said, walking into the house. "Or, at least, I think Kanone knows."

Rin dragged Kanone into the house. "He and Lori were talking about it."

"I'm not saying anything." Kanone said, frowning.

Rin slammed his face into a table, and pulled him up. "Still not talking?"

"I think I know where it originated, at least." Melody interrupted. "Longinus was the name of the roman soldier who pierced the body of Christ after his death."

"Wow, that does go back a long way…" Lulu said, frowning.

"…I think it's safe to assume at face value that Longinus means 'thorn in the side of god'." Melody said, frowning. "But that's still not enough…"

Yomi glared at Kanone in Melody's body. "Tell me something, boy, why won't you tell us about Longinus?"

"It's beyond what you need to know, that's why." Kanone said, frowning. Rin slammed his head into the table.

"Hey, you know that hurts, right?" Kanone asked, frowning.

"Oh, I know it hurts." Rin glared. "Let me show you how much more hurt I can cause, while I'm at it."

"Don't worry." A voice piped up. "I can answer any questions you might have."

Everyone turned to see Tsubasa standing at the doorway, her masked friend standing behind her.

"Tsubasa?" Lulu asked, surprised. She walked over and hugged her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm studying the ancient ruins." Tsubasa said, smiling. "And I just came by to speak to Alaude, but your conversation seems to be interesting. So, what were you saying about Longinus?"

"Why, do you know something?" Yomi asked, frowning.

"What gives you the right to question my leader?" The masked figure asked, stepping in front of Tsubasa.

"Well now, are you going to tell the hired monkey to step out of the way?" Yomi asked, smirking. "What sort of coward is he, hiding beneath that mask?"

"I wear this mask to protect you all from any shocks." The masked figure said.

"Well, I wake up and look at this face in the mirror every day." Yomi said, grinning. "I think I can take a few ugly surprises.

"Hey!" Melody snapped from inside her head.

"Hey yourself, it's called make-up." Yomi frowned. "You should try it sometime, at least I wouldn't think you were some chilled-out lesbo who can find a cute girl, and has to settle for books and cats."

"Hey, I don't… …have any cats…" Melody said after a pause. "Anyways, who are you to insult my appearance? You look like half a skin covered skeleton!"

"Longinus was the name of a great dragon." Tsubasa said, frowning.

"A dragon?" Lulu asked, frowning. "But I've heard of all the dragon moemon, and I've never heard of one, not even a legendary, called Longinus."

"Not a moemon." Tsubasa said, shaking her head, smiling. "A real dragon."

"A real dragon?" Lulu asked, her face going pale.

"Yes." Tsubasa said, nodding. "But you must have known. After all, it's not the first time a dragon has been sighted."

"What do you mean?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Simple." Leanne said, frowning. "There was once a legend of an ancient dragon that dwelled deep within the amazon jungle, but no one has ever got exact proof on whether it not exists. Is this that dragon?"

"No." Tsubasa said, shaking her head. "That would be a separate dragon. This dragon, Longinus, is the dragon who brings chaos and destruction."

"What is it?" Melody asked, frowning. "I have no record of it."

"Of course you don't." Tsubasa said, frowning. "It's not like a living being. It's more like… A phenomenon of nature. Like a tornado, or a tsunami. Just a natural disaster that can't be avoided. Only this disaster is one of a magnitude incomprehendable to humans."

"What?" Rin asked, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"The last time Longinus appeared, the advanced civilization of Sechrima was completely wiped off the face of the planet." Tsubasa said, frowning. "Longinus not only destroyed the entire civilization, but nearly all proof that they'd even existed. All of their ancient buildings and temples were reduced to ash. The only things that remain are the monoliths located around the region, and the ancient murals written in various places that Sechrima built."

"No way…" Lulu said, frowning. "No way. There's no way that this thing exists!"

"It exists." Tsubasa said, nodding. "And it has the power to destroy this entire region if it wanted to."

"How do we stop it?" Rin asked, frowning.

"You can't stop it." Kanone said, shaking his head. "It's power is beyond human comprehension."

"Well, could we reason with it? Get it to leave?" Rin asked, frowning.

"If an ant tried to reason with you for its own survival, would you listen?" Tsubasa asked. "Of course not. Ants are so far beneath you, you are not even capable of acknowledging that the ant wanted to live. That is how human beings appear to Longinus. If it descends, it has the power to destroy anything. And Longinus is beginning to fly over this region."

"No way…" Leanne said, frowning. "Then if that's the case, I should go talk to Alaude, and see if…"

"I can't allow that." Tsubasa said, shaking her head. She held her hand up, and everyone in the room lost consciousness.

"First time I've tried that." Tsubasa said, surprised.

"My leader, what would you like me to do with them?" The masked figure asked.

"If we take the woman and her daughter back to Purple Eyes, then Alaude and the rangers will no doubt make an effort to get them back." Tsubasa said, frowning. "Then, when they arrive, the pieces for the awakening of Longinus will be in place."

* * *

EoS: So, that's what Longinus is…

Lauren: But…

EoS: That's what Longinus is.


	61. Chapter 61

EoS: We finally get back to what everyone likes to see, more with Armaldo!

Lauren: Yeah, Armaldo is awesome!

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Or just kill everyone. Whatever works.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: I agree.

**Supahyoloman9:**

EoS: It's the only way I would be crazy enough to agree to it.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: The dragon was named after the soldier, or vice-versa.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 61

* * *

"Okay, where are you keeping the prisoners?" Armaldo asked, holding one of the Moemon Pinchers by the throat.

"I… I don't know… I don't!" The pincher exclaimed.

"Wrong anser." Armaldo said, grinning.

"Wait, I'm getting a message." Kellyn said, holding up his styler, frowning. "From Kelsi."

"Kelsi? She's safe?" Petal asked, excited.

"Yeah… It says that while they weren't looking, Kelsi activated her tracker. …Tracker?" Kellyn asked, confused. He looked back down at his styler, and saw a red light beeping on the map, two green dots next to it.

"She's giving us her location." Kellyn smirked. "That girl…"

"We need to get going." Petal said, frowning. "We can't be too far away from the dot. As long as we're headed in the right direction, we can get there."

They moved through the ruins, and took out all of the Moemon Pinchers and Steelheads in their way. Finally, when the time came, they arrived at two large steel doors.

"Kelsi's signal is coming from behind the door." Kellyn said, frowning. "We'll have to break through."

"Leave that to me!" Armaldo said, laughing. She focused her power into her claw and hit the door at full force, but it did no damage.

"Damn." Armaldo growled. "Again!" Armaldo hit the door again, but it did no damage once more.

"Those ancient civilizations really knew how to make sturdy doors." Petal said, frowning.

"So sturdy we can't even get through." Kurou said, frowning.

"Wait, isn't that a little hole down there?" Pichu asked, pointing to a small passage in the side of the wall. Suddenly, a large amount of Beldum shot out. The Beldum wore dark blue dresses and had dark blue hair down to their necks, covering one of their eyes, the other eyes being red.

"Beldum, huh?" Armaldo said, laughing. She held her hands up and created a large mass of rocks, which she tossed at the moemon, knocking them unconscious.

"Anything else?" Armaldo laughed. Then, Pichu had an idea.

"Wait one second!" Pichu said, grinning. She headed down the small tunnel, and disappeared from sight.

"Pichu!" Petal said, shocked.

"Oh, what a cute little Pichu." They heard the voice of a pincher from behind the door. Then, they heard what sounded like an electrical current. After a few seconds of silence, the large doors slowly swung open, and Pichu stepped out, smiling.

"I got the keys." Pichu grinned.

"Thanks." Petal said, grinning. "That was awesome!"

"Aw…" Pichu blushed, smiling.

"Okay, let's go!" Armaldo exclaimed, charging through the doors into the next room.

"Kelsi, Leanne, are you okay?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"They're fine, Rangers." A voice said. A figure stepped out of the shadows, smirking. He wore a purple jumpsuit, and had purple hair down to his shoulders, with a white stripe in it. And of course, he had purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Petal asked, narrowing her eyes.

"My name is Purple Eyes." The man, Purple Eyes, said, smirking. "I am the leader of the Moemon Pinchers."

"Well then, if we take you out, does that mean that this region will be free?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Perhaps." Purple Eyes said, nodding. "However, you should know that if you do anything to me, the hostages will…"

"I've freed the hostages!" Kurou interrupted, grinning.

"…Or not." Purple Eyes said, face palming. "Anyways, it looks like I'll have to let you take care of this one, Garchomp!"

Purple Eyes held his hand out, and a Garchomp jumped down from the ceiling, grinning wickedly. She wore a blue dress with a red top that revealed her cleavage, and had long sleeves down to her wrists, sticking down into blades on the ends. She had long blue hair down her back and a large fin growing out of her back, with yellow eyes.

"This is what I was talking about…" Armaldo said, licking her lips, charging at Garchomp. "A real fight!"

Armaldo swung her claws at Garchomp, who dodged easily. Garchomp held her hand up and sand swirled around it, striking Armaldo head on and sending her flying into the air.

"Dragon rush!" Garchomp shouted, focusing her power into her arms, and charging straight at Armaldo as she fell.

"Hah." Armaldo chuckled. "Stone edge!" Rocks shot out from the ground and struck Garchomp in the stomach, knocking her off her feet. Armaldo fell towards her.

"Crush claw!" Armaldo shouted, swinging her claw into Garchomp's back, Garchomp crying out in pain. She flung Armaldo off of her and charged, infuriated.

"Stone edge!" Armaldo said, creating more rocks. Only this time, Garchomp dodged each one with her speed, and appeared in front of Armaldo.

"Aw, shit…" Armaldo cursed, Garchomp striking her in the face and sending her flying through the air. She hit the stone wall and fell to the ground, but managed to stand up, frowning.

"Earth power!" Armaldo shouted, holding her hands on the ground, earth shooting out from the ground under Garchomp, who jumped back to avoid it.

"Water pulse!" Armaldo charged at Garchomp, water swirling in her hand. She launched the sphere of water at Garchomp, hitting her head on, sending Garchomp flying backwards.

"Dragon pulse!" Garchomp countered, firing a shockwave of sand energy at Armaldo, hitting her head on and sending her flying backwards as well. The two crashed onto the ground again, and stood up, charging back at each other.

The two exchanged blows for what felt like forever. When one launched an earthquake, the other jumped. When one attacked with their claws, the other dodged by moving backwards. They continued to chip away at each other, but neither gave in.

"Heh heh…" Armaldo chuckled, staring at Garchomp. "You're pretty strong, you know that?"

"Of course." Garchomp said, smirking.

"Ancientpower!" Armaldo exclaimed, levitating stones and flinging them at Garchomp.

"Sand tomb!" Garchomp shouted, sand swirling around her body and knocking the fragments away. Armaldo had already charged towards her, and swung at her with a crush claw, but the sand was faster.

"Flash cannon!" Armaldo shouted, firing a blast of powerful light in the sand, causing it to explode and knock the two back. Armaldo landed on her feet first, and fire another flash cannon at Garchomp, hitting her head on. Garchomp stood up and charged at Armaldo with a dragon claw, Armaldo charging at her with an X-scissor. The two attacks hit their targets, the two glaring at each other, refusing to give in. However, Garchomp finally succumbed, collapsing in front of Armaldo.

* * *

EoS: So, Armaldo defeated Garchomp!

Lauren: But in the actual games, Armaldo would die from an earthquake, instead of jumping it.


	62. Chapter 62

EoS: So, in this chapter, we see Alaude attempts to get his vengeance!

Lauren: Yeah, and if he succeeds, we can just end the story this chapter!

**Supahyoloman9:**

EoS: I know.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: It won't matter, no one loves him anyway.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Definitely.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Yeah, I was exaggerating, but to be fair you have no idea what Lauren is like in a relationship.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 62

* * *

"Whoa, you really are strong." Kellyn said, surprised.

"Damn it!" Purple Eyes said, frowning. "I can't believe that you pathetic rangers could defeat Garchomp! Now, you leave me no choice! I'll…"

"Purple Eyes!" Purple Eyes whirled to the door to see Alaude charging towards him.

"Alaude, don't!" Kellyn shouted.

"ASHUUURAAI!" A voice shouted, a woman jumping through the air and kick Alaude in the stomach, knocking him backwards.

"No way…" Alaude said, standing up, coughing.

"You've grown soft, Alaude!" The woman said, laughing. She had light brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and cheerful brown eyes. She wore a button up white shirt and black pants, and had a blue scarf around her neck.

"Friggin' Sura…" Alaude said, frowning.

"I'm not an Asura!" The woman exclaimed, Alaude flinching.

"Who is this?" Petal asked, smiling.

"…" Alaude said, looking away, frowning.

"Well now, if it isn't your dear friend, Miss Serena…" Leanne said, smiling, an irritation mark throbbing on her forehead.

_It's a Deva! _ Alaude thought, going pale.

_Forget the Asura, that's a Deva!_ The woman thought, trembling.

"Well, any explanations?" Leanne asked, smiling, energy manifesting behind her as a glowing black war god.

"The Susanoo…" The two said, hugging each other in fear. "It's the Susanoo…"

"Hi, are you a friend of my dad?" Kelsi asked, smiling.

"Yes." The woman said, smiling. "My name is Serena, but you can just call me Sera."

"Leave." Alaude glared.

"Well, you're not being very social." Serena huffed, hitting Alaude on the head.

_Alaude is being…_ Kellyn thought, sweat dropping.

…_Scolded by this woman._ Petal thought, sweat dropping.

"Okay, well, I'll just be going then." Purple Eyes said, turning and walking towards the door.

"Not so fast!" Serena said, glaring at Purple Eyes. "Go!"

A figure shot out towards Purple Eyes, and punched him in the stomach.

"Yes, we got him!" Serena said, smiling.

"Wow, your moemon is really strong!" Petal said, surprised.

"Yeah, I know." Serena said, smiling.

"HEY!" The figure who actually beat up Purple Eyes shouted. "I'm not a moemon!"

The figure, who was a male, wore a black sleeveless shirt and tan pants, and wore a dark brown vest over the shirt. He had spiky brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Sharon, when did you become capable of raising your voice to your older sister?" Serena asked, frowning.

"…I'm sorry." Sharon said, bowing in penitence.

"Good boy, here's a cookie." Serena said, patting him on the head, giving Sharon a cookie.

"Hey, wait, are you that Sharon?" Kellyn asked, shocked.

"If that Sharon is the Sharon who leads the Viridian City Gym Leader, then yes." Sharon said, smiling smugly. "Yes I am."

"Yeah, my cousin Aoshi said that he used to kick your ass back when you used to train." Kellyn said, grinning.

_That asshole…_ Sharon thought, an irritation mark on his head.

"Well, it's been fun." Purple Eyes said suddenly, everyone turning to see Garchomp next to him.

Garchomp grabbed onto Purple Eyes and jumped off of the deck, flying through the air.

"ASHUUURAAI!" Serena exclaimed, running to the edge, shouting out after him. "Ashurai! How the hell could we let him get away!"

"The hell does 'Ashurai' mean?" Petal whispered to Sharon.

"Yeah, you don't want to know." Sharon said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but this is pretty amazing." Petal said, grinning. "I mean, from what Entei told me, all three of the trainers who tamed the Legendary Birds are in the region!"

"All three?" Sharon asked, smiling a strange smile. "What do you mean by that? Is Leaf here too?"

"Yeah, Leaf and Aoshi." Petal said, grinning. "Entei said she'd seen both of them here."

"I see…" Sharon said, smiling wickedly. Alaude frowned, staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Petal asked, confused.

"So, he's here…" Sharon said, shaking. "That bastard…"

"This is not good." Petal said, frowning. "In fact, this seems kind of weird."

"Have you told your sister?" Alaude asked, frowning. "Does she know?"

"Huh?" Petal asked, frowning. "…No. I haven't seen her yet."

"Don't tell her anything." Alaude said, frowning. "She's going to react the worst."

"What do you mean?" Petal asked, frowning.

"…There won't be two bricks left connected." Alaude said, frowning. "The last time a Green got as angry as she will, Troy fell to the Greek army."

"…Wow, that is scary." Petal said, frowning.

"Listen, this is nice and everything, but can we go back home?" Leanne asked, frowning.

"Yeah, of course." Alaude said, nodding.

"Ooh, I want to see where Alaude lives!" Serena said, smiling.

"Sera, shove it." Leanne said, frowning. A Deva and an Asura appeared behind the two as they stared at each other.

"Aw, come on, mom." Kelsi said, frowning. "Sera seems like a lot of fun!"

"Fine…" Leanne said, shrugging.

"Hey, come on Leanne, it'll be like old times." Serena said, grinning. "Hey, I could even call up the dragon lady and see if she wants to come, too!"

"You're bad enough." Leanne sighed.

"Um, Sharon, why are you trying so hard to find Aoshi?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"He betrayed me and his family." Sharon said, frowning. "And I promised that I was going to drag him back to them, no matter what."

"…You're a good friend." Kellyn said, nodding. "Really, you are."

"Hey, thanks kid." Sharon said, patting Kellyn on the head. "You're his cousin, right? You know, you've got the same taste in women that he did. Crazy."

"I know, it is pretty weird." Kellyn said, nodding.

"No, I mean the women that you have interest in ARE crazy." Sharon said, laughing. "Have you seen Leaf and that short girl? They could be sisters."

"Once again, Sharon is completely clueless to what has been obvious to everyone." Serena smirked. "Dumbass, we're leaving!"

"Right, sorry!" Sharon shouted, running after them.

* * *

EoS: So, Sharon's sister makes an appearance.

Lauren: Interesting…


	63. Chapter 63

EoS: What will happen in this chapter? It should be very interesting, to say the least.

Lauren: Unfortunately, we'll have to sign off for now! We ask that you all hold out for two weeks or so, we promise we'll be back!

EoS: I think I should have said that...

Lauren: To bad.

EoS: I think I could update tomorrow, but that will definitely be the last day.

**Phoenixlord27:**

EoS: Not really.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: I don't want that.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: No, it wasn't. It was me.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Yeah, okay.

**Supahyoloman9:**

EoS: He's just a natural idiot.

**Raven the Ghoul:**

Lauren: And we have to leave, sowwy.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 63

* * *

"So, why exactly is Armaldo coming with us?" Petal asked. They were sitting on the deck of the Union, Armaldo standing on the railing, staring out over the ocean confidently.

"Simple!" Armaldo said, laughing. "If I stay with you two, I have a better chance at encountering powerful opponents! And the more powerful the opponents I fight, the stronger I will become!"

"…Right." Petal said, nodding. "…Whatever."

The Union pulled into port in Tilt Village, Leaf standing there to great them.

"Not. A. Word." Alaude warned, the others nodding in agreement.

"Petal!" Leaf said, boarding onto the ship, smiling. "Welcome back, guys! Did you guys discover anything on Sophian Island?"

"Hello, Leaf." Sharon said, frowning.

"…Who are you again?" Leaf asked, confused.

Serena chuckled as Sharon face palmed, though Leaf smirked.

"Well now, if this isn't a familiar face." Armaldo said, Leaf turning to her.

"Well, well…" Leaf said, frowning.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Sharon asked,

"Sharon, remember back in Johto, when we completely ripped off the storyline to Jurassic Park, and I took one of the eggs with me?" Leaf asked, smiling.

"…Vaguely, yes." Sharon said, nodding.

"Well, that's her." Leaf said, pointing at Armaldo.

"That's me." Armaldo said, grinning. "My name's Aeris."

"You have a name?" Kellyn asked, shocked.

"…Yes." Aeris said, nodding.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Um…" Aeris said, thinking for a while. "You… never asked?"

"…" Petal said, an irritation mark throbbing on her forehead.

"But you attacked us." Kellyn said, frowning. "Why did you attack us if you're one of Leaf's moemon?"

"…Oh, right." Aeris said, nodding. "…It was for fun."

"…" Petal said, even more irritated.

"Unfortunately, mistress and I have been fighting recently." Aeris said, frowning. "She doesn't fight anymore, and I need to fight strong opponents."

"Right, which is why I've had to make a tough decision." Leaf said, frowning. "Petal…"

"Yeah?" Petal asked, frowning.

"You're an incredible ranger, and you'll face opponents of greater and greater difficulty." Leaf said, frowning. "For both of your sakes, I want you to take care of Aeris for me."

"Leaf…" Petal said, touched. "Still, Kellyn…"

"Yeah?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"You and I both know that I have the ability to take care of myself, but danger always seems to be attracted to you." Petal said, frowning. "So, I think that you need a powerful bodyguard like Aeris to help protect you."

"Petal…" Kellyn said, touched. "Still, Leaf…"

"Yeah?" Leaf asked, frowning.

"The fact that you're willing to give one of your moemon to your younger sister is truly touching." Kellyn said, frowning. "I think that the bond you have with both her and Aeris is so strong, I don't feel right taking Aeris. I think you should keep her."

"Kellyn…" Leaf said, touched. "I'm not going to do that. Petal can have her."

"No way! Why do I have to take care of this nutjob? Kellyn is the one who captured her with his styler, he should have to look after her!"

"Between you and Kana I have enough crazy!" Kellyn said, frowning. "Besides, she and Leaf are like carbon copies of each other! They're a match made in heaven!"

"I've had to look after her for years!" Leaf exclaimed. "I'm sick of the crazy girl! Someone else needs to take her off my hands!"

"…And the touching moment turns into a knockdown drag-out fight." Sharon said, frowning. "Just like old times."

"…I'm popular." Aeris said, smiling a smug smile.

"WRONG!" The three exclaimed.

"However, it's still up to me to choose who I go with, right?" Aeris asked, frowning.

"Um, I guess…" Petal said, the three turning their attention to her.

"So then, I'll go with…" Aeris said, smirking. "You."

"Yeah. That figures." Kellyn said, face palming.

"Well, I figured you seem like the weakest one of them, right?" Aeris asked, laughing. "That means that you're in the most danger the most amount of times, which means that I'll be able to protect you from strong opponents, which means that I'll be able to fight more!"

"…It's always me." Kellyn said, frowning.

"Now then, master, do you have any enemies you need me to fight?" Aeris asked, grinning. "I assure you that my powers are unmatched when it comes to any other!"

"…Wait, you're one of master's moemon?" Kurou asked, frowning. "But… But you're crazy!"

"…Crazy about fighting." Aeris agreed, nodding.

"Which is crazy!" Kurou exclaimed.

"…Okay…" Aeris said, nodding. "So I'm crazy…"

"Master, she's scary!" Kurou exclaimed.

"Don't worry." Kellyn sighed. "We'll introduce her to Kaila and Kana, and then two out of the three of them will be killed off and we'll have less headaches."

"…Don't tell jokes that could actually happen…" Kurou said, trembling, picturing in great detail as to what exactly could happen if Kana saw Aeris.

"Well now, what's this?" A voice asked.

"…Speak of the devil…" Kellyn said, frowning. "…Kana!"

"Hello master!" Kana said, jumping down next to him. "…So, can you tell me who exactly this girl is?"

"Hello there!" Aeris said, smiling. "I'm Aeris, I'm your master's newest partner moemon! I used to belong to Leaf, but master is looking after me for now!"

"I see." Kana said, smiling. "Well, we'll see about that."

"Oh?" Aeris asked, confused.

"I don't see why you need more moemon!" Kana said, frowning. "Aren't I strong enough to protect you, master?"

"I think you've mistaken me for someone who has a say in this." Kellyn said, frowning.

"I see, so you're just forcing master to be with you then." Kana said, frowning. "Well then, let's see how you like my fire punch!"

Kana threw a punch at Aeris covered in flames, hitting her in the face.

"Excellent!" Aeris exclaimed, laughing, hitting Kana in the stomach with her claws. The two exchanged blows and knocked each other backwards, and began laughing. Then, they charged at each other, excited by the battle.

* * *

EoS: So, this might be the end for now, but just hold on, okay?

Lauren: Though there might be an update tomorrow!


	64. Chapter 64

EoS: Well, I did manage to make it in time. And I also got the next poll up!

Lauren: Vote for Lulu!

**Raven the Ghoul:**

Lauren: Good!

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: I did.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: No. No you can't.

**Nomercy745:**

Lauren: We're going to Japan!

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Yes, I believe I stated that.

**Phoenixlord27:**

EoS: Vacation, already stated.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 64

* * *

"Flamethrower!" Kana shouted, spitting flames at Aeris, who dodged, Aeris launching stones at Kana, who ducked.

"Okay, stop fighting you two." Kellyn said, frowning.

"I'm having fun, what's your problem?" Aeris asked, frowning.

"Kana?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"I'm going to have a whole lot of fun taking care of this one." Kana said, cracking her knuckles.

"Now then, you two wouldn't want to cause this ruckus once you get to my house, would you?" Leanne asked, smiling sweetly.

_A Deva…_ Kana thought, shaking.

_A Deva appeared…_ Aeris thought, shaking.

"Now then, guys…" Leanne said, smiling. "Can we get along? For our sakes?"

"Yes." They said, smiling.

"Good girls." Leanne said, grinning.

"Okay, we're all going back to our house, and anyone who wants to come with us can come." Alaude said, frowning.

"I'm going to stay here with Sharon." Leaf said, frowning. "I have some things I need to ask him about Aoshi."

"But I'll come!" Serena said, grinning. "I can't wait to see where Alaude lives."

"I agree, it should be very enjoyable." Leanne said, smiling, Susanoo looming behind her menacingly.

"…" Serena said, smiling.

"Okay, _dear_, let's go home, shall we?" Leanne asked, wrapping her arm around Alaude's arm.

"…Don't use me as a tool for your power struggles." Alaude said, shaking his head in disgust.

They arrived at Alaude's house, Kellyn taking a deep breath as he opened the door.

"Master!" Nyu said, hugging him tightly, Mary doing the same.

"Welcome back." Kaila said, bowing.

"Hey, who's she?" Rimei asked, pointing at Aeris, frowning.

"I'm Aeris." Aeris said, smiling. "I'm master's newest partner moemon!"

"…" Nyu glared at her. "Master, please stop bringing in random women you meet! It will keep you from paying attention to me!"

"…" Aeris said, frowning. "Who's the weak girl?"

"…Okay, you are so dead bitch." Nyu said, charging at Aeris, who half-heartedly swung her hand and knocked Nyu through the air and across the field, yawning.

"Anyone else?" Aeris asked, grinning.

"Well, I'm ready for round two." Kana laughed, her body glowing with flames. "Our fight was called off, if I recall…"

"Just stay outside." The Susanoo growled.

_Did they just describe Leanne as only being the Susanoo?_ Alaude asked himself, sweat dropping.

"Hold." Kaila said, holding her hand out. "You already had your chance to fight her. It's my turn."

"I'll be happy to fight you, as long as you're a strong opponent." Aeris said, laughing.

"Very well, then." Kaila charged at Aeris, holding her hands out. Leaves swirled around them and formed into blades. Aeris swung her claws at Kaila, who jumped and spun through the air, slicing Aeris in the back. Aeris spun around and swung her claws at Kaila, who blocked with her sword. The two struck back at each other with their weapons, and then jumped back.

"Dragon pulse!" Kaila opened her mouth and released a blast of energy propelled by a tornado of leaves. It struck Armaldo, sending her flying backwards.

"Well now, that's a pretty big attack…" Armaldo said, smiling wickedly. "Ancient power!" Armaldo held her hand up, large stones appearing in the air and shooting towards Kaila.

"Swords dance." Kaila closed her eyes, and began moving at high speed, dodging the attacks. She moved towards Armaldo, and began circling around her.

"Well well, a combat dance." Aeris said, surprised. "Now, how should I get rid of this?"

Aeris held her hand up, and launched a flash cannon at Kaila, who disappeared, reappearing behind Aeris.

"So, there you are!" Aeris exclaimed, turning around and swinging her claw at Kaila.

"My afterimage." Kaila said, appearing behind Aeris. "I haven't been standing there in a while."

"Excellent." Aeris swung her crush claw at Kaila, who disappeared in a tornado of leaves and reappearing behind Aeris, hitting her in her back with a leaf blade attack. However, Aeris turned with the attack, and hit Kaila in the stomach with her elbow, knocking her backwards.

"…" Kana watched their fighting, twitching impatiently. "Okay, that's it! I'm not letting this go any further without me stepping in!"

Kana charged at the two, flames bursting from her hands.

"Fine!" The two shouted, turning to her. Kaila sliced at her with her swords, and Aeris slashed at her with her claws. Kana dodged the two attacks and hit the moemon head on, knocking them backwards.

The three moemon glared at each other, and began exchanging blows.

"…Ah, that's nice." Kellyn said, watching the three of them beat the shit out of each other with dead eyes, no longer caring. "So, Leanne, do you mind if I go brew some tea?"

"Oh, of course not!" Leanne said, smiling. "Let me go see if Melody is finished with her research."

"You know, Kellyn, I get the feeling that if we had just left her on her own, she would have been fine." Petal said, frowning.

"I know, I don't think we needed to rescue her." Kellyn said, frowning.

"But I'm happy you saved me." Kelsi said, grinning. "You we such a gentleman, Kellyn. You were like my own personal knight."

"That was not my intention." Kellyn said, walking into the house.

"Oh, thank god you guys are back." Lulu said, smiling. "We were so worried about Kelsi and Leanne, after we saw she wasn't there."

"How exactly did she get kidnapped?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"I don't know…" Rin said, frowning. "I don't remember…"

Meanwhile, Lori, fully recovered, looked out the window of his hospital room one last time.

"So, Longinus…" Lori said, smiling ruefully. "Once more… Will you destroy this current world, and create a new one?"

"Who knows?" Tsubasa asked, appearing behind Lori. "No one knows what Longinus thinks."

"Maybe not…" Lori said, frowning. "But Longinus has definitely changed. It's regained its soul. Now, instead of destroying all things in its path, it can think with logic and intelligence. Which makes it even more dangerous."

Lori looked up into the sky, as though he was expecting the dragon to descend.

"Tsubasa, what exactly are your goals?" Lori asked, frowning.

"I simply want to see that great dragon awaken once more." Tsubasa said, smiling.

"Tsubasa…" Lori said, frowning sadly. "Perhaps you really will… Destroy this world…"

* * *

EoS: And we will leave you with that!

Lauren: Please don't forget us. Making fun of your reviews makes my day.


	65. Chapter 65

EoS: Well, we're back, and we're better than ever!

Lauren: Well, I wonder if anything has changed in the story? We'll see.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Sure.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: This dragon can destroy planets with ease.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Why do those things have to be mutually exclusive?

**Darkria Defender:**

EoS: I think of them.

**Brom1212:**

Lauren: Okay, sure.

**Memmola:**

Lauren: Because I'm awesome.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 65

* * *

"Man, I feel like I've been sleeping for weeks…" Kellyn said, sitting up, yawning. "Well, I better go check on Petal…"

Kellyn walked over to Petal's room, and knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Petal said. Kellyn walked in.

"Kellyn…" Petal said, staring out the window over the sea, smiling warmly. "How long has it been since we last saw each other?"

"Um, about two weeks or so…" Kellyn said, shrugging.

"Two weeks?" Petal asked, turning to Kellyn, confused.

"Yeah…" Kellyn said, nodding.

"What? Don't you remember our promise?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Promise?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Yes, our promise." Petal said, nodding. "During the timeskip."

"Time… skip?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Yes." Petal said, nodding. "In order to become strong enough to defeat the Moemon Pinchers, we promised that we'd train for two years and then we'd meet at the Sabaody Archipelago."

"NO WE DIDN'T." Kellyn said, chopping her on the head.

"Geez, you have no sense of humor." Petal huffed.

"I'm leaving." Kellyn said, frowning, opening the door, only for Kelsi to hug him.

"Kelsi?" Kellyn asked, surprised. "Geez, what are you doing?"

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Kelsi said, smiling. "I'm so glad that you remembered!"

"Remembered what?" Kellyn asked, confused.

"You don't remember our promise?" Kelsi asked, looking into Kellyn's eyes, tearing up. "To meet at the Sabaody Archipelago in two years?"

"We didn't make that promise." Kellyn said, chopping her on the head. "Geez, why don't you morons just go to the Sabaody Archipelago or whatever other place in One Piece you want and leave me alone?"

Kellyn walked downstairs.

"So, finally awake, are you?" Alaude asked, reading through the newspaper.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, but Kelsi and Petal were acting like idiots…" Kellyn said, frowning.

"Still, I can't believe you slept for two years." Alaude said, frowning.

"What?" Kellyn asked, turning to Alaude.

"Don't you remember?" Alaude asked, turning to Kellyn from the table, confused. "We all promised to meet at the Sabaody Archipelago in two years."

"NO WE DIDN'T!" Kellyn shouted.

"Kellyn?" Lulu asked, walking up. "You're awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake." Kellyn said, irritated. "What is it?"

"Two years-"

"SHOVE IT!" Kellyn said, face palming, walking back upstairs.

"…Do you think we should stop now?" Lulu asked, turning to Alaude.

"…Why?" Alaude said, turning back to his paper. "This is hilarious."

"Geez, do those morons really want to go on an adventure with Luffy that badly?" Kellyn grumbled, walking to his room and flopping down on the bed.

"Master, are you okay?" Kurou asked, sitting next to him.

"No, I'm not." Kellyn said, frowning. "We have a huge battle coming up with the Moemon Pinchers, and no one is taking it seriously."

"Don't worry master, I'll be ready to fight!" Kurou said, smiling.

"Really?" Kellyn asked, smiling.

"Of course!" Kurou said, smiling. "I've been training for two years, so I'm raring to go!"

"…" Kellyn head butted Kurou on the forehead, Kurou holding her head and tearing up.

"Geez, it was a joke!" Kurou said, crying. "Don't be so mean!"

"We've wasted half the chapter on this stupid gag now, let's just move on with the story." Kellyn said, frowning.

"Okay, but I think you should go talk to Kana, Kaila, and Aeris." Kurou said, frowning. "They're still fighting."

"Still?" Kellyn asked, shocked. He ran downstairs and outside, and saw the three of them beating the crap out of each other.

"What the hell is going on with you three?" Kellyn exclaimed.

"We're FIGHTING." Kana said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't turn away!" Aeris exclaimed, punching Kana in the stomach.

"Okay, morons, stop it." Kellyn said, frowning.

"But we've been fighting for two years!" Kana complained.

"Enough! We're not using that gag anymore!" Kellyn shouted.

"Buzzkill." The three said, frowning.

"Listen, Kellyn." Leanne said, walking outside. "You need to find a way to get to the location of Zapdos, the final member of the Bird Trio."

"Finally, someone taking this situation seriously." Kellyn said, sighing in relief.

"Listen, Mt. Layuda is the location of Zapdos, the Bird of Lightning." Leanne explained. "It's on Layuda Island. However, the mountain is surrounded by powerful lightning clouds. That would make it hard to advance."

"Awesome." Kellyn said, nodding. "I'll go find Petal." Kellyn headed inside.

"Petal, I found the location of Zapdos." Kellyn said, walking inside.

"Seriously? Awesome!" Petal said, smiling. "Let's head there!"

"We have to fly." Kellyn explained. "I have Kurou, but you're going to have to capture a Staraptor of your own."

"Right, got it." Petal said, nodding. The two headed outside, Kurou following after them.

"So, any ideas where to find a Staraptor?" Petal asked.

"Kurou?" Kellyn suggested.

"HEEEY!" Kurou cupped her hands over her mouth. "STARAPTOR! COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

…

Nothing happened.

"OLLIE OLLIE OXEN FREE!" Kurou shouted again.

"Geez, you're so annoying…" A Staraptor walked out of the bushes, yawning.

"Okay, capture styler, go!" Petal released a capture styler, and looped the disk around the Staraptor a few times, capturing her.

Moemon: Staraptor

Type: Normal/Flying

Poke Assist: Flying

Field Move: Fly

Info: Staraptor fly across the different regions to carry their friends with them. They have powerful wings and can fly across the skies with ease, and the strength of their wings can blow over trees.

"Okay, awesome!" Petal said, cheerful. "I can't wait to rescue Zapdos!"

"So, are we ready to go?" Kellyn asked.

"Wait, I want to go too!" Pichu said, running up, frowning.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I am!" Pichu said, nodding.

"Okay, fine." Petal said, nodding.

"I'm going too." Kana said, grinning. "'Cause I can fly."

"I'm not going to let her beat me." Aeris said, frowning. "I'll fly with master."

Kellyn and Aeris climbed onto Kurou's back, and Kurou flew off, Petal and Pichu flying on Petal's Staraptor.

Kana flapped her wings and jumped into the sky, but Kaila jumped up and climbed onto her back.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off!" Kana exclaimed.

"I'm hitching a ride." Kaila said, frowning. "Just hold on a while, okay?"

"Fuck you!" Kana exclaimed. "Get off!"

"Not happening." Kaila said, shaking her head. "Just keep flying."

* * *

EoS: So, this is the end of the chapter!

Lauren: Will they safely make it to the Sabaody Archipelago?

EoS: Seriously, that joke is getting old.


	66. Chapter 66

EoS: What shall occur in this chapter?

Lauren: Will they make it to Mt. Layuda?

**Supahyoloman9:**

EoS: Yeah, sorry.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: …Yeah, Hawaii's nice. But Japan is humid as hell.

**Nomercy745:**

Lauren: SHOOT!

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: …Well, she's GOD, so yeah.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Oh yes, yes she is.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 66

* * *

"Get off!" Kana had begun doing barrel rolls in an effort to shake Kaila off. Kaila responded by holding a sword up under Kana's throat, so if she was thrown off Kana would be coming down with her.

"DAMN IT!" Kana exclaimed, irritated.

"It's not that big of a deal." Kaila said, frowning. "Just let it go."

The three flying moemon moved closer to the thunder clouds surrounding the island, Kurou beginning to get a little afraid. Lightning flashed next to her, Kurou moved back, avoiding the lightning.

"Petal, I don't think we can move in further…" Kellyn said, frowning.

"I agree…" Petal said, frowning. She accessed her styler, and called Leanne.

"Leanne, is there anywhere we can get closer to?" Petal asked into her styler, frowning.

"Yeah, there's an island next to Layuda Island, called Tilikule Island." Leanne said, frowning. "It's to the north."

"Okay, we'll head there." Petal said, frowning. "Kellyn, we're pulling out!"

The two Staraptor flew up into the air, Kana flying after them. They flew north until they reached a small island, the three moemon landing on it.

"So, what exactly is here, anyway?" Petal asked, frowning.

"That Monolith, for one." Kellyn said, pointing at a large monolith jutting out of the ground.

"I see…" Petal said, frowning. "Any idea what it says?"

"None…" Kellyn said, frowning. He walked over to the Involith, and placed a hand on it. Suddenly, he realized what the words meant.

"'OH, great hero. If you seek the power to sore for eons to come, then illuminate the five points of unity with a heavenly light.'" Kellyn said, frowning.

"What does THAT mean?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure." Kellyn said, walking over to a small object on the ground that resembled a small tower. It had a single hole in it. Kellyn knelt next to the tower and placed is hand on it, light beginning to glow from the top of it.

"What the hell?" Kellyn asked, shocked.

"Petal, what just happened?" Leanne asked. "My map suddenly began glowing on Tilikule Island!"

"Your map?" Petal asked, frowning.

"It's an ancient map." Leanne explained. "Alaude bought it for me in a shop."

"That map must be the key." Petal said, frowning. "Tell me, is there anything special about the map?"

"Numbers." Leanne said, frowning. "Tilikule Island is marked with the number one."

"Where are the other numbers?" Petal asked.

"Faldera Volcano, Sophian Island, Dolce Island, and the fifth one… Is in the middle of the ocean?"

"Strange." Petal said, frowning. "Kellyn found a strange object with a single dot in it."

"Kellyn, I think I've figured out what to do." Petal said, frowning. "Leanne, that map of yours, can you send a video aimed at the map?"

"Sure." Leanne said, nodding.

"Kana, Kaila, I want the two of you to stay here and observe this monolith." Petal said, frowning. "Kellyn, leave them your styler."

"What?" Kellyn asked, shocked.

"It gives them a way to contact me." Petal explained. "Meanwhile, the rest of us will go to the other locations and find the towers. When we've done that, we should see if there's any change on the map."

"…Wow, you are REALLY hot when you're that smart." Kellyn said, surprised.

"…" Petal smirked at him. "Okay, guys, let's get going!"

"It's easier than flying through that thunderstorm." Kurou said, shrugging.

"Okay, dumb and dumber, you call us, 'kay?" Aeris grinned.

"Why do you get to go?" Kana demanded. "Master, why the hell would you leave me with her?"

"…Because it's funny." Kellyn said, frowning.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY FOR US!" Kana and Kaila exclaimed, frowning.

Kurou and the other Staraptor flew off, with Kellyn, Petal, Pichu, and Aeris on their backs. They flew across the sky, and landed at the base of the Faldera Volcano.

"Damn, it's really hot out here…" Petal said, frowning, wiping sweat from her head. She walked over the red stone ground, and suddenly she saw it. A second small tower, the same size as the first one, was standing on a pile of rocks looking out over the ocean. In its side were carved two small holes. Kellyn ran up the rocks and placed his hand on the monument, which began glowing. Light shot up into the air, creating two pillars of light in the sky.

"Whoa…" Petal said, shocked, looking at the map on her styler. Two points had been created, and now they had joined together to form a line.

"They're forming a line." Kellyn said, frowning. "Then that must mean…"

"That must mean that they are trying to draw a symbol." Kellyn said, frowning. "If we etched it into the capture styler, then we might be able to call a moemon that can get us through the lightning."

"Are you sure?" Petal asked, frowning.

"It's an assumption we can work through." Kellyn said, frowning. "A legendary moemon that can fly… It should be a reasonable assumption that she could make it through."

"Yeah, I can agree with that." Petal said, nodding. They flew towards the next location, landing in the Aqua Resort."

"Oh my god!" Supurna gasped, running over to the two of them. "Those moemon… Two Staraptor? They're sho cyute!"

Supurna hugged Kurou and the other Staraptor, excited.

"Okay, off." Kellyn said, dragging Supurna off the Staraptor.

"You know, Kellyn, you smell a lot like a bird moemon!" Supurna said, grinning.

"Supurna can you do us a favor?" Petal asked.

"Oh, sure, name it!" Supurna said, nodding.

"Do you know where we can find a monument like this?" Petal asked, showing a picture of the two monuments she'd taken.

"Oh, yeah, I do!" Supurna said, nodding enthusiastically. "I saw one in the ruins!"

"The ruins, huh?" Kellyn asked, smiling.

"Then that's where we're going." Petal said, nodding.

* * *

EoS: So, will they find the third monument? What about the next ones?

Lauren: Hope so!


	67. Chapter 67

EoS: Well, we're back, and we're better than ever!

Lauren: Well, I wonder if anything has changed in the story?

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: …Well, then hold out as long as you can, then!

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: They might be heroes, but that doesn't make them heroic.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 67

* * *

The group walked through the forest of Sophian Island until they arrived at the ruins.

"So, according to Supurna, it should be somewhere around here, right?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Dang, if only we knew someone who knew the insides of these ruins…" Petal said, frowning. "Wait a second!"

Petal held her styler up, and summoned Suicune to her side.

"How may I be of assistance?" Suicune asked.

"Um, Suicune, have you seen a statue like this?" Petal asked, showing Suicune a picture of the statues.

"So, you're searching for the Eon Monolith." Suicune said, frowning. "Very well then. I shall show you where the Sophian Island Monolith is hidden, but that is the only one I know of."

"Okay, thanks." Petal said, nodding. Suicune guided the group through the ruins, until they arrived at a small strip of stone jutting out over the water, with a small pillar in the center of it. Carved in the center of the pillar were three dots.

"Thanks." Kellyn said, running over to it, and placing his hand on it. The statue released a third pillar of light up into the air. Petal checked her map, and saw that the second and third statues had connected with a pillar of light.

"We were right, they're tracing a pattern." Petal said, frowning.

"The fourth one is on Dolce Island." Kellyn said, frowning. "We need to get there, I guess."

"Sounds good!" Petal said, grinning. "Thanks, Suicune!"

The two flew off into the air with their moemon, and flew towards Dolce Island. They landed on the island, and the two climbed off, looking around suspiciously.

"Any ideas where the statue would be?" Kellyn asked, turning to Pichu.

"Oh, I do!" Pichu said, her eyes brightening. She ran through the forest of her home island, greeting the other Pichu she had freed. She arrived at the small statue, which overlooked the ocean. The statue had four dots etched into it. Petal placed her hand on it, and a fourth pillar of light shot up into the air. Petal checked the map again, and realized that they were definitely connecting in a line now, forming an image that resembled a star.

"So, the next statue is in the center of the ocean." Petal said, frowning.

"Well, if THAT'S all…" Kellyn said, rolling her eyes.

"PETAL!" Kana's voice came blasting out of the styler, Petal switching to the phone mode.

"Geez, what's so important that you had to shout my ear off?" Petal demanded, frowning.

"The Monolith!" Kana said. "The one on the island! Something weird is happening with it."

"Weird how?" Petal asked, frowning.

"It began glowing." Kana said, concern in her voice. "Kind of like a rainbow. It seems to glow brighter whenever one of the pillars lights up, so it's really bright now."

"I see…" Petal said, smiling. "Okay, thanks."

"Wait, can I talk to master?" Kana asked.

"…No." Petal said, hanging up.

"So, the middle of the ocean?" Kellyn asked, smiling.

"…Yes, the middle of the ocean." Petal said, frowning. Their flying moemon flew them towards where they assumed the next statue would be, judging by the map and the position of Tilikule Island and Sophian Island.

"So, according to my calculations, it should be right about there." Leanne said, frowning. "So, do you see anything?"

"…Water." Petal snarked.

"I know you see water." Leanne said, frowning. "Anything else?"

"…No." Petal said, shaking her head.

"Then jump in." Leanne said, frowning.

"…What?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Jump in." Leanne said, frowning.

"YOU jump in." Petal snapped.

"I'm not jumping in." Kurou said, shaking her head. "I don't swim, I sink."

"I'm not good with water either…" Pichu said, shaking her head.

"I love water." Aeris said, grinning. "Armaldo used to live in water, so I'm fine in it!"

"Really?" Petal asked. "You look like you'd sink like a rock."

"Nonsense!" Armaldo said, jumping into the water. "I can swim, see?"

"…So, are you going to be outdone by a moemon?" Kellyn asked, smirking.

"If I'm swimming, you're swimming." Petal glared. "This was your stupid idea."

"This was YOUR stupid idea." Kellyn sighed. However, the two jumping into the water, considering the ranger uniforms were practically swimsuits anyway.

"So, dive?" Kellyn asked.

"Dive." Petal said, nodding. The three of them dove into the water, while the two Staraptor flew over their heads.

The rangers placed on their breathing devices, and swam deep into the water. They continued to swim down into the darkness, their only light from the Chinchou swimming around them.

"I just thought of something!" Petal said, grinning. She released her capture styler through the water and looped around one of the Chinchou.

Moemon: Chinchou

Type: Water/Electric

Poke Assist: Recharge

Field Move: Recharge 1

Info: Chinchou use the lights from their body to illuminate the dark water around them and guide other moemon. The electricity they produce is capable of being discharged through the water.

The Chinchou swam up to them, smiling. She wore a blue one piece swimsuit with blue stockings, and had blue hair down to her shoulders, tied in two ponytails. At the end of each ponytail her hair was yellow, and shining with light to illuminate the ocean around her.

"Chinchou, can you help us see in the water?" Petal asked through her voice filter.

"Of course!" Chinchou said, grinning. The group swam down deep into the water, lighting up the ocean around them with Chinchou's help. They continued to swim downwards, and finally they saw a statue imbedded deep in the rocks on the seafloor.

"There it is!" Kellyn said through the voice filter. They swam down towards it, but were stopped by a Kingdra. The Kingdra wore blue kimono over a yellow cloth with large white fins behind her, with long blue hair down her back, and bright red eyes, which glared at the two of them angrily.

"Well, this is a problem." Petal said, frowning.

"Oh hell yes!" Aeris exclaimed. "Now it's my turn!"

* * *

EoS: So, will Aeris defeat Kingdra?

Lauren: Do you even need to ask?


	68. Chapter 68

EoS: So, we finally awaken the legendary Eon Moemon!

Lauren: Now Petal gets her own flying moemon!

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Too bad for her.

**Combustablemons:**

EoS: Because I'm awesome.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: But she's God, so too bad.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: No need.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 68

* * *

"Okay guys, we're almost there." Aeris said, pointing at the small statue on the ocean floor.

"Wait, what happened to that Kingdra? You just skipped over that!" Petal said, frowning.

"Oh, right." Aeris said, chuckling. "See, I just beat her in one punch." Aeris pointed at the unconscious Kingdra to prove her point.

"Oh, of course." Petal said, nodding. "So, anyways, we'd better get to that statue."

The three of them swam to the statue, Chinchou lighting the area around them. Kellyn and Petal placed their hands on the statue, the five holes in the side shining. A pillar of light shot up from the statue, shooting up into the sky.

"To the surface." Petal said, pointing upwards. They swam up to the surface, breaking the calm water. They looked around, and saw Kurou and the other Staraptor flying around them.

"Master, look!" Kurou said, pointing at the cloudy skies above them. The skies had darkened, now the five pillars of light were five dots piercing through the shadows. Slowly, lines traced themselves onto the cloud, connecting the dots, forming a symbol in the shape of a star.

"Petal!" Kana shouted into the styler, which Petal had to hold away from her ear. "The monolith! It's got a symbol traced on it!"

"Is it the same one traced on the clouds?" Petal asked.

"…Clouds?" Kana asked. She was silent for a few seconds, probably staring at the sky, before she answered again. "Yeah, it's the same one."

"Okay, we're going back to you guys then." Petal said, frowning. Staraptor helped her back on, and Kellyn climbed back onto Kurou's back, along with Aeris. The two flying moemon flapped their wings and flew higher into the sky, soaring back towards the thunderclouds. They landed on Tilikule Island, the rangers getting off of their rides.

"So, this is the Involith." Petal said, staring at the shimmering monolith. "I'll record this symbol, then."

Petal recorded the symbol, and then released her styler. She traced the symbol on the ground, and the light in the sky gathered in one place. Suddenly, from the single dot of light in the center of the clouds, a red moemon shot out and landed next to her, Latias.

"Hello there!" Latias said, smiling cheerfully. "How can I help you, my contractor?"

"Um, we kind of need to get to that island, but it's kind of surrounded in lightning…" Petal said, frowning.

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Latias said, smiling. "You helped me, so I'll help you! I can fly you to the island, no problem!"

"Um, what about the rest of us?" Kellyn asked.

"When I fly, I create a barrier of psychic energy around my body." Latias explained. "And as long as you fly behind me, you can receive my protection, as well!"

"Awesome!" Kurou cheered.

"Well then, since we're done here, I suppose I can take my leave." The other Staraptor said, bowing. "Thank you for allowing me to be of use."

Staraptor flew up into the sky and disappeared, leaving the group to prepare to enter Mt. Layuda.

"So, are you guys ready?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Of course I'm ready." Kurou said, smiling.

"We're ready too." Kaila said, draping her arm over Kana.

"I'm not gonna let you ride on me again." Kana said, frowning.

"You say that like you have a choice." Kaila said, smirking.

"I hate you so much." Kana said, frowning.

"It's the curse that someone who flies has to bare." Kaila said, smirking.

"I'm going to shake you off into a storm cloud." Kana promisd.

Latias took off into the air, Petal and Pichu holding onto her back, and shot towards Layuda Island. Kellyn got on top of Kurou, who flew with him, following Latias in her wake. Kana reluctantly flew after them as well, carrying a smug Kaila with her as a passenger.

Latias's psychic barrier made it possible for them to fly through the storm clouds without getting hit by the lightning, a feat that would normally be impossible. They moved through the clouds and broke free in the center of the storm, flying for the mountain.

"Okay, for some reason I can't land where Zapdos is, so I'm going to settle for like halfway down the mountain and you guys can walk the rest of the way, okay?" Latias asked.

"What?" Petal asked, unable to hear her over the thunder.

"Good!" Latias said, landing on a large ridge about halfway up the mountain. "This is as close as I can get you guys."

"Okay, just getting us through the lightning was nice enough of you." Petal said, smiling.

"Of course." Latias said, smiling. "If you ever need me again, just draw my sign in the sky!"

Latias coated her body in a cloaking veil of psychic energy, and flew up into the air and out of sight.

"So, any ideas about how we're supposed to get to the peak?" Petal asked, frowning. "It's pretty high up."

"I think I'm too exhausted to fly…" Kurou said, frowning.

"I don't think we could make it up there, anyway." Kana said, frowning.

"We can always go in through the cave." Kellyn said, pointing at the large cave opening jutting out of the rock like a ravenous maw.

"Sounds like a plan!" Aeris said, grinning wildly. "I can't wait to see just what kinds of strong moemon are in there!"

"Hey, I'm going to beat more than you!" Kana said, frowning. "I'm way stronger than you are!"

"You two are morons." Kaila said, frowning. "Besides, it's obvious that I'm the strongest out of the three of us."

"Kurou thinks she's the strongest!" Kurou bragged about herself, grinning.

"Oh, really?" Kana asked, frowning.

"Yup! Kurou flew all around while Kana just sat back and did nothing!" Kurou said, smiling cheerfully.

"Say that again, huh?" Kana demanded, irritated, grinding her fists into the sides of Kurou's head.

"Owie!" Kurou whined.

"…I'm definitely not the strongest…" Pichu said, frowning.

* * *

EoS: So, I wonder who is the strongest.

Lauren: Leaf.

EoS: Strongest MOEMON.

Lauren: …Leaf.


	69. Chapter 69

EoS: We're still holding the debate over who the strongest moemon is.

Lauren: Leaf.

EoS: Leaf isn't a moemon.

Lauren: Give some leeway, geez.

EoS: Fine, if you want leeway, then Sora is the strongest. At least, _that _Sora.

Lauren: …Fair enough.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Nope, I'm stronger than Aeris, therefore Lulu is vicariously stronger than Aeris.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Nope, Leaf could totally be a moemon.

**Nomercy745:**

EoS: Sure, whatever.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: The reason I chose Aeris as his next partner was because she has a type advantage over both.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 69

* * *

"Whoa, that was close." Kana said, dodging a strike of lightning as they walked into the cave. "Wow, we really are in the center of the storm…"

"That's why it's good we're going through the cave instead of climbing the mountain." Petal said, frowning. "It's safer that way."

"Wow, are you actually concerned about safety?" Kellyn said, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's such a big surprise to you." Petal said, frowning.

"No, it's just really interesting." Kellyn said, grinning. "I guess I'm rubbing off on you a little."

"Oh, you've rubbed off on me _many_ times." Petal smirked.

They walked through the cave, which was shaky. The ground was just large pillars of stone connected by shaky rock bridges, with a void on either side.

"How far down do you think it goes?" Pichu asked, looking down, shivering.

"Only one way to find out." Kaila said, shrugging. She held her hand up, and leaves swirled around it into a sword. "Kana, light."

"You aren't the boss of me." Kana said, frowning.

"Light it, or I'll push you down and you can tell us yourself how deep it is." Kaila glared.

"If you push me down there, I swear to god that I'll drag you down with me." Kana said, glaring back. "And one of us doesn't have wings."

The two glared at each other for a while, not saying anything.

"…Fine." Kaila said, grabbing Kana's hair, and pulling on it. Kana gasped out in shock, spitting flames out of her mouth in reflex. Kana placed the leaf blade in the flames, and tossed it over the edge.

They watched the light travel down into the depths, further and further, until it left the line of sight.

"…That doesn't inspire confidence." Kaila said, frowning.

"How could you use me as a match?" Kana exclaimed, enraged.

"…Easily." Kaila said, giving her a thumbs up, her stoic expression remaining on her face as a star shimmered next to her head.

"That was a rhetorical question!" Kana exclaimed.

"…" Kaila said, frowning.

"Okay, let's just move on." Kellyn said, frowning. "And stay as far away from the edges as you can."

"Sounds like a plan." Kurou said, hugging Kellyn as tightly as she could to keep from falling.

They moved through the maze of bridges and platforms, and soon enough arrived outside.

"Have we reached Zapdos?" Kurou asked, looking around.

"Strange…" Kellyn said, looking at the ground. "Why's it so wet? I mean, there's no rain, so it shouldn't be that wet…"

"Wet…" Petal said, frowning. "Everyone! Back in the cave!"

"What?" Kana asked.

"Do it!" Petal pushed everyone back in the cave, just as lightning struck the ground. The electrical current traveled through the water and over the entire floor they had been standing on.

"Geez…" Kana said, shocked.

"…" Kurou was petrified at the sight of that, shaking.

"…Pichu, you're an electric type, go out there." Kana said, frowning.

"I'd die!" Pichu exclaimed.

"That a risk we're willing to take." Kana said, frowning, Kaila nodding in agreement.

"No one is going out there." Petal said, frowning. "Not for a while, anyways…"

Petal took out her glasses and put them on her head, and tied her hair back.

"What are you doing?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Concentrating." Petal said, frowning. She watched the lightning dissipate, and a few seconds later another bolt struck.

Petal watched the lightning, frowning.

"Okay, there seem to be a few places that aren't wet." Petal said, frowning. "We'll have to make it across the water by stopping at each of them."

"But what if we get it wrong?" Kana asked, frowning. "And lightning strikes while we're running?"

"That won't happen." Petal said, frowning. "Just follow what I do."

Petal waited for a while, then pointed. She charged at the closest dry area, the others following after her. As soon as everyone had arrived, the lightning struck the water, electrocuting everything around them but leaving them untouched.

"Whoa, that was awesome…" Kana said, surprised.

"Again." Petal ran across the water and landed on the safe area, everyone else arriving with her.

"Petal, what are you doing?" Kellyn asked, confused.

"Simple." Petal said, frowning. "I'm pretty sure Kaila also figured it out."

"…You see well." Kaila smirked.

"See what?" Aeris asked, totally clueless.

"This lightning is moving in a rhythm." Petal explained as they ran to the next safe area. "It's like Jian Wu."

"What?" Kellyn asked, confused.

"It's a performance dance." Petal said, frowning. "A sword dance of sorts. The lightning is striking within rhythm to a sword dance. I had to pick up on the pattern beforehand, but now I know for certain when the lightning will fall."

The group moved the last safe area, and waited for lightning to strike again.

"You realized it before I did." Kaila said, impressed. "That's a very impressive feat for a human."

"I've learned swords and martial arts." Petal said, smirking. "I just didn't know it would come in this much handy."

The lightning ceased, and the group moved to the other side of the soaked cliff, and ducked into the cavern at the end.

"Okay, we've finished that." Petal said, frowning. "But I don't know what other traps there might be."

The group moved through the cave, which was almost like the other cave, just paths with no ground.

"We haven't seen any moemon…" Kellyn said, frowning. "I wonder why…"

"They might be scared by the lightning…" Petal said, frowning. "Lightning shouldn't be this strong…"

"It's scary…" Pichu said, shivering.

"Purple Eyes…" Petal said, frowning. "He's trying to control Zapdos… And he's doing this to Mt. Layuda…"

Petal turned to Kellyn.

"Kellyn, we're going to stop him!" Petal said, frowning.

"Of course we are." Kellyn said, frowning.

* * *

EoS: …Or are they?

Lauren: Really?


	70. Chapter 70

EoS: In this chapter, they finally make it to Zapdos!

Lauren: Well, about time.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: And I would pay myself to let that never happen.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Of course she has been.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: She'll get a name eventually.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 70

* * *

The group moved through the inside of the cavern, and soon enough they arrived at a large opening. They exited the cave, and arrived on a large outcropping that was Zapdos' nest. Zapdos herself was concealed behind a large veil of electricity, Purple Eyes trying to break it down.

"Purple Eyes, stop!" Petal exclaimed.

"You Rangers are persistent…" Purple Eyes said, frowning. "Very well then! I am almost finished, but Metagross, you shall stop them for me!"

Purple Eyes held his hand out, Metagross landing on the ground with a shockwave. She wore a blue dress with long sleeves and a large grey "X" on the chest. At the end of the sleeves were armored gloves that jutted out past her hands and ended in two three-pronged blades. Her hair was metal blue and tied into two ponytails on the sides of her head that trailed down her back. She had glowing red eyes, and a stoic expression on her face.

"Eliminating enemy." Metagross said, holding her hand out, releasing a blast of metallic energy at them.

"Protect!" Aeris shouted, jumping in front of the blast, creating a barrier in front of her.

"Thanks, Aeris." Kellyn said, smiling.

"Not a problem!" Aeris shouted, charging at Metagross head on.

"Adjusting technique." Metagross said. She raised her hand. "Magnet rise."

Aeris raised into the air, elevated by magnetic power.

"Damn it!" Aeris exclaimed. "Let me down!"

"Flamethrower!" Kana shouted, launching a blast of flames at Metagross.

"Danger detected." Metagross said, turning to the flames. She moved Aeris in front of her, Aeris taking on the full force of the flames.

"Goddamn it!" Aeris exclaimed, Metagross dropping her on the ground. "Kana, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry!" Kana shouted.

"Leaf blade." Kaila appeared behind Metagross, and swung her sword at the robotic moemon.

"No threat in sight." Metagross said, holding her hand up. "Gravity."

An enormous gravity threat hit Kaila, pinning her down onto the ground. Metagross held her hand down, and gravity crushed her into the rocks.

"Fire punch!" Kana shouted, throwing a punch at Metagross, who flew up into the air to avoid her.

"Damn it!" Kana shouted, flying up after her.

"Gravity." Metagross said, aiming her hand towards Kana, releasing a blast of gravity that sent Kana crashing into the ground.

Metagross kept her pinned down, and aimed her other hand at Kana and Kaila as well. "Hyper beam."

Metagross launched a blast of light at the two, striking them both head on. Metagross landed on the ground, turning to Aeris.

"You are the final target." Metagross said, staring at Aeris and analyzing her.

"Oh, really?" Aeris asked, smirking. "Those two morons aren't done yet."

Kana and Kaila stood up, panting, glaring at Metagross.

"Impossible." Metagross said, sweating slightly. "You cannot still be standing.

"Oh, really?" Kana asked, coughing.

"We are…" Kaila smirked.

Kana charged at Metagross, fire burning in her hands. "Fire punch!"

"Gravity." Metagross said, aiming a blast of gravity at Kana, lowering her into the ground. At that point, Kaila jumped at her from the other side. Metagross whirled around and held her hand up, releasing another blast of gravity, pinning Kaila to the ground as well.

"Whirlwind!" Kurou shouted, flapping her wings, releasing a tornado of wind around Metagross.

"This wind is not enough to lift me." Metagross said. Suddenly, her dress lifted up, giving everyone there a nice sight.

"…This wind is not enough to lift me." Metagross said, blushing slightly but her expression not changing.

"You blushed!" Kana laughed. "You blushed just now!"

"I did not." Metagross said.

"So much for being a robot!" Kaila smirked.

"I DID NOT." Metagross said, her stoic voice turning menacing.

"This wind isn't for lifting you, it's for lifting me!" Aeris shouted, laughing. Metagross raised her head and saw Aeris above her, laughing. "Go on! Use your gravity technique on me!"

"Damn…" Metagross said, frowning.

"Earthquake!" Aeris struck Metagross on the shoulder with her claw, releasing a shockwave into her body, knocking her into the ground.

Kana and Kaila leapt up, and struck Metagross with fire punch and leaf blade, injuring her even more.

"Meteor mash!" Metagross began glowing, and released a blast of power from her body. Her body was glowing blue, and she charged at Aeris, hitting her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. She hit Kurou, Kana, and Kaila as well, knocking them all backwards. She flew up into the air and held her hands out, releasing blasts of energy in the shape of meteors at them.

"Rock blast!" Aeris shouted, firing blasts of rocks at the meteors, countering each one.

"Now then…" Kana shouted.

"It's our turn!" Kaila shouted.

"All things in this world shall burn into crimson ash! Blast burn!" Kana shouted, holding her hand up, white flames igniting around Metagross, setting her on fire.

"In this world, everything is born from a verdant root. Frenzy plant." Kaila held her hand up, and large roots shot up from the ground, piercing Metagross.

The two attacks continued for a few seconds, and then disappeared, Metagross falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Purple Eyes!" Kellyn shouted. "Stop this!"

"I'll be happy to stop." Purple Eyes said, lowering his hand, smirking. "I've finished." The lightning barrier faded, and Zapdos stood up tall, spreading her wings. Zapdos wore a spiky yellow dress that reached her knees, and she had two spiky yellow and black wings sticking out of her back. She had short yellow and black hair that was spiked out, as well as dark yellow eyes.

"I've awakened…" Zapdos said, frowning. "I see…" Zapdos flapped her jagged wings and soared up into the air, Purple Eyes laughing.

"Yes!" Purple Eyes exclaimed. "I've succeeded! I've awakened the final legendary bird! Now, I can awaken the legendary weapon, and become the ruler of this world!"

"No…" Petal said, shocked.

"It can't be!"

"I don't think so." A voice said, Purple Eyes turning to see the figure behind him, shock on his face.

* * *

EoS: So, who is the mysterious figure, I wonder?

Lauren: Who can say?


	71. Chapter 71

EoS: So, in this chapter, we get to discover more of this mysterious conspiracy!

Lauren: That will be enjoyable…

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: We'll see.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: We'll see.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: What do you think?

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 71

* * *

"You…" Purple Eyes said, shocked. Hovering in front of him was a tall grey tablet with red symbols engraved on it. On the center of the tablet was a large number "01" glowing for all to see.

"Purple Eyes, SEELE has reached the point where it no longer needs you." The tablet said. "We have now received the power to achieve Human Instrumentality all on our own."

"This wasn't what I agreed on!" Purple Eyes exclaimed. "I joined up with your organization in order to achieve the power to take over the world. You said that if I worked for you, then you would give me the power to achieve that!"

"Yeah… We lied." The tablet said. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Purple Eyes exclaimed. "Everything I've done has been to achieve this power!"

"SEELE cares not for your goals." The tablet said. "We only care how you could have helped us achieve the Human Instrumentality Project. And you have been a very useful pawn up until this point."

"You!" Purple Eyes shouted. "Metagross."

"Yes, my leader." Metagross said, standing up, Kaila and Kana getting prepared to strike back. Metagross held her hand up, and released a blast of light energy at the tablet, which simply faded out of existence, as it was only a hologram.

"Leader, it is time for us to take our leave." Metagross said, grabbing onto Purple Eyes.

"Damn you… SEELE… Rangers…" Purple Eyes cursed. "I swear… I will defeat you all…"

Metagross flew off into the air, the storm clouds beginning to fade around the mountain, allowing the clear sky to be shown for once.

"It's nice out…" Petal said, staring up at the sky.

"Yes, it is." Kellyn said, nodding.

"Could we maybe have a more serious reaction?" Aeris asked, frowning. "I mean, those two just got away! I was going to see if I could go one on one with that Metagross!"

"Kellyn…" Kellyn turned and saw that the tablet had returned, and was now accompanied by three more tablets numbered "02" through "04" for his convenience.

"You…" Kellyn said, frowning.

"We of SEELE have come to issue a challenge to you, Rangers." The 01 Tablet said. "We shall await for you at the Waterfall Ruins, and we shall see if you can reach us, and stop us before we can awaken the human weapon and initiate the Human Instrumentality Project."

"Objection!" Petal exclaimed.

"What?" The tablets asked.

"For starters, your Omniscient Council of Vagueness is so obviously a ploy for a twist ending!" Petal exclaimed. "Everyone believed Purple Eyes would be the final boss! However, your interruption leads me to believe that you've just been working your goals in the most circuitous and ineffective way possible!"

"You believe that you can understand our goals?" The 03 Tablet asked.

"For another thing, what's with the whole 'tablet' thing and referring to yourselves as SEELE?" Petal asked, frowning. "I mean, I'm SURE that the readers of this story will even know about Evangelion, let alone the Human Instrumentality Project or about SEELE."

"You say you can understand our goals, but you know nothing." Table 01 said.

"Please! You're just trying to sound all cool and hipster just so we assume you have big plans, when really you're just some lame society who wants to achieve absolute power just like every other final boss in a video game!" Petal said, putting her glasses on, her eyes shining. "I can see the ending!"

_Kami-sama!_ Kellyn and Kurou thought to themselves, staring at Petal. _Petal just turned into Kami-sama!_

"Please, like TWGOK references are better?" The tablet labeled 01 demanded.

"Yeah, we're leaving." Kellyn said, frowning. "This conversation is getting to meta for my tastes."

"Wait, Kellyn!" Petal said, moving after him, glaring at the tablets. "We're not done."

The two moved their way towards the entrance, the moemon following after them.

"So, the wheel has begun to move." The tablets said, disappearing.

As soon as they exited the mountain and stood on the ledge, an array began shining under Kellyn and Petal's feet.

"Oh no." Petal and Kellyn said simultaneously, shocked. The two looked at each other, and disappeared back in time.

They arrived in front of a large golden temple, where Celebi appeared in front of them, smiling. "Hello! It's time for the next game of Temple Run!"

"Guys!" Petal and Kellyn turned to see their befriended moemon ran up to them.

"Petal!" Tangrowth said, hugging her tightly with her vines. "I'm glad you're back!"

"Hey, quit hogging Petal!" Drapion said, frowning.

"Both of you, cut it out." Magmortar huffed.

"…Hello." Abomasnow said, waving at them, frowning.

"So, we're challenging the Storm Temple next, huh?" Blaziken said, frowning. "This is a strong one."

"Please, it's not that tough." Venusaur chuckled.

"Oh, I hope so! I can't wait to battle some strong opponents!" Feraligator said, laughing wildly.

"You moron." Blaziken said, face palming.

"Really, want to fight?" Feraligator asked, frowning.

"You're not strong enough to defeat me." Blaziken said, frowning.

"But I am." Venusaur said, smirking.

"If you want to fight, I'm ready to fight." Blaziken smirked. The two glared at each other.

"…I'm getting some serious Déjà vu, aren't you?" Kellyn asked.

"OH yeah." Petal said, nodding.

"So, are you guys still willing to help us?" Kellyn asked.

"I have no choice." Blaziken said, frowning.

"Anything for you, Kellyn." Venusaur said, smiling.

"Kahahaha!" Feraligator said, laughing. "I can't wait to take on some strong opponents!"

"And you guys are loyal to Petal, huh?" Kellyn asked, turning to Magmortar, Drapion, Tangrowth, and Abomasnow, who all nodded in agreement.

"Okay guys, let's head in." Petal said, smirking. The group headed into the temple, which was made of yellow and gold rocks, with yellow murals painted on the walls. They walked through the temple, and a figure stood at the entrance to the next room, frowning. She was a moemon, a Manectric. She wore yellow shorts, blue tights, and a blue shirt, with wild blonde hair down to her shoulders and red eyes.

"A Manectric." Kellyn said, frowning.

"Manectric…" Blaziken said, frowning.

"Blaziken." Manectric said, frowning. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be the one to protect the rules and not invade another's territory."

"I am, but Master Weiss told me to help this boy." Blaziken said, frowning.

"Really?" Manectric asked, frowning. "Very well, then. Allow me to test your skills in battle, human. I want to see how you can get these others to fight for you."

* * *

EoS: So, back to the past! Will Kellyn be able to defeat Manectric?

Lauren: And will they conquer the Storm Temple?


	72. Chapter 72

EoS: This chapter, we continue with the storm temple.

Lauren: Will they manage to get through it safely, I wonder?

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: No I have not.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Of course she wouldn't.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 72

* * *

"Not so fast." Petal said, frowning. "I'll be the one to take you on."

"Who are you?" Manectric asked. "A human?"

"I'm not just any human." Petal said, smirking. "I've won the Tenkaichi Budoukai three times already."

"That's wrong." Kellyn said, frowning.

"Shut up!" Petal said, frowning. "You're no better than Krillin!"

"Humans shouldn't get involved in this." Blaziken said, frowning. "She challenged me to the battle, not you."

"Fine then." Petal said, frowning. She stepped back, and Blaziken walked up.

"Shock wave!" Manectric said, holding her hand up, releasing a shockwave of lightning at Blaziken. The lightning struck her, sending her moving backwards. Manectric charged at her, gnashing her teeth.

"Mirror move." Blaziken said, holding her hand up, creating red lightning in her hand. She charged at Manectric and struck her in the stomach with the red lightning, knocking her backwards.

"Roar!" Manectric released a shockwave of sound from her mouth that pushed Blaziken backwards, and charged at her.

"Aerial ace." Blaziken said, disappearing. She reappeared behind Manectric and slashed at her.

"Iron tail." Manectric placed her hands on the ground and kicked up with her legs, catching Blaziken in the jaw and knocking her into the air.

"I guess you don't like it when I kick you, huh?" Manectric asked, frowning. "And now you're a sitting duck." Manectric held her hand up, electricity beginning to form from the ceiling, and shot down to strike Blaziken, electrocuting her.

Blaziken fell to the ground in pain, twitching.

"Electro ball." Manectric said, standing over her. She held her hand up, a sphere of electricity forming in her hand. She brought it down towards Blaziken, whose eyes snapped open. She stood up and held her hand up, performing mirror move, and creating her own electro ball of red lightning. Blaziken struck Manectric's ball with her own, the two attacks striking each other at full force and releasing a shockwave of energy, knocking the two of them back.

"Where is she?" Manectric asked, looking around, frowning. However, a blaze kick hit her in the jaw, kicking her into the air. Blaziken jumped up after her, and grabbed her by the waist.

"Seismic pile driver!" Blaziken said, plummeting towards the ground and slamming Manectric into it, Manectric coughing out blood.

Blaziken stood up, shaking her head, and picked up Manectric. She pushed her back onto the ground and held her down, smirking.

"Surrender." Blaziken said, smirking. "Master Weiss has given me my orders, you can't fight them!"

"…Fine." Manectric said, frowning. "I give you the right to pass. However, I need to verify that you won't do anything to harm the Storm Temple. I shall accompany you."

"Fine." Blaziken said, smirking. "After all, I'm not weak enough to let you do any real damage to any of us."

"..." Manectric stared at Blaziken, frowning.

"Good, very good, Blaziken!" Weiss said, appearing in front of them, his face concealed behind his mask.

"Master Weiss!" Blaziken and Manectric said, kneeling in front of Weiss.

"Weiss, what are you doing here?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I'm here to warn you about completing the temple." Weiss said. "You shouldn't do it."

"Shut up, Weiss." Petal said, frowning. "I don't care what you say!"

Petal pushed him out of the way, and walked further into the temple.

"Um, I'm just going to go with her…" Kellyn said, pointing after Petal. The group headed off with him, followed by Blaziken and Manectric.

They moved deeper into the temple, and two more moemon ran up, frowning.

"Trainers!" The two moemon, a Luxray and a Magnezone, appeared before them.

"Well then." Petal said, frowning. "I'll take you guys on!"

"Sorry, but let us do it." Magmortar said, frowning, she and Abomasnow stepping up.

"Us too." Drapion said, Tangrowth nodding as well.

"Fine…" Petal said, shrugging. "I guess I can let you guys handle it."

"Got it!" Magmortar shouted, grinning, charging at Magnezone and Luxray, coating her body in flames. Magnezone levitated out of the way, Luxray jumping back as well. Magmortar jumped up after Magnezone, only to be hit in the back by Luxray's discharge attack.

"Damn it!" Magmortar exclaimed, turning around, but Drapion was quicker.

"Sludge bomb!" Drapion exclaimed, spitting venom at Luxray.

Suddenly, however, Magnezone flew in front of Luxray and took the attack, taking no damage.

"Damn it!" Drapion said, frowning.

"No problems detected." Magnezone said, wiping the toxins off of her body. "Flash cannon."

Magezone launched a beam of light at Drapion, who jumped out of the way.

"Fire fang!" Drapion exclaimed, biting down on Magnezone's shoulder, Magnezone crying out in pain.

"Avalanche…" Abomasnow said, holding her hand up, creating a tidal wave of ice and snow.

"Wait, I'm still here…" Drapion started, but she was caught in the landslide and knocked backwards along with Magnezone, the two buried. Tangrowth glanced over, and held her hand up, vines pulling out of the ice, holding Drapion. The vines gently lowered Drapion onto the ground, Drapion glaring at Abomasnow.

"Apologies." Abomasnow said, frowning.

"Flare blitz!" Magmortar continued to charge at Luxray, but Luxray's speed was too much to deal with.

"…Vine whip…" Tangrowth said, holding her hand up, vines shooting out of the ground and grabbing onto Luxray's foot, tripping her, allowing Magmortar to tackle her head on.

Magnezone stood up from the ice, and launched another flash cannon at Abomasnow, who turned to her, held her hand up, and called the snow over to protect her. The snow swirled in front of Abomasnow, protecting her from damage.

Tangrowth's vines held Magnezone down, allowing Magmortar to hit her with flare blitz as well, turning the flames higher and higher up until she passed out, Magnezone falling unconscious. Luxray stood up and charged at Magmortar, but Drapion hit her with cross poison, badly injuring her with poison as Luxray succumbed to the ground, injured.

"Awesome!" Drapion said, smirking. "It seems we are indeed a match for half the number of moemon."

"…That would be obvious…" Tangrowth said, Drapion pulling her hair in frustration.

* * *

EoS: So, in the next chapter, they face the boss of the Storm Temple!

Lauren: I wonder what it could be!


	73. Chapter 73

EoS: We finish the storm temple this chapter!

Lauren: Good.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: That would be the point of Petal's argument. Krillin is weak, but he has a hot wife.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: They don't trust him.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: The boss is Electivire.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 73

* * *

The group entered the final room. The room was made out of yellow stones, but the walls were flowing with electricity. The back of the room was a large stage, where a man clad in yellow armor was standing. Next to him was an Electivire. The Electivire wore a yellow and black striped dress, and had yellow hair down her back, tied into twin tails, with two cords interwoven. She had red eyes, and was glaring.

"An Electivire, huh?" Magmortar asked, smirking. "I'll take her on."

Magmortar charged at Electivire, who hit Magmortar in the stomach.

"I was looking forwards to fighting you again." Electivire said, smiling wickedly. "You are strong, Magmortar."

"Fire punch!" Magmortar shouted, punching Electivire in the jaw. Electivire countered with a thunderpunch, the two falling backwards. They stood up and charged at each other again, wild smiles on their faces.

"It's not fair." Feraligator said, frowning. "I wanted to fight too, damn it!"

"Flare blitz!" Magmortar shouted.

"Discharge!" Electivire shouted, coating her body with electricity. The two collided with each other, the force of the explosion sending the two flying backwards.

"Okay, I'm not going to watch this anymore." Drapion said, frowning. She charged at Electivire, who turned to her, surprised.

"Cross poison." Drapion said, holding her hands up, slashing at Electivire, Electivire jumping back in shock.

"I feel the same." Abomasnow said, frowning. "Ice shard." Abomasnow launched shards of ice at Electivire, who took the hits at full force, knocking her backwards.

"So do I…" Tangrowth said, holding her hands up, vines shooting out of the ground and wrapping around Electivire.

"Damn it, stop interfering you guys!" Magmortar said, frowning.

"We don't have the time for you to fight on your own." Drapion said, frowning

"It doesn't matter." Electivire said, smiling wickedly. "Whether it's one at a time or all at once, you don't have a chance of defeating me!"

Electivire tore through the vines, and charged at Tangrowth.

"Uh-oh…" Tangrowth said, frowning. She held her hand up, and vines shot out of the ground at Electivire.

"Fire punch!" Electivire shouted, flames coating her hand. She threw a punch at the air, flames shooting out and incinerating the vines.

"Down!" Drapion shouted, tackling Tangrowth before the flames could strike her.

"She can use fire moves?" Tangrowth huffed, still on the ground. "That's not fair…"

"Yeah, an opponent being fair." Drapion said, rolling her eyes.

"She's coming." Abomasnow said, frowning. "You might want to be prepared."

"I've already prepared, how rude." Tangrowth huffed. "I've launched my sleep powder on her, she should be asleep soon enough."

"Sleep powder, huh?" Electivire asked, laughing. "My ability is vital spirit! I can't fall asleep!"

"What?" Tangrowth asked, shocked.

"Moron!" Electivire shouted, charging at her. "Fire punch!"

"Mist." Abomasnow said, holding her hand up. Mist gathered around Electivire, extinguishing the flames.

"Now you can't use your electric attacks anymore." Abomasnow said, frowning. "The mist will cause you to electrocute yourself."

"Not such a clever girl, are you?" Electivire asked, her laughing heard through the mist. "Rain dance." Rain began to fall in the stadium, soaking everyone there.

"What are you doing?" Abomasnow demanded.

The rain dispersed the mist, Electivire smirking.

"Like I said, not such a clever girl, are you?" Electivire demanded, holding her hand out, launching a bolt of lightning at Abomasnow, striking her head on, electrocuting her.

"Damn…" Abomasnow coughed out, collapsing.

"Toxic spikes." Drapion said, tossing poisoned caltrops at Electivire, who jumped to the side to avoid them. She charged at Drapion like a lightning bolt, Drapion shaking her head.

"No good at all." Drapion said, smirking.

"Oh?" Electivire asked.

"Power whip!" Tangrowth said, swinging her vine at Electivire, striking her in the stomach, sending her flying back.

"Hey, can you do something about this rain?" Magmortar asked, frowning. "I don't like it."

Thunderbolt!" Electivire shouted, launching a bolt of lightning at them. Magmortar held her hand up, and launched a blast of flames at the lightning, the flamethrower and thunderbolt attacks colliding and fighting for power. However, Magmortar was beginning to weaken due to the rain.

"Sunny day." Tangrowth said, holding her hand up, sunlight coming out in place of the rain, causing the flames to burst up and overpower the lightning, hitting Electivire head on.

"Rain dance." Electivire said, creating rain.

"Sunny day." Tangrowth glared, creating sunlight.

"Rain dance." Electivire repeated, creating rain once more.

"Sunny day." Tangrowth repeated, creating sunlight once more.

"…Hail." Abomasnow said, creating hail.

"You're not helping." Drapion said, hitting her lightly on the head.

"Thunder!" Electivire shouted, creating thunder crashing down from the ceiling, striking Tangrowth.

"Tangrowth!" Petal cried out.

"Don't worry." Tangrowth said, smiling, her body glowing. "My ability is regenerator. I can heal a third of my HP."

"Damn it!" Electivire said, frowning. "If you want sunlight, fine! Fire punch!"

Electivire launched a blazing punch of flames at Tangrowth, who ducked in fear.

"Fire blast!" Magmortar shouted, releasing a blast of flames at the fire punch, the two attacks colliding, giving Tangrowth the time to escape.

The two attacks died down, the two moemon panting.

"Just as planned." Drapion said, smirking.

"Oh?" Electivire asked, turning to Drapion.

"Look at your feet." Drapion said, pointing down. Electivire looked down, and realized she was surrounded by poisoned caltrops.

"Damn it!" Electivire said, frowning. "Well then, if that's what you're going to do, then I can defeat you all without even moving a step!"

"Who said I would give you the chance?" Drapion asked, smirking. "Venoshock." Drapion held her hand up, and the caltrops flew up into the air, and drove themselves into Electivire, who cried out in shock and pain from the poison.

"Now." Drapion commanded, Petal nodding, and shooting her capture styler, looping around Electivire, capturing her.

"Yes!" Petal said, smirking. "We won!"

"You're welcome." Drapion said, smirking.

"It's not fair, I wanted to fight her one on one!" Magmortar said, frowning.

"Well, too bad." Drapion said, frowning. "We needed to win."

"But it's not fair!" Magmortar said, frowning.

"Damn it!" Electivire said, pulling the last of the caltrops out. "I can barely move thanks to this poison!"

"Well, if you join us, then I can heal your poison." Drapion said, smirking.

* * *

EoS: That's Drapion, thinking ahead.

Lauren: Smart girl.


	74. Chapter 74

EoS: Now that we're done with the Storm Temple, we'll move onto the next one!

Lauren: Great…

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: …Sure.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: But anything he says would just be a manipulation.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: That's life.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 74

* * *

"Okay, we've finished with your stupid temple!" Petal said, frowning. "Can we go now?"

"Of course not." Celebi said, appearing in front of her, smiling. "You still have to conquer the Mountain Temple and the Sky Temple!"

"Two more?" Petal asked, shocked.

"Oh, man…" Kellyn said, face palming.

"Come on, it's not that hard!" Celebi said, grinning. "Now, get on that panel!"

"Damn it…" Petal sighed. She walked towards the panel that led to the next temple, but everyone crowded onto it at once and the panel teleported them all to the next temple.

"So, this is the next temple." Kellyn said, staring up at the large orange and brown temple, that seemed to resemble a mountain.

"The Mountain Temple." Blaziken said, frowning.

"Mountain Temple, huh?" Kellyn asked, grinning. "Okay, well let's get going!"

"I hate you being optimistic…" Petal sighed. The group, also accompanied by Electivire, headed into the temple. The inside of the temple was made of compressed mud and rock with an orange tint to it,that also applied to the ground and the walls.

"This place is so dirty…" Petal said, frowning. "I don't like it…"

They moved through the temple, but were suddenly stopped by two moemon, a Bastiodon and a Hippowdon.

The Bastiodon wore a tan dress with grey armor over it, and held a large grey shield in one hand. She had long brown-gold hair down her back held by a grey crown, and had golden eyes.

The Hippowdon wore a black bodysuit with tan pads, and brown hair down to her shoulders, held by a black headband, and bright red

"Humans, leave this temple immediately!" Hippowdon demanded.

"Leave now." Bastiodon said, frowning.

"Got it." Kellyn said, nodding, turning and walking away.

"Wait, you're just going to leave?" Hippowdon said, frowning. "Please, come on, just fight us! We're lonely."

"Idiots…" Petal said, frowning. "These guys are idiots."

"Hey!" Hippowdon said, frowning. "We're not idiots!"

"Whatever, just get out of the way." Petal said, frowning.

"No way! Sand tomb!" Hippowdon shouted, holding her hands up, shooting a tornado of sand at them.

"Petal dance!" Venusaur said, firing a cannon of petals at the sand, the two attacks striking each other head on, knocking each other out of the air.

"Iron head." Bastiodon charged at Venusaur and struck Venusaur with her shield, knocking her into the air.

"Hold it." Blaziken said, charging at Bastiodon, swinging her leg. Bastiodon held her shield up and blocked the attack, jumping back to increase the distance between them.

"So, you're my opponent, then." Bastiodon said, frowning.

"The others can fight among themselves, but I want you to myself." Blaziken said, smirking.

"Too bad." Feraligator said, walking up beside her, smiling wickedly. "I'm going to fight with you!"

"…WHY?" Blaziken asked, frowning.

"You won a battle in the last temple, and I didn't even fight!" Feraligator said, frowning. "I want to fight for real!"

"Fine." Blaziken said, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, however, she shot forwards at Blaziken, and swung her leg to kick the shield, her leg coated in flames. Bastiodon blocked the leg with her shield. Blaziken grabbed the shield with her hands, and flipped over into the air, and kicked Bastiodon in the head, knocking her into the ground, standing over her.

"Stone edge." Bastiodon said, rocks shooting out of the ground, Blaziken flipping backwards to avoid the attacks.

"Aqua tail!" Feraligator shouted, water swirling around her hand. She hit Bastiodon in the back, knocking her over again.

"Iron defense!" Bastiodon said, coating her body in metal armor. Blaziken charged at her, and kicked her in the stomach, but Bastiodon didn't even move.

"Shit…" Blaziken said, a sweat mark falling from her head. Bastiodon swung her shield and his Blaziken in the side of the head, Blaziken's body crumpling and falling to the ground.

"Oy, Blaziken!" Feraligator exclaimed, charging at Bastiodon. "Superpower!" Feraligator hit Bastiodon at full force, sending her flying backwards, and held the injured moemon up.

"Hey, Blaziken, you alright?" Feraligator asked, frowning.

"Urgh, yeah…" Blaziken said, holding her head in pain. "When did you use double team, anyway?"

"…Yeah, you're definitely not okay." Feraligator said, frowning.

"No, I'm fine!" Blaziken said, standing up, holding her head, and collapsing.

"Yeah, no." Feraligator said, frowning. "Anyways, I wasn't entirely certain before, but now I'm going to step in as your substitute."

"Do you think you can defeat me by yourself?" Bastiodon asked, frowning.

"Maybe." Feraligator said, frowning. "But what I do know is that I'm angry enough to kick your ass."

"Well, we'll see." Bastiodon said, frowning. "Flash cannon!" Bastiodon held her hand up, and launched a beam of light at Feraligator, hitting her head on, knocking her backwards. However, Feraligator charged forwards, water swirling around her in anger. She swung her arms, and waves crashed down on Bastiodon, pushing her backwards.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Feraligator asked, frowning. "Well, this pain isn't anything close to the damage you just inflicted on Blaziken."

Feraligator swung her fist and struck Bastiodon's shield with enough force to knock it out of her hand. She grabbed onto Bastiodon, preventing her from moving.

"Now then…" Feraligator said, smirking. "Hydro pump!" Feraligator opened her mouth, water swirling around in front of it, the water striking Bastiodon at incredible power, forcing her out of Feraligator's hands and into the wall, which began to melt. Feraligator charged at Bastiodon, clenching her hand into a fist.

"Superpower!" Feraligator shouted, swinging a punch at Bastiodon, hitting her in the stomach, knocking her unconscious.

"Hey, Blaziken, I won for you!" Feraligator said, turning to the injured moemon.

"Mother is calling out to me from heaven…" Blaziken said, holding her hand out.

"No, don't go that way!" Feraligator cried.

"I'll hold her down." Manectric said, smirking. "Thunder wave." Electricity paralyzed Blaziken, preventing her from moving.

"…Crude, but effective…" Petal said, nodding in admiration.

"Now then, only one left." Venusaur said, glaring at Hippowdon.

* * *

EoS: So, after Hippowdon, who else will they have to face?

Lauren: Who knows?


	75. Chapter 75

EoS: So, how will the get through the Mountain Temple?

Lauren: Well, with the power of heart!

**LexiconHuka: **

Lauren: Wow, that is so sad…

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Yup, you're right.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Well, we'll see.

**Guest:**

Lauren: Yes.

**Combustablemons:**

EoS: Oh, yeah.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 75

* * *

"Stone edge!" Hippowdon shouted, launching blasts of stone at Venusaur, who jumped out of the way to dodge them.

"Power whip…" Tangrowth said, swinging her whip at Hippowdon at full force, Hippowdon blocking the attack with a wave of sand.

"I'm going to guess you two are still too weak to fight…" Drapion said, glancing at Magmortar and Electivire.

Drapion charged at Hippowdon, and spit acids at her, but Hippowdon blocked the venom with her sand, and then swept Drapion off of her feet with the sand, sending her into the air.

Hippowdon opened her mouth and fired blasts of sand, which struck Drapion at full force, sending her flying across the chamber.

"I got you…" Tangrowth sent her vines up, the vines wrapping around Drapion and gently helping her to the ground. Tangrowth turned to Hippowdon, frowning.

"I have an idea, but I want you to work with me." Tangrowth said, frowning.

"Sure." Venusaur said, nodding. Tangrowth explained her plan.

"Sounds good!" Venusaur said, grinning. The two moemon charged at Hippowdon from different sides, and sent their vines out towards one another. Their vines latched onto one another, Venusaur smirking.

"Vine whip!" Venusaur said, flinging Tangrowth forwards at Hippowdon, who was shocked. Tangrowth swung forwards like a pendulum, and formed an energy ball in her hands. She collided with Hippowdon and hit her in the face with her energy ball, sending Hippowdon flying backwards, Tangrowth flying with her as the vines separated.

Tangrowth crashed into the ground and stood up, injured.

"Did we get her?" Tangrowth asked.

"Not quite." Hippowdon said, standing up, smirking.

"Damn it." Tangrowth said, frowning. "I thought that I had you!"

"Sandstorm!" Hippowdon shouted, whipping up a sandstorm.

"Hail." Abomasnow said, holding her hand up, creating a hailstorm behind her, launching ice and snow at Hippowdon.

"Damn…" Hippowdon said, closing her eyes, frowning.

"Watch out behind you." Abomasnow said, appearing from the snow behind Hippowdon, who turned around, shocked.

"Wood hammer!" Abomasnow shouted, striking Hippowdon in the stomach with her energy infused fist, sending her flying into the air.

"Shit…" Abomasnow said, frowning.

"Solarbeam!" Venusaur shouted, firing a beam of sunlight at Hippowdon, hitting her head on. Hippowdon fell through the air, and Petal captured her in her capture styler.

"Yes, that's both of them defeated!" Petal cheered, grinning. "So, everyone ready to go to the next the room?"

They headed to the next room, where another powerful moemon was waiting for them, an Aggron. The Aggron wore silver-grey armor over a black shirt and black pants, and she had silver hair down her back and a silver helmet, with horns sticking out of it. She had bright blue eyes, and cheerful expression.

"Well then, nice to meet you guys!" Aggron said, grinning. "So, you guys want to fight me, huh?"

"That's right." Kellyn said, nodding. "We need to get through."

"Well, I really think you guys are cool and all, but unfortunately it's my job to keep intruders out." Aggron said, grinning. "Don't think too harshly of me, okay?" Aggron charged at full speed at the group, Feraligator grabbing onto her to try and stop her, but her body was beginning to weaken from the superpower attacks she'd used.

Aggron struck her in the stomach with her fist and sent her pushing back, but Feraligator opened her mouth and fired a blast of water at the moemon, pushing her backwards.

"Vine whip!" Venusaur shouted, whipping her vines at Aggron, knocking her off of her feet. Aggron slammed on the ground, and stood up, shaking.

"Nice one!" Aggron shouted, charging at Venusaur. "Flash cannon!" Aggron opened her mouth and launched a beam of light at Venusaur, who countered with a petal dance to deflect the light with a tornado of petals. Venusaur charged at Aggron, and tackled her head on, knocking her backwards, her petals slicing into Aggron's body.

"Flamethrower!" Magmortar shouted, holding her hand up, firing a blast of flames at Aggron, striking her head on.

"Yeah! That's what I like to see!" Aggron said, laughing. "Earthquake!" Aggron launched an earthquake at the moemon, which began shaking, knocking them off of their feet. Aggron charged at them, but Abomasnow tackled her head on, and struck her with her wood hammer a few times, injuring her.

However, Aggron knocked her off, and charged at Magmortar.

"Flare blitz!" Magmortar shouted, hitting Aggron head on, knocking her backwards. But Aggron was like a tank, and just stood up and kept going. The two exchanged blows for a while, but Magmortar began gaining ground.

"Fire punch!" Electivire shouted, striking Aggron head on with her fist, knocking her into the ground.

"Damn you…" Aggron said, standing up, frowning. "Okay then, stone edge!" Aggron launched a blast of stones at the two, knocking them back.

"Superpower!" Feraligator shouted, striking Aggron in the back at full force with her destructive power, both of them crying out in pain as they fell to the ground.

"Wow, you're pretty freaking strong…" Aggron said, standing up, frowning.

"You bet I am." Feraligator said, grinning.

"Your body's shit now, though." Aggron said, laughing.

"Well, I'll still keep going." Feraligator said, struggling to stand up. "You ready to keep fighting?"

"No, I'm fine." Aggron said, chuckling, standing up. "You guys were a lot of fun. I don't really want to keep fighting now, I'd rather just watch you guys keep on going. The boss of the temple's right past me."

"Thanks." Feraligator said, smiling.

"No problem!" Aggron said, grinning. "You all gave me a good fight, so that's a good enough reason to let you through!"

The group headed past Aggron and into the next room, where they were prepared to face the next boss.

"Hello there." The moemon said, smirking. The room was a large dome of earth, and in the center of the dome was a large stage, where the boss moemon, a Tyranitar, was standing.

"Ready?" Tyranitar asked, smiling wickedly.

"…Mother…" Kellyn whispered, terrified.

* * *

EoS: So, what do you think?

Lauren: THEY GON' GET FUCKED!


	76. Chapter 76

EoS: So, how will they defeat Tyranitar?

Lauren: With friendship!

**LexiconHuka: **

Lauren: Um, okay.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Yes it would.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Oh, good guess.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 76

* * *

"This isn't good." Kellyn said, frowning. Tyranitar was single-handedly charging through the entire group, knocking them all around the place.

"Damn, what can we do?" Feraligator asked, frowning. "We aren't strong enough to defeat her…"

"Don't worry." Blaziken said, standing up.

"Blaziken, are you okay?" Feraligator asked worriedly.

"Don't worry." Blaziken said, grinning. "We'll win as long as we have the power of friendship!"

Every single person in the room stared at Blaziken like she was nuts.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Venusaur exclaimed, shaking Blaziken. "Who the hell do you think you are, talking about the power of friendship?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Blaziken said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"She has amnesia?" Feraligator asked, frowning. "This isn't good."

"You don't need to worry about me, my friend." Blaziken said, hugging Venusaur. "I shall be okay in battle, as long as I have you all to support me."

"Let go, you're making my skin crawl!" Venusaur exclaimed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Whatever do you mean, my friend?" Blaziken asked. "I was simply trying to address the concerns you possess!"

"Stop talking politely! Stop smiling!" Venusaur exclaimed. "The real you wouldn't be that creepy!"

"I don't know the kind of person I used to be…" Blaziken said, shaking her head. "But I know who I am now. I am a good person, someone who will fight for her beloved companions!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Venusaur asked, slapping Blaziken across the face.

"Venusaur…" Blaziken said, grabbing Venusaur's wrist and squeezing tightly, glaring at Venusaur with a stony glare and irritation on her face. "SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SLAP ME?"

Blaziken flung Venusaur at Tyranitar, the two colliding and falling over.

"Tyranitar!" Blaziken exclaimed. "I shall be your opponent!"

"Okay, well it seems the slap brought her back to normal, so we're fine." Feraligator said, shrugging.

Blaziken charged at Tyranitar, and swung at her with a kick in the air.

"Not bad." Tyranitar said, dodging the kick. Blaziken placed that leg on the ground for momentum, and swung her other leg back, spinning and kicking Tyranitar in the side.

"Not bad." Tyranitar said again, holding her side. She slammed her hand on the ground, and rocks shot out, Blaziken dodging the pillars of stone by jumping back. She held her head in pain, staring at Tyranitar.

_Damn…_ Blaziken said, frowning. _I'm getting dizzy… I probably should have waited until I healed completely…_

"Where are you looking?" Tyranitar asked, swinging her arm down at Blaziken.

"Wood hammer." Abomasnow swung her fist at her, Tyranitar moving back.

"Are you alright?" Abomasnow asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I think so…" Blaziken said, shivering. "Still, I don't think…"

"You should sit this fight out." Abomasnow said, frowning. "You aren't healed."

"But I need to help!" Blaziken exclaimed.

"We don't need it." Abomasnow said, turning back to her. "In your current state, you'll only get in the way."

"…" Blaziken said, frowning.

"Hyper beam!" Tyranitar shouted, opening her mouth, firing a beam of concentrated energy at the two of them.

Tangrowth shot her vines out and swung Tyranitar off of her feet, the beam flying off course and striking the wall.

"Thank you." Abomasnow said, jumping above Tyranitar in order to hit her with more force. "Wood hammer!"

"Fire blast!" Tyranitar said, opening her mouth, flames in the shape of a star firing out and engulfing Abomasnow, who fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Full power!" Feraligator shouted. "Superpower!" Feraligator swung her fist at Tyranitar, who turned away from the fist, and hit Feraligator in the stomach with her own fist.

"Damn…" Feraligator coughed out.

"That technique lowers you attack and defense, weakening your body." Tyranitar said, frowning, withdrawing her fist, Feraligator collapsing. "It's not something to use against every random opponent."

Tyranitar turned, looking at the others. "Who will be next?"

"Me!" A voice said, laughing. Tyranitar turned to the entrance, where Aggron was standing, smiling widely.

"Aggron?" Tyranitar asked, frowning. "Why have you come?"

"Simple!" Aggron said, charging at Tyranitar. She hit Tyranitar in the stomach, Tyranitar coughing. "I wanted to fight!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Tyranitar demanded. "It is the job of the temple guard to protect the temple!"

"Yeah, but if I did that, then it wouldn't be as much fun!" Aggron shouted, hitting Tyranitar in the jaw.

Aggron pushed Tyranitar down, and held her on the ground.

"See, I've decided to join up with these guys, because it seems like their little journey will be a lot of fun. You should consider it, too."

"Don't mock me!" Tyranitar exclaimed. She hit Aggron in the stomach with earthquake, Aggron flying off of her.

"Injured as you are, did you honestly expect to be able to defeat me?" Tyranitar asked, standing over Aggron.

"Uraah!" Blaziken shouted, spinning and swinging her leg at Tyranitar, who grabbed onto it and flung her across the room.

Blaziken landed on her feet, frowning.

"Thunderbolt!" Manectric said, firing a bolt of lightning at Tyranitar, shocking her.

"Thunder!" Electivire said, lightning striking down from the ceiling and hitting Tyranitar.

"Flare blitz!" Magmortar shouted, tackling Tyranitar with her flame coated body.

"Solarbeam!" Venusaur shouted, firing a beam of light at Tyranitar.

"Power whip!" Tangrowth shouted, hitting Venusaur in the back with her whip.

"Sludge bomb!" Drapion shouted, firing spheres of acid at Tyranitar.

The attacks hit her at full force, crippling her badly. Petal released her capture styler, and began drawing loops around the injured moemon, capturing her.

"Damn…" Blaziken said, collapsing. "I couldn't do anything… She was too strong…"

"You're not exactly in prime shape yourself." Kellyn said, frowning.

"Yeah, maybe not…" Blaziken said, frowning. "Still, she was really powerful…"

"Damn…" Tyranitar said, standing, glaring at them. "You defeated me…"

"Hey, it's fine!" Aggron said, sitting up, grinning. "Now, you can join me on their mission!"

"Why would I do something like that?" Tyranitar asked, frowning.

"Because it'll be a lot of fun!" Aggron said, grinning. "And because Weiss told me to tell you to go."

"…" Tyranitar looked angry, but powerless as she glared at Aggron.

"…Fine." Tyranitar said, frowning.

* * *

EoS: So, they got Tyranitar!

Lauren: Great! Now all that's left is the Sky Temple!


	77. Chapter 77

EoS: So, will the group arrive at the Sky Temple? Will they defeat it?

Lauren: Well, it should be interesting, at least.

**LexiconHuka: **

EoS: No.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: They gather electricity in the air and focus it as a bolt.

**Darkria Defender:**

Lauren: No relation.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Yeah, I guess.

**Combustablemons:**

EoS: 11

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 77

* * *

"So, the only place left is the Sky Temple." Kellyn said, frowning. "That's what Celebi said, right?"

The group stepped onto the warp tile, and disappeared. They reappeared in front of a large violet temple atop of a plateau, surrounded by clouds.

"Yeah, this is the last of the six." Blaziken said, nodding. "Following this temple are the Hell Temple, and then the Heaven Temple."

"Well, we'll deal with those later." Kellyn said, frowning. "We'll just have to focus on defeating this temple."

"I'm terribly sorry, but we can't allow that." A figure descended towards them at a fast speed, releasing a blade of psychic energy at Kellyn. Tyranitar jumped in the way and absorbed the attack, staring at the culprit.

"Greetings." The culprit was a moemon, who hovered above them, aided by the two large yellow, blue, and red striped wings sticking out of her back. The moemon wore a black and green striped dress with yellow, blue and red ribbons sticking out from the back, and she had long black hair that fell down her back. She had had ice cold blue eyes, and a piercing glare.

"Who are you?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Oh, you don't know who we are?" Another voice asked, Kellyn turning his head to see a pink moemon standing a few feet away. The moemon wore an elegant pink sundress with pink fins sticking out of the butt, arching down her legs, with two more, small fins sticking out of the back of the dress. She had pink hair tied in two twintails that reached down to her shoulders, and golden eyes.

Five more moemon surrounded the group.

"We are the Seven Princesses of Hell." The floating moemon said, bowing before Kellyn. "I am Lucifer the Prideful. I am a Sigilyph."

"Greetings!" The pink moemon said, bowing as well. "I am Asmodeus the Lustful. I am an Alomomola."

"I am Satan the Wrathful. I am a Druddigon." The next moemon said, bowing. She wore a dark blue jacket over a brown shirt and dark blue pants, holding her hands in her pockets defiantly. She had dark blue wings sticking out of her back, and bright red hair down to her neck. She had golden eyes, and a harsh glare.

"I am Beelzebub the Gluttonous. I am a Heatmore." The next moemon said, bowing. She wore a red shirt with yellow vertical stripes, and a red and yellow pleated skirt, small brown belts hanging down to her knees from the belt wrapped around her waist. She had stringy brown hair falling down her back, and lazy black eyes.

"I am Belphegor the Slothful. I am a Gigalith." The next moemon said, bowing. She wore the top to a blue suit of armor that seemed to be made of stone, though it revealed her shoulders. She wore a blue skirt and wore blue stone gauntlets and boots. Jutting from her clothes were bright red rocks, sticking out from where her shoulders would be, as well as jutting from the back of the armor and her gauntlets. She had bright red hair flowing down her back, held down by a blue face revealing helmet, three red stones jutting out of sides and back of the helmet. She had shining gold eyes, and wore a silent expression.

"I am Leviathan the Envious. I am a Stunfisk." The next moemon said, bowing. She wore a brown shirt and bright yellow pleated skirt, and had brown hair with yellow streaks that reached down to her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes, and a cold expression.

"I am Mammon the Greedy. I am a Bisharp." The final moemon said, bowing. She wore a black leotard with long red armored sleeves, ending in silver gauntlets with blades on the end. She wore red pants, ending in silver greaves. Silver blades were wrapped around her torso, holding her breasts up. She had golden hair that reached down to her shoulders, covered by a red and black helmet. She had golden eyes, and a stoic face.

"The Seven Princesses of Hell…" Blaziken said, her face growing pale.

"Are they important?" Kellyn asked.

"It's rumored that they are Master Weiss's private guard." Blaziken said, frowning.

"We cannot allow you to enter the Sky Temple." Lucifer said, frowning. "If you conquer the remaining temples, then this world will enter a state of destruction. Our leader, Master Weiss, has ordered us to stop you."

"What? But Master Weiss ordered us to fight to conquer the temples!" Blaziken exclaimed.

"I don't care." Lucifer said, frowning. "It is our duty to follow our orders and stop you from conquering the temples. Now, we shall use our full strength to defeat you."

"Hold on there." Aurore said, walking up, grinning. "Are you sure you want to start this fight?"

"You are Aurore…" Lucifer said, frowning. "Our Master has told us about you…"

"Well, it seems you cuties haven't changed a bit since I last me you." Aurore said, frowning.

"Impossible." Lucifer said, frowning. "This is our first meeting."

"Your first meeting, perhaps." Aurore said, smiling. "But who knows? We will meet in the future. And when that happens, you won't exactly be fighting me. Instead, you'll find yourself working for Blake."

"That name…" Lucifer said, glaring at Aurore. "That was the name of our master, before he changed!"

"So, you still have your memories from the original timeline, hmm?" Aurore asked, smiling. "Handcrafted moemon of Morning Star."

"Our master created us." Lucifer said, frowning. "But then he changed! He became something else entirely! How? What happened to our master?"

"He passed you on to the next owner." Aurore said, smiling. "Or, at least, he will. Before the cessation of his existence.

"How do you know this?" Lucifer demanded. "You should not have any memories of any point in time before you came here, except those you had as a human!"

"Simple." Aurore said, smiling. "My memories were restored to me as a gift from a certain friend of mine."

"What?" Lucifer asked, frowning.

"Now then, for the bonus round." Aurore said, jerking his thumb behind him. "Anyone know the name of that shining light behind me?"

Lucia appeared in a radiant light, staring at them.

"Arceus…" Lucifer said, frowning.

"Even if you are the fabled Seven Princesses of Hell, I find it hard to believe that you will be able to stop both myself and my friend here." Aurore said, grinning. "So, why don't you let these kids go, and then you and I can get better acquainted with one another."

"You…" Lucifer, enraged by the insult against her pride, merely glared at Aurore, her sisters petrified in fear of her anger. Lucifer took to the sky, using her psychic powers to take the others with her. "Don't think that we'll let you get away with this!"

Aurore watched them leave, smirking. He then turned to Kellyn and Petal.

"Why don't you kids go on into that temple?" Aurore said, grinning.

"Wait, first…" Lucia said, walking up to them. She held her arms up, and a healing light rose from her.

"I've healed your wounds." Lucia said, frowning. "I hope it will be enough."

"Why are you helping us?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Because the future must change." Lucia said, frowning.

"Forgive us, Master Weiss." Lucifer said, bowing before Weiss, her sisters doing the same. "We attempted to stop the humans, but the man known as Aurore got in our way."

"Aurore… Even now, even here, you will still get in my way…" Weiss said, frowning behind the mask. "Still, to think that they could even get past you, my trump card…"

Weiss turned to them. "It seems I will have to put a stop to them myself."

* * *

EoS: So, will Weiss enter the fray next time?

Lauren: Maybe!


	78. Chapter 78

EoS: So, let's begin the first part of the Sky Temple!

Lauren: I wonder, what kind of moemon will they encounter there?

**Nomercy745:**

EoS: Wait, why don't you like them?

**LexiconHuka: **

Lauren: Yes she is. Nothing hotter than uncontrollable rage.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: What exactly are you confused about?

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Maybe.

**Combustablemons:**

EoS: Yeah, 2 from each temple, plus Drapion from the first one.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 78

* * *

The group entered the sky temple, which was a temple of violet stones, with pathways carved into the ground, an abyss on either side of the path.

"Whoa…" Petal said, looking down, frowning. "We don't want to fall down there…"

"Okay, Blaziken, light this stick." Venusaur teased, sticking a stick in Blaziken's face.

"I'm not going to do that." Blaziken said, glaring.

"Yeah, those two are really familiar." Petal said, frowning.

"Urgh…" Venusaur fell to her knees, holding her shoulder.

"Venusaur, what's wrong?" Kellyn asked, running over to her. Her shoulder was bleeding from a major cut. "Your shoulder…"

"Up there…" Venusaur said, pointing up towards the ceiling. Kellyn looked up, and saw a Gliscor there, smiling wickedly.

"Hello…" Gliscor grinned. She flew towards Kellyn, swinging her claws, Kellyn raising his arms in defense.

"Blaze kick!" Blaziken jumped in the air and spun, kicking Gliscor in the side of the head with a leg coated in flames. Gliscor was sent flying backwards, hitting the wall in pain.

"Hey, what's with that?" Gliscor asked, gliding over to them. "It was just a greeting!"

"Really?" Kellyn said, rolling his eyes. "Is that how you greet everyone?"

"…Yes." Gliscor said, nodding, giving Kellyn a fanged smile. "Now then, let me take you down!" Gliscor charged at Kellyn, swinging her claws, Kellyn jumping back in shock.

"Rock throw!" Tyranitar held her hands up, rocks flying towards Gliscor, who dodged them quickly.

"Hey, what do you think?" Gliscor asked, grinning, floating in the air. "It must suck to not be able to fly, huh?"

"Kahaha!" Aggron said, laughing. She jumped off of the edge and grabbed Gliscor by the tail, plummeting like an iron girder. She grabbed onto the wall, holding it down, Gliscor struggling in her grip.

"Hey, let go of me!" Gliscor exclaimed. "I just want to have a little bit of fun, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Aggron said, shrugging. She let go of Gliscors tail, Gliscor flying up into the air again.

"Aggron, are you okay?" Venusaur asked.

"Why the hell did you let her go?" Blaziken demanded.

"I'm fine." Aggron said, smiling. "Autotomize!" Aggron's body began glowing white, and she used the move a few more times. Then, she jumped quite a ways into the air and landed back on the path, light as a feather.

"See? I just lost 400 kgs of weight!" Aggron said, grinning.

"…Lucky." Petal said, her face flushing slightly out of envy.

"Okay then, let's go!" Aggron said, turning and walking towards the next room.

"Hey, you can't leave yet!" Gliscor said, flying in front of the exit. "We still haven't fought!"

"You're not fighting, you're flying away from us." Tyranitar said, frowning.

"…Okay, yeah, but still." Gliscor said, frowning. "Come on, let's just have some fun for a while, okay? I'm lonely!"

"Okay, I have an idea." Kellyn said, smiling. "You guys, can you stand back?"

"What?" Petal asked, frowning. "What are you planning?"

"Gliscor, here's how this is going to work!" Kellyn said, grinning. "I'm going to shoot out this disk." Kellyn released his capture styler, Gliscor eyeing it curiously. The styler shot towards her, drawing a track of light in the air.

"Whoa, cool!" Gliscor said.

"Now, I want you to try and dodge this disk while I try to draw loops around you." Kellyn said, grinning. "It's a game! I win if I can draw enough loops around you, and you win if you can break the line enough times to break it!"

"Okay!" Gliscor said, nodding eagerly. Kellyn sent the capture styler after her, Gliscor flying back into the air, avoiding the disk. She dodged around it, and flew between the chasms on each side of the pathway. She flew up a wall, and the styler hit the wall as well, shooting up and looping around her a few times, but Gliscor swiped at it with her tail.

"Hey, this game is really, really fun!" Gliscor said, grinning a big fanged grin. "It's just like a game of tag!"

"I know, right?" Kellyn asked, grinning. He shot the capture styler out again, and looped around her tail, the capture styler moving up over her body. Gliscor dodged it again, but the styler stayed on, and continued to loop around her body.

"No, no!" Gliscor cried, captured by the styler. The disk retracted, and Gliscor landed on the ground, panting in exhaustion.

"That was really, really fun!" Gliscor said, grinning. "I'll win next time!"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." Kellyn said, nodding. "Can you let us go now?"

"Nope." Gliscor said, turning her head away from Kellyn frowning.

"Why not?" Kellyn asked, frowning. "I played with you, just like you wanted!"

"Yeah, but I don't want you to go." Gliscor huffed. "They can all go, but you have to stay!"

"Why?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"I wanna play with you!" Gliscor whined. "I don't want you to go away! I want to play the loopy game with me again, and a bunch of other games, too! It's not fair!"

"Yeah, but we really have to go." Kellyn said, frowning.

"No." Gliscor said, shaking her head. "You can't go! I won't let you!" She grabbed onto Kellyn's leg, and refused to let him go. She opened her mouth, and bit down on him tightly, though not enough to give him a lot of pain, to keep him from getting away.

"Fine." Kellyn said, sighing.

"You'll stay?" Gliscor asked, looking up at him excitedly, her eyes shining. "Oh, thank you, thank you!"

"No, sorry, I can't stay." Kellyn said, frowning. "We have somewhere we have to go, and something we have to do."

"You can't?" Gliscor asked, frowning.

"No, I'm sorry…" Kellyn said, shaking his head. "Still, you can always come with us."

"What?" Gliscor asked.

"We have a mission we have to complete, and we could use your help." Kellyn said, smiling. "So, how about it? Want to join us?"

"Well, do I get to play more games with you?" Gliscor asked, turning away, blushing a little.

"Um, I guess." Kellyn said, shrugging.

"Okay then! I'll help!" Gliscor giggled, smiling.

* * *

EoS: So, Gliscor has joined the group!

Lauren: I feel kind of sad that she'll have to be separated when they go into the future…


	79. Chapter 79

EoS: So, what other adventures will the group face in the Sky Temple?

Lauren: Who knows? Kufufu…

**LexiconHuka: **

Lauren: Awesome.

**Nomercy745:**

Lauren: Oh, yeah it does.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Weiss may indeed be Blake, who knows?

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: All moemon are female.

**Combustablemons:**

EoS: Yes I am.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 79

* * *

"Okay, just let me guide you, okay?" Gliscor said, grinning. They headed into the next room, which was a large stadium hanging over an abyss.

"Is this place safe?" Petal asked, looking at the rickety stadium.

"Of course it is!" Gliscor said, smiling. "If you fall in, then you just fly out!"

"…Normal people can't fly." Petal said, frowning.

"…" Gliscor looked at Petal with an I-can't-believe-it face, surprised.

"…Don't give me that I-can't-believe-it-face." Petal said, irritated.

"You can't fly? Why are you here?" Gliscor asked, confused.

"Oh, Blaziken can fly!" Venusaur said, grinning.

"No I can't." Blaziken said, frowning.

"Sure you can!" Venusaur said, wrapping her vine around Blaziken's waist. "Just go flying!"

Blaziken grabbed the vine, releasing flames into it.

"Hey, what the heck?" Venusaur asked, frowning. "Why can't you just let me help you fly?"

"WHY DON'T YOU FLY?" Blaziken asked, irritated, kicking Venusaur through the air. Venusaur crashed down onto the stadium, injured.

"What the hell?" Venusaur exclaimed, standing up.

"Well now, what is this?" Two moemon asked, Venusaur turning to them. They were two flying moemon, and they hovered above her head, smirking. The two moemon were a Honchkrow and a Crobat.

The Crobat wore a bright purple leotard, with the part over her cleavage cut out. The sleeves that led from her leotard covered her hands, and she wore bright purple tights. She had purple hair down to her neck, and bright gold eyes, with four wings sticking out of her back.

The Honchkrow wore a long black jacket with large black wings sticking out of the back. Under the jacket she wore a black shirt and black pants, with a large white scarf. She had a large black hat over her long black hair, and red eyes.

"Aerial ace!" Honchkrow shot towards Venusaur at high speed.

"Blaze kick!" Blaziken shouted, jumping through the air and hitting Honchkrow in the side, kicking her through the air.

"Air slash!" Crobat appeared behind Blaziken and sliced into her with an air blade in her hand, but Blaziken grabbed onto Crobat's arm, and flung her towards Honchkrow.

"Urgh!" Crobat said, frowning, regaining her momentum. She flapped her wings and sent blades of air flying at Blaziken and Venusaur, Blaziken dodging each one but Venusaur getting cut by the blades.

"How could you just leave me like this?" Venusaur exclaimed, glaring at Blaziken.

"Oi, let us get in on this fight!" Feraligator shouted, jumping onto the stadium alongside Aggron, the two moemon charging at Crobat and Honchkrow.

"Aerial ace." Crobat disappeared, and reappeared behind Feraligator, cutting her in the back. Feraligator spun around, only for Crobat to grab her shoulders and sink her fangs into Feraligator's shoulder, Feraligator crying out in pain.

"What did you just do to me?" Feraligator demanded, clutching her neck.

"Poison fang." Crobat said, licking her lips. "I merely injected a deadly toxin into your body. When the toxin spreads, you'll-"

"You talk too much!" Aggron shouted, hitting Crobat in the stomach with her fist, sending Crobat flying backwards.

"Heat wave!" Honchkrow shouted. She flapped her wings, releasing a blast of hot air at Aggron, who cried out in pain as the air seemed to burn around her.

"I can't… breathe…" Aggron said, collapsing, holding her throat as she gasped for air.

"Now then, let me show you another move." Honchkrow said, smiling wickedly. "Night shade!"

Honchkrow fired violet lightning from her eyes, striking Aggron, Aggron crying out in pain as lightning designed solely for pain struck her body, filling her body with searing pain.

"Thunderbolt!" Manectric fired a bolt of lightning from her mouth, striking Honchrow in the back, electrocuting her. Manectric jumped onto the stadium and charged at Honchkrow, her fur crackling with electricity.

"Sludge bomb!" Crobat launched spheres of poison at Manectric, the poison striking the stadium, creating puddles of poison. Manectric swiftly avoided each of them, and tackled Honchrow out of the air, hitting her with a spark attack.

"Why you…" Honchkrow said, irritated.

"My thanks, electric child!" Aggron said, laughing. She stood up, and focused energy into her body. "Heavy slam!" Aggron jumped into the air and slammed down on Honchkrow, who cried out in pain, falling unconscious.

"Honchkrow!" Crobat shouted, charging at Aggron.

"Hold on now." Venusaur held her hand up, vines shooting up from the ground and wrapping around her, holding her in place.

"Thank you!" Blaziken said, laughing. She charged at Crobat, who was immobilized, and jumped into the air. She focused flames into her leg, and spun in the air, slamming her leg at full force into Crobat's shoulder, hitting her with enough force to break her free of the vines and slam her into the stadium at full force, knocking her unconscious.

"Whoa, they won!" Gliscor said, shocked. "Those guys are so cool!"

"Yeah, they are pretty awesome." Kellyn said, nodding.

"I'll go to Feraligator." Drapion jumped onto the stadium, and walked over to the poisoned moemon. She knelt beside her and held her hand over the bite wound that had started to glow violet with the poison. "Venoshock."

The venom began extracting itself from the bite, and dripped out of her neck into a puddle, leaving the wound free from poison, though still open.

"Hey, thanks." Feraligator said, sitting up, rubbing her neck.

"No problem." Drapion said, grinning. "We need you in full shape for the next boss battle, right?"

"Boss battle, huh?" Feraligator asked, grinning. "Okay, sure. So, are we going to move into the next room, huh?"

"This way!" Gliscor said, flying across the stadium to the exit, heading into the next room. The group moved into the next room, but they were unprepared for the moemon that stood on the other side of it.

* * *

EoS: So, what could this powerful moemon be?

Lauren: Who knows?


	80. Chapter 80

EoS: What could this Sky Temple Boss be?

Lauren: Strong, I guess.

**LexiconHuka: **

Lauren: …Lucky guess.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Tomboy.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Mewtwo was created artificially. All other moemon are female.

**Combustablemons:**

EoS: *Turns head* Of course!

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 80

* * *

"Oh no…" Gliscor said, frowning. "We need to get past her…"

They were standing in a large cavern, with a stadium elevated on a large pillar, surrounded by an abyss. There were two bridges attached to the stadium, one connected to the entrance and the other connected to the far wall, which a teleportation tile was located on.

Standing in the room was a Salamence. She wore a blue leotard with white plating over it, and red wings sticking out of her back. Her leotard revealed her cleavage, and she had bright blue gloves that stretched up to her shoulders with white gloves over them. She wore blue tights that reached up to her middle thy, and she wore white shoes. She had blue hair down to her neck that was spiked back into three portions on each side, held by red hairclips, and she had four red hair tails reaching past her back.

"Well then, that's just fine with me!" Aggron said, laughing. She charged at Salamence, who yawned, opening her mouth, and releasing a shockwave of violet energy at Aggron, striking her head on, sending her flying backwards. Aggron shot over the edge, and grabbed onto the stadium. She pulled herself back up, panting.

"Whoa, that was unexpected!" Aggron said, shocked. Salamence shot forwards, and appeared behind Aggron. She opened her mouth, and released a blast of flames from her mouth, scorching Aggron, who cried out in pain, Aggron hitting the ground in pain.

"Ice shard!" Abomasnow launched shots of ice at Salamence, who held her hand up, releasing a stream of flames from her hand that incinerated the ice and shot towards Abomasnow, who jumped out of the way. She held her hand out and released a wave of ice that formed a bridge, and shot across the stadium, beneath Salamence's legs, and beginning to freeze her.

Salamence didn't say a word, and flapped her wings, breaking her free from the ice and flying into the air. She opened her mouth and released a fire blast attack, striking Abomasnow head on. However, Magmortar jumped in front and absorbed the brunt of the attack, deflecting it away. Magmortar aimed her hand at Salamence to launch a flame attack, but Salamence was too fast for her, disappearing and reappearing behind Magmortar, piercing her in the shoulder with a dragon claw attack, Magmortar crying out in pain and collapsing in pain, unconscious.

Electivire charged at Salamence, her body cloaked with lightning. She hit Salamence in the back and sent her flying forwards, though Salamence used her wings to regain momentum. She struck the ground with her claws, and released a shockwave through the ground with an earthquake attack, knocking Aggron and Electivire off their feet, while at the same time releasing a shockwave through their bodies, Aggron collapsing but Electivire maintaining her stance. Salamence shot straight towards Electivire, her eyes, crackling with killing intent, and cut Electivire with her claws, knocking her backwards. She was about to strike another blow, when Tyranitar tackled her head on.

"You don't seem like the talkative type." Tyranitar said, frowning.

"…You'd be surprised." Salamence said, glaring wickedly, murderous intent evident in her eyes. She charged at Tyranitar, her claws glowing with violet flames. She slashed at Tyranitar, who stomped on the ground, releasing pillars of rock from the ground to strike her. Salamence flapped her wings to avoid the attacks, and flew backwards, opening her mouth, firing a blast of dragon energy, which hit Tyranitar head on, knocking her back.

Tyranitar charged at Salamence and released stones at her, Salamence dodging each attack. She swung her fist, and hit Salamence in the side of the head, sending her flying through the air, Salamence crashing on the ground. Tyranitar picked Salamence up, and released a blast of dark energy into Salamence, sending her flying backwards. Salamence charged at her, and sent her flying backwards with a dragon claw.

"Solar beam!" Venusaur shouted, releasing a beam of light from her hand, hitting Salamence in the back. Salamence turned and launched a blast of flames at Venusaur, who jumped back, and shot a vine out from her sleeve, which wrapped around Salamence and swung her down onto the ground, Salamence growling in pain and anger.

Tangrowth jumped onto the stadium as well, and charged at Salamence. She shot vines at her as Tyranitar launched stones at her, Salamence releasing a blast of dragon energy from her mouth, striking the vines and rocks, knocking them away. Salamence coated her body with violet flames and charged at Tangrowth, sending her flying backwards into Venusaur. Salamence opened her mouth, and released a blast of flames at the two, knocking them unconscious.

Abomasnow launched blasts of ice at Salamence, who jumped out of the way, and released a blast of flames at her, but Tyranitar jumped in front of her and created a wall of rock to block the attack.

"You aren't going to join in?" Feraligator asked Blaziken and Manectric, frowning.

"I'm exhausted." Manectric said, shrugging.

"I don't do well against dragons." Blaziken said, frowning. "Besides, I think that Tyranitar can handle herself. Until she seems like she needs help, I think that I'll stay out."

Tyranitar and Salamence continued to exchange blows, their eyes gleaming with anger and lust for battle. The two moemon focused their power, and released shockwaves of dragon and dark energy, knocking each other back. They charged at each other again, and struck one another at full force, neither refusing to give in. The exchange went back and forth for a long time, their bodies getting more and more beaten.

"Hyper beam!" The two shouted, opening their mouths and releasing beams of destructive energy that collided with one another, creating an explosion that nearly knocked out every moemon in the room. Tyranitar and Salamence stood there, panting. Then, Salamence collapsed.

"Awesome!" Petal said, grinning. "We won!"

"That was close…" Kellyn said, surprised. Suddenly, their bodies began glowing.

"What's going on?" Gliscor asked, frowning.

"We're going back to where we came from." Petal explained.

"What? You're leaving?" Gliscor asked, shocked. "You can't leave!"

"Sorry, we can't stay." Kellyn said, shaking his head.

"No, I want to come with you!" Gliscor shouted, grabbing onto Kellyn's leg, the three of them disappearing.

* * *

EoS: …Shit.

Lauren: This is not good.


	81. Chapter 81

EoS: So, what could be the problem with bringing Gliscor to the future?

Lauren: Gee, maybe the space-time continuum being destroyed.

EoS: Possible, possible…

**PhoenixLord27**

EoS: No they will not.

**LexiconHuka: **

Lauren: Of course I would.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: When did I say such a thing?

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: No idea.

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: Yes.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 81

* * *

Kellyn, Petal, and Gliscor appeared on Mt. Layuda in front of the moemon.

"What the hell?" Kana asked, shocked. "Where did she come from?"

"Um…" Kellyn said, looking at Gliscor, who stood up, brushing herself off, confused.

"This isn't good…" Petal said, frowning.

"Hello!" Gliscor said, grinning.

"You cheating bastard!" Kana exclaimed, putting Kellyn in a choke hold. "Where the heck did this girl come from?"

"Sorry, it's not my fault!" Kellyn said, frowning. "She just jumped in with us as we were heading back!"

"Hello, I am in your care!" Gliscor said, bowing to them.

"Urgh…" Kana said, frowning. _She's really cute…_

"Hah, you're a cutie, huh?" Aeris asked, grinning, patting Gliscor on the head.

"Yup!" Gliscor said, grinning. "Thanks!"

"Well, she's the happy type of girl, huh…" Kurou said, frowning. _Wait… Happy girl - Just like me - Also a flying type - I've been replaced!_

Kurou grabbed Pichu's shoulders, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm still important, right?"

"I-I guess?" Pichu asked, confused.

"Thank you!" Kurou said, hugging Pichu. "Now then…"

Kurou turned to Gliscor.

"You really are a lot like me…" Kurou said, frowning.

"Hah! You're funny!" Gliscor said, grinning.

"I'm Kurou." Kurou said, grinning.

"Kurou?" Gliscor asked, confused. "What kind of Moemon is that? You look like a Staraptor…"

"…" The moemon there looked at Gliscor, frowning.

"No, see, my name was given to me by my master as a symbol of his love for me." Kurou said, grinning.

"Oh, I see!" Gliscor said, grinning. She turned to Kellyn. "Hey, can I have a name?"

Everyone went silent again.

"…Listen, Gliscor…" Kellyn said, frowning.

"Yeah?" Gliscor said, looking up at Kellyn with expectant eyes.

"…" Kellyn said, sweat dropping from his face. _What am I supposed to say to that?_

Kellyn looked to Petal for advice.

_Go for it!_ Petal said telepathically, giving him a thumbs up sign.

_What's with the thumbs up?_ Kellyn asked, shocked. _Are you trying to tell me to go for it?_

"Listen, Gliscor, we need to get you back to the past." Kellyn said, frowning.

"Don't wanna." Gliscor said, shaking her head. "I want to stay here."

"…" Kellyn went silent again, and turned to Petal. _What am I supposed to do now, Master Sergeant?_

_Hug her passionately!_ Petal said, giving Kellyn another thumbs up.

_I can't accept that order, Sergeant!_ Kellyn said, shaking his head.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Kana asked, frowning.

"Anyways, I think we'd better get off of this mountain." Kaila said, frowning. "We can deal with this time jumper later, when we get back."

"Agreed." Petal said, nodding. Petal summoned Latias again, and the group headed off towards Alaude's house. Luckily Gliscor could carry Kaila, because Kana refused to do it again.

They landed at Alaude's house, and headed inside.

"We're back…" Kellyn said, frowning.

"Did you manage to save Zapdos?" Sharon asked, concerned.

"No…" Kellyn said, shaking his head. "We were too late."

"What happened?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Well, we defeated Purple Eyes, but then these weird floating monoliths appeared.

"…Right." Lulu said, smirking.

"You think I'm kidding?" Kellyn asked, frowning. "They said they were an organization called SEELE, and their goal was the Human Instrumentality Project."

Lulu burst out laughing, along with Melody and Sharon.

"What's so funny?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"SEELE was the name of a group in a show called Neon Genesis Evangelion." Petal giggled. "Idioooot… You're an idioooot for not realizing that…"

"Wait, did I get played?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Yes." Petal said, nodding.

"Damn it!" Kellyn exclaimed, frowning.

"Well then, on to a different topic…" Alaude said, frowning. "Who's this?"

"I'm Gliscor!" Gliscor said, grinning.

"Oh, is she a new moemon of yours?" Leanne asked.

"Kind of?" Petal asked, shrugging.

"We kind of accidently brought her back from the past." Kellyn said, frowning.

"You did what?" Leanne asked, frowning.

"Well, it wasn't our fault." Kellyn said. "See, we were going to the future, but then she suddenly grabbed onto me at the last second!"

"You two are idiots!" Leanne said, hitting Petal and Kellyn on the head. "How could you be so careless?"

"We're sorry…" Petal and Kellyn said, frowning.

"Still, we need to find some way of bringing her back to the past…" Alaude said, frowning. "At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if the space-time continuum was destroyed for good…"

"Still, you're from the past, right?" Leanne asked Gliscor, frowning.

"I guess…?" Gliscor asked, confused. "Where is this, anyway? I haven't seen any of this stuff before…"

"Well, you're in the future." Leanne explained. "So there will probably be some things you don't know about."

"…Okay!" Gliscor said, grinning.

_An idiot…_ Kellyn and Petal thought. _She's an idiot…_

"Listen, you need to stay quiet and don't touch anything." Alaude said, frowning. "I don't want this to turn into one of those comedies where the time traveler destroys all the appliances in a future house."

"…I didn't understand any of that." Gliscor said, shaking her head. "But I don't care! I want to play! Kellyn said he'd play with me!"

"I did?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I want to play more games!" Gliscor said, frowning.

"Oh, I know!" Sora said, grinning. "We can play tag!"

"Tag?" Gliscor asked, grinning. "I love that game!"

"Okay, it's very simple then!" Sora said, grinning. "You just try and catch me, okay?"

Sora ran outside and flew into the air, Gliscor chasing after her.

"Ah, those two are good together." Kellyn said, grinning. "Maybe we can just leave Gliscor in Sora's care from now on…"

"Yeah, that sounds good…" Petal said, nodding. "As long as we don't have to worry about her, I'm all for that…"

"You kids just refuse to take responsibility for your mistakes!" Leanne said, frowning, the Susanoo hitting the two of them over the head.

* * *

EoS: So, they seemed to take Gliscor pretty well.

Lauren: I'm just waiting for time to go to shit.


	82. Chapter 82

EoS: So, here's another chapter! And be sure to vote on my pole for the finals of the Miss Moemon Contest! (Second)

Lauren: Unfortunately, Lulu didn't make it in. It's you guys' fault.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Yup, it's always the cute ones.

**Guest:**

EoS: Maybe.

**LexiconHuka: **

Lauren: No it wouldn't.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 82

* * *

"Okay, master, we're done playing!" Kurou said, walking inside, grinning. Suddenly, the ground began shaking.

"What's going on?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"I… I don't know…" Leanne said, frowning. "It feels like the earth is being torn apart!"

"Outside!" Alaude said, frowning. They headed outside, and looked up at the sky.

"I can't see anything…" Petal said, frowning. "Kurou, can you see anything?"

"No…" Kurou said, looking around, frowning. "I don't see anything…"

"But the ground is still shaking, huh?" Alaude asked, frowning. "Leanne, what do you think this could mean?"

"The Ancient Weapon is awakening…" Leanne said, frowning. "I can't believe this is happening…"

"Damn…" Kellyn said, frowning. "Where was the Ancient Weapon located?"

"The only place I can think of is the Ancient Ruins." Leanne said, frowning.

"Okay, Petal, we need to go." Kellyn said, frowning.

"I know." Petal said, nodding. She released her capture styler, and summoned Latias to her side. She climbed on top of Latias, Pichu getting on with her.

"There's no need for that."

Kellyn and Petal turned to see Aoshi standing there, Tsubasa standing next to him.

"Aoshi." Alaude said, frowning.

"Red." Aoshi said, frowning. "Brother."

"Why are you here?" Sharon asked, frowning.

"I'm here to help." Aoshi said, frowning. "Tsubasa?"

"Right." Tsubasa said, nodding. She held her hand up, a gateway in space appearing on the ground.

"Whoa!" Kellyn said, shocked. Kellyn, Petal, and their moemon were dragged into the gateway, and disappeared.

"What the hell?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"I've sent them to the Ancient Ruins." Tsubasa said, frowning. "There, they will be able to save this world."

"What about you?" Aoshi asked, frowning, as Tsubasa walked away.

"The nascence of the Celestial Princess shall be born from the bonds of love." Tsubasa said, frowning. She waved her hand, and disappeared into a gateway.

Kellyn and Petal dropped down in the center of the Ancient Ruins. Mary, Nyu, Kurou, Kana, Kaila, Rui, Rimei, Aeris, Gliscor, and Pichu appearing next to them.

"What the hell?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"We're in the ruins." Petal said, frowning.

"Well, home sweet home!" Aeris said, laughing. "Now, where are we headed?"

"We need to get to that chamber where Purple Eyes was." Petal said, frowning. "For some reason, I feel like that's the place where everything is going to go down."

"That's pretty good intuition." Kellyn said, nodding. They headed down the stone hallways, and moving through the chambers. For some reason, they didn't encounter any moemon. Also, it seemed like the ruins was the only place where there were no earthquakes.

"Behind this door, right?" Petal asked, inhaling, turning to Kellyn.

"Yeah." Kellyn said, nodding.

"You know, if you get scared you can hold my hand." Petal said, smirking.

"Really? You're the one who seems to be shivering." Kellyn chuckled. They exhaled, and kicked the door open.

"Alaude, what are we going to do?" Leanne asked, frowning.

"…We have no choice." Alaude said, frowning. "I'm going to summon the Dragon."

"No!" Serena and Leanne said, frowning. "Not happening!"

"…Fine." Alaude said, frowning. "Still, I'll have to gather them."

"Gather who?" Serena asked, frowning.

"Longinus." Alaude said, smiling. Serena narrowed her eyes, frowning.

"Got it." Serena said, nodding.

"We're going to the Union for now." Alaude said, frowning. "Sharon, grab my idiot brother. We don't want him to run away."

"What?" Sharon asked, frowning.

"Never mind, I'll do it." Alaude turned to Aoshi, and hit him in the stomach.

"Okay, Yomi, get into his body." Alaude said, frowning. "You can keep him from running."

"Sorry, but I don't think there's enough room with the body blow you just put into him." Yomi said, frowning.

"Enough." Alaude said, frowning. "Now then, Melody, I want to apologize."

"Huh?" Melody asked, confused. Alaude grabbed Melody, and pressed her lips against Lulu's.

"What the heck?" Melody asked, falling back, stunned.

"Sorry, but if we don't want Yomi to disappear, it's the only way." Alaude said, frowning. "I assumed this would be better than kissing Aoshi. Lulu doesn't have standards, of course, so it's fine."

"You know, I don't like how you have a negative opinion of me." Lulu said, frowning. She leaned down and kissed Aoshi, Yomi travelling through their connection into Aoshi's body.

"Wow, this is the first time I possessed a man's body." Yomi said, surprised. She looked down at Aoshi's body. "Okay, I'm going to go masturbate."

"What the hell are you doing?" Aoshi asked, holding onto his head, regaining control of his body.

Suddenly, two feet hit Aoshi in the back of his head, sending him flying through the air.

"Aoshi." Leaf said, frowning. She glared at him with fury.

The Susano'o… Alaude thought, staring at Leaf, frowning. Aoshi, I feel for you…

"Yomi, I think you can handle it from here." Aoshi said, surrendering control of his body over to Yomi.

"Hey, you can't just give me over like that!" Yomi exclaimed. "I don't want to deal with her!"

"I don't know what this is, but you still have to pay." Leaf said, cracking her knuckles.

"…" Yomi said, frowning. _What can I say to get me out of this?_

"You…" Yomi said, frowning. "That evil aura… Do you mind if I fall for you?"

"Wh-what?" Leaf asked, blushing.

"When I look at you, your beauty (note: read as killing intent) is beyond comprehension." Yomi said, staring into her eyes. "I would like nothing more than to spend an eternity with you."

"…Aoshi…" Leaf said, tearing up. She hugged Yomi tightly, crying into his shoulder. "I'm so glad to see you again, after all this time…"

_Congratulations, soldier._ Alaude thought, giving Yomi a thumbs up.

_Thank you, Master Sergeant!_ Yomi said, saluting.

"Now then, since we've given enough time…" Alaude said, frowning. "I've spoken with Lori. He's called over the members of Longinus."

"…" Serena said, frowning.

"We're still missing a few, but the rest are coming." Alaude said, frowning. "The only ones we're missing are Blake and Willow."

* * *

EoS: Interesting…

Lauren: Very interesting indeed.


	83. Chapter 83

EoS: So, how will our heroes manage to defeat SEELE and stop Human Instrumentality?

Lauren: Well, as long as they handle it better than Shinji.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Okay.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: That can happen sometimes, sorry.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Who says that the dragon is the enemy?

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: Maybe.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 83

* * *

The group moved into the next room, the room right before the hall that Purple Eyes had been. There, they were faced with a surprising sight. Four elderly people were sitting at a table, sipping tea. It was Arley, Doctor Ed, Kasa, and Hocus.

"You guys are…" Petal said, shocked.

"The Tea Party." Kellyn said, frowning. "So you're behind this."

"Whoa, I didn't even think of that!" Petal said, surprised. "Nice job."

"Yes, indeed we are." Dr. Edward said, standing up, frowning. "We were the ones who manipulated the Moemon Pinchers for our bidding, and we are the ones who rule over the Steelheads."

"Who are you, really?" Petal asked, frowning.

"We are the Tea Party." Dr. Edward said, standing, holding his arms out. "The four of us began working as the Tea Party 40 years ago. We've been all over the world, stealing anything worth calling treasure. We're such a perfect team, that it amazes even me."

"The Tea Party…" Kellyn said, frowning.

"Yes." Dr. Edward said, nodding. "I am the master planner, Kasa handles disguises, Hocus is crafty, and Arley is strong. Together, the four of us are invincible. However, even the greatest team cannot defeat old age."

"Suddenly, it's his life story?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"As we grew older, we decided to separate, and I moved to Oblivia. However, as I lived a life of leisure, I felt myself growing stagnant." Dr. Edward continued. "However, I heard legends of the Immortal Ruler of Oblivia, who wore sacred golden armor. So, I contacted my old friends, and decided we would perform one final heist."

The four stood, and they could see that Kasa was wearing the right gauntlet of Weiss's armor, Hocus wore the left, Arley wore the chest, and Edward wore the shoulder pads.

"Now, we have obtained eternal life, and unlimited power." Edward chuckled. "With this, we shall continue our thieving for an eternity, and become rulers of this world. However, this great ruler also controlled an undefeatable power, the power of the Ancient Weapon. He who controls this armor controls the power to tame even the Celestials themselves."

"We won't let you." Petal said, frowning. "We shall be the ones to stop you."

"You can't stop us." Edward said, chuckling. "I, Ed the Thinker, shall obtain power beyond your control."

Edward held up Weiss's mask, and placed it over his face.

The entire temple began shaking. The Tea Party turned and walked towards the far door, but Petal and Kellyn charged after them. However, six Steelheads got in their way.

"You shall not pass us." The Steelheads said, standing in a perfect wall.

"Damn…" Petal said, cracking her knuckles. "In the time it would take us to get rid of them, they'll get away…"

"Hello there." A voice said from behind them. Petal and Kellyn turned to the owner of the voice, surprised.

"Who the hell are you?" Kana asked, frowning. Standing in the doorway were a black haired couple, a man and a woman.

"Our names don't matter." The man said, laughing. He had short, messy black hair and piercing black eyes. He wore a black shirt with no sleeves and black pants, and carried a Japanese sword at his waist.

The girl wore a black jacket over a white tank top that revealed her stomach, and wore a black miniskirt. She had messy black hair that fell down to her shoulders and stuck out in places, and cold, almost dead black eyes.

The man drew his sword and charged at the Steelheads cackling like a madman, the Steelheads scattering.

"…We can handle this…" The woman said, cracking her knuckles, making a martial arts stance.

"…I guess we can leave it to them." Kellyn said, shrugging. The group charged after the Tea Party into the next room, and out onto the veranda, where they saw a large shape emerging from the ocean. The figure was an enormous castle mounted on top of a floating island, and it soared up into the air.

"Farewell, Rangers." Edward said, looking back at them as they climbed aboard the island. "I doubt you'll be able to stop us, but you're welcome to try."

"Edward!" Kellyn exclaimed, charging towards the edge of the Veranda. The island pulled away from the ruins, and drifted off into the distance.

"I'll go." Kana said, frowning. She jumped into the air and flew towards the island, but was knocked back by a force field.

"What the hell?" Kana exclaimed, hitting the force field. "Why can't I get through?"

"Kana, come back for now." Petal said, frowning.

"But…" Kellyn said, frowning.

"There's nothing we can do now." Petal said. "We need to regroup."

"How are we going to regroup?" Kellyn asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find a way!" Petal said, frowning.

"Those guys are invincible now!" Kellyn exclaimed. "They're immortal."

"Not quite." Kellyn and Petal turned to the room to see the two from before standing there.

"They aren't immortal." The man said, shaking his head.

"How do you know?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"I think that the biggest piece of evidence would have to be that armor." The man said, frowning. "If that armor really granted immortality and made the holder invincible, then why isn't the original wearer of the armor still here to protect it?"

"…" Kellyn and Petal were silent for a while, and then face palmed.

"The armor doesn't make anyone immortal." The woman said, shaking her head. "All it does is grant the wearer the power to control the Celestials."

"And that doesn't make anyone invincible or anything." Petal said, frowning.

"The Celestials aren't the most powerful things in this world." The man said, laughing.

"What?" Petal asked, frowning.

"The Celestials are no match for the power of Longinus." The man said, laughing.

The woman took out a phone and pressed a few buttons, holding it up to her ear.

"Lori, it's us." The woman said. "Open a gate."

A gateway opened up in front of them.

"Come on." The woman said. "We're going to bring down the gods."

* * *

EoS: So, who could they be?

Lauren: I wonder…


	84. Chapter 84

EoS: So, what will happen when they get to the other side of the portal?

Lauren: They will see one-eyed one-horned flying purple people-eater.

EoS: That would sure look strange to me.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Okay.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Exactly.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: They aren't Blake and Willow. Those two would be around six and nine respectively.

**Supahyoloman9:**

Lauren: I want him to put in more lemons too, but for this story to much would be excessive. Don't worry, EoS is working on an origin story for Red/Alaude.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 84

* * *

"What the heck?" Kellyn asked. He and Petal exited the portal, followed by their moemon. The man and woman from before were standing on either side of a table, where Lori was sitting. They were within a white room that looked like the inside of an ice box, minus the cold. The walls, floor and ceiling were all white tiles, and the table and chair were the only things in the room. There was no discernible door.

"Lori?" Petal asked, confused. "Why are you here?"

"Tell me what you know about Longinus." Lori said, frowning.

"I heard it's a big dragon." Kellyn said, smiling.

"She is far more than that." Lori said, shaking his head. "But that's not what I wanted to ask. Longinus is the name of an organization that I created to topple the Reinhart Family and restore power to a certain woman."

"What?" Petal asked, shocked.

"We're all the same." Lori said, frowning. "Only certain people are allowed to join this organization, the people that I can trust."

"Hello there!" The guy said, shaking Kellyn's hand. "It's time I introduced myself! I'm Ash, the Inferno!"

"What?" Petal asked, surprised.

"The girl with the sunshine personality is Kayla." Ash said, jutting a finger over to the woman, grinning.

"…" Kayla looked at the two with her frosty cold eyes.

"Why did you take us here?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I wanted to tell you about something." Lori said, frowning. "About the only way to defeat the Ancient Weapon."

"What?" Petal asked, surprised.

"The Ancient Weapon has another name." Lori said. "Flying Fortress: Seraph Star. The only way to defeat this fortress was with the weapon that the ancient hero used. The Sword of Eden."

"The Sword of Eden?" Petal asked, frowning.

"It's an ancient sword that was sealed away by the ancient hero in Oblivia." Lori said, frowning. "The only way to obtain the sword, however, is to pass the trials presented to you."

"Okay, so how do I take this trial?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I'm glad you asked." Lori said, smiling. "She will be your guide." Lori snapped his fingers, and the outline of a door appeared in the wall, and then swung into the room, and a girl stepped out, grinning. She wore a black sleeveless sundress with a cross over the her chest, and had short, almost boyish brown and gold streaked hair cut short with bangs over her forehead. She had dark brown eyes, and a smile.

"Hello." The girl said, smiling. "I'm Fiona. I am the spirit of Eden."

"What?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I am the spirit of the sword." The girl grinned. "It's my job to oversee the trials for anyone who wishes to claim the sword."

"And you're working with Lori?" Petal asked.

"Yes." The girl said, nodding. She turned her back to them and unzipped her dress, letting it fall down to her waist before she held it up. She wore no bra, so the tattoo on her back was fully visible. It seemed to be the image of a tri-tipped figure made by interconnected loops made from a single line.

"This is the symbol of Longinus." Fiona said. "It is the symbol of our God, and as such we have had it engraved on our backs."

Fiona turned to face them, Kellyn covering his eyes as her breasts were still showing.

"You can trust us." The girl said, her face seeming to radiate honesty. "We're fighting for the same thing you are."

"And what are we fighting for?" Petal asked.

"To save the world." Fiona said, smiling. "Isn't that right?"

"Wrong." Petal said, shaking her head. "I'm not fighting to save anybody's world. My world exists within the people I care about. THEY are what I am fighting for. As long as the people I love are safe, I don't care what happens to this world."

"You say that…" Fiona said, leaning in close to Petal, her dress still down. "And yet you still want to obtain the power of the sword in order to save the world… I'm beginning to like you, Petal."

"Okay?" Petal asked, frowning.

"The only people I permit to take my test are those that I judge as worthy." Fiona said, zipping her dress back up. "I conveniently forgot to tell you that part. And yet, your conviction is strong. I like that, and so I'm willing to permit you to take the test."

"Um, thanks, I guess." Petal said, grinning.

"Good." Fiona said, grinning. "Now then, for this test, you are allowed to take one moemon to be your partner."

"Aeris." Petal said immediately. "Or Kaila or Kana."

"Nope, sorry, it has to be a moemon you have a strong bond with." Fiona said, grinning. "And that cute little Pichu is the only one that fits the bill!"

"Okay." Pichu said, smiling, Petal shrugging.

"Oh, one thing, before I go…" Petal said, walking up to Fiona. She turned to Kellyn. "Kellyn, we're about the same height, right?"

"Yes." Kellyn said, nodding.

"Okay, is there anything different about us?" Petal asked, frowning.

"…Um, not what I can see…" Kellyn said, shrugging.

"Really?" Petal asked, frowning. "Really."

"Yeah, I can't tell the difference." Kellyn said, frowning.

"You saw a good look." Petal said, narrowing her eyes.

"I did…?" Kellyn asked, blushing.

Petal grabbed Fiona's breasts. "See? She's my height, but she's about a C, maybe even a D! How is that fair, huh? I'm barely an A at best!"

"…This is kind of embarrassing." Fiona said, frowning. "Anyways, can we get going?"

Tsubasa emerged from a portal, and snapped her fingers, Petal, Pichu, and Fiona vanishing into the gate.

"Now then…" Lori turned to the far wall and held up a remote, pressing a button, the tiles on the wall shifting into a video screen. Petal, Fiona, and Pichu were standing in a chamber in a cave.

"Let the games begin." Lori said, turning back to Kellyn.

* * *

EoS: So, will Petal complete the trial?

Lauren: I hope so!


	85. Chapter 85

EoS: Now, it's time to see if Petal will complete the trials!

Lauren: She's awesome, so of course she will.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: She wouldn't need to.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: No, Longinus is a dragon too, but it's also the organization that Lori named after the dragon as well.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: No I would not.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 85

* * *

The room Petal and Pichu were standing in was a large cavern. There was a sealed door in the wall, and the floor was a strange tile with several missing points. Petal was standing on a glowing hexagon on one of the tiles, and on one of the other tiles, in front of the door, was another hexagon.

"Okay, it's time for the first trial!" Fiona said, grinning. "The first trial is this! You must step over each of these tiles once, and only once, without ever stepping off of the stage. If you can step over each tile and reach the opposing hexagon, you win!"

"…" Petal raised her eyebrow, and walked across the tiles, stepping over each one, and reaching the hexagon. The door rumbled open, revealing a tunnel, Fiona grinning.

"Congratulations~" Fiona applauded, smiling. "Now then, the next trial." Fiona led her through the tunnel and into the next cavern, which seemed to be a large pit with moemon lined around on the edges of the pit, looking down on her.

"Now, you will have to survive down her for two minutes, while these moemon attack you." Fiona said, grinning. "Good luck!"

The moemon began launching attacks at Petal. Petal could tell there were specifically eight different breeds of moemon, each one launching different kinds of attacks.

Some of the attacks shot towards Fiona, but before they hit her, they struck a hexagonal force field that surrounded her body, the attacks shattering.

Petal ran around, dodging the attacks, Pichu launching a blast of lightning at one of them, Petal grabbing her and running away with her.

"You've been going for twenty seconds." Fiona said, grinning.

"Don't give me the time!" Petal exclaimed. She jumped out of the way, irritated.

She kept going for two minutes, and then Fiona snapped her fingers, the moemon ceasing their attacks.

"So, how was that?" Fiona asked, smiling.

"I hope you die in a fire." Petal growled.

"Okay, time for the next trial!" Fiona said, smiling, turning towards the door, which rattled open. She headed into the tunnel, Petal and Pichu following after her. They arrived at the next room, which was an enormous stadium, with a giant golem standing atop it. The golem was made entirely out of rocks, and had a large symbol the same as the symbol on Fiona's back emblazoned on it's chest.

"Um…" Petal said, frowning.

"Fight and win." Fiona said, giving Petal a thumbs up sign.

"Yeah, that's not going to work." Petal said, shaking her head. The golem roared, lifted its arms, and slammed them towards Petal, who jumped back just in time to avoid it.

"How the hell am I supposed to defeat this thing?" Petal asked, shocked.

"…Not my problem!" Fiona said, smiling cheerfully. "But good luck! I hope you will be my next wielder, after all!"

"Wait, what?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Thunderbolt!" Pichu cried, firing a bolt of lightning at the golem, who took the attack, and slammed its palm down towards the two.

"That didn't work!" Petal exclaimed.

"Thunder!" Pichu exclaimed, a bolt of lightning shooting down and striking the golem, but the golem shook the attack off.

"Damn…" Petal and Pichu ran away from the golem, which chased after them.

"Listen, Pichu, I have another plan." Petal said, frowning.

"What?" Pichu asked.

"You see that symbol on the golem's stomach?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Yeah, why?" Pichu asked.

"Doesn't it look suspicious?" Petal asked.

"I guess…" Pichu said, frowning.

"Do you think you can hit it with an attack?" Petal asked.

"I could try, but I don't think my aim is good enough…" Pichu said, frowning.

"Okay, I deal with the aim, then." Petal said, smirking, Pichu looking at her, confused.

"Okay!" Petal said, grabbing onto Pichu's collar.

"Wh-what?" Pichu exclaimed.

"Pichu, use volt tackle!" Petal exclaimed, flinging Pichu at the golem.

"What the hell?" Pichu exclaimed, coating her body with electricity and hitting the golem in the chest, directly at the symbol, the golem shattering to pieces and Pichu landing on the ground, shaking.

"Why did you throw me?" Pichu exclaimed, shocked.

"It was the easiest way to win." Petal said, putting sunglasses on and nodding.

"Now then, it's time for the final trial." Fiona said, placing her hand on Petal's back, leading her to the next room. "I'll need to take all your weapons."

"What?" Petal asked, frowning.

"All your weapons." Fiona said, frowning. She held her hand out, Petal handing her the pipe, some knives, her glasses, wire, several grenades, and a .45 caliber.

"How do you fit these many weapons on that small body?" Fiona asked, shocked.

"Well, sorry, I can't shove weapons into my cleavage." Petal said, frowning.

Fiona led them into the next cave, where a stadium was built into the cave, and an alter right past it.

"Now then, let's begin the final trial." Fiona said, staring at the alter.

"What?" Petal asked, frowning. Fiona spun around and shifted her arm into a scythe blade, Petal jumping back, shocked.

"What the hell?" Petal asked.

Fiona held up her scythe arm, and it shifted back into a normal arm.

"I am the Sword of Eden." Fiona said, frowning. "I sealed away my physical form, and transformed my soul into this human shell. If you can defeat me, then I shall deem you worthy of receiving my soul."

"Okay, fine." Petal said, frowning. She took a stance of Bājíquán, and charged at Fiona, who held her hand out, creating a field of energy in front of her. Petal hit the field, which rippled out into a hexagonal pattern, but held strong. Fiona swung her hand towards Petal, and shifted it into a sword, Petal jumping back, the blade just barely swinging past her chest.

"That was close…" Petal said, frowning. "If I had larger breasts, that would have been bad, it's a good thing I'm flat…"

Petal slammed her head against the wall in frustration.

* * *

EoS: Don't worry, Petal, its fine.

Lauren: I feel your pain, girl.


	86. Chapter 86

EoS: So, it's time for the battle with Fiona! Will Petal manage to win?

Lauren: *Turns head* Of course!

EoS: That's my thing.

Lauren: It was M. Bison's thing before that.

**Supahyoloman9:**

Lauren: Yeah, I'm not talking about this anymore.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Okay.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Please, I've had much longer ones.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: That's because Petal is awesome.

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: I don't have a lot of free time for dating, unfortunately.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 86

* * *

Petal charged at Fiona and threw a punch, which hit Fiona's barrier without causing a scratch. Fiona swung her axe-shifted hand at Petal, who ducked, kicking at her, hitting the barrier at full force with her leg. Fiona's hand shifted into a sword, and shot at Fiona, who jumped out of the way, Petal kicking her arm upwards.

"I see, so that barrier is centered around your torso." Petal said, frowning.

"It's where I project it." Fiona explained, grinning. She swung her sword hand and cut Petal upwards across the chest, drawing a bleeding gash. Petal grabbed her shoulder in pain, and Fiona ran towards her, swinging her hand downwards and shifting it into an axe, which moved towards her head. Petal held her hand out in defense, but light swirled around her hand.

"The hell?" Petal asked, the light striking Fiona's force field, the two fields rejecting each other.

"So, you've become aware of my power." Fiona said, grinning. "Excellent. If you can manage to control this power in our fight, then you'll be able to defeat me!"

Petal swung her hand again, hitting the field, sparks flying off of it and the shield began to fracture.

"Good, you're starting to get the hang of it!" Fiona said, smiling. She swung her sword again, and Petal jumped back. "But you're bleeding pretty badly, you can't keep dodging forever. You need to protect yourself."

"Yeah, I know…" Petal said, frowning. _Shit… She's starting… She's using the shadow clone jutsu? No, that's impossible… Shit… I'm starting to get dizzy, and now I'm seeing double…_

Petal's eyes snapped open. _Wait, shadow clone jutsu?_

Petal slowly smiled. She held her hand up, and energy began spinning around her hand. She held her other hand over the energy, and formed a rasengan.

"Rasengan!" Petal shouted, charging at Fiona with a sphere of energy in her hand. Fiona raised an eyebrow, and grabbed Petal's wrist.

"This isn't an anime." Fiona said, kicking Petal in the solar plexus, sending her flying backwards.

Fiona walked towards her, shaking her head. "You think that you can break through my barrier with a simple ball of energy. You really thought something like that could cut through me shield?"

"I don't know, it works for Nar*to." Petal said, shrugging.

"You know the weapon you need to cut through my barrier." Fiona said, frowning.

"…The Rasen-shuriken?" Petal asked.

"Not a jutsu." Fiona said, frowning. She swung her arm towards Petal, shifting it into a blade, Petal holding her hand out to block the attack. She swung her arm with all of her might, Fiona jumping back, a rift created in the barrier.

"Amazing…" Fiona said, grinning. The crack reformed itself, but Fiona still grinned. "Look. It seems you've managed to draw out my power with sheer survival instinct."

Petal looked down at her hand, and in her palm was a shining sword of light.

Fiona walked over to Petal, hugging her. "I shall look forwards to fighting beside you once more, partner." Fiona moved back and held her hand up, a sphere surrounding Petal's body, her wounds from the battle, even the damage to her clothing, fully healing itself. Not even a scar remained. The barrier shattered, and Fiona walked back over to Petal. Fiona smiled and hugged her once more, her body shining. Her body transformed into light, and encircled Petal, Petal absorbing Fiona's energy. Petal turned to the alter, which a sword lay on. Petal picked up the sword and drew it from its sheathe, holding it aloft.

"This power, I gratefully accept it." Petal turned to the camera. "There, I completed your trials, take me back!"

Tsubasa snapped her fingers, and a portal opened up beneath her feet, Petal falling through, Pichu drawn in with her, Petal and Pichu emerging from the portal in front of them.

"Well, congratulations." Lori said, clapping his hands, grinning.

"Now then, I'm annoyed, so I want you to be straight with me." Petal said, frowning. "I want to know everything about this organization you're a part of."

"You know Kanone and Alaude, correct?" Lori said, frowning. "Both of them work with me. And so does Serena."

"Are you serious?" Kellyn asked, shocked.

"Of course." Lori said, nodding. "We decided to join up together to help a certain person regain her throne."

"I see…" Kellyn said, frowning. "Tsubasa, you are also a member, correct?"

"Not quite." Tsubasa said, shaking her head. "I'm actually the person who founded this organization."

"What?" Petal asked, frowning. "I thought Lori did."

"Perhaps." Tsubasa said, nodding. "However, I'm the leader."

"Are you serious?" Kellyn asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"Yeah." Tsubasa said, frowning. "I asked them to join Lori and I as the dragon that exists overthrow the Reinhart Family."

"You were a friend of Aurore." Petal said, frowning. "And yet, you want to overthrow him?"

"I acknowledge Aurore as the true heir, but I refuse to acknowledge the Reinhart Family as it is now. Not as long as Ghetsis is controlling it." Tsubasa said, shaking her head. "But that boy… He thought he was controlling me, when all along I was the one controlling him. He was so cute, I just couldn't resist."

Tsubasa chuckled, Lori frowning.

"Still, I can only think of one person who is capable of taking my place." Tsubasa said, chuckling. "Although, not as the leader of Longinus or of the Guardians."

"Guardians?" Kellyn asked, jerking his head over to her.

"It's nothing." Tsubasa chuckled. "Just a little nostalgia, that's all."

"I see." Petal said, frowning.

"Now then, you've obtained the power to pierce through that barrier, correct?" Tsubasa asked, smiling. "I think it's time that we go out and we pierce through it at full force."

"The shield." Kellyn said, frowning. "It was created when the Legendary Birds were awakened, correct?"

"Yes." Tsubasa said, nodding after a pause.

"So, what would happen if I were to have them join us?" Kellyn asked. "Will that weaken their power?"

"It might." Tsubasa said, smiling mysteriously. "But I think now it's your turn to take a little trip."

Tsubasa held her hand up, and a portal opened up beneath Kellyn's feet, she and Kellyn disappearing through it.

* * *

EoS: So, where could Kellyn be heading?

Lauren: Through the nine layers of hell.


	87. Chapter 87

EoS: So, where exactly did Kellyn go?

Lauren: Who cares…

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Brush up on Dante.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Definitely.

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: It's more that I can't bring anyone back with me.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 87

* * *

"Where am I?" Kellyn asked, frowning. He was standing on an enormous podium in the middle of the ocean, the podium stretching out far into the sky, Kellyn overlooking all of Oblivia.

"Hope you aren't afraid of heights." Tsubasa, who was standing next to him, said. "Here is where we shall call another member of our fighting force."

"Who?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Here she is." Tsubasa said, frowning. "The same phoenix who once loaned your cousin Aoshi her strength."

A moemon descended from the sky, her body shining with the colors of the rainbow. She wore a red dress with golden ribbons cascading down it, as well as golden and crimson hair flowing down her back. She had bright red eyes, and wings emerging from her back that were red, white, gold, green, and a large assortment of other colors shining in unison. As she descended down from the heavens, a rainbow trail of light followed after her. She hovered above the podium, shining like a rainbow itself.

"Greetings, foolish mortal." The moemon said, smiling. "I am Ho-Oh, ruler of the sky."

"Whoa…" Kellyn said, shocked.

"This moemon is the only one capable of quelling the rage of the Legendary Birds." Tsubasa said, frowning. "You must make her lend you her strength."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Simple." Tsubasa said, shrugging. "Capture her."

"How the heck am I supposed to do that?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"It is not needed." Ho-Oh said, shaking her head. "Just as the one before ruled over all fire, you rule over all birds. I shall gladly loan you my strength."

Ho-Oh held her hand out, and a symbol appeared before Kellyn, in the shape of glowing star. Kellyn recorded this symbol in his styler. Ho-Oh opened her mouth and let out a roar, and soon the three birds flew around the podium.

"We shall all grant you our emblems." Ho-Oh said, the Legendary Birds presenting their symbols to Kellyn, each a different shape of a star combined with a bird. Kellyn recorded these as well."

"Now then, how may we be of assistance?" Ho-Oh asked.

"Excellent." Tsubasa said, opening a gate that she used to travel back to where Lori was. "Lori. Kellyn has succeeded in taming the birds."

"Just as I expected." Lori said, nodding. "Petal, are you ready? We're going to tear down that barrier."

"Right." Petal said, nodding. Tsubasa snapped her fingers, and a gate opened up beneath Petal and the moemon, and they found themselves back at Alaude's House.

"No one's here…" Kana said, frowning.

"They must be trying to find a way to fight back." Petal said, frowning. "It doesn't matter. I want you guys to stay here."

"Are you sure?" Kana asked. "We could be of help…"

"No, you guys need to find Alaude and the others." Petal said. "Pichu and I are going to attack that thing head on."

"Okay." Aeris said, nodding. "Good luck."

Petal summoned Latias, and she and Pichu climbed onto her back. Latias soared up into the air, flying towards the floating island.

"Are you ready?" Latias asked, frowning.

"I'm ready." Petal said, nodding. Latias flew closer to the island, which then began firing on them.

"It's alright." Latias said, frowning. "I can create a psychic barrier to protect us." Latias formed a field of psychic energy in front of her, and flew closer to the barrier, avoiding the blasts of energy from the weapon.

"Okay, there's the barrier." Petal said, drawing the sword she'd taken from the altar. She swung with all of her might at the barrier, but nothing happened.

"…What." Petal said, frowning. She swung her sword again, but it just bounced off. She continued to do this, but it had no effect.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Petal exclaimed, staring at the sword, and then saw the sticker on it.

NOTE. THIS SWORD IS FOR DECORATION PURPOSES ONLY AND CANNOT ACTUALLY CUT THROUGH FORCE FIELDS.

"Useless piece of junk…" Petal said, frowning. She pulled her fist back and hit the barrier at full force, creating a sword of energy to tear a small hole in the barrier that allowed her to slip through. Latias landed on the Ancient Weapon, Petal and Pichu getting off of her.

"Now, if that will be all, I have to go before the barrier regenerates." Latias said, smiling. She flew through the hole in the barrier, which sealed up behind her.

"Well, I guess no one's following us." Petal said, frowning. "If it's just the two of us, that's not very good. We should probably find a way to shut this barrier off from the inside."

"Right." Pichu said, nodding. "But first we should GET inside."

"True." Petal said, nodding. "Luckily, I think that's a door over there." Petal walked across the cracked tile and pried open an old stone door, she and Pichu sneaking inside of it.

They walked through the ancient hallways of the floating weapon, surprised at how advanced the ancient technology was.

"Okay so where do you think they would hide a force field generator?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure." Pichu said, frowning. Suddenly, they saw Steelheads appear in front of them.

"Take the intruders!" The Steelheads shouted. Petal and Pichu turned and ran the other way, ducking into the first door they saw.

"Hey, Petal, look!" Pichu said, pointing at three tubes, within the tubes were three large slabs of rock with three different symbols etched on them, the symbols of the Legendary Birds.

"I wonder…" Petal said, frowning. "Are those the symbols of the Legendary Birds?"

"Maybe…" Pichu said, frowning. "If they are, then this machine might be connected to the force field somehow…"

"Well, there are buttons in front of the tubes, so I think that's a positive sign." Petal said, pushing the three buttons, the symbols disappearing. The Ancient Weapon began to shiver, and the force field around it was atomized.

"There we go." Petal said, grinning.

* * *

EoS: So, now that the force field is down, the others are able to help her! But will she need their help?

Lauren: Probably not.


	88. Chapter 88

EoS: So, in this chapter, we get to see the full extent of the Death Sta- I mean, the "Ancient Weapon."

Lauren: Nice save.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Cool.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Actually, Tsubasa was performing a secret test to see if Kellyn was a worthy master of birds. But more on that later.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Maybe.

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: No, because it's awkward to bring a guy home to an apartment with a guy.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 88

* * *

Petal and Pichu continued to walk through the inside of the Ancient Weapon, searching for the Tea Party.

"Hey, Pichu." Petal said, stopping.

"Yeah?" Pichu asked.

"Does that large door look suspicious to you?" Petal asked, frowning. She pointed at an enormous door built into the wall, which seemed to shine with pompousness.

"Very." Pichu said, nodding. Petal pushed the door open, and they headed inside.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Petal demanded.

"Well, I never would have expected a Ranger to make it here." Dr. Edward said, frowning. The Tea Party were having tea in a large balcony with no ceiling or walls, just two more doors on either side of Petal.

"I'm here to defeat you and reclaim this world for us." Petal said, frowning.

"Oh, really?" Dr. Edward asked, frowning. "Permit me a demonstration of this fully armed battle station."

Dr. Edward walked over to the wall and ran his hand over it, a video screen appearing. He typed something into the screen, and the weapon began to shake.

"What are you doing?" Petal exclaimed.

"Do you see that island? Dolce Island, wasn't it?" Dr. Edward asked, pointing to an island directly ahead of them. "That island, it's where all you little Pichu play, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Pichu asked, frowning.

"Prepare the main cannon." Dr. Edward said into the computer. An enormous cannon extended from the Ancient Weapon and began charging energy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Petal exclaimed.

"Just watch." Dr. Edward said, pressing a button on the control panel. An enormous beam of light fired from the Ancient Weapon, striking Dolce Island, leaving nothing at all behind.

"What the hell…" Petal said, pushing past Dr. Edward and running to the ledge, staring at the empty ocean. Not even a trace of the island remained. "What have you done…?"

"A demonstration of my power." Dr. Edward said. "Until the Celestials show themselves, I will begin to destroy this entire region, and soon all of the world. Until both the Celestials and the Ranger Union surrender to I, Ed the Thinker, I shall continue to demonstrate my power."

"That's not what I mean…" Petal said turning to Edward, murder in her eyes. "Do you have any idea what you've done? How many innocent people you just killed? For what? A demonstration?!"

"For the greater good of humanity, sacrifices must be made." Dr. Edward said, frowning. "Still, who are you to talk to me? You're nothing more than a helpless little girl. Do you honestly think that you can defeat the power of the Ancient Weapon?"

"Yes, she can!" A voice shouted from behind her, Petal turning to look out over the sky. Kellyn flew towards her, riding on Moltres' back, Articuno and Zapdos flying beside him.

"Kellyn!" Petal exclaimed.

"You've tamed the Legendary Birds?" Dr. Edward exclaimed.

"That's not all." Kellyn said, frowning. "Ho-Oh!"

The Rainbow Bird soared through the air and launched a barrage of rainbow flames at the ancient weapon, badly damaging it.

"Activating defense barrier!" Dr. Edward exclaimed, creating a barrier to protect against attacks.

"That barrier is nowhere near as powerful as the one you made to keep us out." Kellyn said, frowning. "It won't be able to stand up to the power of four legendary moemon."

Kellyn climbed off of Moltres' back, Articuno and Zapdos flying into the air.

"I'm impressed, human." Moltres said before departing. "No one has flown on my back like that since Aoshi."

Moltres flew off to join the others as well, the birds attacking the barrier.

"Kellyn…" Petal said, smiling. "I'm glad you're here with me."

"No problem." Kellyn said, smiling. "I'll always come help you when you really need it."

Kellyn turned to Pich and placed his hand on her back.

"Don't worry about the island." Kellyn said, smiling.

"What?" Pichu asked, frowning.

"I asked a friend to help." Kellyn said, smiling. "She agreed."

"A friend?" Petal asked.

"Tsubasa." Kellyn said, grinning. "See, I didn't expect her to be so over the top about it, though."

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Edward demanded.

"Right before your laser hit." Kellyn said, grinning. "She took the entirety of Dolce Island and teleported it somewhere else."

"Impossible! No living creature could have such power!" Dr. Edward exclaimed.

"Maybe not." Kellyn said, shrugging. "But I bet a God could."

On the observation cliff of Dolce Island, Tsubasa held her hands up, blood leaking from her mouth.

"Don't… underestimate… the power of the Nexus…" Tsubasa coughed out, collapsing.

"Tsubasa, are you alright?" Lori asked, helping her up.

"It's been a while since I transferred an object this big…" Tsubasa said, coughing. "I think I know what it's like to be in your shoes, though."

"Thanks." Lori said, frowning. "You've already done so much for us, though."

"Don't worry about it." Tsubasa said, frowning. "I'm simply doing the responsible thing. However, I don't think I'll be able to lend you anymore help."

"Don't worry about that." Lori said, grinning. "From what my sources tell me, that thing has a one hour recharging period. And, I've already sent in one of my agents along with some other people to help out."

"And down here?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well, I think we'll leave that to the Big Three." Lori said, smirking.

Leaf, Aoshi, and Sharon walked up, frowning.

"Needless to say, Aoshi isn't that enthusiastic about being here, but the other two…" Lori said, shrugging.

"Thank you, all of you." Tsubasa said, smiling.

"Listen, if you want to thank me, then after this fight is over I want you to warp me to anywhere I want to go, okay?" Aoshi asked, frowning.

"Are you still planning on running away?" Leaf asked, shocked. "Listen, Dawn, she…"

"Leaf, there are some things a man has to do for his family." Aoshi said, frowning. He glanced to Sharon.

"Yeah, got it." Sharon said, nodding. "But I'm not going to let you off the hook next time we meet. I'm going to give you the beat-down you deserve if I ever see you again, so keep your eyes open."

"That's why I trust you more than anyone." Aoshi said, smiling. "Now then. Let's get this done."

* * *

EoS: So, the final battle begins!

Lauren: Will the good guys win? Find out next time!


	89. Chapter 89

EoS: So, how will three people take down a giant, armed island?

Lauren: With the power of love.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: We'll see what happens.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Obviously.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Well, I wouldn't put it past Kanone…

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: Yeah, I'm not going to do that.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 89

* * *

"Well then, Rangers." Dr. Edward said, frowning. "If you think you can defeat us, then follow us into the next room. We shall continue our battle from there."

The Tea Party headed through one of the doors, the three chasing after them. They reached the next room, which was an enormous room with three doors in it, and a large glyph in the center of the room.

"What the heck?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I think that it's a time delay." Kellyn said, frowning. "They need to wait to repair their fortress, so they're wasting time."

"We don't have time." Petal said, frowning. "The island just returned, so we need to stop them before they recharge and destroy it."

"If I had to guess, they'll probably be behind each door, and we'll have to defeat all of them." Kellyn said, frowning.

"So, we'll go down this door, right?" Petal asked, frowning. They headed into the closest door, and began moving down the hallway. Suddenly, a shadowy figure emerged, and tackled Petal, charging into the shadows with her.

"Petal!" Kellyn exclaimed. He and Pichu charged after her, and ducked into the next room. Standing in the room, shockingly, were two Petals.

"Petal?" Kellyn asked, confused. "Wait, what… How… How are you…"

"Kelly!" The Petal on the left exclaimed. "That moemon, she just transformed into me!"

"Kellyn, she's lying!" The Petal on the right said, frowning. "That Petal is the moemon, and she transformed into me!"

"Okay, are we seriously doing this?" Kellyn asked, frowning. "Okay, fine. Petal on the left, you are Petal 1, Petal on the right, you're Petal 2."

The two Petals nodded.

"Kellyn, it's simple." Petal 1 said. "Just ask us questions only the real one would know."

"Okay, Petal 1, what's the name of Petal's oldest sister?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"…I don't have to tell you." Petal 1 said. "You don't _know_ who she is."

"Oh, right." Kellyn said, frowning. "Okay, Petal 2, what's your birthday and birth year?"

"…Are you sure you know what they are?" Petal 2 asked. "I don't think I ever told you."

"Oh, right." Kellyn said, nodding.

"Yeah, you really were kind of a shitty boyfriend." Petal said, frowning.

"Hey, sorry!" Kellyn said, frowning. "Anyways, it doesn't matter. I was just playing. I already know who the real Petal is."

"You do?" Petal 1 asked.

"Of course." Kellyn said, turning to Petal 2. "You just aren't the same as the Petal I know. There's something that is just to different about you."

"Wh-what?" Petal 2 asked, frowning.

"For one thing…" Kellyn said, frowning. "Petal's breasts aren't that big!" Kellyn pointed to Petal 2, who had obviously C or D cup breasts as opposed to Petal 1's A cups.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU NOTICED?!" Petal 1 exclaimed, hitting Kellyn in the back of the head.

"Of course! Delicious Flat Chests are MOE!" Kellyn exclaimed. "They are a true shangrila that excites the hearts of men!"

"You aren't making me feel better!" Petal exclaimed, hitting him over the head again.

"So you figured out that my breasts are the only things I can't transform into…" Petal 2 said, frowning.

"What's with that lame transformation flaw anyway?" Petal exclaimed, hitting Petal 2 over the head, causing her to revert her transformation.

The transformed moemon was clothed in black. She wore a black shirt and black pants, and her hair was long and red, falling down her back, tied into a ponytail. Her hair also had black streaks in it, and she glared at Petal and Kellyn with infuriated blue eyes.

"If you want to know the truth, the most obvious thing was something else." Kellyn said, smirking. "Petal's the only one who calls me that."

"Kelly…" Petal said, smiling, touched.

"Seriously, do not start with that again." Kellyn said, frowning.

"You stupid humans…" The moemon growled. "You infuriate me…"

"Now, now, Zoroark." Petal and Kellyn turned to see Kasa walk up, frowning.

"Kasa." Petal said, frowning.

"Now then, Zoroark, please kill these brats." Kasa said, smiling.

"With pleasure." Zoroark said, charging at them, her hands covered with dark energy as she laughed maniacally.

"Damn." Kellyn said, frowning.

Sammy charged from behind Zoroark, and blocked her claws with her swords.

"Well, well." Sammy said, frowning. "Look who it is."

"You…" Zoroark growled, glaring with fury at her old rival.

"Razor shell!" Sammy said, slashing with her sword. Zoroark jumped back, enraged.

"Kellyn, Petal, get back." Kanone said, walking into the room. "We can handle her."

"How'd he get here?" Petal asked, shocked.

"I wouldn't put it past Kanone." Kellyn said, grinning. He, Petal and Pichu ran away from the room, leaving Kanone there.

"Samurott, it's been a while…" Zoroark said, growling.

"A few years, yes." Sammy said, nodding.

"Well then, let's reignite our friendship." Zoroark growled, charging at Samurott.

"Hold on there, Shadow." A voice said. Zoroark's eyes grew deathly cold, she stopped in her tracks, and looked around, frowning.

"Yes, you recognize this voice, don't you?" The voice continued. "It's the voice of the one who sealed you in that form."

"God? Is that you bro?" Kanone asked.

"AURORE!" Zoroark roared, startling everyone in the room. "WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF!"

"With pleasure." Aurore appeared in the room, next to Kanone, Sora standing next to him, frowning.

"Well now, if this isn't a blast from the past." Aurore said, grinning. "Samurott and the Shadow, fighting head to head."

"Aurore." Sammy said, smirking. "It's good to see you again."

"…Am I the only one out of this loop?" Kanone asked, confused.

"I'll explain later." Sora said, smiling sweetly.

"Well now, Shadow, it's been a long time." Aurore said, grinning. "You still hate me, don't you?"

"AURORE!" Zoroark shouted, charging at Aurore. However, Sora ran up beside him and turned her hands into claws of darkness, countering the Zoroark. The two Zoroark attacked each other, and then jumped back.

They glared at each other with fury, shadows swirling around them.

"I think I'll lend you my strength for this fight, Kanone Hilbert." Aurore said, smirking.

"I don't know who you are or how you know my name, but I'll accept that help, old man." Kanone said, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

EoS: So, one of the most badass teams is formed!

Lauren: Zoroark doesn't stand a chance.


	90. Chapter 90

EoS: How will Kanone defeat Zoroark?

Lauren: With Aurore's help.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Yeah, I'm evil.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Oh, yes it will.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Yeah, Zoroark is awesome.

**Combustablemons:**

EoS: I explained this in Aurore's story.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 90

* * *

Sora and Zoroark attacked each other with their claws, jumping away. They parried each other's blows, and Sora attacked in a fit of anger.

"Your power isn't nearly the same as mine." Sora said, frowning. "You don't think that you can defeat me, can you?"

"Night daze!" Zoroark shouted, firing a blast of darkness from her hands at Sora. Sora held her hands up and countered with a blast of dark power.

"Damn…" Sora said, frowning. "Okay then. Night daze!" Sora countered the waves of darkness with her own, Zoroark jumping back, avoiding the attacks.

Sammy charged forwards, and sliced with her razor shell attack.

"Samurott!" Sora said, smiling cheerfully.

"It's been a long time." Sammy said, grinning.

"Okay, I'm not done yet." Kanone said, frowning. "Cheri, go!"

Kanone tossed out a moeball, which an Emolga emerged from, smiling cheerfully.

"Emolga?" Sora asked, shocked.

"Sora!" Cheri said, waving at Sora cheerfully. "It's been so long!"

"Yeah, that kid is annoying, tagging along with me." Sammy said, rolling her eyes. The three moemon continued to attack Zoroark.

"So, this is what happened to Darkness…" Aurore said, frowning.

"And you're Aurore, huh?" Kanone asked, frowning.

"I am." Aurore said, nodding. "I'm surprised you got those two to help you. I guess I can leave that kid to you, huh?"

"Oh, I see…" Kanone said, surprised. "Thank you, Honored Father!"

"…What?" Aurore asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Rin is a very strong willed girl, but I appreciate you allowing me to marry her!" Kanone said, bowing his head to Aurore.

"Hey, let's not get carried away." Aurore said, narrowing his eyes. Kanone moved back in shock, frowning.

"Um…" Kanone said, frowning.

"If you want to marry my daughter, then you'll have to beat me in a fight." Aurore said, frowning.

"…But aren't you like invincible and stuff?" Kanone asked, frowning.

"Aw…" Aurore smirked.

"…Got it." Kanone said, frowning. He turned back to the battle, anxious.

"Night daze!" Zoroark shouted, hitting Cheri in the stomach with a wave of darkness, nearly knocking her unconscious.

"Aqua tail!" Sammy shouted, charging at Zoroark, water swirling around her shell. She slammed her water blade into Zoroark's stomach, sending her flying backwards. Zoroark held her hands out, shadowy energy blasting from her hands. She charged at Sammy, and hit her in the stomach, knocking her backwards.

"Shadow claw!" Sora shouted, slashing at Zoroark with her claws. She drew three gashes across her chest, and Zoroark stabbed Sora in the stomach, Sora coughing out blood and falling backwards, disappearing.

"What the hell?" Zoroark asked, shocked.

"Advaced Darkness." Sora said, appearing in front of Zoroark. "Using this, I can control all of your senses. Now, you can only wander around, unknown to the world, like Alice in Wonderland."

"Damn you!" Zoroark shouted, blood shooting out of her shoulder from a wound. She swung at the Sora she saw, but Sora disappeared, and she took another blow.

"That move is dangerous…" Sammy said, surprised.

"Night daze!" Zoroark shouted, hitting the ground, releasing a shockwave of darkness, which hit Sora, knocking her back and stopping the attack. Zoroark charged at Sora, and stabbed her in the shoulder with her claws.

"Damn you!" Sora exclaimed, wings of dark energy breaking out of her back, flying into the air. She released a blast of darkness from her hands, hitting Zoroark, knocking her backwards. Darkness began flowing around her body, forming into aura in the shape of a skull. Sora charged at Zoroark and hit her in the stomach with a blast of dark power, Zoroark flying backwards.

"Whoa, this power…" Kanone said, shocked.

"This is the power of Sora, who has mastered the power of Darkness." Aurore said, frowning. "She's achieved a new level of power."

"Damn…" Kanone said, frowning.

"I'm not going to be bested by her." Sammy said, frowning. She charged at Zoroark, and released a blast of water from her shells that struck Zoroark, knocking her backwards.

Zoroark stood up, black energy swirling around her body.

"I'll loan you some of my power." Sora said, holding her hand up, darkness swirling around Sammy. Sammy charged at Zoroark, darkness swirling around her. She struck with her blades of water and shadow, Zoroark crying out in pain, and falling backwards in pain.

"Damn you…" Kasa said, frowning.

Kanone, like it was no one's business, tossed out a moe ball and captured Zoroark.

Everyone stared at him, shocked.

"…What?" Kanone asked, confused. "I mean, it's not like she belongs to anyone, right?"

"Hey, this is for our satisfaction!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Fine, you can spar with her later." Kanone said, shrugging, picking up the moe ball. "But she's strong, and I want her on my side."

"Damn it!" Kasa said, frowning, running out of the door.

"Okay, hello there!" Kanone said, tossing out the moeball, which Zoroark emerged from, growling at him.

"You CAPTURED me?" Zoroark exclaimed.

"How about this?" Kanone asked. "If you want to defeat Aurore, then I'll help you accomplish this, and get your vengeance."

"…" Zoroark stared at him, frowning, deep in thought.

"I love you, master!" Zoroark gushed, hugging Kanone.

"…" Sora and Sammy, who knew better, stared at the manipulative dark moemon.

"I'm going to call you Rua, okay?" Kanone asked, smiling.

"Sure." Rua said, grinning. She turned to Sammy, smirking. "I'll enjoy training beside you, Sammy."

"…" Sammy reached for her sword in anger.

"Easy." Kanone said, frowning. "Same side."

"Friendly fire." Sammy shot back, frowning.

"How come you can be good at Halo, but enjoy killing your?" Cheri asked, frowning.

"You, you accomplished nothing." Sammy said, glaring at Cheir. "Why did you even show up?"

"Hey, it's a reunion." Cheri huffed. "I was from back then, so I get to show up."

"Now then, Sora, let's get back to my vengeance!" Rua said, laughing, charging at Sora.

"Not right now." Kanone said, knocking her on the head, Rua frowning.

"Fine." Rua said, frowning. "But just you wait, Sora. I'll get my vengeance."

* * *

EoS: No. No she won't.

Lauren: They later become friends!


	91. Chapter 91

EoS: In this chapter, we'll see the next battle!

Lauren: With a guest!

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Would you expect any less?

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Good enough.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Samurott, duh.

**Combustablemons:**

EoS: Thanks!

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 91

* * *

"Are you sure it was right to leave Kanone and Aurore back there?" Kellyn asked, frowning, as they ran towards the next door.

"Yeah, of course it was." Petal said, frowning. "We didn't have any choice. We need to get going as fast as possible."

"But what if he loses?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Impossible." Petal said, frowning. "If Aurore is there, losing does not exist as a possibility."

"Well, okay then." Kellyn said, nodding.

"Besides, it doesn't matter." Petal said. "Here's the next room!" Kellyn and Petal pushed open the door to the next room, where Arley was standing, frowning. The room was a large arena made of stone, and standing next to Arley was a large Hariyama.

The Hariyama wore a white shirt and a yellow skirt over blue tights. She had large orange gloves on her hands, and long blue hair down her back. He had glowing red eyes, and glared at the two.

"Hello, Rangers." Arley said, frowning. "Before, you helped me in Raikou's Cave. But now, we meet as enemies. Hariyama, destroy them!"

Hariyama charged at Kellyn and Petal, and slammed her gloved hand towards them.

"Riku." A single word was uttered from behind Kellyn, Petal and Pichu. A Lucario charged forwards and hit the Hariyama in the face at full force, sending her flying backwards.

"What?" Arley asked, shocked.

"Hello there, kids." Kellyn and Petal turned to see a woman standing there, frowning.

"Who are you?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I am an Observer." The woman said, frowning. She wore a tight black shirt and blue jeans. She had golden hair that reached just past her shoulders, and piercing blue eyes hidden behind wire rim glasses.

"What does that mean?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"I'm here to help you." The woman said, frowning. "You don't have time to waste, even on small fry like this. Get going."

"No, we're going to help!" Petal said, frowning.

"Naughty children who don't do as they are told will be punished." The woman said, turning to Petal, her cold eyes glaring.

"…Right, we were just leaving." Petal said, smiling, taking Pichu and Kellyn with her as she left the room.

"Now, it's just you and I." The woman said, turning to Arley, frowning.

"You think that I'm small fry?" Arley asked, frowning.

"Oh, if you took my comment as an insult, I do apologize." The woman said. "I didn't mean just you. All of you, and your schemes, your entire organization is nothing but small fry."

"Who are you?" Arley asked, frowning. "Who do you work for?"

"My name is Sephiria." The woman said, frowning. "And I told you. I'm an Observer. Nothing more."

"Very well then." Arley said, frowning. "Hariyama, take her down!"

Hariyama charged at Sephiria, who didn't even blink. She snapped her fingers, and Riku countered the blow with an uppercut.

The two fighting moemon exchanged blows, Riku jumping backwards next to Sephiria.

"How strong is she?" Sephiria asked, frowning.

"Fairly skilled." Riku said.

"Any problems?" Sephiria asked.

"None." Riku said, shaking her head. "I can still take her down."

Riku charged at the Hariyama, focusing aura into a sphere in the palm of her hand. She launched the aura sphere at the fighting type, hitting her head on, sending her flying backwards.

"Riku." Sephiria said, frowning. "I am beginning to get bored. We needn't waist any more time on small fry."

"Understood, mistress." Riku said, nodding.

"What are you planning?" Arley asked, frowning.

"I'm going to show you a new state of existence." Sephiria said, frowning.

"Hariyama, close combat!" Arley ordered.

"…" Sephiria snapped her fingers, and Riku disappeared. Hariyama was struck out of the air, and hit the ground in pain.

"What the hell?" Arley exclaimed.

Riku reappeared, though she was much different. Her black gloves had now turned into a combination of black, blue and red. Her black ponytails had now grown much longer and ended in black tips. Her yellow shirt was torn, and her blue jeans became blue, black and red as well. He had glaring red eyes, and black and blue ears on her head.

"What is that thing?" Arley exclaimed.

"A new state of existence." Sephiria said, frowning. "Riku. Go."

Riku charged forwards and struck Hariyama repeatedly with close combat, knocking her into the air. She focused aura into her hands, forming a massive aura sphere, and then launched a cannon of energy at Hariyama, knocking her unconscious.

"A new evolution…" Arley said, shocked.

"It really drains the energy, though." Riku said, returning to her original form.

"You can change back?!" Arley asked, shocked.

"Of course." Sephiria said, pushing her glasses up her face. "This isn't something as pointless as evolution."

"Well, I am impressed." Sephiria turned to see Tsubasa standing there, smirking.

"…" Sephiria said, frowning.

"Oh, come now mother, that's no way to look at your daughter." Tsubasa said, frowning.

"Call me that if you wish." Sephiria said, frowning. "I have long since buried my emotion towards you."

"Wow, that's so cruel, mother." Tsubasa said, shaking her head. "Not only do you kill me, you won't even acknowledge me as your own child. I'm hurt."

"What do you want? An apology?" Sephiria asked, walking past her. "What I did to you is beyond forgiveness."

"No, I don't want an apology from you, mother." Tsubasa said, shaking her head. "I just came here to see how you were doing."

"…" Sephiria said, frowning.

"I'm doing fine, by the way." Tsubasa said, smirking. "What do you think of my adult body?"

"…Sarah…" Sephiria said, turning to Tsubasa. "What do you hope to accomplish with this charade?"

"You finally called me by name." Tsubasa said, smiling. Her smile then turned into a glare. "I would prefer you not to refer to me by that name. I cast away that name when I ascended."

"I wonder why." Sephiria said, frowning. "It wouldn't happen to be a wish for you to distance yourself from the people that abandoned."

Tsubasa narrowed her eyes.

"I see you've been talking to Lori." Tsubasa said, frowning. "How much has he told you?"

"Tsubasa…" Sephiria said, smiling. "How are you enjoying the Nexus?"

Tsubasa held her hand up, and grabbed Sephiria by the neck.

"No more talking, 'mother'." Tsubasa said, frowning. "We're done."

Tsubasa disappeared, Sephiria turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

EoS: And I thought family reunions were supposed to be happy.

Lauren: Yeah, no.


	92. Chapter 92

EoS: Now, for the final of the three battles!

Lauren: I wonder who will get them out of this one?

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Why would you think that? Maybe EoS created Mega Evolution for the Pokemon Company just to use it in the story.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: No.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: I wouldn't put it past Kanone.

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: Too bad.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 92

* * *

"The third room." Petal said, frowning. She and Kellyn looked at each other.

"Thanks to Kanone and that woman, we haven't wasted much time." Kellyn said. "We should try and win as fast as we can."

Kellyn and Petal pushed the door open, and walked into the next room. The room, surprisingly, looked like it was outside. The floor was made of clouds, with small gaps in the clouds that revealed the sky.

"What the heck?" Petal exclaimed, shocked.

"Do you like it?" Hocus asked, appearing in front of them. "This is my Mile High Illusion! What do you think?"

"So, it's not real." Kellyn said, frowning.

"Not true, not true!" Hocus said, laughing. "Those empty spots in the clouds are nothing less than holes in the floor! Should you fall through one, you will most certainly plummet to your deaths!"

"What?" Pichu asked, shivering.

"Fine, then bring it." Petal said, frowning.

"Very well, then I will 'bring it' as you asked." Hocus chuckled. He held his hand out, and a Crobat appeared. However, this was no ordinary Crobat, it was twice the size of a normal one.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kellyn exclaimed.

"How rude!" The Crobat said, frowning. "I'm just a normal Crobat!"

"Normal Crobats aren't giant!" Petal and Kellyn exclaimed.

"I-I don't think I can defeat her." Pichu said, shivering.

"It's fine." Kellyn said, frowning. "We'll think of a way."

"Well then, I think you should be grateful I'm here." A voice said from behind them.

"Oh no…" Kellyn and Petal said, shivering.

"Did someone call for a hero?" Keith asked, Vui and Lana standing next to him.

_It's him…_ Kellyn and Petal thought in unison, looks of despair on their faces. _The world's number one idiot has arrived!_

"Hey, first off, why haven't I appeared at all in this story, huh?" Keith exclaimed. "I appear now, and that's it? I barely get one chapter? What's up with that?!"

"You just aren't popular." Petal said, frowning. "Besides, no one gives a crap about you, this is my story."

"Listen, Keith, are you sure you can take this guy?" Kellyn asked, frowning. "That Crobat isn't weak."

"Yeah, you bet!" Keith said, grinning. "I've been training!"

"Okay, we'll leave it to you then." Petal said, turning and walking out the door, Kellyn and Pichu following after her.

"Petal, are you sure we should have left Keith back there?" Kellyn asked.

"Yeah, we didn't have a choice…" Petal said, frowning. "But we can't let his sacrifice be in vain. We have to press on."

_She's pretty much convinced he's going to die, isn't she… _Kellyn thought, sweat dropping.

"Your friends abandoned you, Ranger." Hocus said, chuckling. "Are they that confidant you can win?"

"Of course I can win!" Keith said, smirking.

"You cannot!" Hocus said, laughing. "You do not have a chance against the power of my illusions!"

"…Illusions?" Keith asked, confused.

"Yes, like my illusions in the sky, or of the gigantic Crobat." Hocus said, frowning.

"Oh, those are illusions!" Keith said, a light bulb flashing over his head.

"How could you be so stupid!?" Hocus exclaimed. "Did you truly believe you were standing on clouds?"

"I…" Keith said, giving Hocus a thumbs up. "Am a man who has total faith in everything he sees with his own eyes!"

_An idiot…_ Hocus, Crobat, Vui, and Lana thought. _He's an idiot…_

"Now then, come at me, Giant Crobat Illusion!" Keith said, laughing. "Since you're just an illusion, you cannot harm me!"

The Crobat flapped her wings, sending a powerful gust of wind that sent Keith flying through the air.

"The 'Giant' is the illusion, the 'Crobat' is the real thing." Hocus said, frowning.

"Well, in that case, Lana, use swift!" Lana held her hand up, and a blast of stars shot from her claws, shooting towards the Crobat. Several of the stars hit her and disappeared, but the rest passed through her body and then looped around and hit her in the back.

"Okay, that works…" Keith said, frowning.

"Air cutter!" Crobat shouted, firing blasts of air at Keith, who jumped out of the way.

"Vui, use water gun." Keith ordered. Vui fired a blast of water at Crobat's stomach, hitting her, and knocking her backwards.

"Okay, now use surf." Keith ordered. Vui held her hands up and created a wave of water that slammed into Crobat, pushing her backwards. However, some of the water moved through her body, while a small portion was pushed to the sides.

"Okay, I've found out where her real body is in terms of the illusion." Keith said, frowning. "Now then, I need you to pin her down somehow."

Vui and Lana charged at the Crobat, who flapped her wings and sent blades of air at the two of them. They dodged skillfully to the sides, and attacked Crobat, who disappeared. She reappeared behind Lana, and slashed at her back.

"Rollout!" Lana shouted, her spiky hair growing rigid. She curled into a ball and jumped backwards, hitting the giant Crobat in the stomach, knocking her backwards.

"A bigger body just makes for a bigger target!" Lana said, laughing.

"Correct." Vui said, appearing behind Crobat. "And you can't move as fast while maintaining that illusion."

Vui opened her mouth and released an ice beam at the Crobat, freezing her main body, causing the illusion to remain static. Keith released his capture styler and looped it around the Crobat a few times, capturing her. The illusion faded away and the ice melted, Crobat returning to her original size. The room began to distort, and returned to just being a stone room with some large holes in the floor.

"Yes." Keith said, nodding. "I have defeated the enemy! Thanks to training by Sven, I have truly become an idolized hero!"

"I guess it would be cruel to tell him he's only a minor character…" Vui said, frowning.

"Just let him have his dream." Lana said, smiling.

* * *

EoS: But Keith is truly a minor character among minor characters.

Lauren: Indeed.


	93. Chapter 93

EoS: Okay, here's another cock-blocking chapter!

Lauren: Gee, what could that mean?

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Perhaps he has some influence…

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Considering I don't even show up in the story, then perhaps…

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: I hate stupid people too.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Maybe.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 93

* * *

"So, this is the final room." Petal said, frowning. She, Kellyn and Pichu were standing in front of the final door, which had three symbols etched onto it. The door creaked open, and the three of them stepped forwards.

Kellyn, Petal, and Pichu were standing in a dark cave, surrounded by shadows.

"Um… Kellyn, where's the door?" Petal asked, looking back at the blackness. They were looking around, terrified.

Suddenly, a flame lit up from behind them.

Kellyn and Petal cried out in terror and turned to see Blaziken standing behind them, carrying a torch.

"Blaziken?" Petal asked, shocked. "What are you doing here? I thought… I thought you were in the past?"

"I am." Blaziken said, frowning. "This is the past."

"It is?" Petal asked, confused. "Then we must have gotten sent back…"

"See?" Blaziken asked, pointing though the darkness of the torchlight at a large entrance to a temple made of black stone.

"Where are the others?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"They're right behind us." Blaziken said. "But you can't see them. Also, for some reason, some strange new moemon have decided to join us."

"Huh…" Kellyn said, frowning. "Anyways, I think it's best if we head into the temple."

"Right." Blaziken said, nodding. She turned towards the darkness. "We're going in, guys!"

The large group headed into the temple, which was actually well lit with torches for a temple filled with dark types.

"So, who are these strange new moemon?" Kellyn asked, turning back to the group.

"Master!" Kana said, waving at him, smiling. Kana, Aeris, Kaila, Kurou, Mary, Nyu, Rui, Rimei, and even Gliscor, who ran over to Kellyn hugging him.

_What the hell…_ Kellyn thought, his face going pale with irritation.

"You know them?" Blaziken asked.

"Of course." Kaila said, frowning. Kaila and Blaziken stared at each other, frowning.

"Well, you guys seem like good people!" Venusaur said, shaking hands with Kana, who smiled.

"So, are you strong?" Aeris asked, eyeing Feraligator, who licked her lips, nodding eagerly.

"You guys seem like pretty cool people." Manectric said, walking over to Mary.

"Oh, hello." Mary grinned. Manectric smirked.

"Hey, can you throw that star of yours?" Aggron asked Rimei, who nodded eagerly, the two laughing energetically.

"Hey, Gliscor, get off master!" Kurou said, trying to pry Gliscor off. "It's my job to cling to master!"

"Nu-uh!" Gliscor said, shaking her head. "He's mine, not yours!"

"So, I feel kind of lonely…" Rui said, frowning.

"Yeah, I want my counterpart to show up…" Nyu sighed, frowning.

"How did you guys get here?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Huh? That weird girl, Tsubasa!" Sora said, frowning. "She sent us here, and said that we needed to help the ancient heroes stop an evil force!"

"Well, that explains why we haven't heard from them in a while…" Kellyn said, frowning. "So, I guess now is the time for us to conquer the remaining temples, huh?"

"Humans…" A voice said, the group turning to the owner of the voice.

An Absol walked towards the group, frowning. She wore a white skirt and dark blue sleeveless top. She wore a white trench coat with fur trim, and she had white hair down to her neck, with a stripe of dark blue down the left side. She had red eyes, and a cold expression.

"You humans should not be here." Absol said, frowning, glaring at them. "I shall take you down."

"AHA!" Nyu shouted, pointing at Absol, surprising her.

"What?" Absol said, confused.

"A dark type, who's also the cool beauty!" Nyu said, smirking. "I found my counterpart!"

"You're not a 'cool beauty' though…" Rui said, frowning.

"Of course I am." Nyu said, smirking. "But first, I need to take her down and force her onto our side!"

"Oh, this will go well." Mary said, shaking her head.

"No one else interfere, this is my fight!" Nyu exclaimed. She charged forwards at the Absol, ice forming in her hand. She formed knives of ice and flung them at the Absol, who created a whirlwind in front of her, deflecting the knives, and then releasing a blade of wind towards Nyu.

"Dig!" Nyu said, digging into the ground to avoid the wind. She burst out of the ground, and hit Absol in the stomach with a shadow ball, sending her flying into the air. Absol released a blade of dark energy from her hands, Nyu avoiding the attacks with her agility.

Absol charged at Nyu, coating her body with dark power. She released blades of dark energy at Nyu, who endured the hit and hit Absol in the stomach with an ice punch.

"You truly are a powerful opponent." Absol said, smiling wickedly.

"Thank you!" Nyu said, hitting Absol with a metal claw. Absol grabbed her shoulder, and bit down hard on it, Nyu crying out in pain. Nyu grabbed onto Absol's neck, and coated her with ice, Absol crying out in pain, shattering through the ice and hitting Nyu in the jaw.

The two continued to exchange attacks, glaring at each other. Then, the two began to chuckle, and collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

"Nyu, are you okay?" Kellyn asked, running over to her side.

"You bet!" Nyu said, giving him a thumbs up. "How's my counterpart?"

"I haven't agreed to that yet." Absol said, sitting up, frowning. "But I'm fine if we become rivals instead, sound good?"

"Sounds great!" Nyu said, grinning. "But you have to come with us, okay?"

"But they're humans…" Absol said, glaring at Kellyn and Petal.

"But they're good humans, they're heroes!" Nyu said, frowning.

"Heroes?" Absol asked, frowning. "If they really are heroes, then does that mean that they are the heroes' prophesized to save us?"

"Save you?" Nyu asked, frowning. "From what?"

"Master Weiss, and the evil that the Master is being possessed by." Absol said, frowning.

* * *

EoS: So, what could this evil be?

Lauren: I wonder…


	94. Chapter 94

EoS: So, what will happen in the Hell Temple?

Lauren: Something bad, judging by the name.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Yeah, I know, I'm awesome.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Why?

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Who knows…

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 94

* * *

"So, how much farther until we reach the Priest of the Hell Temple?" Petal asked the Absol.

"Not much further." Absol said, shaking her head. The group continued to walk down the halls in the temple, until they reached the final room.

"Dusknoir, shadow ball!" A man wearing a similar outfit to Weiss, though in black, was giving orders to a Dusknoir. The Dusknoir held her hand up, and launched a blast of shadows at the moemon in front of her.

"Master Soren!" Absol cried.

"Absol?" The masked figure said, turning to her. "What are you doing here? Why have you brought these humans?"

"These humans… They are the sacred heroes." Absol said, frowning.

"I see…" The masked priest said, nodding. "Then it seems like you can be of some help to me after all. These moemon… They aren't your ordinary opponents…"

Soren turned to Petal and Kellyn, and removed his mask. He had messy black hair and dark eyes, and a stern expression.

"Wait, could it be…" Petal said, frowning. "You aren't brainwashed by Weiss?"

"Of course not." Soren said, shaking his head. "Weiss cannot brainwash me. In fact, Weiss is actually an old friend of mine. However, I'm not sure about the sudden changes being made to the temples…"

"Hey!" One of the moemon said, landing on the ground, glaring at the priest. "Don't think you can just ignore us!"

"That's…" Kellyn said, frowning.

"The Seven Princesses of Hell." Petal said, frowning. "You're those people who tried to stop us from entering the Sky Temple!"

"That's right!" Lucifer said, frowning. "But we're not here for you right now! We're under orders from master Morning Star to help brainwash this foolish priest!"

"That's not going to happen." Soren said, shaking his head. "Until I can bring Weiss back to normal, I won't allow you to brainwash me."

"You don't have a choice in the matter!" Lucifer declared, holding her hand up, releasing a wave of psychic energy.

"Why you…" Kana shouted, flames glowing from her hands, but Blaziken held her hand up to stop her.

"Don't. These are our opponents." Blaziken said, frowning.

"But…" Kana said.

"Besides, someone as weak as you wouldn't be of any help." Blaziken said, frowning. "You're as big of an idiot as that Venusaur."

"Hey!" Venusaur and Kana exclaimed.

"Well, you think that you can defeat the seven of us?" Lucifer asked.

"Of course." Blaziken said, smirking.

The groups paired up, and began to fight each other.

Lucifer fought Drapion and Absol, Satan fought Salamence and Gliscor, Asmodeus fought Abomasnow and Feraligator, Leviathan fought Tyranitar and Aggron, Beelzebub fought Tangrowth and Venusaur, Belphegor fought Magmortar and Blaziken, and Mammon fought Electivire and Manectric.

"So, two dark types, huh?" Lucifer asked, laughing. "It seems that you certainly know about strategy."

"Well, it's better to take out the easiest opponent!" Absol declared, firing a blast of wind at Lucifer.

"In theory, but you forget that I am the strongest of us seven!" Lucifer said, laughing. "Miracle eye!" Lucifer's eyes began glowing, Absol and Drapion being caught in an illusion.

"Now then, without your resistance to psychic types, and I do some serious damage to your poison type!" Lucifer said, firing waves of psychic energy at Drapion and Absol, injuring them. Drapion held her hand up and launched poisonous spikes at Lucifer, striking her, Lucifer getting poisoned.

"How brazen!" Lucifer exclaimed. "To poison me? Psybeam!" Lucifer struck Drapion with a beam of psychic energy, sending her flying backwards. However, Absol appeared behind her, and struck her in the back with a night slash, Lucifer crying out in pain and falling to the ground.

"Dragon rush!" Satan shouted, charging at Salamence, striking her head on, Salamence countering with a dragon claw. The two powerful moemon began to exchange blows, when Satan released a shockwave of powerful energy from her body, knocking Salamence backwards. Satan, her body cloaked in dragon energy, charged at Salamence, hitting her in the stomach with a dragon claw and sending her flying through the air. Salamence retaliated with dragon breath, launching a blast of violet flames at Satan, injuring her.

Satan flew into the air after Salamence, and sliced at her with a dragon claw. However, Gliscor flew behind her, and struck her in the back with one of her claws, Satan crying out in pain. Gliscor bit down on her shoulder with an ice fang attack, and Salamence hit her with a powerful dragon claw, Satan falling to the ground.

Abomasnow launched blasts of green energy and Feraligator launched blasts of water, but Asmodeus was very nimble and dodged each one gracefully.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot hit my aqua ring." Asmodeus said, water swirling around her body. She charged towards Abomasnow, who swung at her with a wood hammer, Asmodeus leaping in the air to avoid it. Feraligator swung down with superpower, but Asmodeus jetted out of the way, Feraligator accidentally hitting Abomasnow, who cried out in pain. Asmodeus chuckled at the two, but suddenly she realized that her feet had been frozen to the ground.

"So, what do you think that aqua ring can do against ice?" Abomasnow asked, smirking.

"Damn!" Asmodeus cried out, her body getting frozen. Feraligator hit the ice with a superpower attack, the ice shattering and Asmodeus being knocked unconscious.

Leviathan released an electrical current from her hands, striking Aggron and Tyranitar, freezing them in place.

"Earthquake!" Tyranitar shouted, striking the ground with her fist, releasing a shockwave through the ground.

"Magnet rise." Leviathan said, using electrical current to raise her body into the air. Aggron fired a flash cannon at her, but she used electrical current to push herself out of the way. She held her hands up, and released a tidal wave of muddy water, striking Aggron and Tyranitar, knocking them off of their feet and pushing them across the field, but they got back up and charged at Leviathan.

Leviathan released a thunderbolt at them, but they dodged to the sides.

"Hyper beam!" Tyranitar shouted, firing a beam of light at Leviathan, who jumped out of the way, but Aggron slammed into her with a heavy slam, sending her flying into the hyper beam, knocking her out of the air.

"Solar beam!" Venusaur shouted, firing a beam of light at Beelzebub, who countered with a blast of fire. Tangrowth yawned and held her hand up, releasing pollen towards Beelzebub.

"Heat wave." Beelzebub said, releasing a wave of heat from body, the spores catching fire. She charged at the two grass types. "Fire punch!" Beelzebub said, throwing a flame covered fist at them. Tangrowth and Venusaur jumped out of the way, and released their vines, tripping Beelzebub.

Beelzebub incinerated the vines, and released flames from her hands at the two, injuring them, but they each jumped to the side, avoiding the full force of the attacks.

"Solar beam!" Venusaur launched a beam of light at Beelzebub, who jumped into the air to avoid the light, but Tangrowth used her vines to lift Venusaur higher and strike Beelzebub, who landed on the ground and charged at Venusaur and Tangrowth. Venusaur launched a flurry of petals at Beelzebub, who used her flames to incinerate them, but Tangrowth struck back at her with several rocks she used ancient power on.

"You grass types can't stand up to my flames!" Beelzebub cried. "They consume everything!"

"Really?" Venusaur and Tangrowth asked. "Even sleep powder?"

Beelzebub realized that the two had struck her with a sleep powder attack, but before she could burn it off, she fell unconscious.

Belphegor fought on even ground with Blaziken, striking at her with her rocks as Blaziken burst through them with powerful kicks.

"Power gem!" Belphegor said, launching several shining crystals at Blaziken, who skillfully dodged each one. However, the gems released blasts of light that struck Blaziken in the back, knocking her over.

"Smack down." Belphegor held her hand up and created an enormous rock, which she dropped on top of Blaziken.

"Get this thing off of me!" Blaziken exclaimed, struggling against the rock pressing her to the ground.

"Later." Belphegor said. "You are quite strong, so I must take care of your friend, first."

"You think you can take care of me, huh?" Magmortar exclaimed, charging at Belphegor, her body coated in flames. Belphegor had already thought about this, and held her hand up, releasing a blast of rocks on her own, injuring Magmortar. Magmortar held her hand out, and fired a blast of flames at Belphegor, but she skillfully dodged, surprising given her armor.

"Now, take this!" Magmortar exclaimed. "Hyper beam!" Magmortar launched a beam of shining light at Belphegor, who dodged once again.

"Work on your aim next time." Belphegor said, frowning.

"Nailed it." Magmortar said, shattering the rock crushing Blaziken. Belphegor turned, shocked, only to meet Blaziken's foot hit her jaw, kicking her into the air. Blaziken jumped into the air after her, and used seismic toss to fling her into the ground, Belphegor losing consciousness.

Mammon sliced at Manectric and Electivire with her swords, the two dodging the steel blades.

"Stone edge." Mammon said, rocks shooting out of the ground and injuring the two, letting Mammon strike them with her swords. However, Manectric released a discharge of energy, injuring Mammon badly. However, Mammon charged the electricity into her blades, and struck Manectric and Electivire again, injuring the two of them.

"Thunder punch!" Electivire shouted, throwing a lightning-infused punch, Mammon dodging the attack and responding with a night slash, cutting into Electivire and injuring her. However, Mammon overlooked Manectric, who bit into her shoulder, releasing an electrical current into her body.

"What do you think of my thunder fang?" Manectric asked. "I've paralyzed you. You can barely move, can you?"

"Damn…" Mammon cursed. Manectric gathered electricity on the ceiling, and crashed it down on Mammon in a bolt of lightning, knocking her unconscious.

"Amazing…" Soren said, shocked. "They managed to defeat the Seven Princesses of Hell…"

* * *

EoS: Very interesting…

Lauren: I would have expected them to be more powerful.


	95. Chapter 95

EoS: So, now we move onto the Heaven Temple!

Lauren: The climax…

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Yeah, I'm awesome.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Why?

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Who knows…

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 95

* * *

"Okay, we're going to the next temple." Kellyn said, frowning. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah." Blaziken said, nodding, the other moemon nodding in agreement.

"Excuse me." Kellyn turned to see Lucifer kneeling before him.

"What is it?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Um, here…" Lucifer said, standing up, handing Kellyn a stone.

"What's this?" Kellyn asked.

"Just take it!" Lucifer said, turning away, flushing.

"Weird, but okay." Kellyn said, shrugging.

"You, humans." Soren said, frowning. "I want to tell you something."

"What?" Kellyn asked.

"Weiss is one of the most important people in my life." Soren said, frowning. "In fact, the most important person in the world to me."

"I see…" Petal said, nodding. "We'll do the best we can to talk some sense into him."

"Please, I want Dusknoir to go with you." Soren said, frowning.

"What?" Dusknoir asked, surprised.

"Really?" Petal asked. "We could use all the help we can get."

"Well, okay then, I guess…" Dusknoir said, shrugging.

"I'll be coming shortly." Soren said, frowning. "There's still some things I have to do."

Petal nodded, the large group of moemon and humans heading through the warp zone into the next temple, the Heaven Temple, Soren turned to Lucifer.

"You, Seven Princesses of Hell." Soren said, frowning. "I want to know some things."

"Oh, really?" Lucifer asked, smirking. "Why should I feel obligated to give you any information?"

"Oh, no reason." Soren said, smiling. "I just want to know why you threw those fights against those humans."

"Oh?" Lucifer asked, smiling. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You are far stronger than they are, and yet you still let them win." Soren said, frowning. "I want to know why."

"'Let them win' isn't quite true." Lucifer said, snapping her fingers, the wounds on the seven of them disappearing innocently. "From the very beginning, we never fought them seriously. I simply used my powers of illusion to simulate a fight between them and us."

"Yeah, big sister would never use her strength against people like them!" Beelzebub said, laughing.

"Luci is way too strong to waste time with them!" Asmodeus boasted.

"I'm envious of the fact that she's the strongest of all of us." Leviathan agreed, nodding.

"Yes, yes, look up to me, praise me." Lucifer said, nodding, her body shining with radiance.

"Still, she can be a bit clumsy." Belphegor said, frowning.

"And she never admits when she makes a mistake, or when she's wrong." Mammon said, nodding. "She just blushes out of embarrassment."

"And she won't admit that she's head-over-heels for our master." Satan said, shaking her head.

"Hey, you don't have to say things like that!" Lucifer exclaimed, blushing, hitting each of them over the head.

Lucifer turned to Soren, frowning. "Fine, since you can't do anything about it, master ordered us to throw the fight against them in order to let them pass."

"But I thought you were working for Weiss?" Soren asked, frowning.

"Our only master is Morning Star!" Lucifer exclaimed. "We would never work for Weiss! Weiss is merely a tool to accomplishing our masters' goals!"

"What is this master of yours planning?" Soren demanded.

"…Who knows?" Lucifer hummed, a wide smile spreading over her face. "I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?"

Meanwhile, the group arrived in the Heaven Temple, which was an enormous white temple made of white stones. They began walking through the elegant hallways, when they were suddenly stopped by a moemon standing in front of them.

"Y-you can't go through here!" The moemon exclaimed, frowning. "This is a sacred temple!"

The moemon wore a plain tan-yellow dress with black-grey sleeves. She had long black-grey hair down to her back. It was tied back in a ponytail, with the front parted down in two antennae. She had bright red eyes, and a bright red blush.

"A Mawile?" Petal asked, surprised.

"Listen, we're going through." Kellyn said, frowning.

"But you can't see Master Weiss!" The Mawile cried.

"Listen, Master Weiss has a meeting with this human." Blaziken said, frowning.

"Really?" Mawile said, surprised, staring up at Kellyn with a surprising look.

"Yeah, I guess." Kellyn said, nodding.

"Well, if you're here, then you must have passed through the Seven Princesses of Hell, so I guess it's alright…" Mawile said, nodding. "But still, I'm sorry. Unless I battle you, I can't let you through!"

"Okay, fine." Blaziken said, cracking her knuckles.

"Um, someone else, please…" Mawile said, hiding behind a pillar in fear.

"…" Aeris said, walking towards her.

"That's going to cause more problems." Kellyn said, frowning, pulling her back.

"I'll go." Mary said, frowning.

"Well, I guess that could work." Kellyn said, shrugging. He turned to Mawile. "Is that okay with you?"

Mawile nodded eagerly. She stepped out warily, staring at Mary.

"Thunderbolt!" Mary said, launching a bolt of lightning at Mawile, who moved her hair out in front of her to block the attack. Mawile ran towards Mary, her hair shifting into a large mouth with teeth, and biting down on Mary's arm lightly.

"Thunderpunch!" Mary said, charging electricity into her hand, electrocuting Mawile, knocking her out.

"Th-that's it?" Mary asked, surprised. Suddenly, she began glowing. She wore an oversized yellow and black striped dress, with long yellow sleeves. She had messy yellow hair down her back, with black and yellow ears, and a red sphere in her hair. She had shining yellow eyes, and a surprised expression.

"Cool, I evolved!" Mary said, smiling.

"Okay, you beat me." Mawile said, standing up, bowing. "Now, you have permission to do whatever you wish with me…"

Mawile brushed a fake tear from her eye, staring at Kellyn sadly.

"What kind of evil magistrate do you think I am?" Kellyn exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I shall do whatever it is you want to protect my family's honor…" Mawile cried.

"Seriously, what kind of sketch is this?" Kellyn demanded.

"…Pervert." Petal said, looking at Kellyn like he was scum.

Meanwhile, Weiss was feeling lonely that Kellyn wasn't coming yet.

* * *

EoS: So, the final showdown with Weiss!

Lauren: I wonder what will happen…


	96. Chapter 96

EoS: So, it's time for the final battle with Weiss.

Lauren: Well, this should be good.

EoS: Yeah, right.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Weiss doesn't have his dick in anything. It's impossible.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Well, okay.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Why?

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 96

* * *

The group headed into the final room, where Weiss was standing. Beside Weiss was an Arceus, Lucia, staring at the group.

"Hello, Rangers." Weiss said. "You're too late."

"What do you mean?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"I've finished gathering energy within the Heaven Temple." Weiss said. "And now, I've used it to awaken the Ancient Weapon, and I will use this power to control the Celestials."

"We won't let you!" Petal said, reaching for her pipe.

"You think you can stop me?" Weiss asked.

"Hold on now." Weiss turned to see Aurore standing there, smirking, leaning against a pillar.

"Aurore." Weiss said.

"So, you're Weiss." Aurore said, frowning.

"I am." Weiss said, nodding.

"And your 'master plan' or whatever it is, is to take control over the Celestials, and use them to create a new world?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Aurore, what are you doing here?" Petal asked, frowning.

"That's right." Weiss said, nodding, his face expressionless behind the mask. "Let me ask you, Aurore, do you like this world as it is now?"

"I don't understand." Aurore said, frowning.

"This world is filled with prejudice, pain, and suffering." Weiss explained, holding his arms out. "The Celestials altered the deities into human form in order for them to bond with humans, but right now, moemon treat humans as cattle, who serve no purpose! And in the future, human beings will seize control over the moemon, and begin treating them the same way!"

"That's just how the world is." Aurore said, frowning. "Someone has to be in command, or else there will be chaos."

"There could be another way." Weiss said, frowning. "We could turn the Celestials into our servants, and use their power together with this floating fortress to create a new world, a world where moemon and humans can truly be equal."

"What?" Aurore asked, shocked.

"Think about it." Weiss said, frowning. "A world where there are no people buying and trading sentient beings like livestock, only a world where people can be with the people that they love!"

Weiss stopped to allow his words to sink in. It was awkward until Kellyn broke the silence by speaking.

"…Weiss…" Kellyn said, frowning. "I… I don't think you're wrong…"

"What?" Petal asked, shocked. "Kellyn!"

"You're not wrong…" Kellyn said, frowning. "I would… Actually like a world like that… Where I come from, humans… They treat moemon cruelly… But if there was a world where everyone was equal, then I think… That wouldn't be such a bad thing… We could all be friends, and we could continue to have fun adventures the way we have been…"

"Kellyn…" Petal said, frowning.

"But the way you're trying to do it is wrong!" Kellyn exclaimed. "You can't just force peace and happiness onto people! We have to work together with the moemon, to create a world where we can all live happily! If you just force humans and moemon to become equals, then it would lead to hostility and denial, and that would cause even more suffering!"

"You think that you have the power to create a world of happiness and equality?" Weiss asked, frowning. "That's impossible. The Celestials rule over people and moemon like gods, and abuse their power over them. In order to create a world of true equality, I must seize the world from their control and remove the seeds of hatred they've planted."

Kellyn… Petal thought, staring at the man she loved. I know… I know that he knows that what Weiss is saying is true… But he doesn't want to believe it… He's trying to find another way…

"Kellyn." Petal said, frowning. "I believe in you."

"Wh-what?" Kellyn asked, turning to Petal.

"Remember, back when we were in school, you told me that you weren't going to leave me?" Petal asked, frowning.

Kellyn nodded, remembering the event, and then blushed, remembering what happened after it.

"That was when I knew that no matter what would go wrong, you would always find a way to resolve any problem." Petal said, smiling sadly. "That… Was when I really fell in love with you. And those feelings… Even now, they haven't changed. They've only grown stronger. I believe that you have the power to find the solution. I believe in you completely… Because that's what it means to be in love."

"…Thank you." Kellyn said, smiling, the other moemon, even Blaziken, tearing up at this beautiful speech.

Kellyn turned to Weiss, smiling.

"Weiss, I began to doubt myself for a second there. But I won't doubt myself anymore. I believe that there is a solution to creating a better world. And I'm not going to stop looking for it."

"There is no better solution." Weiss said, shaking his head. "I experienced the true pain and suffering of this world. I know that the only hope for redemption this world has can only be cast by my hand."

"You're wrong about that." Aurore said, shaking his head. "You can't see this world for what it truly is, not like these two children can. Not even I can see the truth of this world."

"Aurore, you offer no solutions and no hope to this world." Weiss said. "This world has shown you nothing but pain and suffering. And yet you still fight for it?"

"I do." Aurore said, nodding. "I want to fight for it. In the world that my daughters will grow up in, I want it to be a world where they can live their own lives and make their own choices, not a world where everyone is controlled by your desire for peace."

"You speak of things you do not know." Weiss said, shaking his head. "But I will create a world of peace. A world of freedom. A world where a man doesn't need to prove his existence, and a world where a good man doesn't need to steep himself in regret when his brother sacrifices himself in his place."

"Weiss…" Aurore said, turning pale. "You… You're…"

"The time for talk is over." Weiss said, shaking his head. "I shall create this new world. You won't be able to stop me."

"We must!" Kellyn shouted. "Weiss, your world… It isn't the path that this world should follow!"

"You can't just adjust history however you see fit!" Petal exclaimed. She charged at Weiss, and swung her pipe at him, though Weiss dodged.

"Forgive us, Master Weiss!" Blaziken shouted, charging at him, accompanied by the other moemon.

"Not good enough." Weiss said, shaking his head. Lucia held her hand up, and released a blast of light, knocking them backwards.

"Weiss!" A voice shouted. Weiss turned to see Soren standing there, frowning.

"Soren…" Weiss said, his voice cracking slightly. However, his attention was broken momentarily, giving Petal time to swing her pipe and crack his mask, knocking him backwards.

"Damn…" Weiss said, standing up. To the shock of nearly everyone there, Weiss was not what they were expecting.

Weiss has long white hair that reached down to her shoulders, and brown eyes. Weiss's features were very fine and soft, almost like…

"A woman?" Petal asked, shocked. "Weiss is… A woman…?"

"Not exactly…" Weiss's voice was still masculine, but the body it was coming from was most definitely the body of a woman.

"Suddenly Soren's statement about Weiss meaning the world to him makes sense…" Kellyn said, frowning. "But…"

"This is an inconvenience…" Weiss said, frowning. "However, it doesn't matter… I have achieved what I needed, and no matter how you might try and buy time, it is too late."

"Weiss…" Aurore said, frowning.

"I told you, the time for talking is over." Weiss said, shaking her head.

"Weiss, do you really think that this world is beyond redemption?" Aurore asked.

"…" Weiss said nothing.

"If you do this, if you change the course of this world, then do you know what will happen?" Aurore asked, frowning. "Neither do I. Everything you did, it would be for nothing."

"Strange that you have memories from after your time…" Weiss said finally.

"They were a gift from someone who cares about me." Aurore said, turning to Lucia. "Still… If you do this, then everything you did would mean nothing. You would mean nothing. You might not even exist in the new world you create. None of us might. It might create a paradox the likes of which we could never even imagine."

"…I no longer need to exist." Weiss said, shaking her head. "I exist outside of existence. Even if I am not there to see the world I create, I am certain that the Celestials will create a world where whoever lives there will be able to live in peace."

"…Do you… really want that?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Aurore… I know that you have people you care about…" Weiss said, frowning. "But I must create a world where everyone can live together in peace."

"Enough." Kellyn said, turning to Weiss. "I… I don't have a solution."

"Then why did you speak?" Weiss asked, frowning.

"The Celestials gave me the truth." Kellyn said, frowning. "And Petal, as well. And even Aoshi. If there are eight Celestials, then that means that eight people can obtain the truth. I might not be able to find a solution, or find a way for people to live in peace, but I'm sure that if the eight of us worked together, we would be able to find a way to solve all of our problems!"

"Kellyn…" Weiss said, frowning. "Your eyes… You remind me of Aurore… He looked upon me with the same eyes you look upon me with. Do you truly believe that you will have the power to create a new world?"

"…I do." Kellyn said, frowning. Weiss stared at him, silent. Then she smiled.

"I am destined to live for eternity…" Weiss said, laughing. "And yet I will never see the world you dream of… A world of peace… Perhaps all I wanted was to see it with my own eyes…"

Weiss held her hands up, and the fortress began shaking.

"What are you doing?" Kellyn exclaimed.

"I am doing what history stated is meant to happen." Weiss said, frowning. "I am using the Celestials to alter the state of this world into a world where moemon live subservient to humans."

"…What?" Kellyn and Petal asked.

"This is what was destined to happen…" Weiss said, frowning. "It must be what will happen if this world is to move on into the future, and continue the time loop."

Weiss turned to them, smiling sadly. "I was never going to go through with it… Creating that world… I merely wanted to assure myself… That you would find some sort of solution…"

The machine released its power and the Celestials howled, releasing a shockwave of energy, and then they disappeared into the starts.

"And with this… My time is done…" Weiss said, collapsing to the ground.

"Weiss!" Soren exclaimed, running over to her.

"Soren…?" Weiss asked, with a voice as soft as snow, slowly opening her eyes. "Is that you?"

"Yeah…" Soren said, nodding. "It's me…"

"I just had the strangest dream…" Weiss said, frowning. "It was scary… And kind of sad…"

"It's fine…" Soren said, hugging her tightly. "It's fine…"

"You knew all along that Weiss would never go through with it, didn't you?" Lucia asked, walking over to Aurore, smiling. "That's the only reason I agreed to help him, of course."

"…I didn't know right away, but I figured it out after I listened to what Weiss had to say." Aurore said, smiling a cocky smile.

"So you knew, but you wanted to see what choice Kellyn would make for himself, huh?" Lucia asked, smiling. "You haven't changed, Aurore. You're still a dick."

* * *

EoS: Yes. Yes he is.

Lauren: I bet he'll always be a dick.


	97. Chapter 97

EoS: Now we return to the future!

Lauren: With some friends!

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: I hope so!

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: I gave you the clues, it's up to you to figure it out.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Well, yeah.

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: Yes.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 97

* * *

Petal and Kellyn returned to their time, and to their surprise they saw that their moemon had come with them. ALL of the moemon. Kellyn's original moemon, as well as the moemon from the past, had all come to the present with them.

"What the hell?" Petal asked, shocked. "What the hell are you all doing here?"

"I don't know…" Venusaur said, frowning. "It doesn't make sense… This isn't our time, right?"

"No, it's not." Petal said, looking at the opening in front of them, an opening that led to Dr. Edwards' room.

"Don't worry, with all of us here, he won't stand a chance!" Kana said, laughing.

"I hope he puts up a good fight, though!" Aeris said, cracking her knuckles. The large group headed down the hall, and arrived at an enormous observation room, where Dr. Edward was standing, covered in Weiss' golden armor.

"You, Rangers, moemon, you've fought so hard to get here, but it's all been for nothing." Dr. Edward said, laughing. "My great weapon has finished charging! And now, I shall destroy Dolce Island, as well as those pesky humans who are trying to protect it!"

The enormous cannon began to charge, and energy focused into it.

"No!" Petal exclaimed, charging at Edward, but a barrier was between them. No matter how much she tried to break through the barrier, she couldn't.

"Fire!" Edward ordered, the cannon releasing a beam of light at Dolce Island.

"NO!" Kellyn exclaimed.

* * *

"The big laser is beautiful today..." Leaf said, staring at the beam shooting towards them.

"Wow, I never expected death to come so soon…" Sharon said, frowning, staring at beam of light heading towards them.

"We're not done yet." Aoshi said, frowning. "Cara! Eve! Haru! Lauren! Lori! Yuki! Go!" Aoshi tossed out six moeballs, which a Charizard, Vileplume, Umbreon, Tyranitar, Lapras, and Sneasel emerged from.

"Guys, use your strongest attacks to repel that thing!" Aoshi ordered.

"Right!" Aoshi's moemon shouted, nodding.

"All things in this world shall burn into crimson ash!" Cara shouted, her body glowing red as flames burst around her in a pillar of light. "Blast burn!"

Cara fired a blast of white hot flames at the beam.

"Dark pulse!" Eve shouted, firing a shockwave of dark power.

"Solarbeam!" Haru shouted, firing a beam of white light at the beam.

"Hyper beam!" Lauren shouted, firing an intense beam of energy.

"Hydro pump!" Lori shouted, releasing a deluge of water.

"Blizzard!" Yuki shouted, releasing a blast of freezing wind.

The attacks weren't enough to stop it, however.

"Shelly! Geot! Wendy! Kaya! Raina! Fuuko! Go!" Sharon shouted, tossing out six moeballs, which a Blastoise, Pidgeot, Arcanine, Butterfree, Rhyperior, and Alakazam emerged from.

"Guys, you need to use your strongest attacks!" Sharon ordered. "Your target is that beam!"

"A torrential wave shall sink this world beneath a blue sea!" Shelly exclaimed. "Hydro cannon!"

Shelly released a blast of intense water at the beam.

"Hurricane!" Geot shouted, flapping her wings and releasing a blast of air.

"Fire blast!" Wendy shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a star of flames.

"Silver wind!" Kaya said, flapping her wings, releasing a wave of silver wind.

"Rock wrecker!" Raina shouted, creating an enormous rock in her hands and firing it at the beam.

"Psychic!" Fuuko shouted, releasing a blast of psychic energy at the beam.

"We'll help too!" Leaf shouted. "Ivy! Fia! Cory! Kyube! Poli! Abby! Come on out!" Leaf tossed out six of her moeballs as well, a Venusaur, Fearow, Porygon-Z, Ninetales, Politoed, and Absol emerging.

""In this world, everything is born from a verdant root!" Ivy shouted. "Frenzy plant!"

Ivy created enormous roots that shot out of the ground towards the beam.

"Drill run!" Fearow shouted, releasing a blast of energy from her hands in a drill pattern, striking the beam.

"Zap cannon!" Cory shouted, releasing a sphere of lightning that shot towards the beam.

"Will-O-Wisp!" Kyube shouted, creating several balls of ghostly flame that she launched at the beam.

"Hyper voice!" Poli shouted, releasing a shockwave of sound at the beam.

"Night slash!" Abby shouted, swinging her hand, releasing a blade of dark power.

"Not enough…" Aurore said, frowning.

"Sacred fire!" Ho-Oh shouted, releasing a blast of rainbow flames from her wings, that shot at the beam.

"Reflect!" Articuno shouted, flying in front of the beam, creating a barrier in front of her.

"Light screen!" Zapdos shouted, flying beside Articuno and creating a barrier as well.

"Safeguard!" Moltres shouted, flying between the two of them, creating a third barrier.

The moemon's combined efforts fought back the beam as well as they could, and finally it shattered into an explosion in midair, knocking all of them backwards.

"We did it…" Aoshi said, smiling crookedly. "We did it!"

"Yes!" Leaf cheered, hugging Aoshi.

"We managed to stop it." Sharon said, smiling. "But we might not make it again."

* * *

"Impossible!" Edward exclaimed. "How! How could you do this? How could you stop me?"

"Because of the bonds of our friends." Petal said, frowning. "It gave us the power to win."

"That's right!" Lulu shouted from behind them. Petal and Kellyn turned to Lulu, who grinned.

"Lulu, why are you here?" Kellyn asked.

"I brought a few friends of yours." Lulu said, grinning. "They came to find you."

"Who?" Petal asked.

"Big sister!" Froslass said, running into the room, waving at Petal. "I came back too, 'cause I'm your friend!"

"So did I." Empoleon said, walking in, nodding.

"I'm here to tell you something." Lulu said, frowning. "The sword is a part of you, remember? It was sealed away, but it's always with you."

"Yeah." Petal said, nodding. "I know. I have the sword to pierce through this barrier with me."

Petal drew her pipe, and it began glowing. The pipe shed its exterior, and revealed it's true form as a saber, shining with light.

"No way…" Kellyn said, shocked. "That pipe, it was… All along…"

"The sword decides who wields it." Fiona said, appearing next to Petal, placing her hand on the sword with Petal. "It was destined. It sought you out, and fought by your side. And now, thanks to you and I, we've awakened our combined power."

Fiona disappeared into the sword, and the sword began glowing even fiercer.

"This cannot be!" Edward exclaimed, Petal swinging the sword, cleaving through the barrier and shattering it to pieces.

* * *

EoS: So, the pipe was a sacred sword the entire time.

Lauren: Figures.


	98. Chapter 98

EoS: So, will Petal be able to defeat Edward?

Lauren: I think so.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Deal.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Maybe.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: It's not that hard to figure out.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 98

* * *

Petal lunged at Edward, swinging her sword, but an Arceus charged forwards, tackling her, sending her flying backwards.

"What the heck?" Petal asked, shocked.

"I have used the power of this ancient weapon to enslave Arceus to serve me." Edward said, laughing behind his mask.

"Arceus?" Petal asked, staring at the Arceus, whose body was glowing with heavenly power.

"She cannot hear you." Aurore said, appearing. "Unfortunately, with Lucia's disappearance, her daughter, Prima, is being controlled by Edward."

"Aurore!" Petal said, frowning.

"Edward, you assumed that the armor you possess would grant you immortality, but you're wrong." Aurore said, shaking his head. "It's nothing more than armor that allows you to control the great city."

"Impossible!" Edward exclaimed. "History stated that the ruler who wore this armor could never be killed!"

"Weiss couldn't be killed, but not because of any armor." Aurore said, shaking his head. "But because of the immortal power that lived within her. That armor makes you no more immortal than any human."

"You say that, but it doesn't matter." Edward said. "Even if this armor does not grant me immortality, I can still use its power to take control of the Celestials and force them to grant me immortality!"

"Not if we can stop you!" Kana shouted, charging at Edward.

"SUBJUGATION!" Edward shouted, holding his hand up, the armor glowing, and Kana fell to her knees.

"What the hell…?" Kana exclaimed, shocked.

"As long as I wear this armor, I can force any moemon in the world into subjugation." Edward said.

"That won't work on me!" Petal shouted, charging at Edward, swinging her sword. However, Edward forced Kana to jump in front of her.

"Sorry!" Kana shouted, throwing a punch at Petal against her will.

"Petal!" Fiona shouted from the sword, Petal creating a barrier in front of her.

"Sorry." Petal said, staring at Kana. "I promise, I'll find a way to save you."

"Thanks!" Kana shouted, punching the barrier again.

Edward had used his powers to force every moemon in the room to the ground, preventing them from attacking him.

"With the combined armor that was given to me by my fallen comrades, I am unbeatable." Edward said, frowning.

"Not quite." Aurore said, shaking his head. "Not as long as the potential for evolution exists."

"What do you mean?" Kellyn asked, frowning. Suddenly, a rock began glowing in his pocket. He pulled it out, and it was the shining stone that Lucifer had given him. The rock rose into the air, and released four beams of light. The beams of light struck Blaziken, Mary, Absol, and Mawile. The four moemon began glowing, and stood up, glaring at Edward. The four moemon's outfits had changed, and they had achieved new forms.

Blaziken's new form looked similar, but her pants were now black and red, flames were burning brighter on the backs of her hands, and her hair was longer and more ragged.

Mary's new form had turned her hair white, and she grew a fluffy white tail out of her back. Her white hair was long, curly, and luxurious, looking much like a cloud.

Absol's new form caused her to grow white wings out of her back, and caused her hair to flow down her back like a ribbon, feathery and soft to the touch.

Mawile's new form caused her ponytail to split into twintails, and the bottom of her dress and the sleeves of her dress turned a bright pink color.

"What is this?" Edward asked, shocked. "How is this possible?"

The four moemon were standing in their new forms, unaffected by Edwards' ability to control the actions of moemon, and were glaring at him in anger.

"Aside from the Celestials, the Ancient Weapon can only control aspects of the game that are known to us." Aurore said, laughing. "You have no way of controlling creatures that we know nothing about."

"I can't believe it…" Edward said, shocked. "Fine then! Prima, use your powers to take down those deformed moemon!"

Prima hovered above their heads, and fired beams of light at them. However, Blaziken's new boost in speed caused her to dodge the attacks at an incredible speed. She leapt atop cushions of air, and kicked Prima in the stomach, sending her flying.

Mary disappeared with a flash of light and appeared above Prima, striking her in the back with the force of a bolt of lightning, electrocuting Prima and sending her falling out of the sky.

"My turn." Absol said, charging at Prima. She held her hand up, creating a blade of darkness that she grabbed onto, and sliced Prima across the stomach.

"Iron head!" Mawile shouted, her hair shifting into blades that struck Prima, knocking her over.

"Impossible…" Edward shouted, shocked. "How could you defeat Arceus?"

"Because she's not to mature yet." Aurore said, laughing. "The original Arceus was beautiful, magnificent, and unbelievably powerful. Prima's still just a teenager, she's not as powerful as you thought she was."

"How could I have miscalculated…" Dr. Edward said, frowning.

"A pity." Aurore said, shaking his head. "It looks like you've lost to them."

"Indeed." A man said, everyone turning to see Purple Eyes standing there, smiling. "You bragged so much about how you were the superior fighter, and yet you can't defeat these children either."

"Purple Eyes, how dare you talk to me like that?" Dr. Edward shouted.

"Simple." Purple Eyes said, holding his hand up. The golden armor disappeared, and reappeared on Purple Eyes body, Purple Eyes laughing madly.

"Yes, this power, this is what I wanted!" Purple Eyes said, laughing. "Now, arise!"

Purple Eyes held his hands up, lightning crashing around his body. Seven portals opened in space around the floating island, and from those seven portals, seven massive creatures emerged, roaring otherworldly roars.

"And so it begins…" Tsubasa said, staring up at the Celestials.

* * *

EoS: Yes… So it begins.

Lauren: How will they defeat the Celestials?


	99. Chapter 99

EoS: In this chapter, we get to see the climax!

Lauren: So, will Purple Eyes take over the world?

EoS: No.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Won't happen.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Well, we'll see.

**Combustablemons:**

EoS: Well, we'll see.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 99

* * *

"Now, arise!" Purple Eyes exclaimed, laughing, energy flowing from the Ancient Weapon, wrapping around the Celestials.

The Celestials howled out, space distorting around them. There were seven of them.

The one in the center was an enormous dragon made of dark galaxies, with trails of light tracing over its body in patterns.

Another was a large spider with enormous vines tracing themselves over its body in patterns, glowing bright green.

The next was a large whale with flowing blue water tracing over its body in patterns and glowing a bright blue.

The fourth was a large eagle with violet wind currents tracing over its body in patterns and glowing a deep violet.

The fifth was a lizard with crimson flames burning over its body in patters, its entire body glowing a bright red.

The sixth was a gorilla with a black galaxy body and large orange veins of ore tracing over its body, which was glowing orange.

The seventh was a falcon with a black body and tracks of electricity crackling over its body in patterns, glowing a bright yellow.

The Celestials roared, and the roars from the holy beings altered the space and time around the Ancient Weapon.

"Yes!" Purple Eyes declared, laughing. "With the power of the Ultimate Weapon, I will create a new world, where I am the ruler, and all people bow down before me!"

"No way!" Petal exclaimed, charging at Purple Eyes, swinging her sword, Purple Eyes holding his hand up, releasing a blast of energy that sent Petal flying backwards.

"Damn it!" Petal exclaimed. "Kellyn, we've got to keep going!"

"Yeah, you've got it!" Kellyn said, standing next to her. "We're not going to give up!"

"It doesn't matter how many of you insects challenge me." Purple Eyes said, laughing. "You humans have no chance of defeating the power of the Celestials!"

"Purple Eyes is tapping into the power of the Celestials…" Aurore said, falling to his feet, weakened. "Unfortunately, that means my power is limited, as well."

"Then what are we going to do?" Petal asked, worried.

* * *

"I've been waiting to see you again, Sarah." Lori said, staring at Tsubasa, who was standing in front of him. "You've become so beautiful…"

"Hello, Lori…" Tsubasa said, smiling. "Thank you. For everything that you've done to support me, you have my undying gratitude."

Tsubasa hugged Lori, and disappeared.

* * *

"Now, unite!" Purple Eyes exclaimed. "The power of the dimensions shall allow me to claim this world as my own! And now, ascend to the Nexus of Existence!"

Suddenly, the sky began to crack.

"What's happening?" Petal asked, shocked, staring up at the sky.

The sky began to crack further, a glowing eye apparent in the black beyond the sky.

"The dimensions of space and time are untwining themselves…" Aurore said. "The ruler of the Nexus has emerged to right that which has gone wrong… The sacred being Longinus has awakened..."

The sky ripped apart and a massive dragon emerged, howling wildly. The dragon was shining like a star, a miraculous silver and white. It was rather humanoid in shape, though still a dragon, having easily recognizable hands and feet, as well as two enormous wings sticking out of the back.

"GREEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The dragon roared, glaring at Purple Eyes.

"What is this…" Purple Eyes shouted, shaking in fear. "What is happening?! What is this thing?!"

The dragon reached down, and grabbed ahold of Purple Eyes, lifting him into the air, his Metagross charging after him and grabbing onto Purple Eyes' leg, the golden armor flying from Purple Eyes body and landing on the ground. The dragon pulled Purple Eyes backwards, and dragged him into the crack in the sky, which sealed shut.

"What the hell…" Petal said, shocked. The Celestials, freed from their bonds, howled into the air, and disappeared into a portal of darkness.

"The Celestial Princess…" Aurore said, frowning. "The Ruler of the Nexus."

"That dragon was female?" Kellyn asked, shocked.

"The golden armor has lost its power…" Aurore said, frowning. "So, I'd say that the Ancient Weapon is going to plummet into the ocean right about…"

"Now." Petal said, the ancient weapon falling into the ocean.

* * *

The Union picked up the castaways, and sailed into the nearest port, Sophian Island.

"We did it…" Petal said, hugging Kellyn. She pressed her lips against his in a kiss, and they separated, blushing.

"Hey, what about the moemon from the past?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Well…" Kellyn said, turning to Blaziken.

"I… I don't know…" Blaziken said, frowning, looking at the others.

"With Master Weiss back to normal, we can return to our temples, I guess…" Drapion said, frowning.

"But I want to stay!" Gliscor said, frowning.

"It's fine!" Celebi said, appearing in the center of the group. "Now that time has stabilized, I can use my abilities to take all of you from the past to now at any time!"

"Really?" Venusaur asked.

"Yep!" Celebi said, nodding. "So, if you guys are ever feeling lonely, you can come visit with Kellyn and his moemon!"

"Yay!" Nyu said, hugging Absol, Gliscor also excited.

"So, I guess this is good-bye, for now." Blaziken said, saluting Kellyn, who nodded.

"Wait, Froslass." Lulu said, placing her hand on the ghost moemons' shoulder.

"Yeah?" Froslass asked, turning to Lulu.

"Make sure you visit me, okay?"

"…Sure." Froslass said, nodding.

The moemon from the past returned to the past, and Celebi held her hands out, a symbol appearing on the ground in the shape of a tree.

"Both of you, copy this symbol." Celebi said, smiling. "If you trace this symbol in the sky, I shall appear to bring any of your friends to the present."

"Thanks, Celebi!" Petal said, hugging the grass moemon. Celebi smiled, and slipped into a gap in time, disappearing.

Petal looked at the sword she was holding.

"Thanks, Fiona." Petal said, smiling.

"Hey, what happened to Aurore?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"He must have slipped away…" Kellyn said, frowning. "Along with that Arceus…"

"Oh, well…" Lulu shrugged. "I guess that's too bad."

"Well, we'll see him again." Petal said, smiling.

* * *

EoS: Yes we will.

Lauren: Well, that was nice.


	100. Chapter 100

EoS: In this final chapter, we get the sex that you all asked for.

Lauren: Good.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Fine.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Because you God is awesome.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Not much.

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: I don't know what you mean.

Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir

Chapter 100

* * *

"So, Professor Hastings, we've decided to stay in the Oblivia Region." Petal said to Professor Hastings over the face monitor.

"Really?" Professor Hastings asked.

"Yes, we need to keep watch over the golden armor and the Ultimate Weapon." Kellyn said, nodding. "So we shouldn't leave."

"…Fair enough." Professor Hastings said, nodding. "Well then, I'll talk to Erma about reassigning you two permanently to the Oblivia Region."

"Thanks!" Petal said, smiling.

They closed the monitor, and turned to each other.

"Well, I think we've overstayed our welcome." Petal said, turning to Leanne.

"Nonsense!" Leanne said, smiling. "You can stay here as long as you want!"

"No, no, it's fine." Kellyn said. "We should really find our own place."

"Really?" Alaude and Leanne asked, eyeing them, smirking.

"Not like that!" Petal said, frowning.

"Hey, Alaude." Kellyn said, frowning. "About Aoshi…"

"I don't know…" Alaude said, frowning. "He transferred Yomi over to Leaf by kissing her, and then he just disappeared…"

"I see…" Kellyn said, frowning. "I wonder if we'll see him again…"

"Perhaps…" Alaude said, nodding.

"ANYWAYS…" Petal said, grabbing onto Kellyn's arm, pulling him back. "We need to find a place to stay!"

"You know, there is an old house that I have been looking to rent out." Alaude said, nodding.

"We'll take it." Petal said, frowning.

Alaude led Petal and Kellyn a few miles to the house, which was a large two story building. It was a little old, but it wasn't really falling apart.

"The furniture you would need is in there, but you have to pay for facilities." Alaude said, turning and walking away.

Petal walked into the house, looking around, excited. "This house… It's awesome!"

"It is pretty cool." Kellyn said, nodding. "I can't believe we're starting our life here…"

"Hey ho!" Kana said, walking in, looking around. "This place is pretty cool!"

"Yeah, we're not even married and we already have a bunch of children…" Petal sighed.

"Yeah, but they're still fun to be around, aren't they?" Kellyn asked, laughing.

"I guess…" Petal said, frowning.

* * *

That night, Petal and Kellyn were sleeping beside each other in the king sized bed that Alaude had been so thoughtful to provide.

"Hey, Kellyn…" Petal asked, wrapping her hand around Kellyn's hand.

"Yeah?" Kellyn asked, his heart beating.

"Do you want to… have sex with me?" Petal asked, turning her head to Kellyn, her eyes flushed.

"Yeah…" Kellyn said, turning back to Petal. They stared at each other, excited, and Kellyn climbed on top of Petal. He reached down and unbuttoned her pajama top, opening it to reveal her chest. Kellyn leaned down and kissed Petal on the neck, Petal moaning out.

Kellyn reached down and rubbed his hand against her body as he lightly nibbled on her neck, Petal moaning a little louder. She reached her hands out and scratched her fingers against his back, Petal biting onto her lip to stifle her moans. Kellyn reached his hand down towards Petal's waist and moved beneath the waistband of her pajama bottoms, rubbing against her pussy. Petal grabbed onto Kellyn's head and moved her lips up to his, kissing him as he rubbed against her slit. Kellyn slowly moved the waistband of her pants down, rubbing against her with more ferocity.

Suddenly, the door burst open, Kana walking in, frowning.

"Kana…" Kellyn said, shocked. "Wh-what…"

"You never made a pact with me." Kana glared. "I waited all this time, but I never got the chance. So, now it's finally time for us to make a pact!"

"Hey, we're…" Petal said, covering herself.

"Petal…" Petal turned her head to see Pichu peeking into the room.

Kana looked at Pichu and smirked. She grabbed onto Kellyn's arm, and pulled him with her.

"Well, we'll give you two the room." Kana said, closing the door behind her.

"Pichu…" Petal said, frowning.

"Petal…" Pichu said, looking down. "I… I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Petal asked.

"Well, it's just…" Pichu said, frowning. "We're friends, right?"

"Yeah." Petal said, nodding, smiling brightly.

"But when I think about you…" Pichu said, turning away slightly, holding her hand over her chest. "My heart starts beating roughly and I can barely think straight… I… I want to do things with you that I shouldn't, but…"

"I see…" Petal said, frowning. "Pichu… I want to ask you something now."

"What?" Pichu asked, looking up.

"Do you want to be with me?" Petal asked. "And be bound as my partner?"

"I do!" Pichu said, nodding, tears forming in her eyes.

"Then come with me." Petal said, standing up and walking over to Pichu, hugging her. "I'm going to name you Ritsu, okay?"

"Sure…" Ritsu said, nodding, crying into Petal's shirt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kana had confronted Kellyn in the hall, and had pinned him to the ground.

"Well now, I feel like we should get down to business right away, don't you?" Kana asked, smiling wickedly. She ripped Kellyn's top off and leaned over him, running her warm and rough tongue over his chest. Humming to herself, she licked his cheek, and began to run her hands over his body. She moved down and moved his pants down, wrapping her hand around his erection. She rubbed her hand against it lightly, though roughly, stroking his shaft a few times. She leaned down and wrapped her lips over it, the suction of her mouth threatening to make Kellyn cum right there. She began to bob her head on his cock, moving in rhythmic efficiency.

When she finally came up for air, she smirked at Kellyn, and resumed stroking his cock.

However, Kana was brought to a stop by a sword in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Kaila asked, glaring down at the two of them, Kellyn going into a cold sweat.

"I'm having sex." Kana said, glaring at Kaila. "While I'm sure you'd be more fun if you had sex, I'm not sharing."

"That's not what I asked." Kaila growled. "What are you thinking, doing something like this? What would you do if Rui were to see the two of you?"

"Geez, she's a moemon, it's not like she doesn't have those urges." Kaila said, frowning. "You can't keep her chastity forever you know, at some point she's going to want some."

"I will not allow it." Kaila said, frowning.

"You know, I think you're too uptight." Kana said, licking her lips. "Let's see what we can do about that!" Kana jumped on top of Kaila, pushing her onto the ground, and began to take her clothes off. Kana cried out in protest and tried to push her off, but Kana was determined to strip her naked, and so naked she became.

Kaila held her hands over her generous breasts and pussy, refusing to let Kellyn see her. However, Kana grabbed onto her arms and pulled them behind her back, revealing her naked body to Kellyn, who began to blush. His erection, which had begun to soften without Kana's contact, had grown hard again, embarrassing Kaila and amusing Kana.

"Well now, you are masters' moemon, so I think you should help me service him, don't you?" Kana asked, laughing. Kaila looked at Kellyn, frowning, but nevertheless she leaned down and gently licked the head of his dick, recoiling slightly at the taste. However, she was determined not to lose to Kana, and began to suck on his cock, moving her head quickly down the length until she got used to the sensation of a dick in her mouth, at which point she started a set pace.

Meanwhile, while Kaila was giving Kellyn head, Kana had used her generous breasts as a pillow for him to rest his head on, Kellyn moaning out at the sensations from Kaila's tight mouth. Kana raised his head and licked his neck, smiling. She pressed her lips against his, kissing him roughly, before pulling back.

Kaila pulled back, gasping for air, and glared at Kana.

"So, what do you think?" Kaila asked, frowning.

"I think that I get to go first, since I was captured first." Kana said, smirking. Kaila glared at her but acquiesced, moving back. Kana raised her orange skirt to reveal her moist pussy. She spread her lips open and lowered herself down onto Kellyn's dick, Kellyn moaning at the warmth he felt from her pussy. He began thrusting inside of her, her cunt tightening over his dick, smothering it with warmth and fluids.

"Oh, god, damn it!" Kana moaned, scraping her nails across Kellyn's chest, rutting herself against his cock, the walls of her cunt massaging it to drain him of all of his fluids.

"What are you guys doing?" Rimei asked, walking over, grinning. Kaila, embarrassed, moved to cover herself with her discard clothes, but Kana and Kellyn were so engrossed in their sex that they continued to fuck like dogs without even noticing the water moemon.

"They're having sex." Kaila said, frowning. "Obviously."

"Oh, I see…" Rimei said, nodding. "I'm next then, right? Because I was before you?"

"What?" Kaila asked, frowning.

"It's only fair…" Rimei grinned.

"…Fine." Kaila said, nodding.

Kana and Kellyn were still fucking like crazy, only Kana was now on her back and letting Kellyn plow into her as Kellyn massaged her breasts. Kellyn thrust into her at an increasing speed as Kana moaned for him to fuck her harder and harder, flames almost shooting out of her mouth as she moaned. Kellyn continued to pound into her relentlessly as she cried out, and he shot his semen deep inside of her. Kellyn pulled out of her, and Rimei rushed over to him, tossing her star to the side, and smiled. Rimei leaned over Kellyn and licked his shaft, licking off the excess juices from Kana's rough pact.

Unlike Kana's body, which was boiling hot, Rimei's mouth and tongue were cooler, like soothing water. Kellyn found himself naturally thrusting up into her mouth as she bobbed her head down his shaft. Rimei's head continued to move down his dick, until it reached the point where she was completely deepthroating him. Kellyn began to wonder how she could breathe, but then he realized she didn't need to breathe; she spent most of her time underwater. Rimei, not needing any air, continued her assault on his erection, the suction in her mouth mixed with her movements making it nearly impossible for Kellyn to endure. Soon enough, he gave in and shot his semen deep into her throat. Rimei tilted her head back and swallowed, smiling cheerfully.

Rimei leaned over onto her hands and knees, and used one of her hands to pull her swimsuit aside and reveal her soaked cunt to Kellyn.

"Master, please…" Rimei whispered. Kellyn grabbed onto her waist and slowly inserted his dick inside of her, thrusting in with same force he'd use on Kana. Rimei, shocked by the aggressive behavior of Kellyn, Rimei began letting loose her moans as she rubbed her soaking cunt back against him, Kellyn pushing deeper inside of her.

"Rimei…" Kellyn moaned, thrusting as far inside of her as he could. Rimei clenched down on him and moaned out his name, running her hands along the carpet as she felt the warmth from his cock penetrate deep inside of her. Kellyn felt the soothing texture of her walls wrap around him, and he shot his semen inside of her, Rimei moaning out in ecstasy.

Rimei pulled off of him and lay on the ground, panting. This did not last long, however, because Kana climbed on top of her, smiling wickedly. Kana roughly kissed Rimei, fondling her smaller breasts. Rimei, too tired to object, simply let Kana have her way with her.

Kaila stared at Kellyn, her cheeks flushing, and tried to compel him with psychic powers to have sex with her. However, she soon realized that she would have to surrender her pride and ask him herself.

"Please…" Kaila said, blushing. "Make a pact with me too, please…"

"Really?" Kellyn asked, surprised. "I thought you wouldn't be interested."

"Well, this is just to keep you from doing it with Rui." Kaila said, frowning. "From now on, if you ever feel like having sex with Rui, just come to me instead, okay?"

"Um, sure…" Kellyn said, shrugging.

"Very well then." Kaila said, blushing, revealing her body to Kellyn. Kaila leaned over him and began rubbing his shaft once more with her thin hands, getting his dick hardened again by her nimble touch. She enveloped it with her mouth and began sucking, until it was obvious that Kellyn had grown hard again. She moved her mouth back and leaned back on the ground, spreading herself open for Kellyn as she clenched her eyes shut in embarrassment. However, her eyes were forced open as Kellyn thrust himself inside of her, and moans escaped from her mouth as she clenched down on his cock for the first time.

Kaila experienced roughly the same as Kana, Kellyn on top of her and thrusting down inside of her cunt as she cried out and clenched down on him for dear life, scraping her fingers across his back. She felt his cock tear through her body and his warmth invade every cell she had as he continued to thrust deep inside of her, Kaila cursing at herself mentally as she failed to stop the obscenities spilling from her. The pleasure continued to overwhelm her body, however, and she soon began to thrust back against him in ecstasy as she felt him increase his pace, noticing that she was actually crying for him to move faster.

Just as she felt her pleasure and ecstasy reach their peaks, they flooded out of her body as she achieved climax, spraying her juices over Kellyn's body. As she began to calm down she felt Kellyn continue to thrust inside of her and moaned out of surprise, only to find herself continuing to moan as she felt Kellyn shoot his semen deep inside of her. Kellyn stood up as Kaila collapsed, exhausted, panting.

"Well, well, well…" Kellyn's blood ran cold as he turned and saw Aeris standing there, smiling.

"Hello…" Aeris said, grinning. "It's my turn now, right?"

Sex with Aeris was about what Kellyn expected. She pushed him onto the ground, smirking, and stripped her clothes off. Aeris stood over Kellyn and guided his mouth to her pussy, forcing him to eat her out. Her juices sprayed out onto his face, and she pulled him up, licking her juices from his face and then kissing him. They remained locked in the kiss for a long time, until Aeris released Kellyn, climbing over him. His cock, fully erect, caught Aeris' eye, and she leaned down and impaled herself on his shaft, moaning out in ecstasy.

Aeris roughly took Kellyn, moving her body up and down on him at her pace as she cried out, her walls clenching down on him with enough force to pull him even deeper inside of her. Kellyn felt his shoulders getting bruised from where she was holding onto him, and he felt his cock starting to get sore from the tightness of her cunt and the force at which she was bouncing and squeezing down on him.

"YES!" Aeris moaned, clenching down on his cock even harder, spraying her juices out onto his lap. She continued to ride him roughly and with little restraint, a foreign concept to the moemon. She could feel her pleasure brimming, and she came on his lap, feeling him shoot his semen up inside of her. She continued to pleasure herself with his cock until it began to go soft, and then she pulled off of him and leaned back, panting.

"Master!" Kellyn turned his head to see Sora, Nyu, and Mary standing there, frowning.

"Guys…" Kellyn said, frowning.

"Why did they get to have sex?" Sora complained. "It's our turn now, right?"

"I guess…" Kellyn said, nodding.

* * *

EoS: So, Kellyn gets to spend the rest of his life fucking hot girls! Nice!

Lauren: So is the ending for many protagonists.

EoS: Anyways, I was planning to do an Alaude story, which should come out on September 1st. Sound good?


End file.
